Ai Netamu : Ori Kon'jiki
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: "Quand je serai parti,s'il te plaît,attends mon retour,je reviendrai te chercher !" Voilà les mots qu'avait un jour glissé Gin à Byakuya. Le noble ne les comprit pas jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Aizen se dévoila enfin et que Gin ne le poignarde au coeur !
1. synopsis

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tide Kudo ! Ouinnnnn ! Pourquoi ? Enfin, cela ne m'empêche pas de les emprunter pour pouvoir faire des choses pas très nettes ... Niark niark niark ...

**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Angst / Romance (?)

**Rating :** M

**Bêta Correctrice :** ___Wesley Iriah Douglas_

___

* * *

_

**Histoire :**

"Quand je serai parti ... S'il te plaît ... Attends mon retour ... Je reviendrai te chercher ..."

Voilà les mots qu'avait un jour glissé Gin à son amant, Byakuya. Des mots que le noble ne comprit pas, des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Aizen se dévoila enfin, jusqu'à ce jour où les trois capitaines traîtres dévoilèrent leur véritable visage et qu'ils ne tentent d'assassiner Rukia.

Byakuya aurait préféré ne pas y croire. Il vint en aide à sa sœur et la sauva juste à temps de la lame même de celui qui fut son amant ... Et cette lame s'enfonça dans sa propre chair, dans son propre corps ... Et même si elle ne lui transperça pas directement le cœur, il eut l'impression que celui-ci fut touché, qu'il fut perforé par la trahison de son amant ...

"Pourquoi ?"

Cette simple question ne sortira jamais de la bouche de Byakuya qui s'effondra au sol ... Il aurait préféré ne jamais pouvoir se relever. La mort aurait été bien plus supportable pour lui qui se retrouva en miettes ...

Pourquoi l'argenté l'avait-il trahi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire ? Cette trahison, jamais il ne l'oublierait ...

Quand à l'ébène ... Il tentait bien d'oublier celui qui lui avait arraché le cœur ... Mais comment y arriver ?

* * *

**Couples :** L'histoire est basée sur le couple Gin X Byakuya, comme vous vous en doutez toutes ! Cette fic est la suite de l'OS "Ai Netamu" que j'ai écrit il y a un moment. Si l'intrigue tourne essentiellement sur ce couple, nous verrons tout de même naître bien d'autres couples ... Enfin, naître est un bien grand mot vu que ... Enfin, vous verrez bien, mais les deux persos principaux sont Gin et Byakuya ! X3

**_Notes D'Axel Gabriel :_**

Ai Netamu avait été écrit pour _Saitou-Saruwatari_. Elle m'avait demandé d'écrire une suite plus longue et m'avait proposé quelques idées. Celles-ci m'ayant beaucoup inspiré, je me suis décidée à faire la suite et j'espère que cette histoire plaira à toutes celles qui avaient commenté l'OS. (Irkiala, Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka, Lynoa, Lalala1995, Violine, Psycopathe, Saitou-Sarawatari _(heureusement qu'elle avait donné son avis sur son cadeau !)_ et Aeal)

Certaines se demandaient comment réagirait Byakuya face à la trahison de son amant. J'avais répondu à l'époque qu'il faudrait qu'elles imaginent cette situation et ... Finalement ... Je vais écrire ma version de l'histoire en espérant qu'elle comblera l'attente de toutes ces demoiselles qui attendaient peut-être cela ! X3

Bonne lecture !


	2. Prologue

Il avait mal, affreusement mal ... Mais ce n'était pas à cause de cette lame qui était logée dans son corps, ni à cause de cette blessure d'où son sang coulait petit à petit ... C'était à cause de son cœur trahi. Byakuya lança un regard froid à l'homme qui tenait l'arme, Gin Ichimaru ... Celui qui, la veille encore, lui avait murmuré des mots d'amour en le caressant et en l'embrassant ... L'homme qui avait tenté de le réconforter sur le sort de sa sœur alors qu'il venait d'essayer de la tuer ... L'homme qui le forçait une fois encore à porter une écharpe pour dissimuler son cou ...

L'homme qu'il aimait à en mourir ...

L'homme qui venait de le tuer ...

La lame se retira et les jambes du noble se dérobèrent sous son poids. Rukia s'inquiéta de son état. Elle dut dire quelque chose, mais le noble n'arriva pas à comprendre ses paroles. Toute son attention était rivée sur l'argenté qui rangeait son arme dans son fourreau, un sourire énigmatique marquant ses lèvres ... Le genre que Byakuya avait du mal à identifier, et cela le fit enrager intérieurement ...

Il aurait voulu comprendre ... Et il essaya de remuer les lèvres, de lui demander "pourquoi", mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Sa gorge était sèche ... Si sèche ... Il avait l'impression que plus jamais aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche ... Et lorsqu'Aizen s'approcha pour l'achever, Byakuya continua de fixer Gin, mais sa vue se brouilla peu à peu et il ne réussit plus à lutter ... Il était entrain de céder à la facilité : abandonner le combat contre cette vie qui était si rude pour lui ...

Après Hisana, voilà que Gin l'abandonnait ...

Malgré les mains de Rukia qui tentait de le soutenir, il ne pouvait que sombrer dans sa propre tristesse, dans son propre désespoir ...

Tout le monde finissait toujours par l'abandonner jour ... Les êtres qu'il aimait plus rapidement que les autres ... Pourquoi donc ? ...Il n'en pouvait plus ... Il en avait assez ... Il n'avait plus du tout envie de se battre et de toute façon, pourquoi se battrait-il maintenant ?

Bien qu'il ne se souciait plus de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Byakuya avait tout de même conscience que sa sœur le soutenait toujours, que la mort n'arrivait pas et que quelque chose empêchait Aizen de l'achever. Il n'eut pas la force de relever le visage pour regarder ce qui se passait ... Il était si las de cette vie où on lui refusait sans cesse le bonheur ... A croire qu'il était prédestiné à vivre malheureux ... Qu'il était maudit ...

S'il avait levé son regard vers son amant, il aurait pu y lire une grande tristesse. Il aurait aussi pu y lire la désolation, mais il n'y arriva pas. Jamais il ne vit le regard de Gin Ichimaru qui regrettait sincèrement la blessure morale qu'il venait d'infliger au noble ...


	3. Chapitre 1 : Kyomu

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda une voix féminine très inquiète.

- Il se rétablit lentement, répondit celle d'une femme plus mûre.

- Je ne comprends pas, il aurait dû sortir plus tôt, non ? Répliqua une voix masculine.

- Oui. Normalement, il aurait dû pouvoir sortir ce matin même, mais son énergie spirituelle reste très faible ...

- On peut peut-être demander à Inoue-san si elle peut faire quelque chose, non ? Demanda la voix si inquiète.

- Je pense que votre frère a juste besoin de repos. S'il vous plaît, revenez le voir plus tard.

Byakuya avait conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il gardait les yeux fermés, espérant secrètement que son cauchemar cesserait enfin et que son amant finirait par le réveiller de quelques murmures délicats ... Il se sentirait obligé de sortir du lit lorsqu'il percevrait ses mains taquines parcourir son corps et que lui-même entendrait approcher sa sœur de sa chambre ... Il sentirait alors la panique l'envahir et prierait Gin de s'en aller ...

Ouvrant les yeux, il dut bien admettre que son cauchemar n'était pas dû à son imagination, que c'était bien la réalité ... Il était à l'hôpital, toutes ses blessures étaient bandées et on lui avait fait changer de vêtements. Il portait maintenant un yakuta blanc et cette couleur rappela au noble les cheveux de son amant ... Pouvait-il encore le désigner comme "amant" ? Bien sûr que non, il l'avait trahi et l'avait presque tué ... Non, ce n'était plus son amant ... Même s'il l'aimait au point d'en éprouver une vive douleur au torse, il ne devait plus se laisser aller ...

Sans doute l'avait-il berné toutes ces années ... Sans doute lui avait-il glissé des mots d'amour pour se servir de lui et rien que cela ... Des mensonges ... Rien que des mensonges ... Cela devint une évidence : Il ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité ... Il ne l'avait jamais aimé ... Chaque mot qu'il avait dit n'était que du poison pour endormir sa défense et se moquer de lui ! Il devait bien rire avec Aizen ... Oh, oui, Byakuya avait l'impression de les voir, Gin lui faisant part de ce qu'il avait pu faire au noble dans l'intimité ... A moins qu'il ne garde cela pour lui-même. On le verrait sûrement sourire lorsqu'il y repenserait ...

Le noble resserra les poings et essaya de se calmer, mais la colère ne faisait qu'augmenter en lui. Il avait beau chercher une explication au comportement de Gin, il n'en voyait aucune et cela le torturait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il aurait tellement voulu comprendre pourquoi il lui avait fait ça ... Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu ... Mais en fait, il l'avait fait ... Il lui avait parlé d'un départ ... Et il lui avait demandé de l'attendre ... Mais en voyant cette trahison, est-ce que Byakuya pouvait réellement attendre et pardonner ? Non, bien sûr que non ... Gin était un traître ...

- Hé, t'es toujours là, gamin ? Gronda une voix grave à l'entrée de la chambre. J't'imaginais pas si faiblard !

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille : Kenpachi Zaraki ... Il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui, et il fallait que ce soit cet homme là qui se présente au seuil de sa porte. Lui lançant un regard mauvais, Byakuya nota la bouteille de saké qui pendait au bout de sa main... Lui aussi avait été laissé dans un état pitoyable par Tousen ... Mais pitié, qu'il s'en aille rapidement ! Le noble ne supporterait pas ses moqueries à lui ! Il ne lui dit rien, pas même de s'en aller, ne pouvant toujours pas parler malgré son envie de lui être désagréable ...

Le géant s'avança clairement dans la pièce. Yachiru sur son épaule le lui déconseilla, mais il ne sembla pas l'écouter et bientôt, une poigne puissante se saisit de son bras pour le lui relever.

- Desserre, tu te fais mal pour rien, lâcha Kenpachi.

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Sa colère était trop intense pour qu'il remarque la douleur que cette blessure lui infligeait. Desserrant les doigts, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas mal ... Son cœur lui faisait bien plus mal que ça ... Il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il meurt. Cela lui faisait bien trop mal ! Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer ...

Gin ... Gin l'avait trahi ! Il l'avait poignardé pour s'enfuir avec Aizen Sosuke ! Il était parti et il ne reviendrait jamais ! Parce que même s'il revenait, il avait trahi les Armées de la Cour ! Jamais ils ne le laisseraient revenir sans le condamner ! ... Gin était ... Parti ...

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Mais il était trop tard ... Cette question, il aurait dû la lui poser la veille, il aurait dû l'hurler à son amant ... Et qu'importe les personnes qui les entouraient, qu'importe ceux qui auraient pu en tirer des conclusions, qu'importe ce que l'on en aurait pensé ... Il aurait dû le lui demander ! Cela devint un besoin, mais il était trop tard ... Il ne pouvait plus le lui dire ...

- Yachiru, va chercher Unohana, ordonna Kenpachi.

La petite Vice-Capitaine ne protesta pas, disparaissant soudainement. Le noble leva le regard vers la masse de muscles, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore. Cela devait lui plaire à lui aussi, de pouvoir le voir dans cet état ... Si cela se trouvait, Gin lui avait parlé de ce qui se passait entre eux ... Après tout, il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule, non ? Il l'avait trompé, et ces deux là étaient très amis ... Lui avait-il parlé de leurs soirées ? De leurs moments intimes ?

Grinçant des dents, il se défit de l'emprise de l'homme en tirant sur son poignet, lançant un regard glacial au géant. Il n'était pas du tout impressionné par la musculature de cet homme. Il sentit la haine l'envahir.

- Vous avez bien dû rire de moi ! Lâcha-t-il froidement. J'espère que vous êtes heureux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu racontes ? Gronda le géant. T'as pris un coup à la tête ?

- Ne faites pas l'ignorant ! Vous étiez ami avec Gin ... Vous ... Saviez-vous qu'il allait nous trahir ?

- Calme toi, gamin ... J'vois pas d'quoi tu causes !

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, au contraire, il avait de plus en plus mal au cœur ... Son cœur battait à tout rompre, donnant l'impression de vouloir exploser et bientôt, il eut même de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son état était de plus en plus alarmant ... Il savait qu'il était entrain de se faire du mal en repensant à cette trahison ... Il n'y arrivait plus ... Il n'arrivait plus à se battre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se tenant la poitrine ...

Il avait tellement mal ... Comment faire pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur là ? Il n'en pouvait plus ... Elle était beaucoup trop intense pour qu'il puisse la supporter !

* * *

Unohana était assise sur une chaise, à côté du lit du noble, et dans son regard il pouvait lire l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre, mais ... Cela lui importait peu qu'on éprouve une telle peur pour lui ... Il s'en fichait ... Il continua de manger ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau. Il savait qu'elle était là pour lui parler de ce qui s'était passé, mais il continuait de l'ignorer, n'ayant aucune envie de revenir sur l'accident. Malgré la patience dont faisait preuve la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, il n'était toujours pas prêt à l'écouter et pourrait bientôt prétexter la venue des membres influents de son clan pour la faire disposer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, la femme se leva pour prendre le plateau et alla le déposer sur une table. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir s'installer sur la chaise, continuant à prouver qu'elle était d'une patience à toute épreuve, mais Byakuya pouvait rivaliser avec elle et le prouvait bien en cet instant. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux et les secondes défilaient peu à peu, laissant place aux minutes ... Le noble s'était allongé et fixait maintenant le plafond, ne le voyant pas vraiment ... Il finit par admettre qu'Unohana était très têtue lorsqu'elle le voulait.

- Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque, lâcha-t-elle, troublant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans cette pièce.

Byakuya ne répondit rien du tout, ne voyant de toute façon pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter à cela. Il continua de fixer le plafond sans réellement le voir, il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'elle parte enfin et regrettait que le temps ne passe pas plus vite ... D'ici quelques minutes, les membres de sa famille arriveraient et elle serait bien obligée de partir ...

- Je pensais vous avoir stabilisé, mais il semblerait que le coup que vous a porté Ichimaru soit plus grave que je ne le croyais ... Continua-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas.

Ha, si seulement elle savait à quel point cela lui faisait mal ... S'il avait le choix, il se débarrasserait volontiers de son cœur ... Mais on ne vit pas sans cœur, n'est-ce-pas ? Et lui, vivait-il encore ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être encore vivant, même si son cœur lui faisait mal, il savait qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre et il avait pris conscience de son manque d'envie de vivre ...

- Je vais devoir vous faire de fréquents examens pour éviter ce genre de crise ...

- C'est inutile, je me sens bien, déclara le noble sur un ton froid.

- Vous sous-estimez votre état ... J'insiste ! Je préférerais vous garder encore quelques jours en observation et ...

- C'est inutile ... Je dois reprendre mon poste de Capitaine et j'ai les problèmes du clan à résoudre ...

Il sentit le regard du médecin posé sur lui et il finit par se tourner. Il fut cependant surpris de voir le visage inquiet d'Unohana, s'étant plutôt attendu à voir son visage fermé mais empli de menace. Byakuya se sentit désarmé par cette personne devant lui ... Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là et c'est sans doute pourquoi il baissa le regard ... Comment devait-il réagir maintenant ?

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous mette en congé quelques jours, pour votre famille, j'expliquerai votre situation à votre clan ... Mais vous devez à tout prix vous reposer : votre cœur est très fragile ...

- Fragile ? Répéta le noble.

- Je ne peux expliquer pourquoi ... Il faut croire que la lame d'Ichimaru l'a endommagé ... Je n'en suis pas très sûre ... S'il vous plaît, Capitaine Kuchiki, laissez-moi vous soigner convenablement ...

Le soigner d'un mal qui ne pouvait pas l'être ? Byakuya observa quelques secondes cette femme, se demandant s'il ne pourrait pas l'éclairer en lui avouant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en lui avouant qu'il avait aimé ce traître et que sa lame n'était en rien la cause de son malaise ... Il était malade du cœur ... Blessé mortellement ... Mais pas comme elle le pensait : moralement ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me remettrai vite ... Lâcha-t-il, conscient qu'elle ne se laisserait pas berner par ce mensonge.

Byakuya l'entendit soupirer, mais elle décida de ne pas insister pour le moment, se levant pour quitter la pièce ...

Une crise cardiaque ? A son âge ? Il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était son cœur qui avait exprimé sa souffrance morale. Heureusement, sa sœur ne serait pas mise au courant pour son malaise et tout le monde semblait persuadé que c'était dû au coup porté par Gin qu'il en avait eu une. Il ne démentirait personne ... De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas parler de cette maladie ... Celle qui continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur ...

Le regard du noble se posa sur le paysage visible pas la fenêtre et il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur Gin, se demandant où il était en cet instant et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ... Regrettait-il de l'avoir laissé ici ? Allons donc, il n'était pas du genre à regretter ses actes ... Il l'avait bien prouvé pendant ces années où ils avaient été ensemble. Chaque fois que Byakuya avait tenté de rompre, l'argenté avait eut un comportement assez déroutant. Combien de fois le noble s'était fait-il avoir en entrant dans sa propre chambre où son amant l'attendait pour tenter une réconciliation ? ... Mouvementée ...

Gin était-il en réalité l'amant d'Aizen ? Byakuya avait toujours soupçonné quelque chose entre les deux hommes, mais n'en avait jamais dit le moindre mot, car l'argenté s'était toujours montré si affectueux avec lui ... Affectueux et toujours si proche de lui ... Très jaloux, il avait déjà averti Byakuya qu'il ne supporterait pas la moindre traîtrise. Mais lui, il se permettait de faire "ça" ? Que s'était-il donc permis d'autre ?

* * *

Les âmes errantes allaient bientôt partir, mais il semblait bien que tout le monde avait décidé de lui dire "au revoir" avant de repartir vers le monde humain. En effet, Rukia était revenue avec Kurosaki et ces deux là se mirent à se disputer dans la pièce, oubliant totalement la présence de Byakuya qui de toute façon, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait ... Il entendit bien Abarai gueuler sur les deux, mais encore une fois, il continua de rester dans son mutisme, se contentant d'observer le bout de son lit.

- Kurosaki-kun, tu ne devrais pas faire autant de bruit ! Lâcha la voix si reconnaissable d'Inoue. Vous êtes dans une chambre d'hôpital !

- Hé, Orihime-san, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lâcha Rukia en fronçant les sourcils. Comment t'as fait pour monter jusqu'ici ?

Le noble ne fut pas surpris de voir la jeune fille à sa fenêtre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle montait jusque là, mais cette fois, Byakuya lui tendit la mains pour la faire entrer dans la chambre et il fut étonné lorsqu'il nota le panier qu'elle portait à la main ...

- C'est pour vous, Kuchiki-sama ! Dit-elle joyeusement. J'espère que vous vous rétablirez vite ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, je peux essayer de vous soigner !

Il devait bien l'admettre : il était touché qu'on s'inquiète pour lui de la sorte ... Mais comment expliquer qu'on ne pouvait absolument rien faire ? Il leva le regard vers la jeune fille et vit un sourire flamboyant, marquant son visage ... C'était incroyable non ? Il suffisait d'une seule chose ... D'un seul sourire ... Pour redonner un peu de moral. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à cette attente là ...

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, Inoue-san. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me rétablirai vite, assura-t-il.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais avec Shunshun Rikka, votre blessure n'y paraîtrait plus ! Assura-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Il n'y a que le temps qui pourra soigner cette blessure là ...

Inoue pencha la tête sur le côté, mais n'insista pas plus, proposant des croissants à tout le monde. Elle avoua aimer faire des pâtisseries et vu qu'elle en avait trop fait ... Tout le monde en prit une, même le noble décida de se laisser aller, mordant sans aucune envie ... C'était bon, mais il n'avait pas faim. On ne tarda pas à venir voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Byakuya, Inoue et Rukia parlant de façon assez bruyante. Unohana leur rappela encore une fois qu'ils étaient entourés de malades ayant besoin de repos et menaça de les jeter dehors si jamais ils recommençaient à être trop bruyants !

La pièce, bien qu'étant emplie de bruit, aurait dû l'être bien plus. Abarai et Kurosaki, dans la même pièce ? Cela aurait dû faire plus de tapage, mais les paroles du noble n'avaient échappé à aucun des deux et ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogatif en mordant dans les croissants, sans conviction ...

- Abarai-san, je reviendrai à la Division demain, annonça Byakuya.

- Oh, vous pouvez prendre encore quelques jours de congé, assura le garçon. Je peux me débrouiller !

- Et retrouverai-je ma Division dans le même état que je l'ai laissée ?

Il lança un coup d'œil à son Vice-Capitaine qui paraissait un peu surpris. Le pauvre homme en resta muet ... Évidemment ... Il ne risquait pas de savoir comment gérer une unité en si peu de temps ! Soupirant, le noble se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir d'ici ... Et puis, travailler lui permettrait sans doute de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à Gin ...

* * *

Il ne faisait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud au Hueco Mundo. La chaleur habituellement étouffante était atténuée par un vent léger qui soufflait sur le sable et sculptait de légères vagues sur le décor blanc et noir. Si la lune n'avait pas été aussi lumineuse, la nuit aurait été totale en ces lieux. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Le ciel était noir, mais on pouvait voir à des kilomètres à la ronde ...Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gin se retrouvait ici, mais comme à chaque fois, l'argenté s'émerveillait face à ce spectacle enchanteur.

Installé sur un rocher, le traître était vêtu de son uniforme que lui avait remis Aizen, la veille. Il avait conscience que juste derrière lui, quelqu'un l'observait avec curiosité, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, continuant d'observer ce paysage qui le subjuguait totalement.

- Ichimaru-sama ? Lâcha la petite voix de Lilinette.

Surpris d'entendre la petite voix, le Superviseur se décida à se tourner vers la blonde et l'observa, attendant la question qui semblait lui démanger les lèvres, mais rien ne vint. Elle devait être impressionnée par l'argenté, qui finit par reporter son attention sur le Hueco Mundo, se doutant que c'était sans doute son regard à demi-clos qui devait l'effrayer ... Personne n'aimait ses yeux ... Personne ? ... Si, il y avait bien une personne qui aimait son regard ...

- Vous êtes triste, Ichimaru-sama ? Finit par demander la fillette.

- Oui, avoua-t-il franchement.

- Vous ne devriez pas : vous n'êtes pas seul ! Vous avez plein d'amis !

Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle lui disait cela et il se tourna vers elle, lui posant une main sur la tête ... Starrk et Lilinette étaient puissants et avaient pu survivre grâce à cela, mais c'était aussi cette puissance qui les avait privés d'une des choses les plus élémentaires qui existe dans ce monde : l'amitié ... Elle n'avait jamais pu côtoyer d'autres personnes que Starrk, et lui-même n'avait jamais pu parler à un autre que Lilinette ... Seuls, pour l'éternité ... C'est le destin qu'ils s'étaient vu tous deux suivre, mais cela avait changé ...

Maintenant, la petite Lilinette courrait dans les murs de Las Noches, parlant avec des filles telles que Apache, Sun-sun et Mira-Rosa. Starrk pouvait apprécier d'autres voix que celle de la petite tête blonde ...

- Je suis triste, Lilinette, parce qu'il me manque quelque chose, déclara Gin en souriant à la fraccion.

- Dites ce qu'il vous manque ! Répliqua-t-elle très motivée. Starrk et moi, on ira chercher cette "chose" et on vous l'apportera !

Il était touché par la jeune fille et savait qu'elle ne mentait pas, car même si Starrk restait un peu en retrait, il semblait écouter la conversation avec une certaine attention et il suffirait d'un mot pour que tous deux se mettent en chasse ...

- C'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas aller chercher, souffla tristement Gin. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lilinette ...

- Si, je suis sûre que Starrk est assez fort pour aller trouver cette "chose" !

- Non, cela serait du suicide ! Déclara une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant, l'argenté vit arriver Aizen ... Ce qui était étonnant : s'il avait un message à faire passer, il pouvait parfaitement passer par ses fracciones ou un quelconque autre Arrancar ... Gin sourit en se disant que cela devait être extrêmement important pour qu'il vienne lui-même jusqu'ici.

- Ce qu'il veut se trouve à la Soul Society, au sein même du Seireitei, avoua le brun avec un sourire moqueur. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous arriviez à obtenir cette chose, même si vous aviez à vos côtés tous les membres de l'Espada ...

- Cela doit être vraiment très précieux ! Nota Lilinette en penchant la tête.

- Oui, c'est très précieux, fit Gin. C'est mon cœur que j'ai laissé là-bas ...

Reportant son attention sur le Hueco Mundo, l'argenté se demanda s'il n'aurait pas pu trouver un moyen d'emmener avec lui le noble. Il était persuadé que celui-ci aurait aimé voir ce paysage et même si Byakuya lui en aurait beaucoup voulu, il se serait sans doute lui aussi laissé aller à contempler ces lieux ... Et il aurait su comment se faire pardonner, même s'il aurait dû user de tous les moyens possibles, il avait toujours su comment faire fléchir le noble ... Et son corps ...

- Byakuya ... Souffla-t-il tristement.

Son murmure se perdit dans le désert qui l'avait totalement hypnotisé. Il aurait tellement voulu emmener ici son amant ... Son âme sœur ...

Un jour, il irait le chercher pour l'emmener dans cette merveilleuse contrée où il pourrait l'aimer de nouveau ...

N'est-ce pas ?


	4. Chapitre 2 : Roken

Comme prévu, Byakuya ressortit de l'hôpital le lendemain, à la première heure. La première chose qu'il fit ce jour-là, ce fut de retourner au manoir pour enfiler sa tenue de Shinigami et son haori sous les regards réprobateurs de son personnel. Cependant, personne n'osa lui dire quoi que ce soit et même Rukia resta silencieuse. Elle aussi avait enfilé sa tenue de Shinigami, reprenant sa fonction à la Treizième Division. Elle devait être heureuse de pouvoir remettre cet uniforme noir après avoir longtemps porté le yakuta blanc des prisonniers de la Soul Society.

Rukia l'attendit à la sortie du manoir et ils prirent ensemble la direction des enceintes des Armées de la Cour. Il fallait qu'il fasse un petit détour pour raccompagner sa sœur jusqu'à sa Division, mais il jugeait qu'il pouvait bien se permettre d'en faire un ... Il n'avait plus besoin de cacher l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle, vu que tout le monde savait la vérité. C'est en silence qu'ils y allèrent. Byakuya ne trouva rien à dire, de même pour sa sœur qui se contentait de marcher sur ses pas comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Arrivés devant l'enceinte de la Treizième, le noble se tourna vers sa sœur qui le salua avec un sourire chaleureux avant de disparaître derrière la porte, n'attendant pas de signe d'affection visible chez son frère ... Sans doute comprenait-elle qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui prouver son amour pour elle ...

Il reprit ensuite sa marche vers sa propre Division. Parcourir ces longues rues lui donnait une étrange impression ... C'était bizarre, mais dans chaque endroit qu'il parcourait, il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de son amant ...

Chaque fois qu'il passait ici, il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour rencontrer le sourire si énigmatique de Gin, qui restait là pour le voir avant d'aller au travail ... Jusqu'alors, le noble était agacé par ce comportement puéril ... Mais ce matin, en levant la tête, il n'y avait personne pour l'observer ... Juste un nuage qui passa lentement dans le ciel et qui continua sa route ... Finalement, le comportement inqualifiable de son amant lui manquait cruellement. Il devait bien l'admettre : jamais il ne s'était senti aussi amoureux de lui qu'en cet instant ...

Sauf qu'il était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais !

Une nouvelle fois, il éprouva une vive douleur dans son torse et il pria pour que ce soit une crise cardiaque, espérant mourir dans la seconde. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre une vie où il ne pourrait pas "Le" retrouver ... La mort était préférable à la longue agonie qui s'offrait à lui. Son cœur se déchirait en des milliers de petits morceaux ... C'était insoutenable ... Lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de rire derrière lui, il eut envie de se retourner pour leur hurler "achevez-moi, pitié" ... Mais sa dignité lui ordonnait de reprendre contenance et de paraître "intouchable" ... Le plus important était de ne rien laisser voir de son état. C'est pourquoi il se tourna vers les hommes et ne fut même pas étonné de voir des membres de la Onzième Division : ces hommes étaient toujours aussi bruyants.

Pourquoi étaient-ils à ce point joyeux ? C'était révoltant pour Byakuya qui devait serrer les dents pour éviter de leur hurler dessus : Gin était parti et eux faisaient la fête ? En fait, tout révoltait le noble, comme ces nuages qui continuaient leur avancée dans le ciel ou ces gens qui continuaient de vivre comme si de rien n'était alors que lui, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Byakuya avait cessé de vivre tandis que le monde continuait de tourner autour de lui, comme si rien de grave ne s'était déroulé, comme si l'existence d'Ichimaru Gin n'avait eu aucune forme d'importance en ces lieux, alors que pour lui, cette disparition était comme une déchirure dans son être ! Il regarda passer ces hommes, qui s'étaient un peu modérés en voyant le Capitaine, mais ils avaient tellement bu qu'ils chancelaient et ne pouvaient lui cacher leur état.

Lorsque les hommes disparurent dans une des ruelles, il les entendit reprendre leurs chants grossiers, mais qu'importe. Byakuya leva le regard vers le toit où il crut entrevoir la silhouette de son amant et il se sentit écrasé par le poids de sa tristesse ...

* * *

Il travaillait depuis qu'il était de retour à la Division, relisant tous les dossiers qui passaient à sa portée, n'hésitant pas à jeter des coups d'œil sur d'anciens rapports qui auraient dû être confiés, depuis quelques heures déjà, à la Première Division, donnant l'impression de se tuer à la tâche. Renji ne savait plus du tout comment agir et restait un spectateur passif qui regardait son supérieur se démolir moralement.

Pour les personnes qui passaient par là, cette scène était tout à fait normale : le Capitaine Kuchiki était connu pour son perfectionniste et il n'était pas rare de voir les Sièges pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant leur supérieur à sa place, chacun pensant qu'il agissait normalement. Sauf que son Vice-Capitaine était loin d'être dupe. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il relisait pour la sixième fois le rapport concernant le budget de la Division, le cramoisi sut que tous les événements avaient été bien trop éprouvants pour lui. Comme il ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment aborder le sujet, il se contentait d'être un spectateur passif ... Un être lâche qui n'osait pas aborder le sujet de peur d'être mal compris.

Lorsque midi arriva, Renji se leva et s'avança vers le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci lui lança un coup d'œil et lui fit un signe négligé de la main pour le faire disposer. Encore une fois, le Vice-Capitaine ne sut comment aborder le sujet délicat, pourtant si banal pour les autres ...

- Est-ce que je dois vous apporter quelque chose, Kuchiki-sama ? Demanda-t-il difficilement.

- Non, c'est inutile. Revenez à l'heure, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, déclara le noble sur un ton hautain.

L'ébène reposa son dossier pour en prendre un autre qu'il lut avec lenteur, n'ajoutant rien de plus, laissant son Vice-Capitaine incertain quant à la meilleure façon d'agir. Finalement, Renji décida de battre en retraite pour se diriger vers la cantine commune, où déjà Rangiku et Izuru l'attendaient ... Le pauvre blond était effondré sur la table. Le cramoisi ne tarda pas à faire de même. La rousse les réprimanda tous deux en leurs rappelant qu'ils avaient de lourdes responsabilités.

- Tu peux parler toi, tu ne prends même pas au sérieux ton poste de Vice-Capitaine ! Gémit Izuru en relevant un visage désespéré vers Renji. Quant à toi, tu te plains sans raison ! Imagine tout ce que m'a laissé comme travail Ichi ...

Il se tut et soupira en essayant d'attraper une pomme dans le panier se trouvant sur la table ...

Izuru n'avait pas tort : il devait crouler sous le travail, mais le cramoisi avait conscience qu'il devait soutenir son supérieur. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop comment faire. Son apparence froide et hautaine empêchait les hommes de l'approcher, il était dur de lui parler comme on parlerait à un ami. Et que dire de sa situation de "noble" ? Comment pouvait-on parler normalement à un être si grand ? Il était perdu et ne savait pas comment agir ...

Les trois Vice-Capitaines mangèrent tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Rangiku et Renji évitèrent soigneusement le sujet des "traîtres", sachant qu'il était très tabou et qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour provoquer une émeute dans cette cantine : certains membres de la Cinquième Division avaient toujours du mal à assimiler la trahison de leur Capitaine. Ce n'était pas que l'honneur de la Division qui était en jeu ... Eux qui pour la plupart idolâtraient le brun ... Beaucoup accusaient Ichimaru d'être le responsable de cette trahison et malgré les témoignages des personnes présentes, peu croyaient au fait que le véritable coupable fut Aizen Sosuke ...

- Tiens, en fait, comment il va le Capitaine Kuchiki ? Demanda soudainement Izuru en se tournant vers Renji.

- J'sais pas trop ... Marmonna le cramoisi en se frottant la nuque. Il ... Bosse ...

- Bah, c'est normal ! Soupira Rangiku. Ce serait plutôt le jour où il ne bosserait pas que ce serait inquiétant ! Mais tu devrais quand même faire en sorte qu'il travaille moins ...

- J'essaye. J'ai fait en sorte de vérifier tous les dossiers qui sont passés par notre Division, mais en arrivant ce matin, il a demandé à tous les vérifier lui-même ...

- Ça, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu fais un travail pitoyable ! Lâcha la voix moqueuse d'Ikkaku derrière lui.

Renji lança un regard froid au chauve qui s'installa et entreprit de voler tout les desserts présents sur la table. Malheureusement pour lui, il tenta de prendre la chose sur le plateau d'Izuru. Celui-ci lança un regard si terrifiant au pauvre homme qu'il revint sur son idée de départ, frissonnant de terreur alors que le visage décomposé du pauvre blond continuait de lui lancer un regard menaçant.

- Si tu trouves qu'il bosse trop, va le dire à Unohana ! Lâcha Yumichika en riant. Je suis sûr qu'elle ira s'occuper de lui et le forcera à ralentir son travail ... Je la vois déjà, avec son sourire terrifiant, assise dans un coin de la pièce ... C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec Kenpachi les premiers jours où il est revenu à la Division ...

- Super efficace ! Assura Ikkaku avec un large sourire. Comme quoi, même le plus fort des hommes s'écrase face à une femme !

- Ça, il va pas aimer, tête-à-claques ! Déclara la voix enfantine de Yachiru.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite Vice-Capitaine qui chantonna tout en continuant son avancée dans la rangée. Le chauve décida de tenter de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, aidé par son ami de toujours, Yumichika ... Les pauvres, Renji n'échangerait pour rien au monde les quelques prochains jours que vivraient les deux hommes. On risquait de les entendre dans toute la Soul Society.

En attendant, cela n'arrangeait pas le problème de Renji qui dut faire face. Il devait retourner à son poste ... Mais que faire ? ... Il décida de reprendre courage lorsqu'il rencontra le regard inquiet de Rukia, qu'il salua de loin avant de reprendre la direction de sa Division. Sauf que, plus il avançait vers sa Division et plus il avait du mal à trouver les mots qu'il dirait à son supérieur. C'était vraiment très dur ...

En arrivant devant le bureau de son Capitaine, il hésita franchement ... Mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix : son supérieur s'acharnait toujours et encore : Il n'y avait rien qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait mangé quelque chose.

- Abarai-san, justement, j'ai lu un de vos rapports et il me semble incomplet. Pourriez-vous le réécrire ? Demanda le noble en lui tendant le dossier dont il était question.

Le cramoisi s'avança jusqu'au bureau pour prendre le dossier et aussitôt que sa main fut libre, Kuchiki reprit son travail ... Oui, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, c'était vraiment trop ... Il savait que c'était douloureux pour son supérieur ... Cette situation ... Cette "pression" ...

- C'est comme ce jour-là, dit-il sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Les yeux bleus du Capitaine se levèrent vers lui, toujours emplis de cette glace qui faisait sa personnalité ... Non, bien plus encore, c'était comme si le mur qu'avait formé le noble s'était agrandi, ou renforcé ... Sauf que Renji n'était pas dupe : la personne qui se trouvait derrière ce mur épais était brisée ...

- Vous m'aviez demandé de réécrire mon rapport, rappela le Vice-Capitaine. Je crois que j'ai été impressionné et j'ai perdu mes moyens, alors vous m'avez demandé de disposer ... Au début, j'vous en voulais, je croyais que c'était parce que vous en aviez assez de ma présence, que vous me trouviez incompétent ... Je me suis dit "pour qui il se prend pour me traiter comme ça ?" ...

Kuchiki restait scotché à ses lèvres, même si son regard restait indéchiffrable. Il savait qu'il avait toute son attention et lorsqu'il le vit entrouvrir les lèvres, il sut que c'était pour protester, alors il continua :

- Sauf que plus je marchais, et plus je me rendais compte que je me plantais ... J'me suis trouvé stupide quand j'ai réalisé que c'était juste pour m'ôter la pression de mes épaules ... Alors, je suis revenu pour m'excuser auprès de vous et vous promettre d'être un meilleur Vice-Capitaine !

Le noble resta muet et immobile. Il devait chercher au plus profond de lui-même ce fameux "jour" où tout cela c'était produit. Bien sûr, il ne se souvenait pas des excuses de Renji et la raison en était simple. Il en vint à la conclusion de l'affaire :

- Je suis au courant pour vous et Ichimaru-sama ...

Le regard habituellement si inexpressif de Kuchiki devint soudainement très clair pour Renji. C'était sans doute la chose la plus troublante qui lui fut permis de vivre : voir les yeux du noble s'écarquiller et s'emplir brutalement d'une crainte sans nom. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le cramoisi vit l'ébène détourner le regard. Il ne pouvait pas dissimuler ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant et c'était tout à fait compréhensible : la plaie était encore si fraîche ... Elle était en réalité ouverte et continuait de saigner abondamment ...

Au début, le Vice-Capitaine s'était dit que c'était un mauvais rêve, que le noble ne pouvait pas aimer un homme, sauf qu'en observant avec plus d'attention son Capitaine, il avait compris que ce n'était pas par "désir" qu'il était avec Ichimaru, mais bien par Amour ... Il y avait des regards et des gestes qui ne trompaient pas et la force des sentiments de Kuchiki pour le traître avait pu se lire le jour où l'argenté avait blessé physiquement l'ébène ... En cet instant, Renji pouvait témoigner de sa douleur ...

Tournant le regard vers la porte, le cramoisi se dit que son supérieur n'aimerait sûrement pas être vu dans cet état. C'est pourquoi il s'en approcha pour vérifier que personne n'avait pu surprendre cette conversation et il referma la porte avant de revenir près du bureau, observant le noble qui semblait évaluer la situation.

- Je peux vous assurer que je n'en ai parlé à personne et que je n'en parlerai à personne, affirma-t-il. Kuchiki-sama, si je vous parle de ça, c'est pour ...

Il se tut. Il avait beaucoup de mal à aborder le sujet ... Déjà, avouer à son supérieur qu'il avait percé à jour son homosexualité était risqué, mais si en plus il devait lui parler de l'homme qui l'avait trahi ... Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait préféré ne jamais plus en parler, mais le Capitaine était entrain d'être détruit moralement par les événements et souffrait en silence, derrière son mur ... Renji voulait briser cette glace !

- Vous avez eu une crise cardiaque et je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de la lame d'Ichimaru ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Vous êtes entrain de vous tuer à la tâche ... Voulez-vous réellement mettre fin à vos jours en mourant d'une façon si peu digne de vous ?

- Abarai-san, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, tenta vainement le noble.

- Nier cette relation est inutile avec moi : je vous ai entendu tous les deux, j'ai entendu les gémissements ... Je suis désolé d'avoir surpris ça ... Mais là n'est pas la question, Kuchiki-sama ... Si vous mourrez, qu'adviendra-t-il de votre sœur ? Qui prendra soin d'elle ?

Il savait que mettre Rukia sur le tapis était lâche. Mais à part elle, il ne savait pas qui évoquer d'autre, ne connaissant pas suffisamment la famille Kuchiki pour parler un autre membre et ne connaissant pas les rapports du noble avec les Capitaines du Seireitei. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait gardé le silence toute la matinée : parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle raison permettrait à l'ébène de se battre pour vivre ...

La balle était du côté du noble. Il avait le choix : Il pouvait parfaitement la renvoyer ou au contraire la garder pour lui. Les secondes s'écoulèrent petit à petit tandis qu'il attendait peut-être vainement. Kuchiki posa son regard sur le dossier sur son bureau, ne le voyant sans doute pas et Renji se surprit à se demander quelle position ils avaient bien pu avoir alors que Kuchiki et Ichimaru avaient fait l'amour ensemble dans cette pièce. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'ébène se relever, il eut l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

- Il est parti, souffla-t-il tristement, sa voix déformée par la peine qu'il éprouvait alors. A quoi cela servirait-il d'en parler ? Abarai-san, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter à ce sujet !

Et le noble reporta toute son attention sur son dossier, reprenant son travail alors que Renji comprenait qu'il n'acceptait pas son aide ...

Le Vice-Capitaine eut l'impression que le mur que formait Kuchiki autour de lui continuait de grandir, non pas pour le protéger des autres, mais pour se cacher ... Dissimuler sa tristesse et sa douleur derrière une apparence hautaine et froide ...

* * *

Lorsque l'on a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, on ne peut plus verser la moindre larme ... C'était l'impression qu'avait Byakuya : il croyait ne plus pouvoir verser la moindre larme et cette simple constatation fut douloureuse pour lui, car cela lui rappela les paroles que lui avait dit un jour Gin ...

C'était un de ces soirs secrets où l'argenté s'était glissé dans sa chambre, sauf qu'au lieu de venir se coller à lui pour lui arracher quelques soupirs, il s'était allongé un peu plus loin pour l'observer. L'instinct de Byakuya l'avait prévenu qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre et il s'était réveillé. Lorsque son regard bleu avait trouvé Gin dans sa chambre, il avait cru à un mirage. C'était à un moment où l'ébène avait douté des sentiments qu'éprouvait pour lui l'argenté, alors il avait réellement cru que cette apparition était le fruit de son imagination ... C'était aussi à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait son amant ... Qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il voulait y croire sincèrement ...

Allez savoir pourquoi, une seule et unique larme avait glissé sur sa joue ... Peut-être que dans sa somnolence, il avait cru que c'était un de ces merveilleux rêves où son amant se contentait de sa simple vision ? Que cela avait été si fabuleux que son corps l'avait trahi ... Une larme de joie ?

"Ah, que j'aimerais être une larme : je naîtrais dans ton regard glacial, je glisserais sur ta joue délicate et je mourrais sur tes douces lèvres." Avait soufflé l'argenté d'une voix amoureuse.

Et il s'était approché pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, pour goûter à cette unique larme qui s'était écrasée sur sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un baiser salé par la saveur de cette étrange manifestation ...

Comment croire que l'on puisse encore pleurer après un tel moment, si ce n'est de bonheur ?

Mais il n'était en rien heureux ... Au contraire, son cœur brisé le faisait de plus en plus souffrir ... Il savait qu'il aurait dû accepter cette aide que lui offrait son Vice-Capitaine, que lui en parler aurait pu apaiser sa douleur, sauf qu'il n'y arriva pas ... Il craignait tellement tout ce qu'il pourrait éprouver en racontant son histoire avec Gin et pourtant ... Son salut était là, juste en face de lui ... La seule personne qui savait ... Le seul témoin de l'amour que Byakuya portait au traître ...

Lorsque la porte se referma, le noble regretta de ne pas avoir eu le courage de parler de tout cela. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues ... Le ciel et la lune n'étaient plus les seuls à connaître son secret ... Mais lui n'acceptait toujours pas de partager sa peine ...


	5. Chapitre 3 : Yuzuru

Encore quelques journées comme celle-ci et c'était clair que le Capitaine Kuchiki allait se tuer. Renji ne savait toujours pas comment demander de l'aide aux autres. Rangiku continuait de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans son comportement et Izuru haussait les épaules, l'air de plus en plus fatigué, les cernes devenant de plus en plus creuses sous ses yeux. Quant aux autres ... Ceux de la Onzième Division s'en foutaient, eux aussi ne voyaient pas en quoi le comportement du Capitaine était étrange et lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Kotetsu, il avait bien vu le Capitaine Unohana entrer dans le bureau puis en ressortir avec un air satisfait ...

Raconter la vérité à tout le monde pour leur faire comprendre la gravité de la situation ? Non, sûrement pas ! Kuchiki pourrait parfaitement dire que Renji tentait de diffamer, pour couvrir son homosexualité ... Quoiqu'en réalité, il n'avait pas nié sa relation avec Ichimaru lorsque le cramoisi lui en avait parlé. Mais la prochaine fois, il se tairait, dirait sûrement "je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez" et bien sûr, on oublierait vite cette histoire au profit de la guerre qui risquait d'éclater contre Aizen ...

Personne ne voyait à quel point Kuchiki était meurtri. Il avait refusé le soutient que lui avait proposé Renji, mais qu'est-ce que ce dernier pouvait faire concrètement ? Il n'en savait rien. Son impuissance l'irritait au plus haut point ! Il savait que Rukia ne supporterait pas de perdre son frère, car même si elle venait juste de comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle, elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour le noble. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Mais que faire ? Surtout lorsque personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qui se passait !

- Hé bien, tu as l'air vraiment soucieux ! Nota Izuru en soupirant. Je ne comprends pas, Kuchiki-sama est de retour depuis plusieurs jours ...

- Je me fais du souci pour lui ! Râla le cramoisi avec mauvaise humeur. Je sais que quelque chose cloche dans son comportement ! Il ne va pas bien du tout ! Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ?

- Je te crois moi, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Surtout moi ! Tu me vois venir le voir pour lui demander de ses nouvelles ?

Il n'avait pas tort. Le fait qu'on puisse le croire ne changeait absolument pas la situation, c'était ça le plus désespérant dans l'affaire, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'enfoncer plus longtemps dans les tourments de son propre désespoir ! Renji décida qu'il ferait tout pour éviter du travail à son supérieur : Il était décidé à l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Non mais hé, il n'était pas une tête brûlée pour rien !

Bien déterminé, il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa Division. Il se rendit compte qu'il restait très impressionné par Kuchiki, vu qu'arrivé devant le bureau, encore une fois, il hésita franchement à entrer pour voler tous les dossiers dont son supérieur s'occupait actuellement. Il décida cependant d'être prudent. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil et fut profondément choqué par ce qu'il découvrit : le noble était affaissé sur son bureau. La surprise passée, il s'inquiéta vite pour l'ébène et décida de se rapprocher de lui pour être sûr qu'il respirait toujours. S'agenouillant devant le bureau, il se sentit rassuré lorsqu'il entendit le souffle régulier du noble ...

... Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ce mec ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu attirer toute l'attention d'un homme ... Son visage fin et efféminé, ses yeux à demi-clos d'une si agréable couleur glaciale et sa bouche étaient incroyablement attirants. Certaines mèches ténébreuses tombaient devant son visage ... Le cramoisi tendit la main vers l'une d'entre-elles pour la retirer et pouvoir apprécier un peu plus l'homme ...

Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Haussant les sourcils, le Vice-Capitaine s'interrogea sur ce qu'il était entrain de penser et se demanda si son propre cas n'était pas "grave". Si, quand même ... Retirant sa main, il sursauta lorsque son poignet fut saisi. Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent étrangement.

- Kuchiki-sama, je me suis inquiété lorsque vous ne m'avez pas répondu, déclara Renji avec un sourire forcé. Excusez-moi ...

Le noble se releva, mais ne relâcha pas son poignet, continuant de le fixer étrangement ... En fait, ce regard à demi-clos, ce n'était pas le même qu'arborait habituellement Kuchiki … C'était peut-être ce qui le rendait plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé ? Renji ne savait pas trop, mais il était fasciné par cette créature qui était devant lui ... Ce mec n'était pas seulement beau, il était irrésistible dans cette fragilité apparente. Le cramoisi finit par comprendre pourquoi Ichimaru n'avait pas pu le laisser tranquille. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour séduire Kuchiki ? Pour réussir à l'embrasser ? Pour réussir à l'avoir entièrement ? Quels moyens avait-il utilisé ? ...

Il le relâcha enfin et le Vice-Capitaine continua d'observer son supérieur ... En fait, il avait bien l'impression d'être entrain de céder à la tentation en cet instant ... Il avait envie de goûter à ses lèvres qu'il convoitait depuis un moment déjà et il se demanda si lui-même serait capable de faire gémir de plaisir cet être, qui lui semblait supérieur en bien des points ... En fait, il ne put résister plus longtemps et prit appui sur le bureau avec ses deux mains pour réussir à sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser chaste et court. Il avait pu sentir la délicate peau contre sa bouche ...

Kuchiki resta inerte quelques secondes, ouvrant grand ses yeux en observant Renji, essayant sans doute de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le cramoisi décida d'en profiter pour attraper les dossiers sur le bureau, tirant parti de l'état de choc de son supérieur ... Malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci se remit plutôt vite et finit par froncer les sourcils en observant son travail.

- Que faites-vous ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton mécontent.

- Vous n'en pouvez plus, vous arrivez à bout ! Déclara Renji. Rentrez chez vous, pour vous reposer.

- Je vous interdis de me donner des ordres, Abarai-san ! Rendez-moi cela ...

Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans du Vice-Capitaine. Au contraire, il commença à s'écarter et ne fut même pas surpris de le voir apparaître devant lui, montrant à quel point son Capitaine était obstiné. Mais l'était-il autant que son subalterne ? Ça, Renji n'en était pas sûr. Il était toujours bien décidé à le faire rentrer cher lui ... Kuchiki se saisit des dossiers et ils se débattirent quelques secondes avant que les feuilles ne s'échappent pour s'éparpiller sur le sol, réglant un peu le problème du cramoisi ... Quoique le noble se penchait déjà pour ramasser le tout, exaspérant au plus haut point son Vice-Capitaine qui n'en pouvait plus !

- Kuchiki-sama, si vous continuez sur votre lancée, je serai bien obligé de parler de ce que je sais à quelqu'un ! Hurla-t-il de rage.

Le regard que lui lança le noble fut terrifiant. Ses yeux étaient véritablement glacials et Renji eut envie de s'enfuir dans la seconde qui suivit, sauf que son instinct sembla lui dire qu'au moindre geste, le noble le trancherait en morceaux ! Il se figea et cessa même de respirer, subissant l'examen du noble qui finit par se relever pour lui faire face.

- Rafraichissez-moi la mémoire, Abarai-san, que direz-vous ? Demanda sur un ton polaire Kuchiki.

- Vous le savez parfaitement ... Murmura difficilement le Vice-Capitaine. Vous êtes entrain de vous tuer à la tâche, parce que vous essayez de l'oublier "Lui" ! Je vous jure que si vous ne me laissez pas le choix, j'en parlerai !

- Et qui pourra croire ce que vous avez à dire ? Dites-le moi ... Qui donc croira que moi, le Chef de la famille Kuchiki, ai pu avoir des relations sexuelles et amoureuses avec Ichimaru Gin ?

- J'y ai pensé ... Je sais que beaucoup ne me croiront pas, mais il y en a bien quelques-uns qui sauront que je ne mens pas ! Et d'autres n'auront sûrement pas oublié certains signes qui ne trompent pas ! Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à avoir compris ...

Kuchiki semblait empli de colère ... C'était incroyable comme il devenait expressif dans ce genre de cas. Chaque trait de son visage dévoilait ses pensées, ses sentiments et surtout ... Ses craintes les plus profondes ... Le jeune homme s'en voulut de lui imposer cela, mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Il était entrain de s'autodétruire ! Il était entrain de se tuer à petit feux !

Le noble se jeta brutalement sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Le dominant totalement de sa taille, il semblait pressé de lui faire connaître le fond de ses pensées et franchement, Renji éprouvait certaines craintes quant à cette confrontation ! Essayant d'écarter l'ébène, il le vit se pencher vers lui et sa crainte se décupla plus encore, ne comprenant en rien le comportement inqualifiable de son supérieur ...

- Capitaine ! Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille avec cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il acide. Veux-tu tant que ça que je te parle de Gin et moi ?

Il se pencha plus encore et Renji posa ses mains contre le torse de l'ébène qui se stoppa. Son souffle caressait l'oreille sensible du cramoisi qui frissonna bien malgré lui et serra les dents.

- Veux-tu que je te parle de ce qu'il me faisait dans l'intimité d'une chambre ou dans une pièce quand nous arrivions à nous retrouver seuls ? ... Ses caresses... Ses baisers ... Ce désir qu'il faisait naître en moi dès qu'il le pouvait ...

- Capitaine ...

- Quoi ? Ne voulais-tu pas apaiser mes "maux" ? Ma "souffrance" ? Laisse-moi te montrer ...

* * *

Byakuya avait conscience que ce qu'il était entrain de faire à Abarai était inqualifiable, mais que voulez-vous ? Il l'avait poussé à bout, le forçant à agir pour sa propre protection. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps de son subalterne, trouvant facilement les points sensibles du garçon, ayant eu un bon professeur en ce qui concernait les choses de l'Amour. Ses lèvres embrassèrent chastement la gorge du cramoisi qui tenta de se défaire de l'emprise ... Mais sans la moindre conviction ... C'était comme s'il acceptait ce que lui faisait le noble. Il aurait pu utiliser toute sa puissance brute, il aurait même pu hurler et ainsi prouver qu'en effet, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez Byakuya, mais il ne fit rien de cela !

De maigres protestations s'échappèrent des lèvres du cramoisi et le noble en profita pour pouvoir les embrasser chastement à plusieurs reprises, les tentant volontairement, les mordillant pour les faire réagir, les léchant pour le faire céder à ses assauts. Ce fut le cas : la bouche s'entrouvrit et les bras du jeune homme l'enlacèrent pour qu'ils échangent un véritable baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour entrer dans une danse enflammée et emplie de désir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentent le besoin de respirer et qu'ils se relâchent pour ne pas mourir étouffés.

La seconde d'après, ce n'était pas que l'envie qui les envahit, c'était aussi la passion qui les emportait. Ils se débattirent tous deux avec leurs vêtements, Abarai s'était assis et défaisait le obi du noble alors que celui-ci faisait de même avec le sien. Le cramoisi perdit rapidement son haut. Son torse musclé et tatoué fut vite dénudé, mais lui semblait prendre plus de soin à effectuer son travail, fixant la peau claire de son supérieur, en appréciant la vision ... Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau pâle et la caressa délicatement avant de se pencher pour venir sucer un de ses tétons ...

Byakuya laissa échapper un gémissement de sa bouche. Ses bras enlacèrent le jeune homme et ses doigts allèrent caresser son dos musclé, remontant délicatement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fut heureux de le sentir frémir sous ses caresses délicates. Abarai continuait de parcourir son torse de sa langue alors que des mains se glissaient dans son dos, coulant même jusque dans son hakama pour aller masser ses fesses ... Le plus étonnant était de voir à quel point le Vice-Capitaine était réactif : le noble sentait contre sa cuisse son membre qui commençait à gonfler peu à peu.

Par simple envie, Byakuya attrapa le nœud qui liait les cheveux du cramoisi et les détacha. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent dans son dos et le noble laissa ses doigts les caresser. Abarai semblait devenir de plus en plus pressant sous lui, ses mains continuant de frôler ses fesses, mais son hésitation était aussi palpable que son manque d'expérience à ce niveau. Le pauvre ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir et que faire ... Il était vraiment novice dans ce domaine. L'ébène décida de l'aider et une de ses mains alla se saisir d'une des siennes pour la guider jusqu'à son antre ... Les doigts continuèrent d'hésiter ... La caressant sans jamais la violer, faisant frémir de plus en plus Byakuya qui était de plus en plus impatient ... Et frustré ...

Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla évident qu'il devait prendre les directives, ce qu'il accepta volontiers ... S'écartant du jeune homme, il tira un peu sur le hakama pour dévoiler le membre de Renji, tout en se penchant vers lui pour le lécher. Le cramoisi se saisit de son visage, et ses doigts s'agrippèrent légèrement à ses cheveux alors qu'il se laissait retomber en arrière. Allongé sur le sol, les lèvres de l'ébène englobaient son sexe, le faisant gémir peu à peu ...

Les doigts de Byakuya ne restèrent pas pour autant inactifs, au contraire … Vu que Abarai ne semblait pas pouvoir le préparer convenablement, il commença à effectuer le travail en se pénétrant lui-même d'un doigt, qu'il fit aller et venir en lui pour agrandir son intimité. Relâchant le sexe du Vice-Capitaine pour se relever et observer ses réactions, il vit que le pauvre semblait tourmenté par ce qu'il éprouvait. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ébène pour continuer sur sa lancée. Reprenant le membre en bouche pour effectuer de lents va-et-vient dessus, il resserra ses lèvres pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir alors qu'il faisait entrer un second doigt en lui ...

Pressant sa langue sur le sexe, il effectuait des mouvements en ciseau en lui, tentant d'aller aussi vite que cela lui était permis, n'en pouvant plus d'être tiraillé à ce point par le désir qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ... Mais ... Cela lui manquait ... Il avait besoin de sexe et il s'en rendait compte en cet instant ... Gin avait réussi à faire de lui un être avide de chair ...

N'en pouvant plus, il relâcha le membre et retira ses doigts pour se lever et enlever son hakama, sous le regard fasciné du jeune homme. Byakuya ne tarda pas à se mettre à califourchon juste au-dessus de Renji, qui se saisit de ses hanches pour l'accompagner dans sa descente. Son intimité rencontra le membre dur, que l'ébène saisit pour mieux le guider et bientôt, le sexe se glissa peu à peu en lui. Le cramoisi gémit alors que les parois se resserraient sur son membre ... Et le noble lui-même soufflait de contentement.

Entièrement empalé sur le membre, Byakuya patienta quelques secondes, ses yeux s'entrouvrant pour fixer le jeune homme qui semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer … C'était normal, non ? Le noble le forçait à avoir ce rapport ... Quoique cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire ... Au contraire, il semblait impatient de voir la suite ...

La seconde d'après, il commença à se mouvoir, allant et venant sur le membre, ses mains trouvant un appui contre le torse du jeune homme qui gémissait de plus en plus. Byakuya prit un rythme lent, prenant le temps de bien s'habituer à la présence d'Abarai, dont les doigts se resserrèrent sur ses hanches. Une fois ceci fait, il accéléra le mouvement pour leurs procurer plus de plaisir encore à tous deux. Après un moment, il ne fut plus le seul à agir car sous lui, le Vice-Capitaine commençait à se mouvoir. Cela ne fut que plus plaisant. Le frottement contre sa paroi lui apportait un bien-être fou et le Capitaine commença à se caresser sous le regard de son subalterne qui se lécha les lèvres ...

Une des mains du cramoisi rejoignit celle de l'ébène, caressant elle aussi son sexe pour le mener plus rapidement au septième ciel. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, vu que leur plaisir était déjà en grande partie assouvi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Byakuya pour se libérer sur leurs ventres ... Il se contracta sur le membre d'Abarai, qui lui-même se libéra au fond de sa chair ...

Essayant de reprendre une respiration un peu plus normale, le noble resta sur son Vice-Capitaine ... Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de faire ...

- Capitaine, pardonnez-moi ... Souffla le cramoisi. Je ne voulais pas ...

- Ce n'est pas à vous de demander pardon, protesta l'ébène.

- Si. Je n'aurais pas dû vous pousser à "ça" ... Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas vous pousser à bout ...

Byakuya posa son regard sur Renji ... Le pousser à bout ? ... L'avait-il réellement poussé à bout ? ... Il ne savait pas trop, mais une chose était sûre : il se sentait mieux maintenant, même s'il savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien ...

- Abarai-san, merci, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il se retira de son sexe et se releva pour aller récupérer ses vêtements au sol, s'habillant sans ajouter quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ... Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? ... Peut-être la vérité ? ... Refermant le obi de son hakama, il finit par se tourner vers le cramoisi qui lui aussi remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Je crois que Gin m'a plus changé que je ne l'imaginais, avoua-t-il franchement. Ne vous laissez plus faire, Abarai-san ...

- Cela ne me dérange pas si cela peut vous aider à ne pas vous laisser mourir, assura en retour le jeune homme.

* * *

En un autre lieu et sous une lune qui éclairait un désert immaculé, la chaleur étouffait les rares habitants de cet endroit. La plupart des créatures se prélassait au bord d'une mare d'eau, s'y abreuvant, n'allant jamais loin de ce lieu. Un tout petit Hollow qui ressemblait à un furet trempa ses petites pattes avant dans l'eau, pour ensuite humidifier son masque, se rafraichissant tant bien que mal. Il avait tendance à relever le visage pour scruter les alentours, regardant autour de lui comme s'il savait qu'il était observé. Il ne tarda pas à reprendre son rafraichissement avant de lever une fois encore sa petite tête, continuant de chercher les yeux qui le surveillaient.

La petite créature ressemblait en tout point à un furet. Il avait la même longue queue, le même type de fourrure qui pouvait se gonfler et son petit trou d'Hollow se situait sur son torse. Son masque était loin d'être terrifiant, au contraire. Son bout allongé s'ouvrait simplement sur une rangée de petites dents dont il ne devait même pas se servir, si ce n'était pour se défendre face à ses attaquants : l'air du Hueco Mundo était suffisant dense pour l'alimenter en particules spirituelles.

Elle leva à nouveau le regard, se mettant sur ses deux pattes arrière pour se redresser le plus haut possible, cherchant toujours celui qui semblait l'étudier. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fut pas dupe : elle remarqua sa présence sur l'arbre et l'albinos, qui était là depuis le début, sourit ... Attendri bien malgré lui par la petite créature. Celle-ci dut juger qu'il était inoffensif, vu qu'elle reporta toute son attention sur le lac pour y plonger, barbotant joyeusement dans l'eau. Gin dut l'admettre : elle avait totalement raison. Lui-même était tenté d'y plonger pour se rafraichir ...

- Est-ce que tu veux bien partager ? Demanda l'argenté en s'abaissant.

La créature se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté en oubliant de nager. Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau et Gin utilisa le shunpo pour la repêcher. Si au début, elle paniqua un peu, elle finit par se laisser faire. L'argenté la glissa de nouveau dans l'eau et décida de retirer ses vêtements, se demandant s'il arriverait à jouer avec la petite créature.

Il était loin de se douter qu'un peu plus loin, dissimulé derrière quelques rochers, deux yeux bleus l'observaient et convoitaient sa puissance ...


	6. Chapitre 4 : Mukae

Gin s'était défait de son étrange kimono blanc et de son fourreau, n'ayant aucune envie d'être gêné alors qu'il observait avec plus d'attention le petit furet qui aimait bien s'accrocher à son hakama pour sortir de l'eau. Sur terre, il savait ses compères "vivants" tout aussi joueurs et cachotiers. Certaines personnes les élevaient : c'est qu'elles pouvaient devenir extrêmement affectueuses ces petites bêtes. D'ailleurs, dans certains cas, si leur propriétaire partait de la maison, elles se glissaient dans leur sac ou leur veste en espérant pouvoir aller avec leur maître ... Toujours en vain : on ne pouvait pas emmener son animal au travail ou à l'école !

La petit furet accroché à son hakama cessa brutalement tout jeu et ses sens semblèrent se mettre en alerte. Il adoptait là la meilleure des réactions, vu que Gin ressentit aussi la soudaine vague d'agressivité derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son vêtement et son arme, il découvrit le Hollow ... Un Adjucha, à n'en pas douter. Quelle magnifique créature : elle ressemblait à une incroyable et majestueuse panthère avec ses yeux d'une couleur bleu électrique, qui étaient posés sur lui ... Ses pattes étaient des armes redoutable et sa gueule devait sans doute s'ouvrir sur une rangée de dents acérées ! De bruyants grognements s'échappaient de cette chose ...

Le furet descendit et nagea rapidement dans l'eau, en sortit prestement, puis alla se réfugier dans un petit antre, terrifié par le félin qui grondait de plus en plus fort.

- Ce n'est pas gentil, mon furet est parti ! Soupira l'argenté en reportant toute son attention sur l'Adjucha. Tu vas devoir le remplacer !

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir survivre ? Répliqua la voix ironique de la créature. Tu vas me servir de repas ... Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pu dévorer un Shinigami !

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas mon arme sur moi que tu es si sûr de ta victoire ?

La créature l'observa quelques secondes, sa longue queue s'agitant derrière elle, fouettant l'air, preuve de l'agacement de l'Adjucha qui finit par relever la tête. Le regard bleu se posa sur son arme et il donna brutalement un coup de patte dedans, l'envoyant vers son propriétaire qui fut surpris par cet acte : un Hollow ne se battait jamais à "armes égales", au contraire ... C'était des opportunistes ... Peut-être était-ce un piège ? Gin s'avança vers son arme et attrapa Shinzo sans que l'Adjucha ne tente quoi que ce soit contre lui ...

- Je n'avais jamais rencontré un Hollow qui soit aussi "honorable" que toi, avoua-t-il franchement.

- C'est parce que t'es pitoyablement faible ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement. J'peux pas écraser un moucheron sans lui laisser la moindre chance de fuir ...

Gin sourit, se disant qu'il avait encore certaines choses à apprendre avant d'être puissant ... Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il avait réellement en face de lui. L'argenté coinça son arme dans son obi et sourit à l'Adjucha.

- Je m'appelle Gin Ichimaru, se présenta-t-il. A qui donc ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Répondit la créature majestueuse. Dégaine et prépare-toi à mourir !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon arme pour te mettre à terre, je te rassure ... Tu te surestimes, Grimmjow-chan ...

La panthère bondit brutalement vers le Shinigami Traître qui utilisa le shunpo pour esquiver, continuant de sourire à la créature qui parut surprise. Elle se reprit rapidement pour bondir de nouveau vers lui et Gin dut admettre qu'elle était extrêmement rapide ... Il la soupçonnait même d'égaler le "Lumina" de Somari. Par contre, elle n'était pas assez rapide pour rattraper l'argenté ... Lui qui avait longtemps joué au chat et à la souris avec son si beau Byakuya ...

Légèrement distrait, du fait qu'il repensait au noble, une des pattes du félin réussit à frôler l'épaule de Gin. Les griffes acérées déchirèrent sa peau pour laisser s'échapper du sang. L'argenté s'écarta à coup de shunpo pour pouvoir prendre ses distances. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa blessure et il dut avouer que les "armes" de Grimmjow étaient bien plus redoutables que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Il fallait être prudent et rester à bonne distance.

Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent ceux bleus et encore une fois, il repensa à Byakuya ... Pourtant, le regard de son Amour était bien plus glacial ... Pourquoi cette créature arrivait à lui rappeler son amant alors qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec lui, si ce n'était ... Peut-être ... Leur arrogance ? Ce Hollow semblait tout aussi hautain que le noble. Il sourit à la créature qui sembla un peu troublée par la chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Gronda-t-elle.

- Si je perds, tu pourras me manger, mais si je gagne, tu devras me suivre jusqu'à Las Noches et laisser Aizen Sosuke te transformer en Arrancar ... Souffla l'argenté.

Elle gronda mais ne protesta pas, peut-être persuadée de sa victoire et le Shinigami traître se contenta de l'observer de loin ... Lorsqu'il la vit bondir vers lui une nouvelle fois, Gin décida de ne pas bouger d'un pouce, se contentant de pointer son doigt directement vers sa cible.

- Hado no Yon : Byakurai, souffla-t-il.

L'éclair blanc frappa de plein fouet la créature et la traversa au niveau de son torse, la projetant au sol. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se redresser sur ses quatre pattes, grondant de plus en plus intensément alors qu'elle réalisait sans doute qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenter de nouveau d'attaquer, reproduisant la même erreur qu'auparavant : dans les airs, Grimmjow était totalement vulnérable à toutes les attaques ...

- Hado no Sanju Ichi : Shakkho !

La boule de feu d'une couleur rouge toucha l'Adjucha et explosa, projetant une nouvelle fois la panthère bleue qui s'écrasa plus durement au sol. Même si cette fois, elle se releva plus difficilement, elle semblait toujours prête à se battre. Autant l'assommer tout de suite sans lui laisser la moindre chance, qu'elle comprenne quel genre de personnes se trouvait à Las Noches.

- Hado no Goju Yon : Haien.

Prenant de plus en plus au sérieux Gin, Grimmjow bondit en arrière pour esquiver la boule enflammée et violette. Le pauvre n'avait jamais dû se battre contre un Shinigami expérimenté, car esquiver ne suffisait pas avec cette attaque. La boule s'embrasa brutalement, explosant pour détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans un certain rayon. L'attaque brûla plus gravement la panthère qui s'écroula sur le sol ... Hum, peut-être y avait-il été un peu trop fort ?

Inquiet, Gin s'approcha pour s'accroupir et s'assurer que l'Adjucha était toujours en vie. C'était le cas, mais toutes ses attaques avaient causé des blessures au Hollow qui respirait difficilement ... Il survivrait ... C'était tout ce qui comptait. Les doigts de l'argenté caressèrent son museau et trouva la texture fort plaisante. Entendant un petit couinement, il nota que le furet était ressorti de sa cachette. L'énergie de Grimmjow étant moins agressive, il se risquait à sortir sans doute pour pouvoir de nouveau retourner dans l'eau.

Gin abandonna donc la panthère au profit de la toute petite créature. Se penchant vers elle en lui souriant, il lui tendit la main.

- Allez, tu peux revenir ! Assura-t-il joyeusement. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ...

* * *

Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à le croire : il avait été battu par un de ces foutus Shinigami ... Et cela, sans même avoir eu besoin de bouger un pied ! En trois attaques ... Trois maudites attaques ! Respirant difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux et put entrevoir la silhouette brouillée de l'être qui s'écartait de lui pour aller voir autre chose ... Il ... Lui tournait le dos ! Il ne semblait même plus s'intéresser à son cas ! L'enfoiré ...

Se relevant sur ses pattes avant, il eut plus de mal à bouger celles de derrière et chancela avant de retomber sur le côté. Sa colère se décupla lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Shinigami parler avec douceur, continuant d'agir comme si de rien n'était alors que la panthère se sentait profondément humiliée ... Vaincu en si peu de temps alors que pendant longtemps, très longtemps, il avait été invaincu ! Sa haine fut sans doute ce qui lui permit de se remettre sur ses pattes. Il se tourna vers Gin qui continuait à lui tourner le dos ...

Cette fois, il allait le tuer ... Cette fois, il allait pouvoir planter ses crocs dans sa chair et se délecter de sa saveur ! Il s'approcha lentement, mais sûrement de sa proie et il vit plus clairement le Shinigami. Celui-ci avait attrapé avec une de ses mains la petite créature ... Qui ne bougeait pas ... Comme si elle était terrifiée ... Essayant de se faire aussi discrète que possible. Grimmjow lui donna raison ... Qu'elle le craigne donc ... Il avait la rage ! ... Et il était bien décidé à laver l'affront qui lui avait été fait ! Prenant appui sur ses pattes arrière, il bondit vers Gin.

- Encore ? Souffla l'argenté sans se retourner.

Quelque chose le frappa en plein vol, quelque chose qui s'était précipité vers lui avec une telle rapidité qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que c'était. La chose se planta dans son corps, le transperçant une nouvelle fois et il fut emporté jusqu'à ce que cette chose le "relâche" ... Tombant sur le sol où il roula comme une masse, il tenta de comprendre et tourna son museau vers le Shinigami. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que l'homme tenait dans son autre main son arme ... Et c'était cette arme qui l'avait touché. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que l'arme de cet être s'allongeait et se rétrécissait à volonté ...

Gin se releva et rengaina son zanpakuto. Il se tourna vers lui pour s'approcher et Grimmjow tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais cette fois pour fuir ... Sauf que ses pattes l'abandonnèrent et il ne réussit même pas à lever sa tête du sol, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Il sentit une main se poser sur son crâne et lâcha un grognement de mécontentement.

- J'ai gagné, tu vas devoir venir avec moi ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton joyeux et mettant sous son museau le petit furet Hollow. Lui aussi je l'emmène !

La panthère réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée en voyant le regard un peu affolé du petit animal ... Il n'avait pas eu peur d'elle une seule seconde ... Il avait craint le Shinigami, comprenant à quel point il était puissant ... Et réaliser qu'il était moins doué qu'un si petit être humilia plus encore l'Adjucha qui gémit de mécontentement.

- Tue-moi ! Souffla Grimmjow.

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'argenté en reprenant la petite créature contre son torse, la caressant délicatement. Je serais fou de tuer un être comme toi ! Aizen-san serait sûrement heureux de t'avoir de notre côté !

- Comment pourrais-je vivre après une telle défaite ? Protesta la panthère. Tue-moi !

- Si tu ne veux plus de ta vie ... Donne-la moi ... J'en ferai un meilleur profit !

* * *

Gin avait emporté Grimmjow jusqu'à Las Noches. Sur le chemin, il avait rencontré d'autres Hollow et pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru qu'il devrait les affronter. Mais en réalité, ils étaient inquiets pour la panthère qui était, d'après leurs dires, leur "Roi". L'argenté leur avait dit de les suivre ou bien d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir un "Roi" et ils l'avaient suivi, ne tentant même pas de le battre pour récupérer leur supérieur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ... Bien sûr, ils étaient beaucoup moins puissants que Grimmjow, mais cela ferait de la main d'œuvre à Las Noches !

Dès qu'il avait été de retour au palais blanc, il était allé voir Aizen en lui apportant la créature qu'il avait fait porter par les "serviteurs" et il avait fait un de ses caprices qui agaçait tout le temps Tousen, exaspérant secrètement la plupart des Espada. Nnoitra grogna alors que Somari soupira et même Ulquiorra lui lança un regard plein de réprobation, n'approuvant pas qu'il puisse faire une telle chose.

- Si je le transforme en Arrancar, tu accepteras ? Demanda le brun avec un léger sourire.

Gin voyait parfaitement de quoi parlait cet homme. Non content de pouvoir avoir la personne qu'il voulait dans son lit, voilà qu'il cherchait à lui faire des propositions indécentes devant toute l'assemblée ...

- Ha, non, c'est bon ! Répliqua Gin en empoignant son zanpakuto et en s'avançant vers Grimmjow. Je vais l'achever !

- Gin, c'est bon, assura soudainement Aizen. Je vais le faire.

- Merci, au Grand Aizen-chama !

- Ichimaru-sama, ne parlez pas au Seigneur Aizen de la sorte ! Le réprimanda sèchement le Cuarta.

Gin se tourna vers l'Arrancar et lui lança un de ses sourires énigmatiques, avant de se pencher vers son petit protégé, lui tapotant le crâne avec affection.

- Cela risque d'être extrêmement douloureux ... Expliqua-t-il en marquant une pose. Puis il reprit : En fait, cela sera extrêmement douloureux ! Mais je suis sûr que tu arriveras à supporter ça ... Tu verras, après, tu seras plus fort !

Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow lâcha un grognement.

- Et n'oublie pas que si tu es beau, tu seras mon amant ! Continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Je te montrerai comment faire pour faire plaisir à un homme ! Même Ulquiorra, tu pourras le faire monter au Septième Ciel !

- Je vais d'abord changer ses amis, déclara Aizen en se relevant enfin de sa chaise. Soigne-le, ou la transformation sera bien plus douloureuse encore.

- Mais si je le soigne, il va essayer de me tuer encore une fois ! Protesta l'argenté.

- Comment ? Lâcha Tousen en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez oublié de nous parler de ça ...

- Oups ?

- J'suis pas un attardé ! Protesta, mécontent, la panthère. Si je tente quoi que ce soit, vous m'crèverez comme une merde ! La plupart de ces gars sont plus puissants que moi et j'tenterais l'diable ? J'ai beau avoir la gueule d'une bête, j'ai un peu de cervelle !

- Tu as quand même commis trois fois la même erreur en moins de cinq minutes ! Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de ton entraînement ! ... Mais que si tu es beau ! Sinon, je ... T'enverrai en cuisine pour éplucher les pommes de terres !

Grimmjow grogna avec plus de rage et se releva sur ses pattes avant, mais il était réellement à bout de force et il retomba mollement, sa respiration s'accélérant plus encore sous les regards amusés de l'assistance. Même Nnoitra semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir cette "résistance" inutile et pathétique. Quant aux autres, la plupart se foutait royalement de la scène, sauf peut-être Starrk qui se souciait de la protection de Gin ... Comme c'était mignon ! D'ailleurs, il devrait trouver Lilinette pour lui montrer le furet ! Mais en attendant ... Il fallait soigner la panthère.

* * *

Lorsqu'il émergea du sommeil artificiel dans lequel ils le plongèrent pour procéder à la transformation, Grimmjow se sentit étrange ... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de passer de sa forme "primitive" à cette forme "humanoïde" ... D'ailleurs, en regardant ses mains et son corps, il se dit qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'air impressionnant. Au contraire, il se trouvait extrêmement petit, comme toujours ! Lâchant un petit grognement de mécontentement, il essaya de se relever, mais il se trouvait encore dans une situation de faiblesse et eut du mal à dissimuler le tremblement de ses jambes. Fixant ses mains, il s'amusa à mouvoir ses doigts, essayant de s'y habituer ...

- Mon amant ! Lâcha Gin en se jetant sur lui par derrière.

N'arrivant pas très bien à marcher, le nouveau-né ne put soutenir tout ce poids et tomba vers l'avant, s'écrasant sur le sol avec le Shinigami au-dessus de lui. Il lâcha un grognement de mécontentement, essayant de se débattre … Mais c'était une véritable sangsue qui était collée à lui, alors Grimmjow abandonna la lutte ... Et frissonna en se rendant compte que le sol était affreusement froid ! L'argenté dut comprendre cela car il l'aida à se relever pour lui faire face.

- Jamais je ne regretterai de t'avoir emmené ici ! Assura-t-il avec amusement.

- Tu m'as bien r'gardé ? Répliqua Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. J'suis petit et j'suis plutôt maigre !

- Ho, il ne sait pas ce qu'est la beauté ! Mais, regarde donc ... Tu es bien musclé ...

Les doigts de l'argenté se glissèrent sur son torse, frôlant les bosses présentes et dessinant les contours pour en apprécier la consistance. Quant à son souffle chaud, il caressait l'oreille de Grimmjow qui la trouva un peu trop sensible à son goût. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant avec attention en se demandant sans doute ce qu'il lui voulait exactement.

- Tu es extrêmement sensible ... Nota Gin. Je pense que tu vas aimer tout ce que j'aurai à t'apprendre ... J'ai hâte de commencer ...

- Il me semble que vous oubliez rapidement Kuchiki-san, nota soudainement le brun qui l'avait transformé.

Les doigts de Gin semblèrent se crisper dans le dos de Grimmjow, qui fut intrigué bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre ... Il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir des émotions transparaître, mais il avait bien l'impression que c'était le cas en cet instant, qu'il pouvait comprendre quelques-unes des émotions qu'éprouvait l'argenté, bien qu'il avait du mal à identifier ces choses ...

- Seriez-vous jaloux, Aizen-chama ? Répliqua avec amusement l'homme, ses bras enlaçant le cou de Grimmjow. C'est vrai que moi, j'ai une force brute de la nature tandis que vous, vous devez vous contenter du glacial Ulquiorra, du déjanté Szayel et j'en passe ... Il faut dire que j'ai toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur vous ...

La panthère avait du mal à comprendre ces paroles. Pour lui, tout cela n'avait pas de sens, comme les caresses que lui prodiguait Gin, ses frôlements qui le faisaient frissonner et dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il fallait avouer qu'avant, ce genre de caresses ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, mais avec son nouveau corps, il avait l'impression que ces gestes signifiaient tout autre chose sans qu'il ne puisse définir quoi. Essayant de comprendre, il palpa les différentes parties de son corps. Sa peau était dure et chaque frôlement était une sensation nouvelle ... C'était vraiment étrange ...

Levant le regard vers les autres personnes présentes, il fut surpris en voyant les différentes expressions de leurs visages, car plus personne ne le regardait avec amusement ou indifférence. Le regard de la blonde brillait étrangement en le scrutant. C'était le cas aussi du gars qui avait des larmes vertes bizarres, son regard indéchiffrable semblait bien plus intéressé que précédemment et que dire de l'étrange hermaphrodite aux cheveux roses dont la langue passa rapidement sur ses lèvres ... Un mouvement très peu rassurant pour Grimmjow ... Et le sourire qui marquait le visage de celui aux longs cheveux ébènes ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça !

Gin l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer et la panthère chancela, ayant encore du mal à marcher sur ses jambes. Cela lui importait peu, du moment qu'il pouvait fuir ce lieu où tout le monde semblait l'examiner comme une bête. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais une chose était sûre : pour le moment, il devait apprendre à se servir de son nouveau corps ...


	7. Chapitre 5 : Inbou

Gin était plutôt satisfait de son petit apprenti Arrancar : même s'il avait du mal à s'habituer à la vie à Las Noches, il apprenait très vite à utiliser ses capacités et son hierro gagnait chaque jour en résistance. Il apprit très vite à se servir du cero et réussit même à maitriser le Gran Ray Cero. Pour augmenter sa rapidité, l'argenté s'était montré très malin et avait proposé des parties de "chat" avec Lilinette. Grimmjow était tombé dans le panneau, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il était entrain de s'entrainer et le jour où il réussit à attraper la petite fillette blonde, Gin se dit qu'il était prêt à prétendre au titre d'Espada ...

Depuis le début, l'argenté espérait pouvoir faire entrer le bleuté dans les Espadas. Malheureusement, ceci était plus dur que prévu vu que Tousen s'y opposait fortement, prétendant que personne n'étaient sûr de la fidélité de la créature et qu'elle était bien trop "sauvage" pour qu'on puisse l'accepter au sein de leur unité d'élite ! Foutaises ... Aizen semblait savoir que Grimmjow était d'une puissance extrême et il se fallait de peu pour qu'il n'intègre la panthère à ses plans, mais l'aveugle ne cessait de leurs mettre des bâtons dans les roues et cela n'agaçait pas que Gin ... Grimmjow ne cachait pas les sentiments de haine qu'il éprouvait envers le tanné et se montrait de plus en plus arrogant, de même que ses "serviteurs" qui jugeaient que leur "Roi" avait le droit à une haute place ...

- Ichimaru-sama, Starrk vous fait savoir qu'il appuiera la candidature de Grimmjow à la prochaine réunion, annonça Lilinette qui était assise à ses côtés, mangeant une glace avec lui.

- Dis-lui de ne rien faire. Au contraire, qu'il soit contre ! Souffla l'argenté avant de croquer dans la glace gelée.

- Je ne vous comprends pas, avoua Ilforte derrière eux. Je croyais que vous vouliez qu'il intègre les Espadas, non ?

- Nnoitra et Szayel sont pour, pas besoin de vote supplémentaire : Aizen sentirait que Starrk ne ferait ça que pour me faire plaisir et douterait de sa loyauté envers lui-même. Je ne cesse de vous le dire : cet homme n'a que faire des personnes qui ne lui sont pas entièrement fidèles !

- Mais toi, tu lui es pas fidèle, nota Grimmjow avec un petit grognement.

- Je suis un cas exceptionnel ! Aizen ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi comme d'une vieille chaussette ! Il a besoin de moi ...

Ses paroles laissèrent pensifs tous les Arrancars présents autour de lui. Lui-même réfléchit en mordillant sa propre glace, fixant le ciel étoilé du Hueco Mundo. En y repensant, lui aussi trouvait cela assez étrange qu'Aizen ne cherche pas à le "manipuler". Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa personnalité ? Il l'amusait sans doute ? Ou bien était-ce cette "compétition" qu'il aimait et ressentait fortement ? En tous les cas, l'homme restait suffisamment mystérieux quant à ses plans définitifs ... Peut-être se doutait-il du manque de loyauté dont Gin faisait preuve ?

L'albinos se tourna vers ses alliés, les observant tour à tour ... Ils étaient tous ses associés, d'une certaine manière et même si beaucoup avaient leurs propres objectifs, tous se réunissaient pour une entente de quelques jours ... Qu'importe, pour le moment, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, non ? Enfin, de toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance : il fallait trouver un moyen de faire entrer Grimmjow dans l'Espada et ça, c'était quand même un peu plus dur ... Quoiqu'en réalité ...

- Je sais comment faire ! Lâcha-t-il soudainement avec un sourire de conspirateur.

Lilinette écarquilla les yeux et lâcha même sa glace. Elle les salua avant de prendre la fuite, se doutant que l'idée de l'argenté n'avait absolument rien de très net. Au contraire, il y avait fort à parier que cela ne plairait pas du tout à Grimmjow ... Quoique, c'était encore à voir, non ? D'ailleurs, celui-ci haussa les sourcils, alors que la plupart de ses serviteurs les plus dévoués trouvèrent un prétexte quelconque pour fuir les lieux, sachant instinctivement qu'ils devaient se méfier de cet être ... Le bleuté resta sur place ... Ne se doutant pas de ce qui risquait d'arriver ... Le pauvre !

* * *

Gin l'avait invité dans ses appartements, lui déclarant qu'il devait lui expliquer son plan et il fallait avouer que Grimmjow n'y avait vu que du feu ... Quoiqu'il savait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce sourire étrange qu'il abordait lorsqu'une sale idée traversait son esprit, mais que voulez-vous ? Il aimait le risque et l'avait prouvé lorsqu'il avait accepté le défi de Nnoitra qui l'avait complètement écrasé ! Normal, il s'agissait tout de même d'un Espada ... Le Quinta, qui plus est ! Il avait compris à ce moment-là que lui aussi avait le droit à sa place dans les hauts rangs : non pas qu'il était prétentieux, mais pouvoir tenir face à l'ébène plus d'une demi-heure, prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas quelconque ...

- Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Tu vas séduire Aizen-chama ! Annonça Gin en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux en fixant Gin ... Depuis qu'il avait appris à contrôler son corps, il avait aussi appris certaines choses, comme le fait qu'on pouvait éprouver du "désir" pour autrui et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait pu comprendre, c'était que certains éprouvaient un fort sentiment d'attirance envers lui. Aizen était de cette catégorie. Lorsqu'il le croisait dans un couloir, il sentait toujours son regard ambre posé sur lui, sur son corps et ça, le bleuté n'aimait pas : il préférait choisir les personnes qui pourraient entrer dans son lit et non pas le contraire ... Mais là, ce que lui proposait l'argenté, c'était de ... Séduire Aizen ?

Il ne l'aimait pas ... Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas ce gars ! Aizen était un manipulateur mégalomane qui se surestimait ! Il avait beau être d'une puissance exceptionnelle, cela ne lui laissait pas le droit de réagir comme il le faisait avec lui ... Son regard ... Rien que d'y repenser, Grimmjow frissonna d'horreur ! Il ne pouvait pas ... Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser croire à cet homme qu'il lui plaisait, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ...

- Gin, demande-moi tout, mais pas de le séduire ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton grognon.

- Ho, non, pas comme tu le crois : Aizen te convoite, mais pour le moment, il ne te désire pas à fond ... As-tu déjà vu comment il agit avec moi ?

L'Arrancar pencha la tête sur le côté, y réfléchissant à deux fois avant de répondre ... Oui, il avait déjà remarqué ce comportement étrange qu'avait le brun avec l'argenté … C'était comme s'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, sauf que Gin s'échappait toujours et c'était justement ce qui semblait plaire au maître de ces lieux : il résistait ... D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était là, le brun avait quelques vues sur lui, même s'il ne tentait rien pour le moment ... Chaque fois, Grimmjow le craignait, ne sachant comment lire les différentes expressions de son visage ...

- J'vois pas où tu veux en venir, avoua franchement la panthère. En quoi ça peut m'aider ?

- Il faut que tu fasses en sorte qu'il te désire au point que tout le monde le remarque !

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre la subtilité de ce plan ... Pour lui, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne savait pas en quoi tout cela pouvait l'aider dans son ascension, si ce n'était à le mettre en danger, ni plus, ni moins ... Grimmjow n'avait aucune envie de se transformer en morceau de viande dans cette jungle où le roi avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait !

- Et comment j'ferai après pour éviter qu'il me viole ? Lâcha le bleuté avec irritation.

- Tu es à moi, Grimmjow, et la seule façon qu'Aizen aura de t'avoir est, justement, de te séduire ... Bref, il essayera peut-être de te bloquer dans un coin, mais il ne te violera pas, à moins de vouloir me voir changer d'avis et de camps !

- J'pige pas, c'est pas lui le grand chef ici ? De toute façon, paraît que t'es raide dingue de quelqu'un ! Tu crois sérieusement que quelqu'un va croire qu'on puisse être ensemble ? Paraît que t'es à fond sur ce "Kuchiki" ...

La réaction du superviseur fut très rapide : il se jeta littéralement sur lui pour le plaquer contre le canapé, lui saisissant le menton et l'observant avec un regard empli d'avertissement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Shinigami Traître agir de la sorte … Cela était assez troublant, il devait l'admettre ... Un simple nom pouvait le rendre réactif à ce point ? Depuis quand ?

- Qui t'a parlé de "Kuchiki" ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Tout le monde parle de cet homme dans ton dos ! Répondit franchement Grimmjow. Beaucoup se demandent qui il est et je dois t'avouer que ça irrite grandement Loly et Melony de pas savoir qui c'est, parce qu'elles sont persuadées que s'il était plus là, tu céderais sans doute à Aizen ...

- Et toi, tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui c'est ?

- Ça me regarde pas ! T'en parles, tant mieux, tu la fermes, ça change pas ma vie !

Gin pencha la tête sur le côté et finit par le relâcher, peut-être satisfait par la réponse, allez savoir ! En tout cas, il resta assis sur Grimmjow qui tenta de faire savoir qu'il trouvait cette situation incommodante en lâchant un grognement, mais l'argenté resta ainsi. Le bleuté finit par abandonner, croisant les bras derrière la tête en fixant l'homme, ne cherchant pas à comprendre les sentiments qui le traversaient en cet instant, sachant que cela ne lui plairait pas ... Pas pour le moment, tout du moins. Il devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant dans ce comportement ...

"Kuchiki" ... Un nom, forcément, tout le monde en parlait comme d'une "personne", pourtant, il n'y en avait pas un dans tout le palais qui savait qui était cette "personne". Quoique la rumeur disait que Tousen et Aizen savaient, mais n'en parlaient qu'en de rares occasions, à la seule condition qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux ... Mais pour Gin, ce nom était clairement "tabou" et il pria secrètement pour que personne n'aille demander directement à l'argenté des informations ... Enfin, il espérait surtout qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages !

- Bon, alors, je dois séduire Aizen ... Marmonna-t-il, mécontent de ce "rôle" dont il écopait. Finalement, risquer aussi gros en vaut-il réellement la chandelle ? Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter d'être le "jouet" de ce mégalo ?

- Plus de puissance, bien sûr ! Avoua Gin. Tu auras le droit d'utiliser le Gran Ray Cero et puis, tu pourras t'entrainer avec les autres Espadas ! Si tu crois que tu vas augmenter ta puissance en te contentant de tes fracciones, tu te trompes !

La puissance, hein ? Il ne savait plus trop si cela en valait la chandelle… Non pas qu'il n'était plus intéressé par celle-ci, juste que depuis sa défaite face à Gin, il avait du mal à se remotiver ... Mais il devait l'avouer, l'argenté trouvait toujours le moyen de l'entrainer sous couvert de "jeux" : avec le coup du cache-cache pour augmenter sa perception des énergies et le coup du chat pour sa rapidité et son agilité. Il était un peu habitué à se faire avoir par le Shinigami, mais c'était toujours incroyable de voir que cet être trouvait toujours quelque chose pour arriver à ses fins ...

- Et puis, cela te permettra aussi d'avoir le droit de faire des choses dont les autres Arrancars n'ont pas le droit, comme de participer aux réunions ...

- Putain, et puis quoi encore ? Déjà que devoir voir la sale tronche du Glaçon dans les couloirs m'irrite, si en plus, j'dois m'le coltiner avec les autres pendant plusieurs heures ... Enfin, j'vais faire c'qu'il faut ... Tu peux t'enlever.

Gin l'observait depuis un petit moment ainsi ... Son regard devenait de plus en plus étrange sans qu'il ne sut définir en quoi ... Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ses mouvements et les mains qui étaient posées sur son torse ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce, ce qui était troublant et ... Son regard, pourquoi lui semblait-il si triste ? Alors que ce Shinigami était toujours moqueur et un brin arrogant ...

- Regarde-moi encore avec ton regard indifférent, demanda-t-il.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui était entrain de se dérouler dans la cervelle de l'argenté. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant, intrigué bien malgré lui.

- Qu'est-c'qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il.

- Certaines de tes réactions me font penser à "Lui" ... Pourtant, tu ne lui ressembles en rien ! Même tes yeux sont plus foncés que les siens ...

- J'comprends pas ... Tu deviens de plus en plus chelou, tu sais ça ?

Cela fut confirmé par les mains de Gin qui, lorsqu'il se pencha vers son visage, le frôlèrent avec bien plus d'insistance encore, ses doigts s'attardant sur ses tétons, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que Gin n'avait rien fait : c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait des pensées de moins en moins claires et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver d'un corps chaud contre le sien ... Ho, pas celui de Grimmjow ... Celui de Byakuya, bien sûr, mais son Amour n'était pas là ... Et heureusement ... Sans doute l'aurait-il attaché pour lui faire subir tout ses fantasmes les plus pervers … Malheureusement, Grimmjow était en cet instant précis sous ses mains ...

Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de se sentir si "proche" de cet être ? Il n'avait aucun point commun avec son amant ... Et pourtant ... Peut-être était-ce justement à cause de cette différence qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes, qu'il pouvait accepter de l'avoir lui ? Cet Arrancar ... Il était brute, il était arrogant, il était même extrêmement vulgaire, tout le contraire de Byakuya qui était diplomate, froid et distant ... Le seul point commun qu'ils pouvaient avoir tous les deux, c'était ... Cette indifférence dont ils pouvaient faire preuve à certains moments ...

Gin se pencha plus encore, embrassant délicatement les lèvres du bleuté qui lâcha un petit grognement avant de tenter de le repousser, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Mais qu'est-c'qui t'arrive ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton irrité.

- Tu es le seul avec qui je pourrais tromper Byakuya, avoua l'argenté.

Grimmjow se saisit de ses épaules pour l'écarter de lui, le repoussant du bout des bras, n'appréciant sûrement pas le sous-entendu de cette phrase.

- T'avais pas dit que tu m'forcerais jamais ? Et c'est qui ça, "Byakuya" ?

Pas du tout surpris par la réaction de l'Arrancar, Gin le relâcha et pencha la tête sur le côté ... C'était tout de même étrange qu'il agisse de la sorte avec lui ... Certes, Grimmjow n'était pas du tout comme les autres créations d'Aizen, qui étaient pour la plupart avides de sexe et de chair ! Loly et Melony n'étaient jamais satisfaites et Nnoitra se contentait difficilement de son fraccion. La plupart d'entre eux trouvait des ententes alors que l'ancienne panthère ... Semblait se complaire uniquement dans le plaisir d'une bataille incroyablement intense ...

- Byakuya Kuchiki est l'homme que j'aime, avoua franchement Gin.

- Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait venir ici ? Répliqua le bleuté, acide.

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas l'emmener. Comment aurais-je pu l'entrainer dans les ténèbres avec moi ? Dans ce monde où sa vie aurait été en danger ... Et où il aurait découvert les parties les plus sombres de mon âme ? Je l'aime ... Je prie pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ... Sais-tu ce que c'est que l'Amour, Grimmjow ?

- Non, j'sais pas ! J'te rappelle que j'ai pas de cœur moi !

L'argenté attrapa la main de l'Arrancar pour la poser contre son torse, au niveau même où l'on pouvait ressentir son cœur et il repensa à certains moments vécus avec Lui. Son cœur battit dans sa propre poitrine ... Cela lui faisait affreusement mal de l'avoir laissé là-bas, alors qu'il n'était pas même sûr de ce qu'il vivrait ... Comment prenait-il cette "trahison" ? Sûrement très mal ... Sans doute le maudissait-il ? Rien que de penser à la haine qu'il devait éprouver à son encontre, il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait ...

Grimmjow sembla sentir cette "blessure" et il parut troublé ... Oui, cela devait être assez choquant de "ressentir" ce genre de chose ...

- On dirait qu'il va exploser, constata le bleuté.

- Je souffre de son absence, avoua l'argenté. J'ai peur de ne plus être aimé par lui ... Et j'aimerais tant l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés ...

- Alors pourquoi tu vas pas le chercher ? J'comprends pas ...

- C'est un Capitaine Shinigami ... C'est plus dur à capturer et ... De toute façon, il n'accepterait pas d'être des nôtres !

L'Arrancar n'ajouta rien de plus à cela, se contentant de l'observer ...

- Si je devais le tromper avec quelqu'un, ce serait toi ...

Et encore une fois, il se contenta de garder le silence, l'examinant toujours, tentant sans doute de comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte ... Essayant aussi d'expliquer d'où lui venait cette étrange "logique" ... Mais il n'y en avait pas réellement ... C'était un fait, une évidence ... Une certitude ... Il était le seul avec lequel il pourrait jamais accepter de tromper Byakuya ...

Grimmjow finit par bouger, se relevant en repoussant l'argenté sur le côté qui ne protesta pas trop. S'il était resté dans la même position plus longtemps, il aurait fini par craquer et voir s'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que ce que lui permettait la décence ... D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression qu'un peu plus et il se jetterait sur le bleuté. L'Arrancar sembla comprendre ça vu qu'il s'écarta instinctivement, allant se blottir à l'autre bout du long fauteuil ...

- Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment m'échapper, tu devrais peut-être sortir d'ici, sourit Gin.

- Pourquoi avec moi ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu pourrais le tromper avec moi et pas avec un autre ? J'veux dire ... Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui ici ... N'importe qui ... Pourquoi moi ?

- Peut-être parce que je sais que toi, tu es à la hauteur de Byakuya ... Parce que tu es semblable à lui sans être sa copie ... Au contraire ... Je sais aussi que je ne risque pas de te briser vu que tu sais tout ça ... Parce que je l'aime ... J'aime Byakuya ... J'ai laissé mon cœur avec lui ... Là-bas, à la Soul Society ...

Et il était sans doute le seul avec qui il pouvait parler de tout cela sans crainte : Grimmjow ne parlerait pas de ses sentiments pour le noble, pour un ennemi, un Shinigami ... Il ne lui demanderait pas de comptes ... Jamais ... Et puis, franchement, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui ... Et c'était tout à fait son style, après tout ! Le bleuté était beau, super bien foutu et avait un sacré caractère ! Il ne pouvait que plaire et c'était peut-être ça le plus gros problème de cet être, justement ... Il plaisait un peu trop . Comment le protéger dans ce cas-là si ce n'était en le faisant devenir son amant ?


	8. Chapitre 6 : Touyou

Tout ce que lui avait dit Gin était tellement intriguant et étrange ... L'homme avait déclaré avoir laissé son cœur avec ce "Byakuya" … Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était lui aussi un "Hollow" ? Grimmjow savait que les Shinigami pouvaient aussi se transformer en Hollow : il avait pu une fois assister à cette "transformation" incroyable, la laissant se faire car il savait aussi que l'être qui en ressortirait serait puissant et qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à dévorer sa chair pour pouvoir obtenir la puissance de cette créature. Alors que Gin puisse un jour se transformer, pourquoi pas ?

Tousen n'était-il pas entrain de se transformer ? Lui qui répugnait pourtant les Hollow, lui qui continuait d'être un gentil qui exorcisait chaque créature de ce monde qu'il considérait comme étant trop cruelle et qu'il ne jugeait pas digne d'entrer dans leur armée ! D'ailleurs, cela rappelait à Grimmjow que s'il n'avait pas été sous la protection de Gin, il n'aurait pas fait long feu, car l'aveugle n'hésitait pas à faire savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Chaque fois qu'il faisait un mauvais pas, Tousen était là pour chercher à le punir, heureusement ... Gin n'était jamais bien loin !

Est-ce qu'Aizen prévoyait de transformer l'argenté en Hollow ? Personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet et de plus en plus souvent, Grimmjow s'interrogeait sur la fonction exacte de Gin au sein de l'armée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son plus grand souci en cet instant, même Tousen n'était pas très important. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre : tout ce que lui avait dit l'argenté l'avait troublé, il devait bien l'admettre et il avait beau essayer de comprendre, dans son esprit régnait un chaos sans précédent ! C'était encore pire que lorsqu'il avait été vaincu en seulement quelques coups !

Allongé sur son lit, il y repensait encore et encore tandis qu'autour de lui, ses fracciones avaient une conversation plutôt passionnante concernant la notation des Arrancars les plus magnifiques de Las Noches. Lorsqu'il y eut un silence, cela intrigua fortement le bleuté qui se releva pour voir si un Espada n'avait pas décidé de venir lui rendre visite, mais il rencontra tous les regards de ses subalternes qui l'observaient tous comme pour l'évaluer.

- Dix ! Lâcha Ilforte en reportant son attention sur les autres.

- Hé, non ! Protesta D-Roy. Il mérite un vingt sur dix !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Grogna Grimmjow en descendant du lit, fronçant les sourcils.

- De ta note perso par rapport à ton physique ! Avoua franchement le blond. Tu es quand même un des Arrancars les plus convoités de Las Noches !

- Qu'est-c'que vous racontez encore comme connerie ?

- Allons, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! Soupira Ilforte avec un large sourire. Entre Aizen-dono qui scrute tes mouvements et Ichimaru-sama qui te fait carrément du rentre dedans ... J'suis sûr que si Tousen te "hait" autant, c'est parce que lui aussi serait bien tenté de t'fourrer dans son lit ! Hé, Jaggerjack-sama, deviens vite un Espada ou tu risques d'avoir chaud aux fesses !

- Mais je vous emmerde ! Répliqua "poliment" le bleuté.

Les deux blond ricanèrent et la panthère fut agacée par ce comportement inqualifiable. Il leur lança un cousin et décida de prendre un peu l'air, comprenant qu'ici, on ne le laisserait sûrement pas tranquille alors qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir !

Sortant de ses appartements qu'il partageait avec ses subalternes, il marcha, se contrefichant complètement de où il allait et en profita pour réfléchir encore une fois ...

"Tu es à la hauteur de Byakuya"

Voilà des mots qui avaient troublé Grimmjow sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était parce que juste après, il avait parlé de son cœur qu'il avait laissé avec cette "personne" ? Il s'interrogea quelques secondes, se demandant qui pouvait être celui à qui il avait confié la chose la plus importante pour un être normalement constitué, car même si les Arrancars ne possédaient plus de cœur, chacun connaissait l'importance de cette "chose" et le bleuté ne pouvait que s'interroger à ce sujet.

Byakuya Kuchiki ... Pourrait-il le rencontrer un jour ? Il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'il devait être un ennemi … A moins qu'il ne se trompe ? En tout cas, il avait bien saisi une chose : lui-même devait être très important pour l'argenté, s'il le situait à la même hauteur que l'autre personne. Il se sentit soudainement flatté ...

"Tu es le seul avec qui je pourrais le tromper"

Le seul, un mot qui ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour qui que ce soit ici. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela avait un autre sens pour les Shinigami et les Humains. En réalité, c'était de plus en plus valorisant d'entendre un tel "mot" ! Il devait bien l'admettre, il aimait entendre qu'on le jugeait si beau et si unique, il avait toujours l'impression que cela faisait de lui une personne exceptionnelle.

- Tu es de sortie, Jaggerjack-san ? Lâcha la voix mielleuse d'Aizen dans son dos.

Haussant les sourcils, le nommé se tourna vers le Seigneur des lieux et l'observa, de plus en plus intrigué. L'homme s'avança lentement vers lui, passa juste à côté, mais il fut si proche qu'ils se frôlèrent. Grimmjow continua de fixer le brun, se demandant s'il ne devait pas le craindre d'avantage encore en cet instant. Gardant les mains dans ses poches, le bleuté patienta, attendit que l'autre lui dise quelque chose, mais étrangement, il ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Au contraire, il continuait de tourner autour de lui comme s'il était une bête à traquer et bien que la panthère restait aussi insensible que possible, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise face à cet examen approfondi.

Aizen finit par se stopper face à l'Arrancar, l'examinant encore quelques secondes avant de se détourner enfin, reportant toute son attention sur Gin. Tiens, depuis quand il était là, lui ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air très content, la preuve en était que le sourire qui ornait habituellement son visage n'était pas présent. C'était tout de même étrange de voir cette scène, non ? Parce que les deux hommes semblèrent s'affronter du regard ... Bon, Grimmjow n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, vu qu'il ne voyait plus que le dos de leur Seigneur à tous ...

- Ichimaru-san, vous aussi vous êtes de sortie ? Lâcha Aizen sur son ton hautain.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère, répliqua l'argenté avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Grimmjow venait sans doute me rendre visite ...

Haussant les sourcils, le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait à un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû être. En effet, pas étonnant que ces deux là se pointent et c'était étrange que Tousen n'en ait pas profité pour chercher des poux avec lui !

- Non, cela ne me dérange pas, je voulais justement faire convoquer Jaggerjack-san, avoua le brun en se tournant vers le concerné. Cela pourra attendre que vous ayez fini de parler, à moins que tu ne me laisses passer en priorité ?

Il passa à côté de Grimmjow qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de reporter toute son attention sur Gin. Ils s'interrogèrent tous deux du regard et finalement, il lui fit signe de suivre le brun. Cela ne plaisait pas tant que ça au bleuté de devoir suivre ses directives, surtout si l'on prenait en considération le fait qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Aizen. Grinçant des dents, il ravala sa fierté et finit par suivre le brun, il dut même presser le pas pour le rattraper. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ce mec ?

* * *

Gin attendait dans ses appartements que Grimmjow revienne de son "entretient" avec Aizen. Il avait senti le malaise de l'Arrancar et aurait bien voulu empêcher cette entrevue, mais n'avait pas vu de raison valable qui aurait pu éviter le tête-à-tête de ce faire. Il espérait que le bleuté se présente rapidement en ces lieux et ce fut le cas, à sa plus grande joie : quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et entra dans la pièce. Quel soulagement de le revoir ici ... Bien que son air inquiet ne présageait rien de bon en réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

Grimmjow referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança pour s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de Gin, qui était de plus en plus intrigué par son comportement.

- Tu le savais, toi, qu'il allait me nommer "Sexta Espada" ? Demanda le bleuté.

Quoi ? Déjà ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'Aizen précipite de la sorte les choses ? Le pire étant qu'il n'était pas "Noventa" mais bel et bien "Sexta". Peut-être que Gin avait mal calculé son coup et que le brun avait vu le véritable potentiel de Grimmjow ? Cette nouvelle n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, il fallait qu'il fasse attention ... A moins que le chiffre élevé ne soit dû à autre chose ...

- Grimmjow, as-tu fais quelque chose avec Aizen ? Demanda suspicieux Gin.

- Non, j'ai rien fait du tout ! Il m'a juste tourné autour et m'a parlé de trucs qui n'avaient aucun sens ! Par contre, il m'a fait flipper à mort ! Il a conclu sur ma nomination au rang de "Sexta" et ...

Le bleuté se releva, retirant sa veste pour montrer dans son dos l'étrange tatouage qui y avait été fait. Un très grand "6" prouvait bien qu'il avait obtenu ce rang, mais ... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu de réunion pour l'informer de ce choix ? Son comportement avait quelque chose d'intrigant : il n'agissait jamais sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il fallait se montrer très prudent avec Aizen sinon, on pouvait tomber dans un de ses pièges.

- Gin, tu crois qu'il est entrain de manigancer quelque chose ? Demanda Grimmjow, pas rassuré du tout par son comportement étrange.

Il n'était pas dupe, bien sûr. C'était étonnant : l'argenté savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en face de lui, ne connaissant que trop bien cet être qu'était leur Seigneur alors que le bleuté, qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, avait appris à s'en méfier. Aizen aurait beaucoup de mal à berner la panthère, c'était clair !

- Je ne vais pas te le cacher, mais en effet, je suis persuadé qu'il mijote quelque chose, avoua franchement Gin. Méfies-toi de lui ... Et ne traîne plus dans les couloirs comme cela, tu as de la chance qu'il n'en ait pas profité !

- Tu crois qu'il aurait essayé ?

- Qui n'essaierait pas ?

- Toi ... Enfin, je crois ...

Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, en réalité : sans doute était-il plus dangereux que tous les autres réunis ... Après tout, n'était-il pas entrain d'essayer de le séduire à sa façon ? L'Arrancar sembla mal à l'aise et se frotta la nuque, s'installant de nouveau dans le fauteuil, sa veste posée sur l'accoudoir. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais cela semblait avoir du mal à sortir …

- Grimmjow, tu étais bien là pour me voir ?

- Ouais, j'voulais savoir, au sujet de ... T'as dit que j'étais le seul avec lequel tu pourrais le tromper ... Gin, j'arrive pas à comprendre ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ?

- J'te rappelle que je suis qu'un Arrancar issu d'un Hollow, j'ai du mal à comprendre ta logique ! Ici, tout le monde se fiche pas mal de son partenaire tant que c'est bon, alors pourquoi tu dis des trucs pareils ?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit et qui t'a autant troublé ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu le sais parfaitement ! Grogna le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne semblait pas patient. Au contraire, l'Arrancar semblait de plus en plus irrité par son comportement et Gin lui sourit avec indulgence. Il finit par se lever pour le rejoindre, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, se penchant de plus en plus vers l'être qui lâcha un nouveau petit grognement d'avertissement, peu enclin à "coopérer" pour le moment.

- C'est parce que je t'ai dit la vérité que tu as du mal à comprendre ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Parce que je t'ai dit des choses qui te rendent "exceptionnel" et "unique" ? Je sais que je pourrais avoir n'importe qui ici, je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts et oui, tous céderont ... Je pourrais même me choisir pour amant Aizen Sosuke lui-même ... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je choisir une personne qui écarterait les jambes sans que je n'ai rien à faire ?

Le Shinigami traître finit par s'assoir sur les genoux du bleuté qui parut surpris mais le laissa faire, observant son supérieur d'un regard nouveau semblait-il. Gin en profita pour caresser les cheveux si particuliers de Grimmjow.

- Quel rapport entre ça et Lui ? Répliqua-t-il avec agacement. Tu te rends compte que ton raisonnement ne m'aide en rien ? Ha, t'es chiant ! J'pige plus rien maintenant !

- Pauvre petit Arrancar tourmenté par son maître ! Ricana l'argenté avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Byakuya-san est quelqu'un de digne et de très sûr de lui. Pendant des mois, je lui ai couru après sans qu'il ne daigne me regarder et finalement, il a cédé ... On croit que je pourrais le tromper avec n'importe qui ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tu es le seul avec qui je le tromperai !

- Mais pourquoi ? Hurla le Sexta qui semblait perdre patience.

- Faut-il que je me répète sans cesse ? Tu es le seul à la hauteur de sa personne ... Pourquoi, tu penses à me céder ?

Le Superviseur enlaça l'homme au cou et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, mais la réaction de Grimmjow fut assez brutale : il se releva et le bleuté le fit tomber de ses genoux. Haussant les sourcils, l'argenté leva le regard vers l'Arrancar qui passa au-dessus de lui, sans doute pour pouvoir s'enfuir mais ça, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Il s'agrippa à ses jambes, le faisant tomber au sol. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde à remonter le long de son corps, il le força à rester ventre à terre et fut amusé par les grognements qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres.

Réussissant à remonter, Gin se colla contre le dos de l'Arrancar qui lui lança un regard froid.

- Relâche-moi tout de suite ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton irrité.

- Grimmjow, s'il-te-plaît, ne te ferme pas comme ça et explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Si tu veux de moi, pourquoi tu me prends pas ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à "prendre" ce que je veux et encore moins une personne qui ne veut peut-être même pas de moi ! Cependant, cela semble te gêner que je ne prenne pas les initiatives … Peut-être devrais-je me montrer plus entreprenant ?

Rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille, il souffla contre celles-ci, faisant frissonner l'Arrancar tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait contre ses côtes, les caressant. Savourant les tremblements que tout cela provoquait à sa "victime", il nota que Grimmjow ne disait pas "non" et ça, c'était le pire ... Parce que tant qu'on ne lui disait pas "non", Gin ne s'arrêtait pas ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, même lorsqu'on lui disait non, il continuait ... Ses lèvres se posèrent contre la nuque dévoilée du bleuté qu'elles embrassèrent, descendant dans la gorge et remontant pour aller mordiller l'oreille.

- Alors c'est ça ? Murmura-t-il. Tu voulais que je prenne les choses en main ? Timide ?

- Raconte pas de conneries ! Répliqua Grimmjow, acide. On est pas chez toi ici, on est tous sous l'influence de la Loi du plus fort ! Tu m'as déjà battu ... Et j'suis pas débile au point de croire que j'pourrais te battre ...

- Alors, tu te soumets ?

Le bleuté garda le silence. Gin continuait de caresser le corps qui était sous le sien et plus il en découvrait, plus il voulait continuer. Le pire était que rien ne le décourageait, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait alors que ses mains exploraient chaque muscle qu'il avait à portée de ses doigts. Quel plaisir cela fut d'entendre quelques gémissements s'échapper d'entre les lèvres de Grimmjow. Lorsqu'un chat est heureux, il ronronne, non ? L'argenté était bien décidé à continuer sur sa lancée ...

Glissant une main sous le corps, il réussit à aller jusqu'à son membre qu'il pressa légèrement. Encore une fois, Grimmjow lâcha des grognements, mais bien plus proches des gémissements de plaisir que du mécontentement, alors Gin caressa avec bien plus d'intensité le sexe. Ne pas pouvoir le caresser directement frustrait quelque peu l'argenté qui en voulait toujours plus et vu la manière qu'avait le bleuté de relever ses hanches, il n'était pas le seul ! Il commençait lui-même à ressentir un peu trop d'émotions, ou peut-être était-ce le contraire ? En tout cas, l'Arrancar devait sentir contre son fessier la bosse qui se formait petit à petit dans le pantalon du Shinigami traître.

Il se retira quelques secondes pour le forcer à lui faire face et se plut à lui embrasser la gorge, ses mains allant caresser son torse et coulant le long des muscles si bien formés de cette magnifique créature. Gin s'amusa à pincer les boutons de chair pour le faire de nouveau gémir et réagir, car son inactivité était assez frustrante : Gin savait parfaitement que le beau Sexta n'était en rien un inactif ... Ses lèvres provoquèrent ouvertement l'homme, le suçant et le marquant volontairement à un endroit que tout le monde pourrait voir, avant de se laisser tomber le long du corps du guerrier, jusqu'à arriver à l'extrémité du hakama blanc, tirant sur le obi pour le défaire. Son regard se leva pour fixer Grimmjow, essayant de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait : son visage avait quelque chose de vraiment très agréable en cet instant ...

Dévoilant le membre qui commençait déjà à se gonfler, l'argenté entreprit de le lécher, sauf que ce fut à ce moment précis que l'Arrancar bougea enfin, le repoussant. Il réussit même à le surprendre : il avait eu l'air si "docile" que le voir soudainement changer d'avis troublait fortement Gin. Ce n'était cependant pas dans les intentions de Grimmjow d'arrêter, à moins que le fait de se déshabiller sans la moindre pudeur était une preuve de non consentement ? Haussant les sourcils, l'argenté observa le bleuté qui était maintenant nu et revenait se coller à lui. Une étrange lueur était apparue au fond de ses prunelles bleues et ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui déplaire. Il frémit bien malgré lui lorsque l'Arrancar lui fit de nouveau face.

- Que tu es beau, souffla Gin, ne disant que la vérité.

- La flatterie, ça marche pas avec moi ! Répliqua Grimmjow sur un ton extrêmement arrogant.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que le bleuté ne vienne se coller de lui-même à l'argenté, l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres. Le Superviseur n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prendre ses lèvres, les dévorant, alors que ses mains recommençaient à glisser sur le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Ha, dire qu'il interdisait à Byakuya de le tromper alors que lui ...Lui, il n'était qu'un homme après tout ! Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'étreintes charnelles, il le savait ... Et savoir que son beau ténébreux était si loin l'attristait fortement.

* * *

On pouvait tout voir de la salle de surveillance, même dans les appartements des Espadas et Superviseurs, bien que ceux-ci ne le savaient pas. Aizen n'était pas du genre à faire confiance, même aux hommes qui lui promettaient allégeance, non pas parce qu'il doutait d'eux, mais parce qu'il savait que n'importe quelle personne pouvait être en réalité un ennemi potentiel. Même les personnes qui semblaient en apparence correctes pouvaient être les pires des salopards : n'en était-il pas la preuve même ? Dès son adolescence, il avait trahi son capitaine. Beaucoup l'avaient cru innocent avec son adorable visage d'ange et il n'y avait pas si longtemps, tout le monde à la Soul Society s'était laissé berner par les apparences.

Lui préférait s'assurer qu'aucune personne ne complotait dans son dos. C'est pourquoi, tout le monde était surveillé, que ce soit le simple petit servant de bas étage ou l'homme que tous considéraient comme son bras droit. Cela ne permettait pas au Seigneur de Las Noches de savoir ce qu'il préparait exactement : il savait juste que l'argenté faisait ses propres manigances et cherchait à faire prendre une place importante à certains de ses petits "protégés" ...

Ce jour-là, cependant, après avoir annoncé à Grimmjow sa nomination, il avait, par simple curiosité, décidé de jouer à l'espion et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait bien. Cela l'amusait de jouer de temps en temps au voyeur. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il avait espéré pouvoir surprendre Gin avec l'Arrancar. C'était fait maintenant et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était persuadé que cela lui servirait d'avoir la confirmation qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre les deux hommes.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Wakaru

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils "jouaient" ensemble : fallait dire que c'était amusant de voir Gin frustré. Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à augmenter son état d'excitation pour la simple et unique raison que très souvent, ce mec était totalement énervant, surtout avec son sourire et ses manières si particulières qui avaient le don de le foutre en rogne. Quel délice de l'entendre gémir de frustration alors qu'il lui donnait autant de plaisir sans lui accorder la jouissance.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit. Le bleuté était entièrement nu, allongé sur le lit et l'argenté, à contre-sens au-dessus de lui, s'occupait parfaitement de son sexe dressé. Lui, s'amusait à caresser le membre de son supérieur, ayant depuis longtemps ouvert le pantalon pour pouvoir glisser ses mains dans le vêtement. Il aimait vraiment l'entendre pousser des gémissements d'avertissement, se doutant que, s'il allait trop loin, cela pourrait se finir très douloureusement ... Mais ça, Grimmjow s'en fichait, de plus en plus tenté de continuer à entendre cette frustration dans le son de cette voix habituellement si moqueuse !

- Tu devrais arrêter, déclara Gin qui avait relâché son membre pour l'avertir.

Mais, voyez-vous, le Sexta Espada n'était décidément pas du genre à obéir. Au contraire, il suffisait qu'on lui dise de ne pas faire quelque chose pour qu'il ait justement envie, non, besoin de le faire. C'est pourquoi il alla plus loin et alla lécher le membre de son amant à plusieurs reprises, utilisant un coude comme appuis. Il n'hésita pas à le prendre en bouche lorsqu'il sentit celle de Gin effectuer une certaine pression sur sa propre verge, prouvant que le "pauvre" Superviseur commençait à être à bout… Non, il était à bout !

Lâchant un grognement, l'argenté relâcha son membre et força Grimmjow à le relâcher. Il changea de position, se plaçant entre ses jambes, ses lèvres venant caresser les siennes, les taquinant légèrement, se montrant très dur vu qu'il les mordit avec insistance.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu me fais là, lâcha-t-il sur un ton clairement menaçant.

- Ha oui ? Marmonna le Sexta avec un sourire carnassier. De quoi tu m'causes ?

Une main se glissa entre ses jambes. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, vu que deux doigts entrèrent en lui. Il lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur, agrippant les épaules de son partenaire qui n'était pas gentil pour le coup ! Gin les fit bouger, frottant la paroi avec insistance alors que sa bouche avalait ses gémissements douloureux, les étouffant en grande partie. La souffrance était égale au plaisir que le bleuté éprouvait face à ce traitement. Il devait se l'avouer, cela l'amusait fortement de le frustrer, par contre, cela en valait-il réellement la chandelle ?

Réponse : oui ! Ses lèvres continuaient de dévorer les siennes, se laissant même glisser jusqu'à sa gorge pour l'embrasser. Ses doigts continuaient de caresser ses parois pour l'élargir encore un peu plus et ses mouvements lui procuraient bien plus de plaisir qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre ! Il n'avait pas la meilleure des positions en cet instant précis, mais cela lui importait peu parce qu'il aimait tout ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Les gémissements qui pouvaient de temps en temps s'échapper de sa bouche, continuellement dévorée par celle de l'argenté, étaient assez clairs quant à son excitation. Cela sembla mettre dans tous ses états Gin qui frissonna contre son corps, ses doigts le préparant de plus en plus rapidement, le mouvement s'accélérant alors qu'un troisième se frayait un passage.

La main finit par se retirer et le Superviseur se saisit du visage de l'Espada pour capturer ses lèvres et les embrasser avec passion. Grimmjow ne put que répondre à ceci. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entrèrent dans une danse passionnelle, alors que ses jambes étaient agrippées pour être un peu plus écartées, mais l'argenté ne brisa leur baiser que lorsqu'ils furent en manque d'air. S'écartant du bleuté, il sembla l'observer quelques instants, laissant une de ses mains le parcourir une toute dernière fois avant d'agripper ses hanches pour les soulever et se placer convenablement. Son membre dressé se pressa contre son antre et déjà le bleuté se prépara à ressentir la douleur qui lui promettait également énormément de plaisir.

Cependant, il avait du mal à venir ce "plaisir" ! A moins que cela ne fut la vengeance de Gin ? Car celui-ci semblait hésiter à entrer et prenait tout son temps, se contentant de se presser fortement contre la partie "sensible", en observant d'un regard pervers son amant. Il s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il lui dise clairement "prends-moi". Hé bien non ! Grimmjow ne se laisserait pas faire ! Lâchant un grognement, il se mordit les lèvres pour pouvoir éviter de trop gémir, mais le Superviseur sembla se satisfaire de sa simple résistance ... Qui était fort futile vu que l'Arrancar avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas dire ces mots et que Gin ne semblait toujours pas décidé à entrer en lui !

Grondant de plus en plus, il sentit le bout de la verge le pénétrer pour en ressortir aussitôt. Son regard bleu fusilla son supérieur qui souriait de façon extrêmement perverse et encore une fois, il sentit le sexe entrer légèrement en lui pour ressortir aussitôt, augmentant l'impatience et la frustration que ressentait alors l'Arrancar. Il perdit patience et se releva, essayant de repousser son "amant", n'ayant aucune envie de se plier à ses envies, mais Gin maintint ses hanches avec fermeté et entra enfin en lui d'un seul et unique mouvement, faisant se cambrer Grimmjow qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Des lèvres taquines vinrent embrasser son cou alors qu'il se mouvait déjà en lui, allant et venant pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le sentir bouger en lui était vraiment agréable, même si c'était légèrement douloureux. Le frottement contre sa propre chair avait quelque chose de savoureux et la façon dont la langue de Gin venait caresser sa gorge l'emplissait d'un contentement qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler. Bien sûr, certains gémissements arrivaient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Cela n'était pas encore suffisant pour lui et il glissa une main sur son membre pour se masturber. Elle ne fut pas la seule à rejoindre son sexe et l'argenté se montra très doué dans la chose. Pas étonnant, s'il avait déjà eu un amant !

L'Arrancar arriva à la jouissance et se libéra sur son ventre. Cela dut combler l'argenté vu que lui-même vint dans sa chair et Grimmjow en vint à se demander si ce serait toujours "comme ça" ou si d'autres fois, ce serait encore mieux ...

- On recommence dans une autre position ? Demanda à son oreille le Superviseur sur un ton extrêmement pervers.

Cette proposition fort indécente fit frissonner bien malgré lui le Sexta, mais il semblait bien que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement vu que des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Les deux amants se tournèrent vers celle-ci. Qui pouvait trouver le moyen de l'interrompre alors qu'il était entrain de prendre son pied ? Lâchant un petit grognement, Gin se retira et il put recouvrir sa nudité juste à temps pour éviter que le Cuarta ne le voit. Celui-ci parut surpris mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, reportant toute son attention sur le Superviseur, engageant la conversation sans doute pour parler d'une mission quelconque. Grimmjow était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait et, franchement, il n'en avait rien à foutre, préférant nettement chercher ses vêtements qui devaient se trouver quelque part par là ...

Enroulant la couverture autour de sa taille, il se leva du lit pour aller les chercher et les reposa sur le lit, se disant qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une douche avant de repartir à ses propres appartements. La porte ne tarda pas à se refermer et le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil à Gin, l'air interrogatif.

- Rien, pas d'inquiétude. Il m'annonçait juste que dans une heure, il y aurait une réunion à laquelle nous devrons tous aller, assura l'argenté.

- Une réunion ? Lâcha l'Espada en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, il doit aller évaluer la puissance du "sujet" sur terre et venir faire son rapport à tout le monde.

- C'est pas un peu tôt pour qu'on commence à dévoiler le véritable potentiel de nos armées ?

- Au contraire, je crois que plus tôt les Shinigami sauront à quoi s'attendre et meilleurs ce sera, surtout pour nous.

"Nous" ? Hein ? Mais de qui parlait-il quand il disait "nous" ? Là était tout le mystère. Même Grimmjow n'était pas tout à fait certain de la réponse à donner, parce que Gin était très mystérieux. Peut-être parlait-il des Armées du Hueco Mundo ou bien peut-être parlait-il de lui et de son amant qui était resté à la Soul Society ? Croire que c'était de lui qu'il parlait ? Allons donc, il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que cet homme pouvait éprouver quelque chose de "sentimental" à son encontre ! Cet homme ne voulait que quelque chose pour pouvoir assouvir son désir ...

Gin préparait quelque chose, c'était clair, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre de quoi il s'agissait avec exactitude, pour la simple raison qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans les gens comme l'argenté ou comme leur maître à tous, Aizen Sosuke.

Tous les grands chefs se servaient de leurs marionnettes comme ils le désiraient, non ? Sans doute que cet homme ne faisait que se servir de lui, mais qu'importe tout cela ? Du moment qu'il pouvait atteindre cette "puissance" tant espérée ... Il était fort ... Et voulait le devenir encore plus !

* * *

La nouvelle venait de tomber : des Arrancars s'étaient présentés et avaient attaqué certains membres de l'étrange groupe formé par Ichigo et ses amis. C'est donc avec inquiétude que Renji était parti aux nouvelles, espérant peut-être vainement que Rukia pourrait lui apporter quelques réponses mais malheureusement, elle ne savait rien. Tous deux allèrent voir dans la division des renseignements, mais ils furent renvoyés sans même qu'on leur laisse une chance d'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient là. Lorsqu'ils allèrent à la Douzième Division, encore une fois, ils se heurtèrent à un mur bien plus résistant encore que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à la Seconde.

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent ensuite dans le Seireitei, grognant tous deux avec irritation. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir des nouvelles de leurs amis si personne n'acceptait de répondre à leurs questions ?

- Peut-être que Grand Frère pourrait nous aider ? Lâcha-t-elle, incertaine. Il est Capitaine après tout, non ?

Hé, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut-être parce que cela ne lui avait pas paru évident dès le début ? Ou bien, parce que chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec le noble, ils avaient tendance à se laisser aller à quelques petits plaisirs personnels ?

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient ... "Ensemble" ? Non, ils n'étaient pas réellement un couple. Au contraire, c'était juste quelque chose de "sexuel". Même si cette relation avait quelque chose de troublant pour Renji, il était tout de même satisfait de celle-ci, parce que Kuchiki était vraiment très beau, surtout lorsqu'il arrivait à le faire jouir, et qu'en plus, c'était toujours lui qui le dominait ... C'était fait : l'homme à la chevelure de sang "battait" son supérieur au lit ! Même si ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait cru pouvoir le "surpasser", il se sentait gonflé d'un sentiment de supériorité qu'il ne pouvait expliquer ...

Non, en réalité, il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment : c'était de la fierté ! Fierté d'avoir un amant aussi beau et intouchable que cet être "mystique" ! Combien regardaient le noble en espérant une parole ou même un simple regard ? Lui, il pouvait aller jusqu'à le voir nu et caresser son corps, c'est sans doute pourquoi il se sentait gonflé de fierté lorsqu'il voyait des personnes fixer le ténébreux avec envie ... Parce que lui, il pouvait l'avoir cette "magnifique créature" !

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda intriguée Rukia.

- Ho, pour rien ! Lâcha-t-il confusément. On va à la Sixième Division ?

Elle acquiesça. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'élancer dans les couloirs, essayant d'arriver aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à la Division pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questions, tous deux s'inquiétant fortement pour leurs amis sur Terre ... Quoique, les pensées de Renji avaient un peu dévié sur le coup, mais c'était totalement normal, non ? Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas repenser à ce corps pâle, doux et ... Et voilà qu'il recommençait !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur le lieu voulu. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant Kotsubaki et Kotetsu jouer les espions face au bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki, tous deux semblant tendre l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter ce qui se disait dans la pièce. Renji fronça les sourcils en les frappant tous deux sur le crâne.

- Qu'est-c'que vous foutez ? Râla-t-il alors que les deux autres gémissaient de douleur.

- On voulait juste savoir ce que le Capitaine Ukitake disait au Capitaine Kuchiki ! Lâcha la pauvre Kotestu qui se frotta la tête en lui lançant un regard plein de réprimande.

Le Vice-Capitaine secoua doucement la tête en se tournant vers son amie d'enfance et eut la surprise de la voir l'oreille collée à la porte, faisant signe de se taire. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ici ! De toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard vu que la porte coulissa, s'ouvrant sur le Capitaine à la longue chevelure de neige qui haussa les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille qui était dans une position idéale pour ... Oulà, il était quand même pas devenu nympho ? Rougissant légèrement, le Vice-Capitaine se détourna, trouvant soudainement très intéressant le mur.

- Kuchiki-san ! Lâcha le Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Capitaine Ukitake ! Répondit la jeune fille en se frottant la nuque, l'air gêné. Comment allez-vous ?

- Cela tombe bien que tu sois là, avoua derrière l'argenté, le ténébreux. Justement, nous parlions de ta prochaine mission commune avec le Vice-Capitaine Abarai.

Surpris, le jeune Shinigami se tourna vers ses deux supérieurs hiérarchiques, intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il allait avoir une mission commune avec Rukia ? Cela n'arrivait pas souvent ! Surtout si on prenait en considération le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison "logique" à une telle association ... Quoique ...

- Je pense que vous en avez entendu parler, mais deux Arrancars sont apparus sur Terre il y a quelques heures, annonça Kuchiki. Kurosaki-san et ses amis n'ont rien pu faire contre ces deux êtres et si Shihouin et Urahara n'étaient pas intervenus, ils se seraient tous fait tuer. Plusieurs centaines d'âmes humaines ont été perdues dans l'affrontement, c'est pourquoi la Chambre des Chuo a demandé à ce qu'un groupe soit envoyé sur Terre pour soutenir Kurosaki et ses amis.

- La chambre des Chuo t'a choisi toi, Rukia, parce que tu es déjà entrée en contact avec Kurosaki, avoua franchement Ukitake avant de se tourner vers le cramoisi. Quant à vous, ce sont à peu près les mêmes raisons qui les ont poussés à vous choisir. Nous allons chercher un Capitaine gradé pour vous accompagner et vous avez la possibilité de choisir d'autres personnes pour vous accompagner dans cette mission. L'acceptez-vous ?

- Bien sûr ! S'écria très enthousiaste Rukia, ne réfléchissant même pas quelques secondes à la chose.

Elle se tourna vers Renji, s'attendant sûrement à avoir sa réponse dans la seconde, mais lui avait plus de mal à se décider. Son regard se posa sur l'ébène, espérant pouvoir quémander son avis, mais le regard bleu de l'homme était posé sur sa petite sœur, lui laissant probablement le choix ...

Ils n'étaient pas "ensemble", donc, qu'il parte n'était pas très important. Finalement, cela ne lui allait peut-être pas qu'ils ne soient pas un véritable couple … Reportant son attention sur son amie, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Bien sûr que j'vais venir ! Assura-t-il.

* * *

Ils étaient allongés tous deux dans un lit d'une des chambres de la Sixième Division. C'était étrange, non ? Après le départ de Ukitake, le jeune homme était resté dans son bureau et avait fini par venir le chercher pour l'entrainer dans cette pièce. Même si Byakuya avait été choqué par l'initiative de son subalterne, il n'avait pas tant protesté que cela et lorsque le jeune Shinigami l'avait enlacé pour dévorer ses lèvres, le noble avait accepté cette étreinte. Il avait cependant beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer le comportement de son subalterne ... Quoiqu'en réalité, cela lui importait peu.

- Sais-tu qui tu vas emmener avec toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai ma petite idée, répondit-il sur un ton acide.

Le Capitaine jeta un coup d'œil au cramoisi qui ne semblait pas très content, confirmant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais encore une fois, Byakuya préféra ne pas y prêter la moindre attention, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire avoir à nouveau. Comprenant que s'il restait, Abarai finirait par lui parler de son problème, il préféra battre en retraite et écarta son bras pour se relever.

- Byakuya, pour ...

- Kuchiki-sama ! Le reprit sèchement le noble en lui lançant un regard froid.

Cela sembla le choquer au plus haut point. Écarquillant les yeux, il resta muet quelques secondes, mais réussit à se reprendre.

- Vous mettez une barrière entre nous ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton tremblant.

- Comprenez-moi : chaque fois que je me suis attaché à quelqu'un, cette personne a finit par me trahir ou par disparaître, avoua le ténébreux. Croyez-vous qu'après toutes ces épreuves, je puisse encore accepter la moindre affliction du genre ?

- Je ne vous trahirai pas !

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Abarai-san ... Me promettez-vous d'être à tout jamais à mes côtés ? De ne jamais mourir et de ne jamais me trahir ? Et pourriez-vous réellement vivre dans l'ombre de cette relation toute votre vie ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas ! Je ...

- Vous êtes encore si jeune, le coupa Byakuya en se détournant de lui. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de ce que vous risquez de perdre si nous continuons. Pas de véritable relation amoureuse, pas de sortie équivalente, pas de présentation à vos amis et pas d'enfant. Êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier tout cela pour un homme tel que moi ?

Il n'y eut pour seul bruit que le souffle de leur respiration. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait lui parler de cela, il avait envie de le résonner, de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il abandonnait pour essayer de le réconforter lui.

- Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas entrain de rompre ? Questionna Abarai.

- J'aurais voulu vous voir avec Rukia plutôt qu'avec moi, avoua franchement le Capitaine avant de se tourner vers son subalterne. Comment pourrais-je rompre alors que nous n'étions même pas ensemble ?

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes et le plus jeune finit par détourner le regard. Il semblait attristé par la brutalité de ses paroles, mais n'avait-il pas été clair dès le début ? Ou bien était-ce cet aveux concernant sa sœur qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet ?

- Madarame-san de la Onzième Division, lâcha soudainement le jeune homme. Je suis sûr qu'il serait content de venir avec moi soutenir Kurosaki ...

- D'accord, j'irai voir son supérieur dans la journée pour voir si cela est possible. Il faudra aussi aller lui en parler, conseilla Byakuya en se levant, se dirigeant vers ses vêtements.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter à l'affaire de toute façon ...


	10. Chapitre 8 : Houmon

Était-ce donc mal ce qu'il avait fait ? Byakuya ne savait pas, mais il avait l'impression que son choix ne plaisait pas vraiment à son Vice-Capitaine. Il finirait bien par comprendre. Voyant que le jeune homme était sans cesse sur le point de prendre la parole et n'ayant aucune envie que le sujet ne soit une nouvelle fois abordé, le Capitaine décida d'avancer sa visite pour la Onzième Division. Il ordonna à Abarai de finir ses rapports avant de quitter son poste. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour aller voir un mec totalement rustre et arrogant ...

Certes, les rapports entre la Division de Byakuya et celle de Kenpachi étaient assez délicats, mais ceci n'étaient dû qu'au fait que la plupart des membres de cette Division n'était que des alcooliques qui ne pensaient qu'à se battre et rien de plus ! Si jamais quelqu'un le menaçait de son arme, il n'aurait qu'à le bloquer, rien de bien compliqué. De toute façon, qui oserait se battre contre un Capitaine ? Le noble eut sa réponse lorsqu'il arriva sur place et qu'il constata que l'alcool pouvait altérer la vue. A priori, ils avaient eu une sacre fête la veille, ou bien était-ce ce matin même ? Ce n'était pas le problème du ténébreux qui préféra s'occuper de ses affaires.

Se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'homme, il constata que Kusajishi profitait d'une petite sieste sur un futon installé dans son bureau. Qui avait autorisé que ces hommes puissent squatter de la sorte la Onzième Division ? Dès qu'ils étaient nommés à leurs postes, ils arrivaient et vivaient ici même, alors que l'établissement était sensé être un lieu de travail et non pas un hôtel des jouissances. Deux femmes passèrent à côté de Byakuya, sortant du bureau même de Kenpachi Zaraki. Elles ne faisaient pas parties des Armées de la Cour et, vu leurs tenues, elles n'étaient pas tout à fait "innocentes". Elles le regardèrent, gloussant toutes deux, avant de quitter les lieux. Le ténébreux jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté vers la porte qui le mènerait jusqu'à la masse de muscle. Agir de la sorte alors qu'il devait être en plein travail ?

Finalement, il décida de faire demi-tour, mais la cloison coulissa et le géant lui sourit de façon très amusé. Il devait trouver la situation très "ironique" : avoir le noble dans sa Division alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir…

- Hé bien, que me vaut l'honneur de cette "improbable" visite ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

- C'est pour parler du transfert provisoire d'un de vos hommes, avoua le noble de façon très hautaine. Le Vice-Capitaine Abarai doit effectuer une mission de protection sur Terre et aimerait qu'un de vos subalternes, Madarame Ikkaku, l'accompagne.

- Et vous vouliez repartir avant de m'faire votre requête ? Fallait pas faire votre timide, Capitaine Kuchiki. Venez, on va en parler tranquillement.

En parler "tranquillement" ? Pour une fois qu'il proposait une activité "calme". Le ténébreux décida de rester sur ses gardes, se demandant si le géant aurait la pudeur de recouvrir son torse dénudé et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue négligée. En entrant dans le bureau, il constata que cela ne serait pas le cas, vu que l'homme s'était assis près de la fenêtre et commençait à s'allumer une pipe, fixant le noble, attendant sans doute qu'il s'installe en face de lui. Finalement, Byakuya aurait dû envoyer son Vice-Capitaine plutôt que de se présenter lui-même : Kenpachi était plus enclin à accepter les requêtes d'Abarai que les siennes !

Décidant d'obtempérer pour finir rapidement cette entrevue, le noble vint s'installer en face du rustre, se tenant plus convenablement que son collègue qui semblait amusé par son comportement. Il était cependant hors de question qu'il agisse autrement ! Il était un noble et continuerait d'agir comme tel.

- Accepteriez-vous que votre homme travaille en collaboration avec le Vice-Capitaine Abarai ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Tu veux qu'on parle directement travail ? Répliqua l'homme. Tu veux pas qu'on boive un coup avant ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en futilités ! Donnez-moi votre réponse, maintenant !

Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin des lèvres du Capitaine et Byakuya perdit patience. Abarai n'aurait qu'à régler ça lui-même ! Se levant, il ne salua pas son collègue, n'en voyant pas le besoin et se dirigea vers la porte dans le but de s'en aller. Mais bien vite, un mur de muscles se forma devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Le noble lança un regard glacial à son vis-à-vis.

Étrangement, Kenpachi haussa les sourcils et se pencha vers lui. Voyant qu'il allait reculer, il se saisit de ses épaules et son visage s'approcha plus encore, mettant mal à l'aise Byakuya qui se demandait pourquoi cette brute agissait aussi étrangement. Il aurait dû s'y faire, mais c'était la première fois que cet homme le ... Reniflait ? Non, attendez, il était peut-être malade ? Il devait halluciner ! Kenpachi ne pouvait pas être entrain de le sentir tout de même ! A peine eut-il cette impression que le géant s'écarta de lui, allant jusqu'à la porte pour la faire glisser.

- Revenez demain, j'vais en parler avec Ikkaku, assura-t-il.

Septique, Byakuya passa à côté de l'homme, se demandant toujours ce qu'il venait de se passer, n'ayant pas la moindre hypothèse quant à ce comportement ... Peut-être que l'homme avait juste perdu l'équilibre ? Après tout, il semblait dans le même état que ses hommes et ceux-ci avaient du mal à tenir debout après la nuit de fête qu'ils avaient dû avoir ...

* * *

Zaraki avait réussi à voir Ikkaku. Il lui avait fait part de la requête du "Noble-qu'avait-un-bâton-enfoncé-dans-l'cul" et lui avait dit d'y réfléchir avant de répondre. Mais Yumichika semblait avoir décidé pour le chauve, vu que lui-même semblait amusé par l'idée d'aller faire un tour sur Terre. Bien sûr, Rangiku avait entendu cela et avait demandé à venir elle aussi, en hurlant de sa voix aigüe à son supérieur qu'elle devait y aller, que cela était VITAL pour elle et ça, ça ne concernait pas le géant ! Il avait fait part de sa demande au Troisième Siège, celui-ci pouvait l'accepter ou pas. Quant au Cinquième Siège, si cela l'amusait d'aller sur Terre, il n'aurait qu'à y aller. Mais pour Rangiku, alors là, Zaraki ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il s'en occuperait lui.

Il passa son chemin, laissant la sulfureuse rousse hurler après son supérieur, le secouant en tous sens pour essayer de le faire se ranger à son idée. S'il était resté sur place, le Capitaine de la Onzième aurait sûrement remis la gamine à sa place, mais elle était sous les ordres du nain. Lui n'avait qu'à dire à Kuchiki que son homme acceptait et qu'un autre était volontaire pour la mission. Il se demanda qui commanderait tout ce beau petit monde ... S'il y avait Rangiku dans le lot, rien n'y personne ne pourrait le faire aller sur Terre ! Non pas parce qu'elle était laide, hein, elle était même canon. Mais franchement, elle parlait trop et saoulait rapidement la rouquine !

Donc, il ne restait plus à Zaraki qu'un truc à faire : c'était d'attendre que "Monsieur le coincé" arrive pour avoir sa réponse ... Hum, peut-être pas si "coincé" que ça le noble. La veille, il avait senti sur lui une odeur de "luxure", le parfum d'une étreinte charnelle. Pour ce genre de choses, le géant ne se trompait jamais parce que lui, il pouvait sentir le sexe de loin.

Alors comme ça, "Monsieur Kuchiki" avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Habituellement, les nobles mettaient en avant ce genre de nouvelles vu que c'était exceptionnel, mais pour une raison inconnue, le noble voulait garder la chose "secrète" et ça, c'était plus intriguant. Est-ce qu'il serait de nouveau tombé amoureux d'une paysanne, comme la dernière fois ? Non, Zaraki avait l'impression que c'était encore plus grave que la fois précédente.

L'homme se souvint brutalement de certaines paroles que lui avait dites Kuchiki, alors qu'il n'était pas totalement remis de ses blessures ... Se pouvait-il que le ténébreux et glacial Capitaine ait pu avoir une relation avec Ichimaru ? Avec un homme ? Lui ? Impossible ! ... Sauf que cette odeur qu'il avait sentie sur lui, ce n'était pas le parfum d'une femme mais quelque chose de plus bestial … L'odeur d'un homme ?

- Kenpachi, tu as de la visite ! Lâcha à la porte la petite voix de Yachiru.

L'interpelé ne tarda pas à se lever pour aller à la porte et voir Kuchiki. Déjà là, lui ? Au pire moment vu qu'en cet instant, le géant se posait tout un tas de questions sur lui. Faisant signe à celui-ci d'entrer, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa Vice-Capitaine et décida de l'envoyer voir ailleurs, se faisant discret. Il savait qu'elle aimait bien aller voir Hisagi ces derniers temps et le géant avait envie de se retrouver aussi seul que possible avec le ténébreux.

- Alors, que pense votre homme de cette mission ? Demanda-t-il sur son ton hautain.

- Il accepte. Y'a Yumichika, mon Cinquième Siège, qui se porte volontaire, annonça-t-il en passant à côté de lui. J'crois que Rangiku aussi, et le Capitaine Hitsugaya laissera jamais sa Vice-Capitaine partir sur Terre seule ! Elle serait capable de détruire le monde, cette idiote ...

Byakuya sembla satisfait par la réponse, vu qu'il passa à côté de lui sans doute dans le but de s'en aller. Mais Zaraki n'avait pas envie de le voir partir et coupa sa retraite avec son bras, refermant la porte en se plaçant devant. Kuchiki lui lança un regard glacial.

- Qui y'a-t-il ? Souffla-t-il sur le ton hautain qui irritait tellement la masse de muscles.

- Vous ne voulez pas boire avec moi ? Proposa-t-il.

- Croyez-vous que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Si je devais boire avec quelqu'un, ce ne serait sûrement pas avec vous !

Ho, qu'il était cruel cet homme, être aussi arrogant alors qu'il avait envie d'être sympathique, pour une fois. Kuchiki sembla sur le point de perdre patience et se tourna même vers la fenêtre, sans doute dans le but de partir, mais le laisser filer aussi facilement ? Hors de question ! Sans qu'il ne sut réellement pourquoi, il se saisit du noble, l'enlaçant au niveau des épaules pour le plaquer contre son corps, le maintenant fermement.

- Dis-moi voir juste un truc, "Kuchiki", est-ce que t'aimes les mecs ? Demanda-t-il sans y passer par quatre chemins.

Le noble marqua une hésitation et un long frisson sembla le parcourir. Il donna l'impression de se raidir et la brute comprit qu'il avait mis le doigt sur la vérité. C'était pas possible : ce mec avait viré sa cuti ? Quand ça ? Hé, même si jusqu'alors le géant l'avait un peu provoqué pour un duel, la perspective de pouvoir régler leurs comptes d'une toute autre manière l'intéressait grandement ! Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, devenant avide de cette peau si bien entretenue ...

- Vous vous intéressez à ma vie privée maintenant ? Souffla l'homme avec ironie. Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

Comme si c'était possible de laisser fuir un tel morceau dans une telle situation ! S'il n'avait pas découvert que ce noble avait des tendances homosexuelles, il n'aurait pas pu résister à l'envie de se le faire … Mais là ? Savoir qu'un homme avait pu dominer cette hautaine et arrogante créature… Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas le droit, lui aussi ? Maintenant fermement l'haori du ténébreux d'une main, l'autre se glissa entre les pans du kimono, pour aller caresser la peau si douce et délicate ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'offusqua Kuchiki en tentant de se débattre.

- J'goûte à un noble, répondit le rustre avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je ne suis pas une de ces catins qui s'allonge pour vous combler, espèce de sale ...

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division réussit à se défaire de son emprise, mais Zaraki tenait toujours son haori et sa longue écharpe. Lorsqu'il vit son collègue pointer son doigt sur lui, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il voulait utiliser le Kido et il se dit qu'il aimerait vraiment ce moment ! Agrippant son poignet, il le releva et fut étonné lorsqu'il sentit un éclair frôler son visage. Kuchiki ne rigolait pas du tout ... C'était d'autant plus excitant de se battre pour une chose dont on avait envie, non ?

L'être glacial tenta de se débattre. Zaraki décida de les faire tomber au sol tous deux, se jetant sur le noble pour lui maintenir les poignets. Le dominant totalement de sa taille, un sourire carnassier marqua son visage alors qu'il voyait le mécontentement marquer celui de cette pauvre créature qui était là, si belle en cet instant précis. Sans réellement attendre, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du noble, qui continuait de se débattre comme une petite furie. Il ne semblait réellement pas enclin à faire quoi que ce soit. Le fait qu'il se débatte à ce point, c'était bien plus jouissif pour le géant qui aimait plus encore faire fléchir ses adversaires.

Bloquant ses deux poignets d'une seule de ses mains, il constata qu'au corps à corps, le noble n'avait absolument aucune chance de l'emporter. Il soignait bien son corps mais ne l'entretenait pas assez bien. Il devrait peut-être penser à se muscler un peu plus … Quoiqu'avec son zanpakuto, c'était normal qu'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Lui agrippant le menton, il le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il put y lire lui plaisait de plus en plus ... Ce n'était plus de l'arrogance, mais de la colère et c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son regard briller à ce point.

- C'que t'es beau quand tu m'regardes comme ça, avoua le rustre en frôlant sa bouche de la sienne, soufflant contre celle-ci tout son désir. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir jouer un peu avec toi.

- Relâchez-moi tout de suite ! Ordonna Kuchiki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu t'laisses pas faire par tout le monde ? Aller, j'suis sûr de pouvoir te faire jouir ...

La proposition fit grimacer le ténébreux qui ne semblait toujours pas enclin à se laisser faire, mais qu'importe ? De nouveau, il laissa sa main glisser sous le vêtement, pour aller explorer ce torse bien trop doux pour un homme, frôlant ses boutons de chair qui se montrèrent scandaleusement sensibles. Il frissonna contre le corps si accessible, se surprenant lui-même d'être aussi réceptif face à cet être. Il était clairement sensible face à la tentation de la chair, mais n'appréciait sûrement pas l'idée de le faire avec lui, son parfait opposé !

Glissant ses doigts au travers de l'ouverture, il ouvrit peu à peu le kimono pour dévoiler la peau pâle. Ses lèvres commencèrent à explorer ce qui était découvert, dévorant le torse de baisers de plus en plus avides. Cela dut faire prendre conscience à Kuchiki qu'il était sérieux, car il eut un soubresaut et réussit à libérer une de ses mains qu'il posa contre son torse. Le géant n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'une explosion le projeta contre le mur. Lâchant un grognement, il essaya de se remettre sur pied rapidement, mais c'était déjà trop tard, sa proie lui avait filé entre les doigts ...

Pas pour longtemps ... Zaraki se le promit ... Le géant se saisit de l'écharpe que le noble avait perdu et la renifla, se disant que ce genre de chasse pouvait être amusante et drôlement excitante ...

* * *

Renji avait vu arriver Izuru, qui devait parler avec lui d'un rapport extrêmement important. Hors, finalement, les deux Vices-Capitaines avaient fini par parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Il fallait de toute façon attendre que le Capitaine de la Sixième Division revienne pour remplir le dossier. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se montrer. Il parut gêné de voir le blond, mais ne se laissa pas aller et le salua aussi chaleureusement que cela lui était possible, avant de reporter toute son attention sur son subalterne, lui demandant de lui préparer un café.

Le cramoisi se demanda pourquoi la tenue de son supérieur paraissait aussi négligée : il était rare de le voir sans une écharpe autour du coup et, il était également encore plus rare de voir le haut de son kimono dévoilant un peu de sa peau ... N'était-ce pas une marque rouge que voyait là le subalterne ? Qui avait pu la lui faire ? Le ténébreux dut capter son regard vu qu'il ne tarda pas à resserrer son kimono et parus surpris. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration ...

- J'ai dû la perdre ... Murmura-t-il pensivement.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? Souffla Renji en haussant les sourcils.

- Le Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division accepte de vous suivre sur Terre et le Cinquième Siège s'est porté volontaire pour vous accompagner, lui dit-il en prenant le dossier que lui tendait Izuru. Il semble que vous n'ayez plus qu'à aller prévenir le Capitaine Ukitake.

- Nous avons aussi besoin d'un Capitaine pour mener les troupes sur Terre. Vous pourriez peut-être venir ? Proposa le jeune homme.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai beaucoup à faire ici. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un de compétent pour vous commander. Vice-Capitaine Kira, allons dans mon bureau je vous prie.

Le ténébreux fit signe au blond de passer devant avant de le suivre dans son bureau, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au dossier, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention au cramoisi qui se demanda s'il agissait comme à l'accoutumée ou bien si, au contraire, il ne faisait là que l'ignorer pour tenter de l'écarter d'avantage de lui. C'était sûrement la première option ... Il ne serait pas étonnant que Kuchiki agisse de la sorte, c'était sans doute cela le plus douloureux : savoir qu'il agissait avec lui comme il agirait avec un autre ...

Soupirant, le Vice-Capitaine reprit son travail, se demandant tout de même ce qui se passait dans le bureau. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, son ami finit par ressortir, saluant une dernière fois le Capitaine avant de faire coulisser la porte. Il se tourna vers Renji, l'air songeur et s'approcha du bureau.

- Dis, Renji, la marque qu'il a sur la gorge, ce ne serait pas un "suçon" ? Demanda-t-il toujours aussi pensif.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, souffla le cramoisi.

Nier l'évidence, c'était prendre le risque de se faire démasquer. Si Izuru l'avait vu, tous ceux qui avaient pu rencontrer le Capitaine Kuchiki avaient dû identifier cette marque étrange à la naissance de son torse. Il priait pour qu'il n'ait rencontré personne, sachant que le blond garderait cela pour lui ... A qui parlerait-il de ce qu'il avait vu ?

- Tu crois qu'il a quelqu'un ? Hasarda son ami, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise Renji.

- Tu penses que si Kuchiki avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il m'en parlerait, à moi ? Répliqua subtilement le cramoisi.

- Bah, je me disais que tu étais peut-être la meilleure personne pour remarquer ce genre de choses. Ça m'intrigue ...

- Je peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là, surtout que je vais partir en mission sur Terre ...

- Hum, de toute façon, c'est peu probable qu'il ait quelqu'un ! Bonne journée Renji-san, on se revoit ce soir !

Le cramoisi salua de la main son ami, le regardant partir alors qu'il retournait probablement à sa division. C'était tout de même étonnant de voir qu'Izuru s'intéressait à la vie amoureuse de Kuchiki. En même temps, savoir que le noble avait peut-être quelqu'un pouvait sans doute intéresser n'importe quelle personne connaissant un tant soit peu cet homme.

Renji reporta son attention sur son propre rapport. Il allait sans doute devoir préparer toute la paperasse concernant sa future mission, ne connaissant que trop bien le laisser-aller d'Ikkaku et Yumichika ...


	11. Chapitre 9 : Kizutsuku

Renji n'était parti que quelques heures sur Terre. Il repensa fortement à tout ce qui s'était passé avec Kuchiki. Devait-il se battre pour essayer de franchir les barrières que le noble avait crées autour de lui, ou bien devait-il se contenter d'accepter la situation ? Peut-être que rompre était la meilleure option ? Il ne savait pas et, franchement, pour le moment, il était plus perdu qu'autre chose. Tentant de peser le pour et le contre, il comprit que même en donnant son maximum, il n'arriverait jamais à traverser le mur de glace ...

Kuchiki ne voulait pas s'engager dans une nouvelle relation, pas pour le moment. Même s'il se laissait aller à quelques étreintes charnelles, cela ne voulait absolument rien dire pour le ténébreux ... Sans doute cherchait-il seulement à se laver de l'affront que lui avait fait Ichimaru ? Ou peut-être cherchait-il simplement à le tromper ? De toute façon, Renji avait toujours eu une désagréable impression : il avait toujours pensé que le noble, quoiqu'il en dise, n'avait pas pu oublier l'argenté, que même s'il assurait le haïr, il n'en était rien et attendait toujours son retour ...

Pouvait-il réellement attendre que Kuchiki oublie celui qui, pourtant, l'avait trahi et poignardé ? Ha, pourquoi est-ce qu'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour cet "homme" ? Cela faisait enrager le Vice-Capitaine au plus profond de lui-même. Savoir qu'il avait un rival qu'il ne pouvait pas même affronter … Il aurait préféré que cette personne soit en face de lui ou bien morte ! Au moins aurait-il eu une petite chance de le reconquérir, alors que là ... Il avait l'impression de se battre contre un fantôme et ça ... Comment peut-on se battre contre une telle chose ? Finalement, Renji était jaloux de l'attention que le ténébreux pouvait porter à l'argenté. Même s'il niait la chose, il ne pouvait pas tout cacher et ça ...

Byakuya Kuchiki aimait toujours Gin Ichimaru ... De ce fait, le cramoisi ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de se battre pour cet être : comment rivaliser avec ce traître invisible aux yeux mais bien présent dans le cœur de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer, malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire ... Parce qu'il devait se l'avouer : lui aussi avait vu son cœur emprisonné par le ténébreux ...

Ses sens se mirent en alerte lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs énergies spirituelles très agressives. Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour qu'Aizen ait décidé de lancer son attaque. Frissonnant, le jeune Shinigami abandonna donc son gigai pour se tenir prêt, sachant pertinemment que l'une des "créatures" se dirigeait directement vers lui. Le plus terrifiant, c'était que cette personne était incroyablement puissante, bien plus que ne l'avait estimé la Soul Society ! Et lui, pouvait-il réellement se battre dans son état moral ? Avait-il réellement le choix ? Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner ses amis, alors qu'eux avaient besoin de lui.

* * *

Grimmjow n'était pas là que pour pouvoir se battre, non, son "amant" avait semblé très intéressé par les personnes présentes sur Terre et cela avait augmenté sa curiosité. Une petite balade sur Terre ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout si cela promettait un combat qu'il n'oublierait pas, sauf que ... Voilà, ses fracciones semblaient être tombés sur des personnes bien plus intéressantes que lui, car même s'il avait rejoint le lieu où D-Roy s'était fait buté,il n'y avait là qu'une petite Shinigami et le rouquin qui avait failli se faire tuer par Ulquiorra et Yammy ...

La Shinigami se montra très peu divertissante, quant à l'autre ... Bah, vu qu'il avait failli se faire buter par l'autre glaçon et la masse de muscles qui ne savait pas réfléchir, il n'espérait pas trop de lui. Il avait bien raison, ça ne lui donnait plus envie de se battre. Il avait presque envie de repartir, sauf que soudainement, toutes les énergies de ses fracciones se volatilisèrent une par une. Bientôt, toutes les âmes viendraient vers lui et peut-être que là, il pourrait enfin s'amuser un peu !

Tôsen mit cependant fin à son petit jeu ... Chouette alors ! L'aveugle, il ne pouvait pas tomber sur quelqu'un de pire … Sauf peut-être Ulquiorra ? Quoiqu'avec le Cuarta, il ne risquait pas de s'en prendre plein la tronche. Finalement, Grimmjow dut rentrer à Las Noches sans même avoir pu rencontrer la personne qui l'intéressait. Déçu, il se tourna pour suivre l'handicapé, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à son ennemi du moment ...

- Me fais pas rigoler ! Souffla-t-il en se tournant lentement vers le rouquin. Celui qui sauve sa peau parce que le duel n'est pas fini, c'est toi, Shinigami !

Il s'était tourné vers le gosse qui était chanceux, mine de rien.

- Souviens-toi bien de mon nom et prie pour ne plus jamais l'entendre : Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! La prochaine fois que tu entendras ce nom, ce sera la fin pour toi, Shinigami !

Le garganta se referma sur son sourire carnassier, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son supérieur, il constata que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il allait en entendre parler ... D'ailleurs, vu son visage, il y avait fort à parier qu'il allait regretter son initiative, mais pour rien au monde, il n'avouerait qu'il avait espéré rencontrer le vrai Amour de Gin ... Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il avait compris, c'était que les Shinigami présents ne pouvaient en aucun cas être cet homme qui avait le cœur de l'argenté ...

- Le Seigneur nous attend, annonça sèchement le tanné.

Le bleuté grimaça, comprenant qu'il allait vraiment regretter sa petite escapade sur Terre ...

* * *

Yamamoto était entrain de faire un rapport détaillé de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu sur Terre, ne faisant que retranscrire aux Capitaines dont certains hommes avaient été mis en danger, leurs rapports respectifs. Byakuya enrageait intérieurement d'avoir appris que Rukia avait été blessée, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, rassuré par le fait qu'Orihime avait pu la soigner très rapidement. D'après les estimations du Capitaine Hitsugaya, les Arrancars étaient bien plus puissants que ce que la Soul Society avait prédit.

- La plupart des Arrancars ont été éliminés, sauf celui qu'ils ont nommé "Espada". D'après nos estimations, il posséderait une puissance équivalente à celle d'un Capitaine, continua le Commandant. Malheureusement, il a failli éliminer le jeune Substitut de Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Comment il s'en est tiré ? Demanda le Capitaine Kenpachi.

- Le Shinigami traître, Tôsen Kaname, est venu chercher l'Arrancar, qui a cessé le combat et l'a suivi sans protestation. Je vous confie les rapports détaillés de vos hommes dès que mon Vice-Capitaine en aura fait des copies. Vous pouvez disposer.

Byakuya ne se fit pas prier deux fois, n'appréciant pas du tout le fait d'être dans la même pièce que la brute qu'était Kenpachi Zaraki, surtout depuis "l'accident insignifiant" qui s'était produit dans le bureau de l'homme. En fait, il l'évitait au maximum. Chaque fois qu'il sentait son énergie s'approcher, lui s'écartait aussi loin que possible, n'ayant aucune envie d'une nouvelle confrontation. Il n'avait pas si tort que ça de le craindre, car à peine eut-il le temps de sortir de la salle de réunion, que le géant l'avait rejoint, l'agrippant à l'épaule.

Le géant voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais le Capitaine Ukitake se manifesta. L'autre se rabaissa, restant tout de même dans l'ombre du noble qui se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Il reporta toute son attention sur l'argenté.

- Je vais faire demander le retour de votre sœur. Je suis sûr que vous n'aimeriez pas qu'elle coure de trop gros risques, annonça-t-il.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle aimerait être éloignée de ses amis ? Demanda Byakuya en retour. Laissez-la en fonction là-bas. N'hésitez pas à lui proposer des entraînements, mais ne lui demandez pas d'abandonner ses amis ...

Ukitake parut surpris par la requête, mais sembla l'accepter. Il finit par leur proposer de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au ténébreux pour se rappeler que, juste derrière lui, il y avait toujours Kenpachi, qui semblait attendre le bon moment. Mais pourquoi ? Le noble lui lança un regard hautain qui le fit sourire grandement, un de ces sourires qui ne présageait rien de bon. Pourquoi accepter de faire un bout de chemin avec eux ?

- Fais pas ton timide, Kuchiki. A moins que t'aies peur de nous ? Lâcha ironiquement le géant.

- D'accord, nous pourrons nous concerter sur les ordres à donner à nos hommes, décida Byakuya.

- T'es vraiment qu'un coincé, tu peux pas de temps en temps te détendre ? Râla le rustre sur un ton mécontent. Y'a pas que le travail dans la vie !

Le noble lui lança un regard en biais, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Kenpachi. Celui-ci finit même pas rester figé sur place : le sourire qui était né pour disparaître tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, n'avait pas échappé à la brute épaisse.

- Il n'y a pas que les joies de la vie, Capitaine Kenpachi, riposta-t-il, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce qu'il avait "rencontré" devant le bureau de l'homme. Je pense que je vais retourner à ma Division. Avec l'absence de Renji, j'ai accumulé pas mal de travail.

Ukitake mettrait sûrement son changement d'avis sur la présence de Kenpachi, sachant à quel point les rapports entre les deux Capitaines pouvaient être "tendus". Le ténébreux ne laissa pas le temps au géant de réagir pour utiliser le shunpo, allant aussi rapidement que possible. Il en fallait cependant plus pour réussir à échapper au géant, semblait-il ... Depuis quand pouvait-il maîtriser le Shunpo ? C'était la question que se posait Byakuya alors qu'il se sentit plaqué contre un mur. Lâchant un grognement, il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Kenpachi, dont le visage était si proche qu'il sentait son souffle chaud sur le sien.

Le géant relâcha ses épaules pour maintenir ses mains, sachant qu'elles étaient sans doute les armes les plus dangereuses que possédait alors Byakuya. Même si celui-ci trouvait sa situation "alarmante", il n'appela pas à l'aide, continuant de lancer un regard froid au géant qui s'était penché vers lui. Il n'alla cependant pas plus loin, se disant que cela devait être dangereux.

- Cela t'a-t-il choqué de voir des putains sortir de mon bureau ? Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Cela te choquerait-il si je te proposais de venir voir ? Elles sont douées et j'ai pas vraiment besoin de les payer ...

- Ne soyez pas vulgaire ! Lâcha avec dédain Byakuya.

- Fais pas ton pudique, je suis sûr que ça te plairait beaucoup ! J'suis sûr qu'elles demanderaient rien, t'es vraiment beau ...

- Capitaine Kenpachi, je vous interdis de me mettre dans le même sac que vous !

- Ho, non, toi ... T'es le magnifique ange empli de vertu, hein ? Celui qu'on se fait une joie de pervertir ... De goûter et de dévorer tout entier ... As-tu déjà remarqué tous ces regards posés sur toi ? Ces regards emplis de désir ... Qui parcourent ton corps en espérant pouvoir en voir plus de toi ...

Le rustre se rapprocha d'avantage du noble, collant son corps au sien, son torse écrasant légèrement le sien. Son nez vint caresser sa joue, sa respiration semblait étrangement irrégulière. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ? Ne pouvait-il pas réagir comme tout le monde et le relâcher pour le laisser reprendre son travail, tout simplement ? Le ténébreux tenta de se défaire de l'emprise, mais Kenpachi le retint, se mouvant un peu plus contre lui.

- J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Byakuya ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton chaud.

- Qui vous a permis de me nommer par mon prénom ? Siffla l'outré sur un ton mécontent.

- J'te rappelle que t'es pas vraiment en position de négocier là ! Mais si tu veux, on peut s'mettre d'accords ? Faire un p'tit marché ...

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comme s'il allait accepter une telle condition ! Essayant une nouvelle fois de se libérer de l'emprise de Kenpachi, il sentit le genou du combattant remonter le long de sa jambe. Cela sonna comme une menace muette.

- Si tu l'emportes, j'te foutrai la paix, mais si j'l'emporte, j'aurai le droit de jouer un peu avec toi, continua-t-il, voyant que Byakuya ne prenait pas la parole.

- Je ne suis pas une catin ! Protesta celui-ci. Croyez-vous que j'accepterais de mettre ma "personne" en péril parce que je vous intéresse ?

- Aurais-tu peur que je puisse te faire jouir pendant notre p'tite nuit ?

La phrase, glissée à son oreille, provoqua un étrange frisson qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Lâchant un grognement, il prit la décision de ne pas céder ... Quoique cela lui permettrait de se débarrasser de cet idiot !

- Quelle garantie j'ai que vous irez jusqu'au bout de votre marché, si je gagne ? Demanda le noble.

- Aucune ! Avoua franchement le rustre. Et moi ?

En effet ... C'était une possibilité. Mais que voulez-vous ? Il fallait savoir prendre des risques dans la vie. Byakuya espérait que cet homme tiendrait sa part du marché lorsqu'il l'aurait vaincu, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Jamais le noble ne se laisserait avoir par cette brute épaisse qui ne vivait que pour le combat.

- Bien, je te ferai signe le jour de notre "duel" alors ! Au revoir ... Byakuya ...

* * *

Grimmjow semblait souffrir. Sa blessure fraîche au bras continuait de saigner, malgré les différents soin apportés à celle-ci. Cela commençait à inquiéter grandement Gin, qui se demandait s'il ne devait pas penser à colmater la plaie : le bras était de toute façon perdu, Tôsen l'ayant brûlé. C'était tout de même étonnant de voir qu'Aizen avait laissé faire une telle chose.

- J'dois être beaucoup moins intéressant comme ça ! Ricana l'Arrancar.

- Ho, non, au contraire ! Répliqua le Superviseur avec un large sourire. Tu me feras moins de blessures ainsi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te prêterai ma main pour te ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à son amant, avant de reprendre son examen du bras mutilé. Si cela continuait, Grimmjow courrait à la catastrophe. Il ne devait plus attendre. Soupirant, l'argenté se décida et défit le bandage ensanglanté, se disant qu'il faudrait aussi faire changer les draps du lit et peut-être même le matelas.

- Qu'est-c'que tu fais ? S'enquit le bleuté.

- Désolé, je vais devoir cautériser la plaie, avoua franchement l'argenté. Tu vas avoir très mal, mais je te promets d'être rapide.

- Dis ça à d'autres ! J'te connais trop bien ! Tu finis jamais rapidement une affaire !

Malheureusement, ou peut-être plutôt "heureusement" pour lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Cuarta Espada entra dans la pièce, les observant tour à tour de son regard monotone. Le Sexta lâcha un grognement de mécontentement, ne pouvant pas supporter cette créature là, le faisant sans cesse savoir. Levant les yeux au ciel, il finit par se tourner vers le Superviseur, le suppliant silencieusement de le foutre dehors.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ulquiorra ? Demanda l'argenté, amusé par son amant.

- Je viens pour voir Grimmjow, fit l'Arrancar. J'ai une nouvelle à lui rapporter, de la part du Seigneur Aizen.

- Alors dépêche-toi de cracher le morceau et de dégager de là ! Hurla le bleuté avec agacement.

L'ébène fut imperméable face à cette preuve flagrante d'agressivité, se contentant de fixer le blessé. Décidément, Aizen s'était trouvé là une très belle et docile petite marionnette ! Gin soupira en se demandant s'il allait se décider à parler ou non. Voyant que l'argenté était toujours décidé à rester sur place, Ulquiorra abandonna.

- Le Seigneur Aizen t'a déchu de ton rang d'Espada, annonça-t-il sur son ton éternellement froid. Il m'a chargé d'effacer ton tatouage et m'a demandé de te faire quitter les quartiers réservés aux Espadas ...

Cela étonna fortement le Superviseur, qui se demanda à quoi pouvait bien jouer Aizen. Offrir le rang d'Espada à Grimmjow et le lui reprendre ? Gin n'était pas dupe, il savait que le Seigneur de Las Noches avait agi en connaissant les conséquences de tous ses actes ... Que cherchait-il exactement en agissant de la sorte ? Décidément, cela était toujours aussi dur de pouvoir lire dans le jeu de cet être ...

Voyant qu'Ulquiorra s'approchait du lit, Gin attrapa son sabre qu'il pointa vers le Cuarta, l'allongeant sans la moindre hésitation pour le faire stopper. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir cet être toucher à Grimmjow, même si cela était un ordre d'Aizen ! Jamais il ne permettrait qu'une telle chose soit possible : personne ne toucherait à son protégé sans son autorisation ... Personne !

La main toujours présente du bleuté se saisit de son poignet pour l'arrêter, le surprenant plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Gin interrogea de son regard le futur ex-Sexta qui secoua négativement la tête.

- Personne ne posera la main sur toi ! S'obstina-t-il.

- Alors efface-la ! Mais ...

Son regard semblait lui ordonner de ne surtout pas dépasser les bornes. Il n'avait pas tort : le Superviseur ne pouvait pas agir à la légère. Il acquiesça et même si imposer une nouvelle souffrance à l'Arrancar le mécontentait fortement, il aida le bleuté à se retourner sur le ventre et posa sa main sur le tatouage. Lançant un regard froid au Cuarta qui regardait la scène avec indifférence, il utilisa le kido pour faire ce qui avait été demandé. Sous lui, il sentit le corps de son amant se contracter. Bientôt, il ne supporta plus la douleur et hurla ...

Il ne pardonnerait pas ... Non, il ne pardonnerait pas ce que les autres le forçaient à faire ! Un jour, il ferait regretter à Aizen la douleur qu'il imposait à Grimmjow, parce que même s'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, même s'il ne lui avait pas donné son cœur, le bleuté lui avait donné son corps, se satisfaisant parfaitement de cette relation charnelle. Parce qu'il était fort, il méritait toute l'estime du Superviseur. Il en profita pour s'occuper de sa blessure, brûlant sa peau pour stopper tout écoulement de sang. L'ex-Sexta ne put en supporter d'avantage et il perdit connaissance. Pauvre créature ...

Gin se pencha vers l'Arrancar, l'embrassant sur le front avant de reporter son attention sur le Cuarta Espada, toujours bien présent.

- Oui ? Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- L'appartement, se contenta de dire Ulquiorra, sachant sans doute que cela serait suffisant pour se faire comprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès qu'il sera réveillé, je l'emmènerai autre part !

- Où cela ?

Était-il curieux ou bien posait-il une question dont son maître aurait voulu avoir la réponse ? Il était fort probable que, personnellement, il n'en avait que faire de cette histoire. Mais Gin savait que ce qu'il rapporterait à son Seigneur pourrait l'irriter, à plus forte raison si ...

- Dans mes appartements, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Je prendrai bien soin de lui ...


	12. Chapitre 10 : Kakegoto

Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Kenpachi pour se manifester, au contraire. Il envoya à peine deux jours plus tard une demande d'entretien à Byakuya, qui se demanda s'il ne devait pas faire abstraction de cette proposition plutôt que d'y aller. Mais savoir que le géant le courserait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Le Capitaine de la Onzième se montrait extrêmement pressant et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que cet homme ne le mette dans une situation compromettante en se collant à lui, alors que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre et en tirer des conclusions hâtives !

Il décidant de céder, en espérant qu'il accepterait de le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il lui aurait fait ravaler son arrogance. Heureusement pour lui, cela ressemblait à une "invitation officielle", il n'avait pas à craindre que qui que ce soit s'imagine des choses. Même s'il était étrange de voir le noble aller au sein de la Onzième, personne ne sembla se soucier de cet étrange comportement.

Il rejoignit le bureau de Kenpachi en quelques instants, se disant que plus vite il en aurait fini avec cet homme, plus vite il pourrait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie ! En le voyant arriver, le géant parut surpris et un sourire carnassier marqua ses lèvres.

- Tiens, j'croyais qu'tu te dégonflerais ! Ricana-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Répliqua sèchement le noble. Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- De quoi ? Pourquoi j'devrais me dépêcher ?

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous battre ici ?

- Bah si, pourquoi pas ! Allez, ramène-toi et pose tes jolies fesses là !

Le géant lui indiqua la table basse se situant près de la fenêtre et il ne tarda pas à aller s'y installer. De quoi ? Incertain, le ténébreux jeta un regard inquisiteur au rustre qui semblait patienter, s'accoudant à la fenêtre en attendant qu'il se décide à venir. Il ne comptait tout de même pas jouer une chose aussi importante sur ... Un bras de fer ? Ou bien ... Au Shogun ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il préparait comme coup foireux ce mec ? Ayant l'impression de devenir de plus en plus parano, le noble finit par s'installer en face de Kenpachi, le surveillant du coin de l'œil, très attentif au moindre de ses mouvements.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Quoi ? Gronda le géant avec un nouveau rictus. T'as pas oublié que Yamamoto m'a prévenu que si jamais je recommençais à faire des idioties, il me mettrait aux arrêts ? Donc, pas de baston pour le moment et ...

- Faites-moi revenir lorsque vous pourrez m'affronter !

Il se leva dans le but de quitter la pièce, mais une pression extrêmement forte et imposante se fit sur son poignet. Le tirant vers lui, le géant le força à se rassoir en le maintenant fermement.

- Je peux parfaitement t'affronter d'une toute autre façon ! Assura-t-il. Allez, fais pas ton timide ... T'es prêt ?

- Comment comptez-vous m'affronter, dans ce cas ? Demanda intrigué Byakuya.

- J'ai longtemps hésité. J'me disais que peut-être, un bras de fer, mais y'a pas photo, tu peux pas m'vaincre comme ça ! Même si niveau duel on est pareils, au corps à corps t'as aucune chance et j'risquerais de t'faire mal ... J'me suis dit à un de tes jeux d'intellect, mais j'suis pas adepte de cette merde là, alors ...

L'homme se pencha sur le côté, attrapant une bouteille qu'il posa sur la table, laissant très incertain le ténébreux qui avait peur de comprendre. Cet idiot ne comptait tout de même pas régler leurs différents par un jeu d'alcoolique ?

- Celui qui tient le plus longtemps est le vainqueur ! Confirma l'homme.

- Croyez-vous que je sois le genre d'homme à accepter que ... Il en est tout à fait hors de question ! Je ne boirai pas avec un roturier !

- Putain, t'es chiant ! Mais bon, tu veux que j'te plaque au sol pour te prendre sans préparatif ?

En disant cela, il avait simplement rempli deux petites tasses de son alcool. Il en tendit une à Byakuya, qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à cette situation qui lui semblait incroyablement équivoque. Depuis quand on réglait un conflit de la sorte ? Lançant un regard sombre à son adversaire, il nota le sourire particulièrement ironique de l'homme et se dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Sauf qu'il avait l'impression de tomber dans un nouveau piège de cette brute épaisse !

- J'ai souvent perdu à ce jeu face à Ikkaku ou Yumichika, alors t'as tes chances, si tu peux tenir un peu l'alcool !

En fait, il le provoquait ouvertement en cet instant précis, son regard brillant déjà de sa victoire à venir ... Il était vraiment trop sûr de lui. Byakuya avait bien envie de le remettre à sa place. Croyait-il donc qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool ? Quel idiot !

* * *

Le ténébreux Capitaine de la Sixième Division se défendait foutrement bien pour un noble, il avait bien le droit d'avoir son regard arrogant et ses manières ! Putain, ils avaient bu combien de verres ? Kenpachi souleva la bouteille pour remplir encore une fois leurs verres, en renversant une bonne partie sur le côté. Le géant jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, se demandant plutôt combien de bouteilles ils avaient vidées, car plusieurs traînaient là, roulant même sur le sol.

- Oublie pas : cul sec comme à chaque fois ! Lâcha amusé Zaraki.

- Je sais ! Se contenta de dire le noble sur un ton froid.

La brute épaisse regarda une fois encore l'homme devant lui, qui ne disait pas grand chose depuis un petit moment, se contentant de fixer la tasse et la boire. Sauf qu'il commençait à perdre pied, semblait-il. Qu'il fixe ainsi la chose … Sa main, ne tremblait-elle pas légèrement ? C'était pas trop tôt ! Zaraki avait craint pendant un moment de perdre face à lui. Cela aurait été dommage de louper cette occasion de ... Lui faire certaines choses ... Ses joues légèrement rougies par les effets de l'alcool, encourageait franchement le géant à lui faire des trucs pas très catholiques ...

- T'es pas croyable ! Avoua Zaraki. Tu tiens bien l'alcool pour un putain de noble ...

- Je sais, se contenta de répondre Kuchiki.

- T'es beau, Byakuya, tenta le géant.

- Je sais, répéta le ténébreux.

- T'es super bandant ...

- Je s ...

L'homme releva son visage vers son compère, lui lançant un regard froid, réalisant sans aucun doute que le géant se foutait un peu de lui, ses yeux cherchant en quoi. L'alcool semblait lui faire un putain d'effet … Voir qu'il n'arrivait plus à raisonner convenablement continuait d'exciter Zaraki.

- Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda Kuchiki sur un ton menaçant.

Il semblait avoir l'alcool mauvais ce p'tit gars. Cela ne fit que faire sourire d'avantage la brute épaisse qu'il était. Il se contenta de prendre la tasse pour la vider d'une seule traite, reposant l'ustensile sur la table en lançant un regard provoquant au noble, qui répondit y positivement vu qu'il prenait sa tasse ...

- J't'ai dit : "T'es super bandant, Byakuya-kun" ! Répéta le géant au moment où celui-ci posait ses lèvres sur la faïence.

Le temps que l'information ne pénètre dans son cerveau, il recracha en partie l'alcool qu'il avait en bouche, ce qui fit exploser de rire la masse de muscles. C'était vraiment trop fort la façon un peu incertaine qu'avait de réagir ce beau noble ! Le qualificatif de "mignon" lui allait comme un gant en cet instant précis ! Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division décida de se souvenir de l'effet que l'alcool pouvait produire sur son compère.

- Espèce de sale ... Lâcha mécontent le ténébreux qui continuait de tousser.

Le géant se leva, contourna la table basse pour s'installer à côté du noble, toujours torturé par la remarque et la liqueur qu'il avait avalé de travers. Lui caressant le dos, Zaraki tenta de l'aider au mieux pour faire passer tout cela. Kuchiki ne sembla pas accepter sa présence à ses côtés, vu qu'il tenta de s'écarter de là, mais cela était dur pour le noble de trouver une échappatoire. Il abandonna rapidement pour prendre appuis contre le bord de la fenêtre, cherchant sans doute de l'air.

La masse de muscles ne tarda pas à capturer le visage du ténébreux pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui : son regard était à demi-clos, des rougeurs coloraient ses joues et sa bouche était entrouverte et humide d'alcool. Byakuya Kuchiki avait beau être un de ces putains de nobles arrogants, né avec une cuillère d'or dans la bouche, il était magnifique ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Zaraki pour s'emparer des lèvres qu'il dévora avec avidité, forçant le passage de cette bouche au goût de l'alcool. C'était un baiser qu'il voulait délicat mais qui, pourtant, se montra brutal : il ne pouvait plus retenir le désir qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques jours pour le ténébreux. Le plus indécent dans cette affaire, c'était que le noble se laissait faire ... Non, c'était pire : il répondait timidement au baiser ...

Après quelques secondes, le géant entendit l'autre gémir mollement, tentant de le repousser, mais ne trouvant pas la force d'y arriver. Merci à l'alcool ! Il s'écarta cependant pour l'interroger du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir faire ? Demanda outré l'homme.

- T'as pas bu ton verre, t'es à moi pour la nuit ! Lâcha en toute logique Zaraki, qui souriait victorieusement.

- Vous avez triché ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de dire une telle chose !

- C'est pas interdit de sortir ce genre de truc pendant un tel jeu, mon p'tit ! Allez, laisse-toi faire. J'te promets d'être aussi doux qu'possible !

- Ne me touchez pas ! Vous avez triché !

- T'es chiant ! Gronda Zaraki en fronçant les sourcils. Ok, puisque tu l'prends comme ça ... Casse-toi, on verra une autre fois ...

Kuchiki ne se fit pas prier deux fois, écartant l'autre sans la moindre hésitation, se relevant pour s'en aller ... Enfin, disons plutôt "tenter" ! Parce que ce n'était pas gagné ! Le pauvre arrivait à peine à rester debout. Il finit vite de nouveau au sol, n'arrivant même pas à tenir. Zaraki ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit le noble s'effondrer mollement au sol où il resta d'ailleurs. C'était étrange, mais il semblait bien qu'il se trouvait dans une situation compromettante ... La brute n'avait aucune envie de l'aider !

Le noble resta au sol. Ce pourtant si arrogant homme ne semblait pas capable de se relever pour le moment. Cela n'inquiéta pas pour autant son compère qui se contenta de le fixer encore un peu ... Putain, comment on pouvait être aussi insouciant ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était presque un appel au viol, ce qu'il faisait là ! Rester allongé dans son bureau ...Comme si de rien était ! L'enfoiré ! Et voilà qu'il lui faisait perdre patience ! Lâchant un grognement, le géant ne tarda pas à se lever pour rejoindre l'homme à terre, se penchant pour vérifier son état.

Le retournant difficilement, il constata qu'il respirait toujours, c'était le principal ... Mais putain, c'était un crime d'être si beau et insouciant ! L'agrippant à la nuque, il l'attira à lui pour tenter de le remettre sur ses pieds, mais Kuchiki s'abandonna complètement en cet instant. Ça, c'était réellement terrible pour Zaraki qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu baisser sa garde à ce point ! ...

Ses doigts glissèrent sous le pan du kimono, allant caresser la peau si claire du noble qui ouvrit à demi les yeux, mais semblait toujours aussi somnolant. Plus sa main découvrait, plus il avait envie d'aller loin, allant jusqu'à retirer le nouveau foulard que s'était acheté le noble, dévoilant plus encore son torse ... Et voilà, il n'arriverait plus à s'arrêter maintenant qu'il était lancé. Le noble ne semblait pas vraiment capable de se défendre, faisant là l'affaire de Zaraki.

Reposant le corps sur le sol, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le dévêtir. Même s'il l'entendit prononcer quelques mots, il décida de ne pas les comprendre, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus de cet homme. Réussissant à lui retirer tout morceau de tissu, il contempla le corps nu qui était maintenant à sa disposition. Il dut se l'admettre une fois encore : ce mec était magnifique ! Frémissant bien malgré lui, il comprit que son excitation était totale ! Il n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier son état pour comprendre qu'il ne ferait sûrement pas les choses à moitié !

Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à aller caresser le torse dénudé, ses dents allant taquiner les boutons de chair, alors que ses mains se dépêchaient de retirer son haori et son haut, pour ensuite aller caresser le corps à sa disposition.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Questionna Kuchiki, toujours dans le cirage.

- J'fantasme ! Répondit Zaraki avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mais, je suis là, moi ...

Il était complètement parti le pauvre petit, il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était bien la preuve qu'il avait perdu, non ? Il n'avait même pas capté qu'il était vraiment nu et qu'un homme profitait de lui. Il était quand même trop fort ce noble là ! Kenpachi avait hâte de pouvoir se loger dans sa chair en toute impunité. D'ailleurs, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps. C'est sans doute pourquoi il alla directement au but en allant caresser l'intimité du noble, qui frissonna en gémissant de façon extrêmement indécente.

- C'est p't'être un de tes fantasmes, mon beau ! Lâcha le géant, toujours avec le même sourire.

- Moi ? Je voudrais coucher avec vous ?

Il sembla réfléchir à l'idée, mais de toute façon, quoi qu'il puisse dire, Zaraki était bien décidé à s'occuper de son cas. D'ailleurs ... Il commençait déjà, caressant toujours ce corps, sa main s'attardant toujours sur le point sensible qu'il convoitait avec une certaine avidité. Il ne tarda pas à enfoncer deux doigts dans sa chair, faisant gémir de douleur le noble qui, pourtant, ne le repoussa pas plus que ça, se contentant simplement d'essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Faisant bouger ses doigts, il l'entendit protester légèrement, mais plutôt que de lui parler pour l'apaiser un peu, il se contenta de venir clore ses lèvres avec les siennes, cherchant à tout prix à le faire réagir. Le pauvre ténébreux se laissa aller, répondant au baiser parce qu'on le forçait ... Ou bien parce qu'il pensait réellement être dans un de ses fantasmes ?

Ayant l'impression qu'il était prêt, le géant intégra un troisième doigt et s'amusa à frôler les parois ô combien serrées. Il avait de plus en plus hâte d'aller rendre une visite à cet être. Celui-ci ne serait assurément pas capable d'oublier ! Surtout s'il continuait à gémir de la sorte ! Putain, c'était si indécent qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. S'il continuait, Zaraki ne répondrait plus de ses actes ! Il défaillait déjà entièrement en voyant ce corps trembler. Il n'était pas dupe : Kuchiki aussi bandait ! Fallait vraiment pas qu'il oublie l'effet que pouvait produire l'alcool sur cet homme !

N'en pouvant réellement plus, il retira son obi pour libérer son membre. Le noble s'appuya sur ses coudes pour l'observer. C'était étrange, mais dans ce regard glacial, il ne lisait pas le mépris ou l'arrogance habituelle de Kuchiki … Son regard brillait étrangement. En fait, cela lui semblait être du désir ... C'était agréable de voir ça dans les yeux toujours polaires de cette magnifique créature. Cela eut un effet aphrodisiaque sur la brute qui se contracta entièrement, ses muscles se bandant sous l'effet du désir qu'il éprouvait.

Essayant de se remettre de l'émotion qu'il éprouvait, il resta figé en essayant de contrôler ses pulsions. Même si c'était extrêmement dur, il y arrivait ... Cet homme était fou de laisser entrapercevoir toutes ces émotions ! Il donnait franchement envie de le violer !

Le ténébreux s'assit comme il put et, de peur de le voir fuir, le géant agrippa ses cuisses. Mais encore une fois, Kuchiki ne chercha pas à se défaire de la prise. Au contraire, il s'approcha plus encore de la brute, collant son torse contre le sien.

- Si c'est mon fantasme, pourquoi ne suis-je pas le dominant ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton affreusement chaud. Vous êtes une brute et je rêve de vous apprendre les bonnes manières ... Pourquoi est-ce vous qui dirigez tout ?

Il était réellement beau en disant cela ! Trop en réalité ! Zaraki lui attrapa le menton, l'attirant pour frôler sa bouche de la sienne.

- Parce que tu sais que t'auras jamais le dessus avec moi, surtout physiquement ... Murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Viens-là !

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour l'allonger une nouvelle fois au sol, lui relevant une jambe pour avoir un meilleur accès au lieu de son désir. Il ne tarda pas à s'y loger, y allant franchement d'un coup sec, se disant que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Kuchiki lâcha un gémissement de pur plaisir en rejetant brutalement la tête en arrière. Pour l'aider à se détendre, Zaraki alla caresser son membre, le faisant frémir d'avantage alors que lui-même commençait à participer : ses mains venaient caresser son torse musclé pour apprendre à le découvrir, trouvant tout naturellement les points sensibles, ne se doutant sûrement pas qu'en agissant de la sorte, il ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas !

S'il avait encore eu un doute concernant son éventuelle "homosexualité", maintenant, la brute n'en avait plus ! C'était sûrement pas la première fois, ni la dernière, qu'il faisait des trucs avec un homme ! S'il était bisexuel, le géant se ferait une joie de lui apprendre certaines choses avec ses amies ...

- Alors, j'peux bouger maintenant, Kuchiki-sama ? Demanda "poliment" la masse de muscle.

- Ho, oui, s'il te plaît ! Soupira le ténébreux.

Ho, il était vraiment trop beau ! En tout cas, ayant eu son autorisation, le géant n'attendit pas pour aller et venir dans l'antre chaude et cruellement serrée de ce noble. Chaque retour dans cette chair était incroyablement jouissif. Y aller lentement ne lui suffisait plus du tout. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, pilonnant l'intimité de Kuchiki en poussant des gémissements rauques, alors que le jeune homme sous lui gémissait tout autant, ses mains venant se caresser, accompagnant la poigne de Zaraki.

Il ne tarda pas à jouir, sûrement trop rapidement à son goût. Il devait l'admettre : cet homme était vraiment trop délicieux pour qu'il n'arrive pas aussi vite ... Lui jetant un coup d'œil, il constata que lui aussi s'était libéré sur son ventre ... Il en voulait encore ...

* * *

Byakuya avait du mal à se lever. Il avait mal à la tête et en plus, il ressentait une vive douleur au bas de son dos. Ne comprenant plus ce qui lui arrivait, il essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais la lumière aveuglante lui brûlait les yeux. De plus, chaque fois qu'il se relevait, il avait l'impression de s'effondrer sur le sol, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était ... Comment dire ... Dans un état pitoyable. Il se demanda s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose.

C'était quoi cette désagréable odeur d'alcool ? Ha oui, il se souvenait : il avait fait un "concours" de "celui qui boit le plus est le big boss" avec Zaraki. Mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller à un jeu aussi pitoyable ? C'était totalement aberrant et ... Et ... Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il était rentré cher lui ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réussi ... Non, il n'avait PAS réussi ! Écarquillant les yeux, il se releva brutalement pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, réalisant qu'il n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans son bureau !

Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait, était un futon déposé sur le sol d'un bureau qu'il reconnaissait sans mal … Mais bordel de merde ... Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Et pourquoi était-il nu ? Il n'y avait qu'une simple couverture pour dissimuler les parties les plus intimes de son corps ...

- Enfin réveillé ! Lâcha une voix moqueuse, parfaitement reconnaissable.

Se tournant vers Kenpachi Zaraki, le noble fixa incrédule la brute épaisse qui était assis à la fenêtre, le torse dénudé, fumant une pipe qu'il tenait au bout de ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Cet homme n'avait tout de même pas ... Profité de son état pour lui faire certaines choses ? Frémissant d'horreur, il chercha ses vêtements des yeux. Ils étaient éparpillés ici et là, au sol. Enroulant la couverture autour de sa taille, il se releva pour récupérer les tissus.

- Quoi, tu veux pas qu'on recommence juste une dernière fois ? Questionna le géant avec un sourire carnassier.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! Hurla de rage le noble. Je n'ai pas perdu ! Vous avez triché !

- De toute façon, t'as pas beaucoup résisté mon petit ! Allez, on r'mettra ça une autre fois ...

- Jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous ! Ne m'approchez plus ou je vous tue !

Entreprenant de s'habiller, il enfila le kimono de son uniforme, lorsque quelque chose se plaqua contre son dos. Des bras puissants l'enlacèrent à lui en couper la respiration et des lèvres vinrent jouer avec son oreille.

- Crois pas pouvoir t'échapper comme ça, mon beau ... J'ai pas fini d'causer !


	13. Chapitre 11 : Koubou

**Note de l'Auteur : **Alors, première information : à partir de maintenant, l'histoire ne suivra plus le scénario original de Bleach. J'ai décidé d'apporter (comme toujours) ma petite touche personnelle à cette histoire, alors ne vous étonnez pas de voir les futurs changements qu'il va y avoir d'ici les prochains chapitres. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas tant touché le scénario, juste les rapports entre les personnages, alors que maintenant, je vais m'attaquer au scénario. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir plus tôt, mais voilà ... Je n'ai pas eu le temps : j'ai enchainé chapitres sur chapitres ! N'oubliez pas que je suis tête en l'air ! =3 ...

**Réponse aux review anonymes :**

_Sacha :_ Déjà, je m'excuse. Au moment où j'ai eu ta première rev, j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre 10. Étant donné que je ne sais pas écrire sans faite une faute tous les cinq mots (je me surestime même !), bah j'ai décidé de t'écrire dans ce chapitre, surtout que tu as écrit une rev entre temps et peut-être que tu en auras écrit une autre depuis ? ... Bon, alors, le nom des personnages figurant sur la fic ne signifie pas forcément qu'ils vont être ensemble, ce sont juste les personnages principaux. J'aime tes commentaires instructifs, mais si tu n'as qu'en vue un lemon Gin/Bya, je te conseille de passer ton chemin…

* * *

Kenpachi tenait fermement le noble contre son torse, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de faire un grand effort vu que Kuchiki n'essayait même pas de se défaire de l'emprise, restant incroyablement immobile en cet instant précis. Peut-être qu'il cédait enfin ? De toute façon, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de réussir à lui échapper. L'idée de le voir enfin céder, volontairement cette fois, enchanta la brute qu'était le Capitaine de la Onzième Division : s'il y avait un certain plaisir à gagner pendant un affrontement, voir cet arrogant homme céder face à la puissance avait quelque chose ... D'assez intéressant ...

Ses lèvres frôlèrent la gorge du noble, remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille qu'il n'hésita pas à mordiller. Finalement, il était plus que bien ce môme. Kenpachi avait envie de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà eu. Il continua de le maintenir fermement, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir s'échapper : il était futé ce mec et serait parfaitement capable d'attendre une ouverture pour pouvoir en profiter. Le géant continua de serrer le noble contre lui mais sut que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour son propre corps. Il essaya de réfléchir au moyen de faire céder l'homme à son envie ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Souffla le ténébreux sur un ton indéchiffrable.

La question surprit quelque peu Kenpachi qui s'immobilisa, essayant de comprendre : l'alcool empoisonnait son organisme et sa faculté à comprendre. Habituellement, cela ne lui posait pas de problème vu que pour frapper, fallait juste être un minimum instinctif. Mais essayez donc de faire fonctionner votre cervelle après avoir bu toute la nuit alors que justement, vous êtes entrain de fantasmer sur le corps que vous tenez prisonnier de vos bras !

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas donné ce que vous voulez, non ? Alors dites-moi ce que je dois faire exactement !

S'il s'était un jour attendu à entendre le noble dire ça, il n'y aurait jamais cru ! Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Le regard bleu de Kuchiki croisa le sien. Il brillait d'une étrange lueur qui fit frémir le géant. C'était vraiment étrange. Ses bras relâchèrent sa proie alors qu'il continuait de le fixer, essayant de s'imaginer ce qu'ils feraient tous deux ...

D'instinct, Kenpachi attrapa le bras de l'homme pour le propulser puis il sentit quelque chose le brûler au bras. Essayant encore une fois de comprendre, il observa la blessure faite au kido que lui avait infligée le ténébreux. Il venait d'essayer de le berner, le salaud ! Heureusement qu'il était plus instinctif qu'autre chose, sinon il aurait dû retourner voir Unohana à cause d'une perforation inexpliquée ... C'était vraiment un sale gamin !

Le géant reporta son attention sur le noble qui avait percuté le mur et qui restait sur la défensive. Il avait récupéré son arme et était prêt à se défendre. Ce fut l'image de cette bête coincée et prête à en découdre qui donna envie à Kenpachi de se battre pour cet homme. Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres ...

* * *

Comment avait-il fait pour réussir à échapper à Kenpachi Zaraki ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il y était parvenu, même s'il n'était pas sorti indemne de l'affrontement. Il avait pas mal de bleus ou de marques qui témoignaient du combat qui avait eu lieu. A plusieurs reprises, le noble avait failli utiliser le Shikai de son sabre, la rage ayant empli son cœur. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli céder à l'envie de le tuer, mais cela lui aurait apporté de très grands problèmes, alors il avait abandonné l'idée d'abréger l'existence de la brute pour se concentrer sur sa fuite.

En entrant dans son bureau, il se cogna contre le battant de la porte et grimaça de douleur, se souvenant que Kenpachi l'avait malmené au point de le lui casser. Il avait réussi à l'attraper, avait failli le dominer, mais Byakuya avait réussi à lui échapper ... Pour le moment ... Combien de temps pourrait-il lui échapper ? Pas bien longtemps, il le craignait. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose ... Il savait qu'il serait tranquille pour plusieurs jours, n'ayant pas laissé indemne l'autre homme. Il y avait fort à parier que tout le monde penserait à une attaque prémédité, mais cette grosse brute ne le dénoncerait pas, à moins de vouloir répondre d'un "viol" !

S'avançant dans son bureau, il se demanda quoi faire pour dissimuler son état et soupira en se disant qu'il aurait dû plutôt aller se cacher dans son manoir, sauf qu'il aurait pu être surpris, car même s'il avait remis son hakama, son était torse nu avec des marques facilement identifiables quand on avait un peu d'éducation obscène ... Il ne devait recevoir personne ! Sauf que, son Vice-Capitaine n'étant pas là, il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour prendre les rapports et autres. Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ?

Déjà, il devait trouver un uniforme de remplacement. Il savait qu'il y en avait dans les vestiaires pour les entrainements intenses, sauf que c'était sans doute l'heure où tout le monde était entrain de se changer. Soupirant, il alla poser son sabre sur son bureau. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton paniqué.

- Vice-Capitaine Kira, je viens vous apporter le rapport sur l'attaque de ...

La porte était entrain de coulisser. Le noble utilisa le shunpo pour la bloquer, n'ayant aucune envie d'être découvert dans cette tenue. Le blond n'insista pas, semblant juste attendre. Le Capitaine essaya de trouver une excuse pour expliquer ses bleus et toutes ses autres marques, mais il ne trouva rien.

- Je ne peux pas vous recevoir pour le moment, déclara-t-il finalement. Pourriez-vous repasser plus tard ?

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants.

- Vous êtes avec quelqu'un ? Finit par demander le subalterne sur un ton extrêmement gêné.

Pourquoi ce ton gêné ? Haussant les sourcils, il essaya de comprendre. Il en vint à la conclusion que le blond se faisait probablement des films en cet instant ! Il devait s'imaginer qu'il y avait quelqu'un et qu'ils étaient entrain de ... Mince alors, mais s'il ouvrait la porte, il risquait de se trouver dans une situation "compromettante" ! Byakuya céda quelque peu à la panique. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant en face du Vice-Capitaine qui ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris, il ne tarda pas à devenir rouge.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Assura le noble. J'ai été à un entrainement un peu ... Brutal ... Cela a très mal tourné !

- Capitaine, vous devriez aller voir le Capitaine Unohana ! Lâcha le blond avec affolement. Votre bras ... Il est gonflé !

- Je ne peux pas ... Vice-Capitaine Kira, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'expliquer ... Vous êtes doué pour le Kido, non ? Ne pourriez-vous pas ...

Le jeune Shinigami sembla surpris par la requête. Finalement, le ténébreux décida d'aller vérifier les armoires de son subalterne absent pour le moment, essayant de trouver un vêtement qu'il pourrait porter. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur un uniforme de rechange. Sauf que ses mouvements étaient limités à cause des douleurs de son corps blessé.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, asseyez-vous, je vais m'occuper de vos blessures, déclara le subalterne.

Le noble décida d'obtempérer, lui ayant de toute façon demandé son aide. Il le fit simplement entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui, n'ayant aucune envie d'être surpris par un membre de sa propre Division. Il savait Kira discret, mais ne pouvait pas en dire autant de certains de ses hommes. En tout cas, le jeune homme réagissait plutôt bien alors que cela devait être assez troublant de trouver un homme avec la renommée de Kuchiki dans cet état ... Et surtout, avec cette tenue délabrée ! Son regard bleu essaya de sonder le blond, mais il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer les traits de son visage.

Le ténébreux ouvrit la bouche dans le but de parler avec le jeune homme, lui demander ce qu'il pensait de cette situation qui pouvait lui porter préjudice, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, les cloches d'alarmes retentirent bruyamment. Écarquillant les yeux, Byakuya tenta d'entendre ce qu'annonçait la voix qui retentissait au loin, mais il eut du mal. Il dut repousser le Vice-Capitaine pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce, enfilant rapidement le haut en grimaçant, constatant que si sa blessure au bras était moins grave, elle n'en restait pas moins incommodante.

Les Shinigamis s'agitaient dans la Division. Tout le monde semblait pressé et chacun récupéra ses armes. Cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant pour Byakuya qui attrapa l'un de ses hommes pour le stopper dans sa course.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une attaque d'Hollow ! Dans plusieurs dizaines de quartiers du Rukongai ! Ils mobilisent les unités pour contre-attaquer et tenter de défendre les âmes !

- Je vais aller en première ligne.

Le noble se détourna pour retourner sur ses pas et récupérer son arme. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir d'innocentes personnes perdre leur âme dans cette attaque. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu une ... C'était sûrement un coup d'Aizen et si c'était le cas, mieux valait que de puissantes personnes se retrouvent sur les lieux du conflit.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Lâcha Kira en le suivant. Vous ne pouvez pas aller vous battre dans cet état !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : Senbonzakura n'a pas besoin d'être tenu en main pour être efficace, rappela-t-il. De toute façon, ce ne sont que des Hollow.

- Je viens avec vous !

- Vous devriez plutôt aller vous occuper de votre Division.

- Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire ! Votre protection passe en priorité !

Le ténébreux jeta un coup d'œil au blond avant d'utiliser le shunpo, pour rejoindre au plus vite la porte qui serait sans doute ouverte sur le Rukongai pour envoyer les guerriers repousser cette attaque.

* * *

Gin était furieux et cela n'échappa à personne. Chaque Arrancar qui croisait son chemin veillait bien à raser les murs, pour éviter d'être la cible de celui que beaucoup surnommaient "le serpent" dans son dos. L'argenté ne tarda pas à arriver au bureau d'Aizen, qui sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé. Il ne paraissait pas surpris de voir son bras droit faire irruption de la sorte en ces lieux, où il fallait se faire annoncer avant d'entrer. Ulquiorra était présent. Il jeta un regard inexpressif au Superviseur, ne voyant pas d'un bon œil cette intrusion. Quant à Loly et Menoly, elles étaient surprises, mais ne firent rien pour le faire sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Gin en s'avançant jusqu'au bureau.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Répliqua le brun avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Pourquoi as-tu ordonné une attaque contre la Soul Society et cela sans même nous demander notre avis ?

Les yeux du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo croisèrent ceux de l'argenté. Il ne semblait pas content de voir le Shinigami lui parler de la sorte, surtout en présence de certains subalternes. Loly grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et Melony grinça des dents. Il n'y eut qu'Ulquiorra qui réagit avec une indifférence notable face à la réaction du Superviseur. Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration et la tension sembla augmenter dans la pièce alors qu'à l'entrée, les Arrancars ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre le risque de fermer la porte ou de ... Fuir.

Le Maître des Arrancars fit signe aux autres de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans protester. Les fracciones parce que trop heureux de quitter ce lieux où l'air était devenu irrespirable et l'Espada, sans doute parce qu'ils auraient perdu du temps inutilement de son point de vu. Ce fut ce dernier qui referma la porte derrière Gin tandis que celui-ci fixait son supérieur d'un regard hostile. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'initiative du brun d'envoyer des troupes à la Soul Society.

- Depuis quand dois-je te rendre des comptes ? Demanda Aizen sur un ton froid. Il me semble que je suis le seul à prendre des décisions, non ?

- Et nous, nous sommes là pour la décoration ? Répliqua l'argenté sur un ton glacial. Il fallait le dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de nous "Aizen-sama" ! Je n'aurais pas quitté les Armées de la Cour ! J'aurais été plus efficace dans cette place, non ?

- Non, personne ne t'aurait jamais fait confiance là-bas.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Pourquoi avoir envoyé des Hollow ? Tu sais parfaitement ce qui va se passer !

- J'ai aussi envoyé des Arrancars, crut bon d'ajouter le brun.

Cette déclaration fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Gin, agacé par le manque de morale de son supérieur, céda à la colère, n'hésitant pas une seconde à prendre la tasse dans sa main pour la propulser au sol où elle se brisa. Le brun resta cependant calme face à cette attaque soudaine, se contentant de toiser son Superviseur qui fit un effort pour ne pas le frapper et dépasser les bornes.

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il froidement. Aizen, tu m'avais promis de ne pas ...

- Je ne les ai pas envoyés pour tuer et détruire ! Le coupa le brun. Je les ai envoyés pour récupérer des Shinigamis.

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama l'argenté à bout de nerfs.

- Parce que Szayel et moi-même en avons besoin ... Je ne vais pas utiliser le Hyogyoku sur nous sans même savoir ce que cela pourrait entrainer, ou alors tu veux te porter volontaire pour se faire ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus fort, je te l'ai déjà dit ...

Le Seigneur de Las Noches se leva, faisant lentement le tour de son bureau pour pouvoir être en face de l'argenté. Sa main se releva et ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue, faisant frissonner de dégoût l'argenté qui se recula.

- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de t'abîmer, souffla Aizen avec un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas, les Arrancars n'ont pour seule cible que les Shinigamis. Ils doivent en capturer quelques-uns et revenir rapidement.

- Et combien de personnes du Rukongai mourront pour "ça" ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Le bon côté, c'est que les Hollow mourront en même temps qu'eux et que les âmes ne seront pas "définitivement" perdues. Prie simplement pour que les Shinigamis arrivent rapidement sur le lieu du combat ... As-tu autre chose à me reprocher ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je vais te laisser, je pense que tu as des choses à finaliser avec le Cuarta.

Gin tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

- Au fait, comment va Grimmjow ? Demanda soudainement le Maître des Arrancars.

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit l'argenté en regardant son supérieur. Je m'occupe très bien de lui ...

Le regard d'Aizen brilla de rage. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour cet homme de ne pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il avait eu tellement de mal à trouver quelque chose pour diminuer le bleuté ! Mais cela n'avait jamais été dans l'intention de Gin d'abandonner son petit protégé, même s'il n'était plus influent au sein de l'Espada ! Cela énervait le brun de ne pas pouvoir avoir Grimmjow ...

Une bien petite revanche pour tout ce que leur faisait endurer cet enfoiré !

* * *

Starrk bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la scène de ravage qui était alors entrain de se dérouler dans le "Rukongai". C'était un véritable massacre, Aizen avait envoyé trop d'Hollow. Quelques corps gisaient sur le sol, leurs yeux vides ouverts, semblant fixer le Primera qui se désola de voir "ça". Mais il ne devait pas oublier l'ordre de son Seigneur. Soupirant, il pria pour que les cibles arrivent rapidement, ne serait-ce que pour stopper les Hollow dans leur envie de massacre et de dévorer des âmes.

Un Hollow le vit et prit même le risque de s'approcher ... Pas étonnant, quelle idée il avait eu de se foutre dans cette putain de ruelle ? Il était cependant hors de question qu'il bouge d'ici. Il lança un regard empli de menace à cette créature qui se figea. Elle avait dû croire qu'il n'était qu'une simple âme parmi tant d'autres : en attendant que les Shinigamis arrivent, les Arrancars devaient rester dissimulés sous une capuche, mais même avec celle-ci baissée, il passait facilement pour une âme quelconque ! Finalement, le monstre battit en retraite, allant se chercher une autre proie.

- Il est parti ! Souffla une voix derrière lui. Il faut en profiter pour fuir.

- Si vous quittez cette ruelle, vous êtes morts, avertit Starrk.

Il avait conscience que plusieurs personnes étaient derrière lui, tout un tas qui s'étaient réfugiées là un peu par hasard ... La chance était de leur côté vu qu'aucun Hollow ne se risquerait à approcher le Primera ... Sauf que deux idiots en décidèrent autrement et tentèrent leur chance autre part. Ils eurent le temps de ne faire que quelques pas avant d'être fauchés par des Hollow. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Derrière l'Arrancar, il y eu un hoquet de surprise. L'ébène se tourna pour regarder cette femme qui serrait contre elle deux enfants ... Ce n'était clairement pas les siens, mais plutôt que de partir, elle restait là et continuait de protéger les petits êtres de ses bras ... Qui n'auraient pas fait long feu ... Elle jouait les courageuses, mais au fond de ses prunelles résidait la peur la plus profonde. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. D'autres personnes étaient là, se cachant inutilement derrière des tonneaux, mais c'était cette femme en particulier qui attira son attention. C'était sans doute la seule qu'il voulait protéger en cet instant.

- Je vous le promets : si vous restez dans cette ruelle, vous ne risquerez rien, assura-t-il de vive voix.

La seconde suivante, le Primera reporta son attention sur les combats, sentant qu'ils étaient entrain d'approcher ... De potentielles Cibles. Les Hollow convergèrent presque naturellement vers ces êtres, préférant tenter d'avoir un repas qui leur apporterait quelque chose. Ici, la plupart des âmes étaient quelconques, alors que les Shinigamis … L'Arrancar décida cependant d'attendre quelques instants, voulant être sûr de ne pas faire prendre de risques aux âmes derrière lui ...

Depuis quand éprouvait-il de la pitié et de la compassion pour des âmes aussi insignifiantes que ces ... Chose ? ... Il ne savait pas trop ...

Se détournant, il sentit que Nnoitra et Hallibel étaient déjà en pleine action. Il devait y aller et rapidement, surtout s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'attardent ! Quelle idée aussi d'envoyer ce bourrin de Quinta ! Il abandonna sa longue veste, se rapprochant simplement de la femme et la couvrit avec avant d'utiliser le Sonido, arrivant sur le lieu où le combat avait éclaté. Il fut surpris en voyant le grand homme fixer un lieu sans bouger. Hallibel était à ses côtés ... C'était rare de voir ces deux-là côte à côte, alors il les rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-il en se massant la nuque.

- Regarde plutôt ça, souffla la blonde en faisant un mouvement de tête vers un lieu.

Il y avait plusieurs Shinigamis de présents, la plupart défendait les âmes présentes ... Tandis que deux semblaient s'être spécialisés dans la contre-attaque. Ils étaient incroyablement efficaces et l'un des deux, un blond, était gradé Vice-Capitaine ... L'autre ne portait aucune distinction mais malgré cet état de fait, Starrk savait qu'il était plus fort que le premier. Un être qui ne connaissait pas encore sa puissance ? Improbable : son zanpakuto disparut et plusieurs Hollow furent frappés, se volatilisant dans la seconde qui suivit ...

- Ces deux-là, si on veut pouvoir capturer certains Shinigamis, il faut les neutraliser ! Déclara Hallibel sur un ton froid. Ce sont les plus dangereux ...

- Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec toi ! Sourit Nnoitra. Pour une fois ...

Starrk garda le silence, observant la scène de ce combat ... Ils étaient tous les deux puissants et pleins de cibles se rendraient sûrement, lorsqu'elles verraient de quoi ils étaient capables, alors ... Pourquoi pas ?


	14. Chapitre 12 : Shissou

Byakuya avait libéré le Shikai depuis un moment déjà, sa pression attirant tout naturellement la plupart des Hollows avides de puissance. Il les accueillait, de même que Kira qui s'assurait qu'aucun Shinigami ne risquait rien. Il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il sentit la plupart des créatures quitter les lieux, les plus éloignées s'en allant tout naturellement vers le Hueco Mundo. En fait, cela l'inquiéta fortement. Il tenta de comprendre ce qui était entrain d'arriver.

La réponse lui arriva sous la forme d'une étrange lame en forme de deux croissants de lune soudés, qu'il esquiva sans mal d'un shunpo. L'étrange objet métallique s'enfonça dans le mur, le traversant sans la moindre difficulté. Avant qu'il ne puisse évaluer la distance entre lui et son attaquant, il sentit un déplacement derrière lui. L'attaque était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse contrôler les lames de cerisier. Il leva sa lame pour bloquer celle du nouvel arrivant, qui s'avéra être une femme blonde à la peau tannée, portant l'uniforme des hommes d'Aizen.

- Kuchiki-sama ! Hurla Kira.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant d'utiliser le Shunpo pour réapparaître plus proche du jeune Shinigami, n'hésitant pas à précipiter les lames de son arme sur la personne qui était entrain de l'affronter.

Trois ... Ils étaient trois Arrancars totalement achevés ! Probablement des Espadas ... Et ils n'étaient pas seuls ! Il y en avait d'autres, quelconques comparés à ceux-là ! Grinçant des dents, il essaya de trouver un point positif à cette situation, mais c'était plutôt dur ... Kira avait fait évoluer son arme, mais pour le moment, l'homme ne semblait pas affecté par le poids que représentait sa lame dans sa main.

- Fuyez ! Ordonna le noble aux Shinigamis.

Leurs opposants ne semblèrent pas décidés à les laisser tranquilles pour autant, au contraire. Le ténébreux n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer son bankai qu'il dut faire face aux attaques des trois êtres, devant toujours utiliser sa main pour ralentir les coups et avoir le temps de s'échapper, emportant avec lui le Vice-Capitaine. Il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner, cela même s'il aurait eu plus de facilité sans son boulet.

- Kuchiki-sama, nous aurions plus de chance avec votre Bankai ! Fit remarquer le blond.

En effet, ils auraient aussi plus de réussite si les autres haut-gradés arrivaient rapidement sur le lieu du combat ! C'était probablement une de leurs seules opportunités de survie ! Il ne voulait pas paraître pessimiste, mais avec trois Espadas, cela serait quasiment impossible... Il n'était pas un dieu. Malgré toute sa puissance, il n'était pas même sûr de pouvoir protéger le subalterne ainsi que les hommes qui s'étaient tout naturellement mis sous ses ordres !

- Cinq secondes, lâcha-t-il sur un ton morne. Il me faut cinq secondes où aucun ne me porte d'attaque ...

- Vous les aurez, même si je devais être blessé à votre place ! Assura Kira.

Devait-il tenter le coup ou non ? Il n'en avait aucune envie : Senbonzakura lui donnait une certaine protection en cet instant, le récupérer pour passer au Bankai était extrêmement risqué ! En fait, c'était jouer à la roulette russe, sauf que plutôt que de ne mettre qu'une balle dans le révolver, c'était ne laisser qu'un emplacement vide ! Le ténébreux n'avait réellement pas envie de faire prendre un tel risque au blond ... Sauf que les autres Arrancars étaient entrain d'arriver, s'occupant des Shinigamis, forçant le noble à prendre une décision inconsidérée.

Invoquant la lame de son zanpakuto dans sa main, il sentit l'attaque plus qu'il ne la vit. Il para l'attaque de la blonde ... Non, tenta ... Son bras le trahit et la puissance de l'impact lui fit lâcher son arme, le condamnant à une mort certaine. Il venait de gâcher leur unique chance de survie … Il allait mourir de façon plutôt pitoyable, non ?

Au moins, il ne souffrirait plus de sa blessure à son cœur ...

En fait, peut-être la désirait-il cette mort ? Oui, il l'attendait depuis un moment déjà, sauf que personne ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion de risquer sa vie. Il pouvait remercier Kenpachi Zaraki de l'avoir rendu si faible en cet instant ! Sans lui, il ne serait pas mort dignement ... L'homme ferma les yeux, se sentant parfaitement prêt à partir alors que la lame s'abattait sur lui pour lui écorcher le torse.

- Non ! Hurla la voix paniquée du Vice-capitaine alors qu'il posait un genou à terre. Kuchiki-sama !

La douleur était quelconque ... C'était ce qu'il avait attendu ... C'était une ennemie qui lui offrait la liberté de la mort, mais cela lui importait peu. Depuis la trahison de Gin, la seule chose qu'il avait attendu et qu'il avait espéré ... C'était de pouvoir enfin mourir et être paisible ... N'y avait-il réellement que cela pour apaiser son cœur ? Avoir un amant n'était pas suffisant, être violé n'était pas suffisant ... Essayer de vivre alors qu'on ne supportait pas la vie ?

Quelqu'un l'attrapa pour le tirer hors de portée de l'Arrancar, sauf qu'avec les deux autres, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils puissent en réchapper ... Ha, pourvu que quelqu'un arrive pour sauver les autres ... Quelques secondes de plus leurs donneraient plus d'opportunité, mais là, Byakuya Kuchiki ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose : mourir. Qu'importe les hommes les entourant ... Il avait envie d'être égoïste et d'avoir ce qu'il désirait secrètement depuis la trahison de son amant, depuis qu'il l'avait blessé au cœur ...

- Je suis Kira Izuru ! Cria le blond sur un ton menaçant. Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division ! Vous ne tuerez pas cet homme !

Ce fut étrange, mais à cet instant, c'était comme si le temps venait de se figer : toute attaque s'était arrêtée ...

Était-il mort ?

* * *

Shunsui avait renvoyé sa Vice-Capitaine dès qu'il avait senti les pressions présentes. Il lui avait demandé de mobiliser les Capitaines sans lui donner plus de détails. Il s'était dit que l'inquiéter était totalement inutile, voire même dangereux pour elle vu qu'elle aurait sans doute refusé de le laisser y aller seul malgré la puissance dont il disposait. Il y avait au moins deux Espadas, sans doute même un troisième, qui étaient tout de même plus discrets et quelques autres Arrancars. Ses premières cibles seraient bien sûr les plus puissants, d'autant que les énergies spirituelles des Shinigamis étaient presque toutes en chute libre. Aurait-il le temps d'en protéger ?

L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait cru ressentir la pression de Kuchiki, mais celle-ci avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente. Cela le rassura : il n'avait pas à craindre pour le noble. Sauf que ça sentait mauvais ! L'énergie des Shinigamis diminuait ou allait jusqu'à disparaître de façon incroyable. La puissance des Arrancars n'était plus à démontrer maintenant ... Le seul point positif à cette attaque soudaine était que Kurotsuchi aurait des données directes concernant leurs adversaires, mais Shunsui aurait préféré obtenir celles-ci d'une autre manière !

Arrivant sur le lieu approximatif du champs de bataille, il vit un subalterne en très mauvaise posture avec une Arrancar aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons. Cette dernière n'était pas une Espada, mais voir le Shinigami en difficulté remit en question les décisions du Capitaine qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui venir en aide, s'attaquant directement à la femme. Son épée fut bloquée par une autre lame. Cette fois, ce fut un Arrancar blond et borgne qui apparut. Deux, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour mettre en danger l'homme qu'était Shunsui Kyoraku, mais pour les autres, c'était de trop.

- Tesla, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Hurla la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est fini, on y va ! Annonça le blond en se tournant vers elle.

- Quoi ? Hé, attends voir deux secondes !

L'homme Arrancar ne laissa pas le choix à la femme, la saisissant par le col de son uniforme pour la forcer à le suivre en utilisant le sonido.

- Ça va ? S'enquit le Capitaine auprès du Shinigami.

- Capitaine, il faut que vous y alliez ! Répliqua l'homme avec crainte. Le Capitaine Kuchiki et le Vice-Capitaine Kira sont là-bas ! Ils nous ont ordonné de fuir, mais ils sont toujours là-bas !

Alors, il ne s'était pas trompé ? Il avait bien senti son énergie ? Mais elle n'était plus présente ... Il était peut-être déjà trop tard ... Non, en réalité, il était trop tard ! Serrant les dents, il décida de se rendre directement sur le lieu du combat, utilisant le Shunpo. Il y arriva rapidement et se figea d'horreur en voyant tout le sang étalé ici et là, contre les murs, sur le sol... Et tous ces cratères ...

Les Arrancars étaient clairement venus ici pour tuer et détruire ! Des cadavres gisaient ici et là. Certains corps à moitié carbonisés étaient totalement méconnaissables. Ils s'en étaient vraiment donnés à cœur joie. D'ailleurs, au même moment, le jeune Kira devait faire face à un adversaire qui le dominait totalement, un homme extrêmement grand aux longs cheveux noirs, borgne. La différence de pouvoir n'était pas comparable. Shunsui se décida à intervenir ... Sûrement trop tard ... La lame étrange de l'Arrancar s'abattit. Le blond l'esquiva, mais pas assez rapidement vu qu'il fut touché par l'arme. Du sang gicla.

La seconde suivante, le noble prenait la relève, se mettant entre lui et l'Arrancar qui recula, grimaçant de mécontentement. Il n'était vraiment pas content qu'on lui retire sa proie. Il fut sur le point de s'attaquer à son nouvel opposant lorsqu'une femme s'interposa. Décidément, ils sortaient de partout ceux là ! Elle aussi était sans aucun doute une Espada et plus puissante que cet étrange Arrancar qui avait touché Kira.

- On y va ! Lâcha la femme en posant sa main contre le torse de son allié.

- Hé, attends, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'amuser moi ! Répliqua l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nnoitra !

Il hésita, mais céda alors que sa compagne ouvrait un garganta derrière lui. Il pesta en se tournant pour la rejoindre. Bien que le Capitaine fut tenté de les suivre pour venger tous les hommes qu'ils venaient de tuer, il préféra rester et protéger les survivants en attendant l'arrivée de la Quatrième Division. Sentant quelque chose arriver sur sa droite, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, se souvenant qu'il avait senti une autre pression très élevée, dissimulée.

- Hado no Sanju Ichi : Shakkaho ! S'écria-t-il en pointant la paume de sa main vers la personne.

Shunsui avait été bien rapide dans son évaluation. Il constata trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une âme quelconque. Son attaque était lancée et il ne pouvait la stopper : la boule rouge se précipitait trop rapidement sur elle et l'explosion ne laissait aucun doute quant au sort de l'âme. Il regretta d'avoir été si peu attentif, mais n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter ... Il le ferait plus tard ... Du moins, le croyait-il.

Était-il entrain de rêver ou bien était-ce son imagination ? Le troisième Arrancar était là, debout, tenant la femme par la taille ... Non, il devait rêver ! Un Arrancar, protéger une âme ? L'homme relâcha la personne qui tomba au sol et disparut brutalement pour rejoindre ses amis qui n'avaient rien vu de la scène. Le garganta se referma ...

Avait-il imaginé le sauvetage ? Ou peut-être l'interprétait-il mal ?

- Shunsui-san ? Appela derrière lui la voix claire de Junshiro.

Le Capitaine se tourna vers son ami et constata que lui aussi était extrêmement surpris. Il faudrait éclaircir cela, lorsqu'ils auraient réussi à mettre hors de danger les Shinigamis blessés ! Il n'eut pas besoin de faire part de ses pensées à son compère pour que tous deux se mettent naturellement au travail. Ils s'approchèrent de Kira qui était le cas le plus grave. La plupart des autres avaient été assommés par la pression des Espadas.

- Izuru-kun ! Appela Shunsui. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! Où est Kuchiki-san ?

- Il est là ? Lâcha affolé Junshiro. Comment ça ?

Malheureusement, le garçon resta endormi ... Ils allaient devoir chercher le noble seuls, en espérant le retrouver rapidement ! Quelle idée aussi de se rendre sur un champs de bataille sans invoquer le Bankai !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les rapports concernant l'attaque des Arrancars étaient écrits et chacun devait en faire part au Commandant des Armées de la Cour. Cela avait été plus qu'un massacre : on dénombrait pas moins de vingt disparus ou considérés comme mort, plusieurs cadavres avaient été carbonisés, il ne restait d'eux que des morceaux de leurs corps comme un bras ou une jambe, sans compter les plusieurs dizaines de blessées plus ou moins graves, dont Kira Izuru qui n'avait rien pu faire face aux Espadas.

Le jeune Shinigami était à genoux devant Yamamoto qui fixait son rapport. De profondes cernes marquaient ses yeux, une multitude de bandages englobaient son corps meurtri, l'un barrant son visage, prouvant qu'il avait été touché à l'œil et un autre plaquait son bras contre son torse, le maintenant immobile pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas trop mal ... Sauf que sa souffrance n'était pas dissimulable ...

Sa tête baissée en avant, les épaules basses, il semblait emplis de honte ... C'était compréhensible ...

- Vous êtes sûr de cela ? Demanda le Commandant en reposant le rapport du jeune homme.

- Oui, souffla Kira.

- Cela est une très mauvaise nouvelle ... Kuchiki Byakuya, mort ?

- J'ai failli à ma mission ! S'écria le Vice-capitaine en se penchant vers l'avant. J'assumerai mon échec et j'attends votre châtiment !

Yamamoto resta de marbre face à cette "requête" si particulière. Il préféra ne pas la prendre en considération pour le moment ...

- Trois Espadas, c'était trop pour vous seul, assura-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger, marmonna le shinigami, son front touchant le sol.

Le vieillard jeta un regard à la Capitaine Unohana qui n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se lever et prendre sous son aile le Vice-Capitaine, le faisant se relever pour qu'il la suive. Elle l'emporta jusqu'à sa Division ou elle veillerait sur lui pendant un certain temps ... Voilà que deux Divisions étaient inaptes à combattre : la Cinquième et la Troisième. Avec le manque d'effectif, la situation devenait plus que grave. Ils allaient devoir faire revenir les troupes positionnées sur Terre, notamment Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia ...

- Commandant, le Capitaine Kyoraku et le Capitaine Ukitake attendent toujours pour s'entretenir avec vous, lui rappela Sasakibe.

- Demande-leurs si l'entretient risque de devenir long : je dois aller prévenir la famille Kuchiki au plus vite. Si c'est le cas, fais-les entrer.

L'homme continua de relire le rapport mal écrit du blond qui était incomplet. Il faudra lui demander de le revoir le jour où il sera capable de le faire. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le bureau. Il leva son regard vers les deux hommes présents qui semblaient tous deux emplis de questions. Les capitaines se fixèrent, sans doute pour savoir lequel ferait le premier pas vers le vieillard. Ce fut finalement Shunsui qui s'avança.

- Commandant, se pourrait-il que certains Arrancars ne soient pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'y paraisse ? Demanda-t-il, allant directement au but.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? Demanda Yamamoto, intrigué.

- Nous avons assisté à une scène vraiment étrange, avoua Ukitake. L'un des Arrancars a protégé une femme ...

- Peut-être avez-vous imaginé cela. Dans la cohue d'une bataille, nous pouvons voir des choses qui n'existent pas.

- Cette femme prétend même qu'il les aurait protégées elle et quelques autres âmes, répliqua Kyoraku. A priori, ils ne savaient pas qu'il s'agissait d'un Arrancar et ne le savent toujours pas, mais cette femme est persuadée qu'il les a aidées, alors je répète la question : se pourrait-il que certains Arrancars soient de bonnes personnes ?

Yamamoto garda le silence, observant les deux hommes tour à tour, se demandant s'il fallait dire la vérité ou bien la dissimuler. N'avait-il pas promis de garder le silence une centaine d'années plus tôt ? Devait-il le rompre ou devait-il continuer de faire celui qui n'y croyait pas ? De toute façon, mentir ne servirait à rien avec ces deux là, il le savait parfaitement : ils avaient déjà leur avis sur la question et n'en changeraient plus pour le moment.

- Je pense que cela est fort probable, avoua-t-il. Tous les Arrancars ne sont pas mauvais.

- Alors, nous ne pouvons pas les considérer tous comme des ...

- Ne vous trompez pas : se sont des ennemis ! Le coupa Yamamoto. Ils sont à la solde d'Aizen ! Ne prenez pas de risques en les considérant comme de bonnes personnes car eux ne le feront sans doute pas !

Les deux Capitaines se jetèrent un coup d'œil et finirent par saluer le Commandant. Sans doute allaient-ils partir ...

- L'âme qu'il aurait protégé, j'aimerais la rencontrer, annonça-t-il. Faites-la venir dans mon bureau dans deux heures. Maintenant, je dois aller prévenir Kuchiki-Dono que son petit-fils est mort.

* * *

Ichigo était inquiet, très inquiet : Orihime était passée dans l'entrepôt où il s'entrainait avec les Vizards pour le prévenir que la Soul Society avait subi une attaque des Arrancars. Cela l'avait surpris et choqué à la fois : il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il y ait une attaque directement dirigée vers les Shinigamis. Même si celle-ci avait été courte, le nombre de morts n'en restait pas moins élevé. Aizen s'était montré incroyablement vicieux en envoyant d'abord des Hollows pour attirer des hommes faibles ! Rageant intérieurement, le Substitut se promit de faire payer à cet homme ce qu'il avait fait ...

Le Commandant des Armées de la Cour avait fait un rapide briefing pour expliquer la situation et avait demandé à s'entretenir seul avec Rukia. Personne n'avait protesté et chacun attendait tandis que l'impatience commençait à monter chez chacun d'entre eux. Le rouquin fut même sur le point d'aller donner des nouvelles à Shinji qui attendait dehors avec Kensei et Lisa, sauf que c'est aussi à ce moment qu'il entendit son amie lâcher un cri ...

Il y avait certaines choses qui ne trompaient pas. Ichigo savait que cet hurlement n'était pas le cri que pousserait quelqu'un en danger, c'était bien plus grave que cela. Il le savait ! Alarmé, il n'hésita pas une seconde à aller jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir ... Des choses qui ne trompaient pas ... Comme le regard douloureux et emplis de larme de la jeune Shinigami ... Comment devait-il réagir ? Comment faire pour apaiser cette soudaine blessure qui venait d'apparaître en elle ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose dont il était sûr que ce qui se passait était plutôt grave.

Orihime passa à côté d'Ichigo pour rejoindre la jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras sans hésitation, réussissant là où il avait échoué, semblait-il.

- Oniichan ! Gémit Rukia. Oniichan est mort !


	15. Chapitre 13 : Kangeki

Gin se releva en sueur, éprouvant une étrange impression. Son amant lâcha un grognement de douleur, l'argenté l'ayant un peu malmené alors que le bleuté était allongé contre son torse ... C'était cependant le cadet de ses soucis : il se sentait très mal à l'aise ... Comme un pincement au cœur ... Non, c'était bien pire : comme si quelqu'un lui avait saisi le cœur pour le resserrer avec force. Il eut même du mal à respirer. Cela inquiéta Grimmjow qui se releva pour lui faire face alors que Gin tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Son instinct voulait le prévenir que quelque chose s'était produit, sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela pouvait être ... Quelque chose de vraiment désagréable s'était déroulé dans son dos et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir découvrir ce que c'était ... Non, en réalité, il avait peur de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Gin, ça va ? S'impatienta le bleuté.

- Non, il est arrivé quelque chose, répondit-il nerveusement.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis persuadé que c'est quelque chose de grave ... Ou que cela est entrain d'arriver ...

- Tu veux que j'aille voir ?

Le Shinigami se tourna vers l'Arrancar qui le fixait avec attention. Il parlait sérieusement, malgré le danger qu'il encourait en sortant de cette chambre : depuis qu'il avait été déchu de sa fonction d'Espada, ses anciens "camarades" rodaient autour des appartements et il y avait fort à parier que Nnoitra n'hésiterait pas à se jeter sur sa "proie" si jamais celle-ci pointait son nez dehors ... Il était cependant hors de question de faire prendre le moindre risque à Grimmjow ! S'il n'y avait eu que le Quinta, cela aurait été facile ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas ...

- Si tu sors d'ici, tu risques de ne pas revenir avant un moment et très abimé avec ça ! Fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

- J'en ai ma claque de devoir me terrer comme une bête dans tes appartements ! Râla Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. J'suis presque remis de mes blessures ! J'pourrais me défendre facile, alors ...

- J'irai voir plus tard, avec toi, si tu veux ... Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais vraiment me détendre ...

Le bleuté lui lança un regard suspicieux, ayant appris à se méfier de l'argenté et de ses paroles emplies de sous-entendus, mais le Superviseur se contenta d'attraper son amant pour l'attirer contre lui, se recouchant dans le lit. L'Arrancar se laissa aller, soupirant en essayant de trouver une position qui n'éveillerait pas la douleur qu'il éprouverait à cause de son bras. La brûlure lui faisait encore mal, même si elle était refermée ...

L'étrange impression qu'il éprouvait n'était cependant pas partie. Même s'il avait réussi à rassurer Grimmjow, lui restait très pessimiste concernant l'impression qu'il avait eu. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Starrk pendant l'attaque qu'avait lancé Aizen sur la Soul Society ...

Non, le Primera était suffisamment puissant pour résister ... Mais alors ... D'où lui venait ce sentiment de crainte ? ...

* * *

Six Shinigamis, c'était plus que ce qu'avait réclamé l'Octavo pour ses recherches ... Non, "cinq" : l'un de leurs prisonniers venait d'expirer ! Normal en même temps, pourquoi fallait-il que le Quinta ait été aussi violant avec des proies à prendre en vie ? Soupirant, le Primera se baissa pour refermer les yeux du jeune homme et se dit que c'était mieux pour lui : il aurait souffert entre les mains du scientifique. La mort était préférable à une existence entre les murs du laboratoire de ce fou furieux. Ce dernier se lamenta d'avoir perdu un tel cobaye, mais déclara à voix haute qu'il aurait un parfait cadavre de Shinigami ...

Ses paroles firent frissonner de dégoût Starrk, qui reporta dès lors toute son attention sur Hallibel, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre les différents délires et fantasmes de ce monstre ! La jeune femme restait aussi stoïque que possible. Il se dit que si elle avait tué la dernière Shinigami à la Soul Society, c'était sans doute par pitié ... Qui aurait voulu voir une femme entre les mains de l'Octavo ? Tout le monde connaissait ses pratiques plus que douteuses !

- Seulement deux entiers ! Soupira finalement Szayel.

- Des gradés Capitaines étaient arrivés ! Se défendit Hallibel. Aizen-dono nous avait dit de rentrer dès qu'on en verrait et c'est ce que nous avons fait !

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda intrigué, leur Seigneur.

Il était assis sur son trône, fixant les prisonniers sans réellement les voir. La plupart était allongés au sol et des fraccionnes tentaient de les maintenir en vie ou de les soigner.

- Kyoraku Shunsui et Ukitake Junshiro, annonça le Primera, se basant sur les descriptions qu'on leur avait faites de leurs potentiels ennemis. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se tramait réellement.

- Autre chose à faire remarquer ?

- Ouais, y'a eu cet imbécile ! Gronda brutalement Nnoitra. Un p'tit con de Shinigami qui s'est interposé à un moment donné !

Le Quinta lâcha un grognement en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air franchement mécontent. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi : lui qui aurait voulu d'un bon petit combat bien mouvementé, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir de quoi étaient capables les Shinigamis puissants ... Mais contre ces deux-là, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance de victoire ! C'était son plus gros défaut : ne pas prendre le temps de jauger un adversaire, surtout lancé dans la bataille. Fallait vraiment qu'il essaye de changer cette particularité !

- Je persiste à dire qu'on aurait dû les crever tous les deux ! Râla-t-il.

- Tous les deux ? Répéta Aizen, son sourire s'évaporant petit à petit alors que son regard examinait avec soin ses hommes.

- Kira Izuru, lâcha Hallibel. Il s'est présenté à nous et ...

Aizen se leva, l'interrompant. La blonde garda le silence, alors qu'un nouveau sourire apparaissait sur le visage de leur Seigneur qui ne tarda pas à s'avancer. Même Szayel ne s'autorisa pas à dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il approchait des prisonniers, s'arrêtant à l'un d'eux pour le fixer. Il se pencha même pour dégager les mèches de cheveux qui dissimulaient son visage ...

Le brun se mit à rire ... Un rire léger avant de devenir quelque chose de plus ... Inquiétant : c'était comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire sur ses adversaires sans qu'il ait eu à se battre et c'était sans doute le cas. Pourquoi Aizen était-il comme cela ? C'était un mystère. Après un moment, il se tut et caressa la joue de leur captif, la frôlant presque avec douceur. Un geste que Starrk avait du mal à identifier.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Capitaine Kuchiki, dit-il au Shinigami toujours inconscient.

* * *

Comment avait-il fait pour sortir de l'appartement sans que Gin ne l'ait remarqué ? Ça, Grimmjow n'aurait pas su le dire, mais il avait l'impression que son amant était trop occupé ces derniers temps. En réalité, il était tellement stressé que c'était peut-être pour ça que l'argenté s'était endormi. Il était épuisé et ce n'était pas près de changer, surtout avec le bleuté ! Il aurait dû mieux choisir ses fréquentations cet abrutit !

Le manchot s'avança dans les couloirs, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui faire le moindre mal. Il sentit que Nnoitra était retourné dans ses appartements ... Mais il semblait énervé alors mieux valait être prudent et ne surtout pas lui laisser l'occasion de mettre la main sur lui ! Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ! ... Comme d'autres d'ailleurs ...

Au bout du couloir, il y avait Luppi qui l'observait avec un sourire très peu rassurant. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse demi-tour et qu'il s'écrase face à cet abruti de première ! Continuant son chemin, il ne fut pas étonné de voir l'espèce de souris se mettre sur son chemin. Il soupira de désespoir et lança un regard froid au Sexta qui le remplaçait "pour le moment" cher les Espadas.

- Tu t'es lassé de ton amant ? Demanda la fouine avec un ricanement significatif. Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de toi ...

L'ingrat alla jusqu'à se coller à lui, laissant une de ses mains vagabonder sur le torse dénudé de Grimmjow, qui le repoussa de son unique main.

- Va chier ! Lâcha-t-il "poliment".

- Hé, je suis sûr de pouvoir te faire jouir comme…, commença le nain.

- Te compare pas à Gin, c'est même pas possible ! Le coupa le bleuté en le dépassant. C'est un vrai gars lui ! Pas comme toi, tafiole !

- Hé, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui te fait défoncer par un mec ?

- Ouais, et j'ai bien l'impression que ça fait des jaloux !

Il lança un regard polaire par-dessus son épaule, un sourire carnassier marquant son visage. Il se décida à continuer sa route, sauf que le Sexta n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il sembla sur le point de l'attaquer. Grimmjow se mit sur la défensive et se recula, mais percuta quelqu'un juste derrière lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la voix somnolente de Starrk.

- Une divergence d'opinion, résuma Luppi sur un ton mécontent. Si tu permets ...

- Désolé, je dois te l'emprunter deux minutes !

Sans demander son avis, Starrk entraina le bleuté avec lui, le trainant plus qu'autre chose alors que le cadet avait du mal à suivre. Malgré ses protestations, le Primera ne le lâcha pas tant qu'ils étaient en vue du curieux. Grimmjow, très peu coopératif, força même son ami à le prendre sur son épaule pour l'entrainer loin du danger, grognant alors que Lilinette arrivait vers eux, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Elle nargua même le pauvre bleuté qui lui promit de la tuer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, ce qui la fit rire d'avantage ...

- Grimmjow, on peut savoir ce que tu fais hors des appartements d'Ichimaru ? Lâcha l'ébène sur un ton clairement mécontent.

- J'vais devenir fou à force de rester coincé dans c'te putain de chambre ! Répliqua-t-il en frappant son dos, mécontent. Lâche-moi, j'peux marcher !

- Tu n'es même pas capable de prendre soin de toi convenablement et tu voudrais que je te lâche ? T'es con ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si t'étais tombé sur Nnoitra ? Ou Ulquiorra ? Quand on ne peut pas se défendre seul, il vaut mieux rester cloitré dans les appartements de son "maître" !

- Fait chier !

Se sentir aussi dépendant des autres, c'était vraiment pas son trip ! Il aurait préféré pouvoir s'occuper de lui comme avant. Finalement, être devenu un Espada avait été la pire des choses pour lui : à cause de ça, tout le monde avait parlé de lui et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de se défendre face aux plus forts, ceux-ci s'en donnaient à cœur joie. La menace pesait au-dessus de sa tête, il en avait parfaitement conscience ...

- Y'a des jours, comme celui-ci, où l'on préférerait ne jamais être devenu fort, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Starrk, l'air démoralisé, le reposant enfin à terre.

- Ouais, j'confirme, répliqua le bleuté en se frottant la nuque. Journée de merde ! Entre cet enfoiré qui m'emmerde et toi qui m'sauves ...

- J'ai eu une journée encore plus chiante que toi : j'ai dû capturer de la chair fraîche pour notre ami, Szayel ! Pourvu que cette guerre se finisse vite ...

Le regard du Primera semblait las. Grimmjow ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il trouvait cela extrêmement étrange, de pouvoir voir de telles émotions sur un être qui était né des Hollows. N'étaient-ils pas censés avoir perdu leur cœur ? Ou bien le fait d'avoir été changés avait fait renaître en eux des sentiments comme la compassion ou la pitié ? En fait, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, Grimmjow savait qu'ils étaient bien plus proches des Shinigamis que ce qu'ils avaient crû au début ...

C'est tout de même bizarre de pouvoir passer d'Hollow à Arrancar : avant, l'instinct était clairement dominant avec ce monstrueux besoin de manger ! Et maintenant ... C'était déconcertant, il avait tendance à s'énerver contre des idiots, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant. Il avait éprouvé de la tristesse à la mort de ses amis et fracciones et éprouvé de la sympathie pour des êtres comme Starrk ! Lui qui s'était toujours contenté de manger pour évoluer et devenir fort, ne se souciant pas de l'existence des autres ! Finalement, avoir des sentiments, c'était chiant ! Il aurait préféré rester ce putain de salaud qui bouffait et qui se souciait moyennement des autres ...

- On a réussi a capturer sept Shinigamis, un est mort et un autre ... En fait, je me demande s'il vaudrait pas mieux qu'il meure vite !

- Pourquoi tu m'sors ça, toi ?

- Bah, Aizen a pété un câble ! Lâcha Lilinette avant de sourire. Il s'est mis à rire en voyant son visage ! C'était limite flippant ! Hein, Starrk ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour faire disjoncter notre "Seigneur mégalo" ? Demanda le bleuté, intrigué bien malgré lui.

- Il le connaissait, avoua le Primera. Ça lui faisait drôlement plaisir : il nous a dit de partir ! En tout cas, t'as de la chance : peut-être qu'Aizen ne foutra plus la pression à Gin pour qu'il te lâche. Faut dire qu'il est plutôt pas mal le petit "Kuchiki".

L'Arrancar plaignit le Shinigami ... Une seconde ... Son cœur loupa un battement et il se figea alors qu'il se repassait le nom à l'esprit ... Kuchiki ...

- C'est bizarre, mais ce nom me dit quelque chose ... Grimmjow, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es ... Pâle ...

- Byakuya Kuchiki ! Marmonna pour toute réponse le bleuté.

Le Primera l'observa quelques secondes et il parut se rappeler de quelque chose ... Évidement, si lui n'était pas du genre à prêter attention aux rumeurs, ce nom qui revenait souvent sur les bouches de certains ne pouvait pas être oublié ...

- C'est l'amour de Gin ...

* * *

Byakuya ressentait de vives douleurs à travers le corps. Il prit cela comme une mauvaise nouvelle, pas à cause de la souffrance, mais parce qu'il était toujours vivant. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer son existence dans ces conditions. Décidant de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, il fut cependant surpris en sentant le sol froid qu'il y avait sous lui : n'avait-il pas perdu connaissance dans une ruelle du Rukongai ? Il aurait dû se sentir poussiéreux, mais n'aurait pas dû éprouver ce "froid" ...

Ouvrant délicatement les yeux, il fut étonné et choqué de découvrir un monde entièrement blanc ... Ses mains étaient liées vers l'avant ... Il comprit que sa situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait crû encore : il était un prisonnier ... Mais de qui ? Son regard se posa sur le seul homme qui était avec lui dans cette pièce : Sosuke Aizen. Le traitre l'observait d'un regard brillant et pendant quelques instants, le Shinigami crut même que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours : le brun restait parfaitement immobile.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, confirmant qu'il était bien avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Répliqua le noble en se relevant.

Il prit appuie sur son bras et grimaça de douleur, mais réussit à se mettre debout. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit son opposant juste en face de lui. Il lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à relever le visage et lui sourit d'une façon chaleureuse, mais inquiétante.

- Ce que vous faites ici ? Répéta-t-il doucement. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous retrouvez là ... Mais vous l'êtes ... Peut-être serez-vous rabaissé au rang de vulgaire cobaye de laboratoire ? Je serais cependant un imbécile de laisser Szayel abimer ... Un tel être ...

Byakuya se dégagea de la prise du brun et voulut reculer, ce que ne lui accorda pas le Seigneur de ce palais immaculé : il le saisit par le col de son kimono pour le ramener à lui, son sourire marquant toujours ses lèvres ironiques. Il semblait jubiler intérieurement de cette situation alors que le ténébreux la craignait ... Pas parce qu'il était un prisonnier aux mains de l'ennemi ...

- Tu es très beau, soupira-t-il, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des siennes. Il est tout à fait normal que tu sois aussi convoité ... Je me laisserais bien tenter par tes lèvres délicates ...

- Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna le noble, tentant toujours de se soustraire.

- Ho, je vois, tu préférerais sans doute que ce soit un autre qui t'accueille ici, n'est-ce pas, Kuchiki-sama ...

Il le relâcha pour sortir son sabre, son sourire s'agrandissant encore d'avantage.

- Tu préfèrerais sans doute cette personne ...

L'apparence d'Aizen changea pour prendre un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Il eut l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre ... Gin, le brun avait pris l'apparence de Gin ! Et son sourire ... Il arrivait à avoir le même genre de sourire que lorsqu'il le fixait avant de s'approcher pour lui voler quelques baisers délicats et tendres ... Le noble reprit vie lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de lui. Il paniqua totalement, essayant de trouver une échappatoire, ce qui fit sourire d'avantage la doublure de son ancien amant.

- Ne vous approchez pas ! Lâcha-t-il avec dégoût.

- Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas faire ? Demanda sur un ton ironique Aizen avec la voix de Gin. Je ne te tromperai pas moi et je ne te trahirai jamais ... Je prendrai soin de toi, je te le promets, Kuchiki-sama ...

- Je vous interdis de poser la main sur moi ! Hurla le ténébreux. Vous me dégoûtez !

- Ho, alors tu n'es plus amoureux de lui ? Ce n'est pas grave, mais sache que tu devrais peut-être revoir ta situation, Byakuya ... Tu es en terrain ennemi, sans arme pour te défendre ... Tu es à notre merci ...

A leur merci ? Il était à leur merci ? Cette phrase le terrifia plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Pour la première fois de la journée, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas qu'à la merci de cet homme, mais de tout le monde. Il se sentit défaillir et se recula ... Comment échapper à ce piège dans lequel il était ? Il avait l'impression que plus il se débattrait et moins il pourrait s'en échapper ... Il était dans une toile d'araignée ... Se débattre, n'aurait fait que l'emprisonner d'avantage dans cette entrave qui semblait se former autour de lui. Pourtant ...

Esquissant un mouvement de recul, il vit le regard du maître des lieux briller alors qu'il reprenait sa véritable apparence. Sauf que cette fois, le noble n'eut plus du tout envie de rester en sa présence. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire, cédant totalement à la terreur qu'il éprouvait. Il ne tarda pas à trouver une porte, seule sortie possible de cette immense pièce et il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se précipiter vers cet unique sortie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à l'atteindre. Surpris d'y être arrivé aussi facilement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Aizen qui souriait de façon amusé ...

Son regard semblait lui dire clairement "tu ne t'échapperas pas", mais il devait essayer, cela même s'il risquait sa vie. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être à la merci de ses ennemis ... Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'en sortant, il encourait plus de danger encore qu'en restant dans cette pièce. Quoiqu'il préférait se faire couper en rondelles par un Arrancar, que risquer de rester en présence d'Aizen.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Tousou

Le système d'alarme se déclencha si brutalement que Gin se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était seul. La seconde d'après, il était déjà entrain de se rhabiller en maudissant Grimmjow. Cet idiot semblait de nature masochiste ! Fallait l'être pour pouvoir sortir sans protection, surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu son statut d'Espada ! Enfilant rapidement son kimono sans prendre le temps de le fermer, il se saisit de la garde de son zanpakuto et se dirigea vers la sortie, sauf que, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Ulquiorra qui était sur le point de toquer.

Ils se figèrent tous deux et s'observèrent quelques secondes. Gin perdit vite patience devant le manque de réaction de l'Arrancar. Il finit même par avoir un petit froncement de sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il foutait là.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'informa-t-il finalement.

- Un des prisonniers s'est évadé, répondit enfin l'ébène. Aizen-sama m'envoie ici pour m'assurer de votre protection.

- Je peux me défendre seul !

L'argenté essaya de passer à côté du Cuarta qui s'interposa, lui bloquant l'entrée et le repoussant même dans la chambre, lui faisant se hausser les sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être mécontenté par le comportement puéril de l'Arrancar où s'interroger sur les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte. Sûrement des ordres donnés par Aizen, mais dans quel but ? Mettre la main sur Grimmjow ou l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec le prisonnier ? Le brun devait se douter que Gin n'hésiterait pas à tuer le Shinigami, ne serait-ce que pour lui épargner des journées de souffrances !

- Le Seigneur Aizen ne veut pas que vous sortiez, je dois m'assurer du fait que vous restiez bien dans vos appartements ! Déclara l'Espada en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse qu'il peut enfermer dans un donjon pour la protéger ! Répliqua l'argenté avec une fausse moue déçue.

- Vous vous en doutez certainement, mais ce n'est pas vous que l'on protège ! Nous avons besoin du Shinigami vivant ...

Évidement ! Il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt ...

- Je vais juste chercher Grimmjow, tenta tout de même Gin.

- Il pourra se débrouiller seul. De toute façon, s'il meurt, vous pourrez toujours le remplacer ! Fit remarquer de son ton monotone l'Espada.

Mais l'argenté prit mal cette phrase. Son visage devint de marbre, son énergie devenant clairement hostile face au Cuarta qui fixa son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, ne semblant pas réagir. Gin eut cependant la preuve que l'Espada le prenait au sérieux, car sa main était posée sur la garde de son zanpakuto, prêt à le dégainer en cas de besoin. Ulquiorra devait cependant se douter que si jamais il y avait un affrontement, il n'y survivrait pas ...

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Grimmjow, je te tuerai, menaça le Superviseur.

L'homme se détourna de l'Arrancar pour aller s'installer dans un des fauteuils, déposant son sabre sur ses genoux alors que d'un coude, il prit appuis sur l'un des accoudoirs, observant son "hôte" tandis que son visage restait de marbre.

* * *

Fuir, c'était quelque chose, mais savoir où l'on allait. en était une autre. Bien que Byakuya aie réussi à sortir de la pièce où il aurait dû affronter le regard inquisiteur d'Aizen, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait trouver une échappatoire entre ces murs tous blancs où l'on pouvait se perdre très facilement. C'était là le plus étrange : il arrivait au noble de devoir faire demi-tour à cause d'une impasse et de ne plus se retrouver dans les mêmes embranchements. C'était comme si les murs se déplaçaient pour former de nouveaux couloirs. Cela devint une certitude. Il se calma pour mémoriser les lieux et constata que tout se déplaçait, pour son plus grand désarroi : courir ne servirait absolument à rien ! Quelqu'un essayait juste de le mener à un endroit bien défini !

Se stoppant net, il décida de ne pas tomber dans le piège qu'on semblait lui tendre volontairement. Il n'était même pas armé, alors autant se montrer très prudent, surtout si son potentiel adversaire était Aizen ou un de ses Espadas. Son bras lui faisait encore bien trop mal pour qu'il puisse s'imaginer abattre ses adversaires au corps à corps. L'idée de tomber sur Gin lui traversa l'esprit et cette simple idée le paralysa, mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le dire lui-même ... Il avait peur, c'était clair, mais de quoi ? De la réaction de l'argenté ? De sa propre réaction ? De sa potentielle indifférence ? Peut-être de tout à la fois ...

Il entendit quelqu'un approcher de sa position et chercha du regard un lieu où se dissimuler. Malheureusement, il ne lui restait pas tant de possibilités que ça, au contraire : il n'y avait aucune issue. Il ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant ou se retrancher, à moins d'accepter un affrontement direct, ce qui était à exclure vu son incapacité à se battre à fond sans son sabre. Il n'avait pas franchement de choix et décida donc d'aller à l'opposé de cet être qui l'approchait. Se précipiter dans le piège qu'on lui tendait n'était pas plaisant ... Comme le fait de ne plus rien contrôler de sa propre vie ...

Un craquement sinistre fit sursauter le noble. Celui-ci chercha la provenance du bruit, mais son regard ne rencontra que le couloir toujours vide qu'il empruntait alors. Continuant d'avancer, il arriva au niveau du nouveau couloir et fut surpris d'y voir deux intersections. C'était la première sur laquelle il tombait depuis qu'il était sorti de cette salle où il avait rencontré Aizen. Était-ce un autre piège de ce mégalo ? Cette perspective lui donna envie de faire demi-tour, mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre à exécution son envie, une main se posa sur sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise ...

* * *

Nnoitra et Luppi étaient tous les deux sur les traces du Shinigami évadé. Ils étaient impatients de mettre la main sur ce dernier et pour cause : leur Seigneur leur avait assuré qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient de ce dernier s'ils le rattrapaient en vie ... Et en un seul morceau, comme l'avait précisé Aizen. C'était tout de même intriguant : pourquoi le maître du Hueco Mundo désirait à ce point avoir cet ennemi en un seul morceau ?

Qu'importe ce que le Seigneur voulait à cet homme, pour le moment, les deux Espadas traquaient l'être et pas uniquement parce que l'idée de l'avoir pendant quelques heures était plaisante : c'était l'instinct qui primait, l'idée d'une chasse avait quelque chose de plaisant pour ces créatures pleines de ces sentiments primitifs.

Malheureusement, après un moment, ils perdirent la trace du Shinigami.

- Son odeur mène ici, fit remarquer Luppi en fronçant les sourcils. Où a-t-il bien pu se cacher ?

- Méfies-toi, il use sûrement de Kido, répliqua avec amusement Nnoitra. La chasse sera bien plus plaisante ainsi !

En effet, cela aurait été décevant de mettre trop rapidement la main sur leur petite proie. A l'embranchement suivant, les deux Arrancars se quittèrent, prenant chacun un couloir ... Sans se douter qu'un de leurs congénères avait déjà mis la main sur leur ennemi.

* * *

C'était pas croyable ça ! Cet enfoiré de Shinigami était vraiment plein de vie et ce n'était pas évident de le maintenir alors qu'on avait qu'un bras ! Grimmjow se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il aurait des envies honorables, il n'hésiterait pas à assommer la personne qu'il secourait ! Ok, se prendre des coups de coudes, c'était pas grave, ni des coups de pieds ou bien même un coup de poing ... Mais se prendre un sort de kido, alors là, c'était le comble ! Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que l'ex-Sexta ne livre le Shinigami aux deux Espadas qui étaient entrain de passer, mais il avait réussi à bloquer le ténébreux au sol et avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, alors que le couloir se refermait derrière lui, les dissimulant aux nouveaux arrivants.

Étrangement, l'homme se calma, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'était pas là en tant qu'ennemi ... C'était sûrement le manque de réaction violente de Grimmjow alors qu'il s'était pris un éclair dans l'épaule, qui lui avait dévoilé son envie de l'aider et non pas de le tuer. Un truc positif, mais cela ne changeait nullement la résignation du bleuté : il n'aiderait plus jamais personne !

- Enfoiré d'Shinigami ! Gronda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme ça que vous traitez les manchots ?

- Quand il s'agit d'un Espada, oui ! Répliqua le ténébreux, restant sur ses gardes. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que vous me voulez.

- Te sortir de ce château !

- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ?

Ha, voilà la question intéressante ... Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Mais pourquoi donc aidait-il cette source d'embrouilles ? Parce qu'il était l'homme qu'aimait son amant ? Fort probable : s'il avait été un autre Shinigami, il l'aurait laissé à ces deux idiots ... Ou bien il l'aurait choppé lui ... Alors pourquoi l'aider ? Incertain, l'Arrancar se passa une main dans les cheveux, son regard bleu examinant avec soin l'homme qui hantait les rêves de son amant ... Pourquoi ... La réponse fut évidente : c'était une bombe ce mec ! Un putain de beau gosse qui déchirait tout et super appétissant avec ça. Conclusion : il n'aurait pas pu laisser ces deux sadiques de Nnoitra et Luppi mettre la main sur lui et l'abimer !

Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin des lèvres de Grimmjow. Le nommé Kuchiki sembla prendre cela comme une menace, vu qu'il pointa son index contre son torse. Cela eut pour conséquence de calmer le bleuté qui se fit un peu moins menaçant.

- J'en sais rien ! Râla-t-il en se relevant lentement. J'aime bien faire chier tout l'monde, alors quoi de mieux que d't'aider à te casser de là ? Y'a pas mieux pour faire chier le monde, surtout cet enfoiré de Tousen !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre, avoua franchement le noble. Vous m'aidez parce que cela embête vos ... Alliés ?

- Hé, on est à Las Noches, le palais du désert du Hueco Mundo, le monde des Hollows ! J'suis peut-être entré sous les ordres d'Aizen, mais ça veut pas dire que j'aime pas foutre la merde de temps en temps !

- Désobéir aux ordres, c'est quelque chose, mais aider un ennemi à s'enfuir en est une autre ...

- J'ai déjà été banni des Espadas ! Peuvent rien me faire d'autre de toute façon ! Alors, tu t'magnes les fesses ou bien tu préfères que les deux autres tarés te r'trouvent ?

Le Shinigami l'observa quelques secondes, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre, mais il dut bien se rendre compte que l'Arrancar n'était pas vraiment un adversaire dangereux : ils étaient tous les deux handicapés, Grimmjow à cause de son bras manquant et Byakuya à cause de l'absence de son arme. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être se renseigner sur le lieu où avait été déposé le katana, mais le principal souci du bleuté était de sortir rapidement l'homme d'ici.

- Vous avez blessé ma sœur, lâcha derrière lui le Shinigami.

Le ton employé avait été extrêmement froid. Bien que cela surprit quelque peu l'Arrancar, il continua sur sa lancée, espérant qu'il ne ferait pas tant de manières à le suivre. Il ne faudrait aux deux Espadas que quelques minutes avant de retrouver la trace du fugitif et encore, c'était dans le cas le plus optimiste.

- Ah bon, j'étais pas au courant ! Soupira Grimmjow. Elle a eu du bol : d'habitude, je blesse pas, je tue !

- Ce n'est pas passé loin ...

- Et tu vas m'le reprocher maintenant ? Attends qu'on soit sorti de cet enfer, ok ?

- J'ai vu l'enregistrement de votre duel contre Kurosaki-san.

L'idée de l'abandonner à son triste sort affola quelques secondes le bleuté qui s'arrêta pour faire face à l'homme. Il fut surpris en rencontrant son regard hostile, alors qu'il tentait pourtant d'aider. Jouer les supers héros ne lui allait vraiment pas, il ne collait pas du tout avec le profil du métier ... "Grand méchant sociopathe anarchiste" lui collait mieux à la peau.

- Tu crois qu'on a l'temps de taper la discute ? Râla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Bouge tes fesses où tu risques de le sentir passer !

- Vous êtes un être excessivement violent ... Me menez-vous à un piège ?

- Bon, tu m'fais vraiment trop chier, débrouille-toi seul !

Agacé par l'amour de son amant, il se détourna pour retourner dans les appartements de Gin, mais ne put faire que quelques pas avant que le Shinigami n'utilise le shunpo, apparaissant devant lui avant de lui saisir le col de sa veste blanche. Choqué par le revirement du ténébreux, Grimmjow tenta de se défaire de l'emprise mais son étrange agresseur n'eut aucun mal à entraver son unique poignet, le plaquant contre le mur.

Depuis quand on malmenait son sauveur ? Quoiqu'il fallait l'avouer, il faisait un bien piètre super héros. Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand on n'est pas fait pour ça, on abandonne : le monde possédait tellement de pseudos chevaliers prêts à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, comme cet idiot de rouquin prêt à se battre corps et âme pour des insectes pitoyables, qu'il aurait pu écraser en exerçant une simple montée de sa pression spirituelle !

- Déconne pas, t'as pas le temps de t'faire chier avec mon cas ! Fit remarquer l'Arrancar.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance ! Répliqua amèrement Kuchiki. Vous étiez, il y a peu, le Sexta Espada et vu votre comportement vis-à-vis de mes véritables alliés, vous seriez plutôt du genre à me transpercer si cela était possible ! Je suis prêt à parier que vous ne cherchez qu'à m'amener à votre maître pour tenter de récupérer votre rang !

- Si c'est ce que tu crois, pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi ? Casse-toi vite de là, connard !

- Je me disais juste qu'avec un otage, ce serait plus simple de sortir d'ici.

Ha, ok ... Le petit copain de Gin n'était pas aussi bien que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, quoiqu'en regardant le cas de l'argenté, cela l'aurait plutôt étonné de tomber sur quelqu'un de blanc comme neige. Cela ravisa quelque peu Grimmjow sur le fait de l'abandonner : il était curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme ... Mais changea une nouvelle fois d'avis lorsque le noble lui tordit le bras pour le bloquer dans son dos, lui faisant éprouver une vive douleur. Il crut que l'homme tentait de lui arracher son membre. Lâchant un grognement, il resta cependant docile en jetant un coup d'œil à son ... Allié ... Difficile de le croire quand on voyait leur situation actuelle, non ?

L'idée de l'otage était une bonne idée, surtout quand on prenait en considération l'arrivée prochaine de deux Espadas. Cependant ... Ceux-ci éprouvant l'envie de faire subir à Grimmjow le même sort que leur proie, il n'était pas sûr que le choix de Kuchiki soit le meilleur en cette circonstance. Il ne trouva pas l'opportunité de prévenir le Shinigami et se contenta de prendre un air aussi digne que possible lorsque le Quinta et le Sexta apparurent au bout du couloir ... La tentative d'évasion était foutue. A la vue des sourires qu'abordaient les deux Arrancars, il n'y avait vraiment pas que l'autre enfoiré qui avait du mourront à se faire ... Le bleuté pria le ciel pour qu'un autre super héros apparaisse là, en cet instant ... Et vite, de préférence !

* * *

Bien sûr, à Las Noches, il n'y avait pas un seul Arrancar pour en rattraper un autre. Après Grimmjow qui essayait d'avoir une âme charitable et avait échoué lamentablement, ce fut au tour de Starrk de tenter d'entrer dans la légende, sauf que cela fut dur : il ne trouva pas d'autre solution pour sortir les deux amants de Gin, que d'assommer le Shinigami avec la garde de son katana, le récupérant au passage avant de lance un regard empli de menace à ses deux compères qui se reculèrent instinctivement. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus que cela pour le moment ...

- Hé bien, j'arrive juste à temps pour te sortir d'une situation embarrassante, Grimmjow, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le Primera.

- J'aurais pu m'sortir de là tout seul ! Assura avec énervement le bleuté.

- Tu aurais dû nous laisser voir ça ! Lâcha ironiquement Luppi avec un sourire sournois. Cela aurait été amusant de voir comment ce déchet aurait fait pour ne plus être l'otage de ce Shinigami !

- T'es devenu pitoyable, Grimmjow ! Continua Nnoitra avec le même rictus que son compère. Même pas capable de te défendre contre un merdeux !

- Moins que toi qui doit te farcir un nain de jardin ! Répliqua sur un ton acide l'ex-Sexta.

Starrk posa Kuchiki sur son épaule et agrippa son compagnon par le col de sa chemise, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment d'avantage, décidant de prendre la direction de la salle des trônes à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas le choix, le système de surveillance avait dû être remis en place depuis le temps et avec Luppi et Nnoitra comme témoins de la scène, il ne pouvait que rapporter le Shinigami à Aizen, en espérant avoir une autre opportunité de le sortir de là. Le point positif de cette situation était qu'au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir la présence de deux pervers qui auraient profité de lui sans le moindre remord ...

Sentant que Grimmjow tentait de résister, il l'attira à lui et plaqua sa main libre contre sa bouche, lui lançant un regard qu'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre : il ne devait pas parler ou il risquerait de se trahir lui-même. L'homme qui était maintenant dans la salle de surveillance n'était autre que Tousen et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer comment l'aveugle interprèterait les paroles du bleuté. Grimmjow sembla désolé de devoir abandonner l'homme, mais se décida à rejoindre Gin, laissant volontiers la suite au Primera qui s'en accommoda facilement.

Faisant signe à Nnoitra et Luppi de le suivre, les deux Espadas s'exécutèrent, laissant ainsi l'opportunité à l'ex-Sexta d'arriver sans encombre jusqu'à sa destination.

Il y avait une chose qui intriguait fortement Starrk en cet instant : la présence de l'amour de Gin risquait-elle de changer les plans originaux de ce dernier ? C'était fort probable : l'argenté semblait prêt à tout pour cet homme qui était maintenant le prisonnier d'Aizen ... Mais c'était tout aussi risqué, non ?

Kuchiki s'agita quelque peu, dévoilant au Primera que son paquet était entrain de se remettre du coup qu'il lui avait porté. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle du trône, il le reposa au sol et lui entrava les bras dans le dos, comme il l'avait fait pour Grimmjow quelques secondes plus tôt. Chancelant, le ténébreux jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur le Seigneur de Las Noches qui avait un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres.

- Vous avez de la chance, Kuchiki-san, d'avoir été pris par Starrk, déclara le brun. Il est le moins intéressé par les affaires de la chair et ne risque pas de demander son dû.

- En effet, cela est fort bien pour moi, répliqua le ténébreux avec toute sa dignité.

- J'espère que vous ne tenterez plus de me fuir comme vous l'avez fait ... Cela est fort embarrassant pour moi ...

Cela ressemblait vaguement à un jeu de politesse où les deux hommes continuaient de se sonder mutuellement, mettant mal à l'aise les Espadas présents qui avaient quant à eux, du mal à s'adapter à la nouvelle situation. C'était tout de même déstabilisant de voir qu'un homme pouvait tenir tête à celui qu'ils idolâtraient tous à leur façon.

- Cela me fait penser que notre "invité" a tout de même maîtrisé sans mal notre ancien Sexta ! Avoua nerveusement Luppi. Ce n'est vraiment qu'un déchet ! Vous devriez le bannir de Las Noches, Seigneur Aizen, il ne nous servira plus à rien !

Le regard énigmatique de leur supérieur se posa sur l'Arrancar qui avait parlé ... Une lueur étrange traversa les yeux de l'homme ...

- Vous avez donc fait la connaissance du nouvel amant d'Ichimaru-san, déclara sans la moindre pudeur le brun. Comment le trouvez-vous, Kuchiki-san ?


	17. Chapitre 15 : Modaeru

Dès que Grimmjow pointa le bout de son nez dans les appartements de Gin, ce dernier se jeta sur lui, faisant étalage de son amour pour son "chaton adoré" qui semblait un peu chamboulé. L'espace de quelques secondes, le Superviseur crut que son protégé avait été attaqué. Cette hypothèse sembla se confirmer lorsqu'il nota la présence d'une étrange brûlure sur le torse de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci resta cependant muet comme une tombe, se contentant simplement de rappeler à Gin ô combien il était chiant. Il n'allait donc pas si mal que ça ...

- C'est bon, tu peux t'casser ! Hurla soudainement le bleuté à l'encontre du Cuarta.

- Désolé, j'obéis à la volonté du Seigneur Aizen, répliqua ce dernier, imperturbable. Je doit assurer la protection d'Ichimaru-sama jusqu'au retour à la normale.

- Le Shinigami a été récupéré, alors barre-toi !

Le comportement de Grimmjow surprit quelque peu son amant, qui se demanda pourquoi il s'en prenait si ouvertement à Ulquiorra. Il finit par se dire qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais qu'en présence de cet homme, il ne pouvait pas parler librement ... Cependant, croire que l'Espada partirait alors qu'il avait eu des ordres d'Aizen était stupide. Il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce, pas même si Gin s'amusait à lui faire des avances. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ne fasse parvenir de nouveaux ordres à son subalterne le plus dévoué.

- Ho, mon petit Grimmjow veut se retrouver seul avec moi ! Gémit l'argenté en se jetant sur le pauvre bleuté. Tu sais, moi, ce n'est pas la présence d'Ulquiorra qui m'empêchera de te faire des choses ...

- Quoi ? Gronda le martyr qui avait du mal à gérer l'assaut de son amant.

- Oh oui, laisse-moi te faire jouir ! Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à faire rougir Ulquiorra !

L'Arrancar sembla vouloir protester, mais son regard se posa sur l'ébène qui était resta immobile malgré la précédente déclaration, se contentant de les observer de son regard vide. L'idée sembla plaire au bleuté, c'est vrai que la perspective de voir rougir cet être serait amusant, mais s'ils se laissaient aller, cela serait-il suffisant ? En tout cas, Grimmjow était suffisamment exubérant pour pouvoir faire certaines choses devant le voyeur ... Mais peut-être pas Gin : il n'était pas du genre à partager ses amants, même si ce n'était que pour dévoilé sa peau dénudé ...

Il y eut du mouvement. L'argenté releva son regard de sang vers Ulquiorra qui reçu de nouveaux ordres. Son visage indéchiffrable ne dévoila rien de ce qui se dit et lorsqu'il confirma avoir reçu les nouvelles directives, il se contenta de remettre son communicateur dans sa poche, fixant comme s'il ne les voyait pas les deux amants. L'espace de quelques instants, Gin eut envie de continuer sur sa lancée. Il décida même d'aller mordiller l'oreille du bleuté qui sursauta en se tournant vers lui. Le regard qu'il lui lança eut quelque chose d'intrigant ... Qu'avait-il donc à lui dire ? Cela semblait le tourmenter de ne pouvoir lui parler seul à seul ...

- Ulquiorra, vous ne pourriez pas sortir, juste le temps que moi et Grimmjow puissions en profiter, ? Demanda poliment le Superviseur.

- Le Seigneur Aizen m'a chargé de votre protection jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne dois plus vous quitter, annonça le Cuarta.

Gin avait la désagréable impression qu'on essayait de le rouler dans la farine : l'Espada n'était pas chargé de sa protection, mais de sa surveillance ... On voulait s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas certaines choses ... Mais, lesquelles ?

* * *

Sosuke reposa le communicateur sur la table basse avant de reporter toute son attention sur son "hôte", Szayel achevant de l'entraver avec des menottes qui le privaient de son énergie spirituelle et donc, de toute forme de kido ou de bakudo. Kuchiki ne pourrait plus se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il réfléchirait sans doute un peu plus avant de tenter de fuir une nouvelle fois ... En réalité, il ne semblait pas même vouloir fuir, plus depuis qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu qu'avait subtilement glissé le Seigneur du Palais Blanc de Las Noches.

C'était tout de même étrange : pourquoi éprouvait-il autant de désir pour les hommes qu'Ichimaru avait pu avoir ? Après avoir découvert le penchant de l'argenté pour le Capitaine ténébreux, le brun s'était senti inexorablement attiré par le noble et voilà qu'en cet instant, alors qu'il aurait parfaitement pu profiter de la situation, il voulait posséder l'Arrancar qui partageait la couche du Superviseur ... Était-ce parce qu'il avait envie de voler toutes les choses que son subalterne possédait ? L'homme qui contrôlait tout de sa vie ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. Il mit cela sur le compte d'un caprice "enfantin" : certaines envies se devaient d'être comblées.

Sortant de ses pensées, il constata que l'Octavo Espada attendait patiemment les ordres à suivre, tout comme ses quelques autres compères qui semblaient tous intrigués par ses désirs actuels, sauf peut-être Starrk qui baillait avec indifférence, rêvant sûrement de son lit qu'il avait hâte de retrouver.

- Vous pouvez disposer, annonça-t-il à l'encontre de tout ce beau petit monde. Je vais me charger personnellement de notre invité de marque.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire. Tout le monde s'inclina avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, sauf Loly et Melony qui devaient penser qu'en tant que fracciones du maître, elles avaient bien le droit de rester là. Il décida de les ignorer pour le moment. Toute son attention se reporta sur Byakuya, essayant de lire sur son visage. Il fut étonné de pouvoir capter cette déchirure qui s'était faite dans l'esprit du noble. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de faire sien cette proie-là de l'argenté : le voir si faible avait quelque chose de désolant ...

Cet homme qui était pourtant si fort, fléchissait face à une chose aussi futile que l'amour ? C'était donc ça le hobby favori de l'argenté ? Détruire les hommes puissants pour en faire de véritables petits agneaux ? Comme pour Grimmjow qui avait perdu sa puissance ? Mais ce qui changeait avec l'ex-Sexta, c'était que ce dernier n'avait pas perdu sa combativité qui faisait son plus grand charme : son esprit empli de liberté et de force de caractère, faisait de lui un homme rebelle, indomptable et incroyablement séduisant. Comment ne pas lui trouver d'atouts ?

- Même brisé, vous êtes encore très beau Kuchiki-san, dut admettre le brun qui glissa une main sur la joue de Byakuya. Il ne vous manque plus que l'esprit combatif et vous pourriez me plaire.

Cet aveu ne sembla pas plaire aux deux jeunes Arrancars toujours présentes, mais Sosuke continua de fixer l'homme, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le col de son kimono, frôlant sa peau. Cela ne fit pas plus réagir le Capitaine que tout ce qu'il avait dit depuis le sous-entendu...

- Pourrais-je donc vous faire tout ce que je désire, sans que vous ne fassiez rien pour me repousser ?

- Faites donc, souffla le noble avec indifférence. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que résister me sauvera ...

Oh, il n'était donc pas inerte, ni totalement déchiré, mais juste résigné et de ce fait, totalement serein ? Le brun voyait les choses sous un autre angle maintenant : le noble n'avait que faire des mauvais traitements. Cela l'arrangeait-il ? Quand on avait mal au cœur comme lui, sans doute préférait-on éprouver une douleur physique ? L'humiliation ne serait qu'un réconfort pour lui qui avait été sali par son amant. La satisfaction de pouvoir dire "j'ai appartenu moi aussi à un autre" semblait être un maigre contentement pour lui ...

Il avait déjà appartenu à un autre : le regard du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo nota une trace rouge parfaitement reconnaissable à la base de son cou. Son regard brilla encore plus. Gin avait toujours su prévoir les choses, mais s'était-il imaginé un jour, qu'un des hommes qu'il avait aimé puisse aller voir ailleurs ? Sosuke n'avait jamais été dupe à ce sujet : l'argenté avait sincèrement aimé le noble ... Alors comment prendrait-il le fait que ce dernier l'aie trompé ? Sûrement mal et cela jouerait en sa faveur. Le Maître de Las Noches en était persuadé.

- Vous êtes plein de surprises, Kuchiki-san, lâcha-t-il avec satisfaction.

* * *

C'était la merde, mais une merde pas possible. Cela mettait Grimmjow dans tous ses états ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement : le bleuté avait la rage, il ne savait pas comment faire pour aider l'autre petit con, cet idiot de Shinigami qui n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de le suivre ! Quant à cet autre imbécile de Superviseur, il ne comprenait absolument pas les différents messages que tentait de lui envoyer l'Arrancar ... En même temps, il fallait l'admettre : ce n'était pas clair du tout, mais il faisait avec les moyens du bord. De plus, avoir Ulquiorra à quelques mètres de lui, c'était franchement chiant !

Finalement, l'ancien Espada s'énerva et balança tout avec un hurlement de rage, repoussant son amant et vociférant contre Ulquirra qui eut du mal à saisir le sens de cette saute d'humeur. Il ne fut pas le seul : l'argenté haussa un sourcil avec un petit air interrogatif.

Il devait trouver une solution pour sortir le Shinigami de sa putain de situation de merde ... Le pauvre se retrouvait aux prises avec Aizen et ça, c'était vraiment pas rassurant du tout. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Sachant qu'actuellement, il n'était pas capable de raisonner normalement, il alla trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait sans doute trouver une solution, suivant tout naturellement le chemin des appartements du Primera avant de se raviser, ayant l'impression d'être observé ... Il savait que Tousen examinait ses moindres faits et gestes dans l'enceinte du palais. Le superviseur cherchait à nuire à Grimmjow, voulant se débarrasser de lui par tous les moyens.

Soupirant, le bleuté décida de sortir de Las Noches, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre pour entrer en contact avec Starrk. Il finit par se dire qu'il allait devoir faire confiance à sa chance. Malheureusement, la chance n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui : il était devenu un Hollow, il était tombé sur Gin, il devait affronter les psychopathes de Las Noches et avait rencontré l'amour de son amant ... Où était la chance dans tout ça ? Peut-être que, justement, le fait que Byakuya soit entre les mains d'Aizen était une chance ? Celle de garder pour lui Gin ? Se découvrant l'âme d'une homme jaloux, il se demanda s'il ne devenait pas de plus en plus humain et répugna cette idée : être un Hollow simplifiait fortement les sentiments, puisque l'on n'en avait pas ... Lui, il était devenu un Arrancar ... Retrouvant peu à peu toutes ses émotions abandonnées au fil du temps ...

- Hé, Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Gronda une voix intriguée. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être auprès de Gin ?

L'ex-Sexta se tourna vers Apache. Celle-ci était sans doute partie s'entrainer au fin fond du Hueco Mundo ... Il réalisa qu'elle était sa chance : hors de l'enceinte, il n'avait pas à craindre d'être découvert. Même s'il existait une certaine rivalité entre les Espadas, la fraccion ne trouverait rien à redire si un ex-Espada lui demandait un service ne l'obligeant en rien à enfreindre les ordres de sa maîtresse ...

- Apache, est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener Lilinette ici, sans lui dire que c'est moi qui veut la voir, lui demanda-t-il, ne pouvant empêcher son ton d'être grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Répliqua la femme suspicieuse.

- J'te jure que j'ai pas de mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis d'elle, c'est juste qu'il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose ... Mais personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi qui la vois, c'est tout ! Tu peux m'aider ?

- C'est pas dans tes habitudes de demander de l'aide comme ça ...

- C'est que, je suis désespéré ...

* * *

Lilinette était sur le chemin de la réserve, ayant décidé de préparer un petit quelque chose à manger de plus acceptable que ces choses immondes qu'elle faisait habituellement. C'est pourquoi elle pria intérieurement de trouver un repas tout fait, se demandant si ce n'était pas plus simple d'aller piocher dans le frigo de Nnoitra : Tesla était une véritable fée du logis, il faisait très bien à manger, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter ?

- Ah, tiens, Lilinette ! S'exclama joyeusement Apache au bout du couloir. Justement, je te cherchais ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'entrainer au Hueco Mundo ?

- J'croyais que j'avais pas le niveau requis, répliqua la blonde, n'ayant pas oublié toutes les offenses que le trio des fracciones d'Hallibel ne cessait de lui lancer.

- Ho, s'il te plaît ! Sunsun et Mira-Rosa sont occupées ! Je ne peux que compter sur toi ! S'il te plaît !

Elle répéta à plusieurs reprises sa dernière phrase, joignant les mains et se rapprochant, le visage suppliant. Lilinette soupira fortement, abandonnant face à cette obstination soudaine, ne comprenant toujours pas le soudain intérêt que cette fraccion avait pour elle. La suivant l'air morne, elle se demanda si cela ne cachait pas une petite farce montée par le trio, mais se dit qu'elles auraient plutôt envoyé Sunsun pour l'attirer : Apache avait tendance à être trop franche pour pouvoir appâter correctement une personne ...

Lorsqu'elle fut loin de Las Noches, elle révisa son jugement, au moment même où son regard tomba sur Grimmjow qui, visiblement, l'attendait avec impatience. Il n'hésita pas à lui sauter dessus, lui saisissant l'épaule l'air totalement désarçonné. La fillette Arrancar eut du mal à reconnaître le si impulsif Sexta qu'elle avait si longtemps côtoyé, ce qui la fit paniquer : cela devait être grave pour qu'il aie l'apparence si misérable, lui habituellement si caractériel et fort psychologiquement.

- Lilinette, j'arrive pas à faire comprendre à Gin qu'Il est là ! Avoua-t-il. Ulquiorra le colle comme une sangsue, j'peux pas parler librement avec lui ! Faut vraiment que tu m'aides pour le sortir de ce putain de merdier !

- Qui ça ? Lâcha surprise Apache. Gin ? Tu sais, il ne risque rien avec son rang ...

A priori, la ténébreuse ne se rendait pas compte du véritable sens de ce qui se passait ... Car c'était bien cela : le bleuté voulait trouver un moyen de délivrer Byakuya Kuchiki de l'emprise d'Aizen, autrement dit ... Trahir le Seigneur de Las Noches ... La blonde ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait dire ... Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas parler librement devant Apache : elle était toute dévouée à Hallibel et cette dernière ne jurait que par Aizen ! Se trahir devant elle, c'était se condamner à mort, assurément !

- Excuse-moi Apache, je crois que Grimmjow nous fait une de ses crises de paranoïa ! Sourit la fraccion à son aînée. Je vais essayer de le rassurer ... Tu pourrais éviter de parler de tout cela aux autres Arrancars ? C'est ... Humiliant pour notre ex-Sexta et nos Armées ...

Elle ne sembla pas tomber dans le panneau, son regard les scrutant tour à tour alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre le véritable sens de cette rencontre secrète.

- Qu'est-ce que vous magouillez, tous les deux ? Cracha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lilinette lança un regard désolé à sa congénère. Elle allait devoir être subtile, trouver une bonne excuse pour faire déguerpir Apache. La seule qui lui vint fut de prétendre qu'elle était l'amante secrète de Grimmjow ... Chose totalement impossible et inenvisageable : le bleuté était homo, tout le monde le savait. Si elle prétendait être avec lui, il se ferait tuer sur le champ par des fraccions, car tout le monde trouverait malsain le fait qu'une personne de grande taille se fasse quelqu'un d'aussi petit et si peu adulte que Lilinette ... Combien d'Arrancars un peu trop entreprenants avec la petite blonde avaient brutalement disparus de Las Noches sans laisser de trace, et pas forcément de la main de Starrk ? ... Cela prouvait une chose : peut-être qu'Apache et ses amies tenaient suffisamment à elle pour ne pas la dénoncer ?

- Si je te dis la vérité, je me condamnerai peut-être à mort, soupira-t-elle finalement, jouant la carte de la franchise. Apache, si tu n'es pas au courant, tu n'éprouveras pas de haine pour moi ... Et je n'aurai pas à craindre ta trahison ...

La ténébreuse eut un hoquet de surprise, les regardant tour à tour, semblant parfaitement comprendre la véritable raison de cette rencontre secrète. Elle sembla indignée, passant de la colère à la tristesse, pour finir sur de l'incompréhension. Elle finit par s'enfuir. Lilinette ne savait pas si elle devait craindre pour elle ou bien croire que la fraccion ne la trahirait pas. Elle se promit cependant de se montrer plus prudente dans l'enceinte de Las Noches et reporta toute son attention sur son camarade d'infortune.

- Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de dire ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils. Me faire passer pour un parano n'aurait pas été si mal, mais avouer que ce qui se passe ici est si grave ...

- Elle pensera que c'est un complot des Espadas ! Soupira la petite. De toute façon, tout le monde finira bien par comprendre qu'on n'est pas tellement de leur côté, alors autant semer le doute maintenant : c'est plus simple de s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui te déteste, plutôt qu'à quelqu'un qui t'apprécie ... Alors, si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?

- En fait, j'en sais rien du tout ! Répliqua avec agacement l'ex-Espada. Faut juste qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir cet enfoiré de Shinigami de là et ça, sans demander l'aide de Gin, vu que ce connard est surveillé par Ulquiorra comme une pucelle qu'on doit garder vierge pour le mariage !

- Grimmjow, je sais que tu es capable de trouver quelque chose tout seul ...

- Non, justement ! Gronda-t-il, de plus en plus énervé. J'ai du mal à réfléchir ! J'souffre le martyr à cause de la blessure de mon bras, celle que cet enculé m'a faite, et à cause du fait que j'en ai ma claque de devoir passer pour la putain de Gin et du fait que j'en ai ras le cul de tout ce bordel ! J'aimerais juste crever ! Alors, t'as une idée ?

Choquée par de tels aveux, la fraccion resta sans voix devant son ami qui pétait complètement un câble, bien que cela soit fait depuis longtemps en réalité. Elle fit donc de son mieux pour tenter de trouver une solution. Délivrer un Shinigami dont Aizen semblait s'être emmouraché pour des raisons obscures, tout en dissimulant sa capture à l'un de des Superviseurs ... Il était clair que leur Seigneur craignait une trahison trop hâtive de l'argenté s'il agissait en silence, à moins qu'il ne veuille savourer le moment de sa victoire ? Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à gagner dans le fait de se taper un ennemi ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle remercia le ciel de l'avoir faite si peu sensible au charme subtil de l'amour, parce que franchement, c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux !

Se fixant un but bien précis, elle se dit que s'ils le libéraient eux-mêmes, ils seraient grillés et devraient abandonner Las Noches. Il faudrait donc être bien plus subtil que cela : faire en sorte que quelqu'un d'autre vienne libérer le Shinigami ... Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses amis à lui viennent ici ! Tout le monde le pensait mort !

- Grimmjow, il faudrait glisser l'information de la présence d'un des leurs ici, gémit-elle, ne trouvant pas cela suffisant. Tu sais, ce rouquin : s'il apprend qu'un de ses alliés est ici, la Soul Society enverra sans doute quelqu'un ...

- Ouais, facile à dire ! Marmonna le bleuté. J'vois déjà l'truc : "Tiens, coucou le gars à qui j'ai essayé d'trouer l'cul ! Dis, en fait, t'aurais pas la gentillesse de venir chercher ton pote à Las Noches, tu sais, celui que tout l'monde croit sans doute crevé ! Non, parce qu'Aizen essaye un peu d'se le taper !" ... Si j'en parle, je serai catalogué comme ennemi et les autres auront sûrement l'ordre de me supprimer ...

- Alors, il va falloir que tu utilises quelque chose que t'as jamais utilisé, Grimmjow : la subtilité ! Faut que tu trouves un moyen de leur faire comprendre qu'il est en vie et bien à Las Noches !

- Mais comment ? Gronda le bleuté. Sans l'dire, c'est impossible !

- Je ne peux pas plus t'aider ... Soupira Lilinette. Va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose ...


	18. Chapitre 16 : Kuwadateru

**Réponse au rev anonyme :**

Brany et Suki : Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, pas d'inquiétude, en réalité l'écriture es fini, mais la "correction" prend plus de temps alors excusez moi pour le temps passer dessus, mais je n'aimerais pas que cette fic ne soit pas examiner et scruter car elle es une de mes plus belles réussite et je veux que cela reste vrais !

* * *

Réussir à faire comprendre à ces connards qu'un de leurs potes était ici, sans le leur dire explicitement et tout en faisant en sorte qu'ils soient sûrs que cet homme était bien vivant... ? Putain, il allait faire comment pour arriver à un truc pareil ? L'idée d'écrire un mot puis enfoncer le message dans le bide d'un de ces imbéciles lui traversa bien l'esprit, mais un problème se posait : il savait pas écrire. Bon, il était vrai aussi que les Shinigamis étaient tellement stupides qu'ils pouvaient passer à côté du message, mais voilà, cette idée n'était pas faisable.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son amant, il essaya de sonder celui-ci alors que le superviseur examinait un rapport sous le regard d'Ulquiorra. Le Cuarta n'avait toujours pas changé d'affectation, au grand damne du bleuté. Il s'était dit qu'il allait tout déballer à son amant, sauf que c'était justement ce qu'attendait Aizen. Pour une raison obscure, le brun semblait vouloir provoquer la colère de l'argenté, le pousser à bout en utilisant volontairement Grimmjow. Ce dernier n'était cependant pas très coopératif vu qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit à Gin et pire, il avait décidé de trouver seul une solution pour sauver Byakuya Kuchiki.

Se levant, il récupéra son sabre pour l'accrocher à son obi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Gin.

- J'sors ! grogna l'ex-Sexta. J'en ai ma claque de devoir supporter le chien-chien de l'autre ! Il pue trop !

- Attends, Grimmjow, tu ne peux...

- J'en ai ma claque qu'tu m'donnes des ordres à longueur de journée ! Hurla brutalement l'Arrancar. J'suis pas ton animal de compagnie ! Fous-moi la paix !

Il l'abandonna sur ces mots, claquant la porte à en démolir le mur. Grimmjow en voulait à Gin de ne pas comprendre que la situation était bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était à qui normalement de prendre soin de cet enfoiré de Shinigami qui faisait face à Aizen ? Sûrement pas à lui ! Mais que voulez-vous, entre potentielles victimes du Seigneur de Las Noches, il fallait s'entraider. Quoique, Byakuya ne semblait pas très solidaire, mais c'était compréhensible. Comment pouvait-il supporter la présence de l'homme qui avait gravement blessé sa petite sœur adorée ?

S'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir, un éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Il eut l'impression d'avoir trouvé la solution pour arranger toutes ses affaires. Il douta cependant de son idée, répugnant ce qu'il serait contraint de faire pour y parvenir. Allons donc, c'était pas la mer à boire non plus ! Il aurait juste du mal à se regarder dans le miroir après, mais avait-il le choix ? Existait-il une autre solution ? Il n'avait pas l'impression que ce fut le cas.

Résigné, il suivit les couloirs les uns après les autres, essayant de trouver du courage. Plus il approchait du lieu auquel il songeait et plus sa résignation se volatilisait. Pourtant, il continua, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte qui l'intéressait. Frapper ou ne pas frapper ? Telle était la question. En fait, il craignait franchement ce qu'il pouvait découvrir en ces lieux. Étrangement, il se sentit motivé par cette crainte et frappa à la porte, se manifestant enfin, se doutant qu'en réalité Aizen savait déjà qu'il était là.

Aizen fut devant lui en quelques instants seulement, c'était bon signe. Quoique, lorsque le bleuté nota que son supérieur portait un kimono plus confortable que ses vêtements habituels, il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du brun. Le Shinigami était bien là, les mains entravées devant lui, mais il était toujours habillé et ses vêtements ne semblaient pas froissés. Grimmjow avait par contre, l'impression que cet homme était brisé moralement.

- Hé bien, Jaggerjack-san, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda mielleusement le brun avec patience.

- J'passais juste par là et j'voulais voir d'un peu plus près l'ex d'Ichimaru ! ricana le bleuté.

- Viendrais-tu t'informer de sa santé pour lui ?

- Non, l'est pas au courant !

- Ah, pourquoi donc ne lui as-tu pas dit ?

Il parut contrarié par la nouvelle. Cela fit jubiler Grimmjow de le voir dans cet état, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, n'ayant aucune envie de se le mettre à dos avec des mimiques qui le trahiraient. S'avançant dans la chambre sans demander l'autorisation du brun, il s'approcha du Capitaine Shinigami, s'accroupissant devant lui, essayant de s'informer de son état de santé. Il était vivant, mais son impression semblait justifié : il n'avait pas le moral.

- Pourquoi j'lui aurais dit ? répliqua le bleuté avec un haussement d'épaules. J'suis pas son espion ! J'suis juste son amant ! Un simple remplaçant...

Son ton était volontairement amer. Sa comédie pouvait débuter. Il pria pour que cela marche. Il saurait très vite si c'était le cas. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas besoin de pousser la comédie trop loin. Se relevant, il fourra sa main dans sa poche et se tourna vers son Seigneur. Il constata que son plan fonctionnait bien.

- Jaloux ? demanda le brun.

- Non, j'suis sûr que j'pourrai me trouver facilement un autre protecteur ! sourit le bleuté.

- Un autre protecteur ? Je ne crois pas te suivre, Grimmjow...

- Bah, quand vous lui direz que son mec est là, il le reprendra !

- Vous pourriez vivre tous les trois ensemble.

Le ton employé était ironique. Aizen en profita pour se rapprocher du Shinigami, posant sa main sur l'épaule du ténébreux qui semblait porter une certaine attention à la conversation. Ça par contre, c'était moins cool, mais Grimmjow n'y pouvait rien. Le plus important, c'était de le sortir de là avant que le Seigneur de Las Noches ne cède à la tentation, et non pas les conclusions que le prisonnier en tirerait.

- Aizen-sama, j'vais vous faire un aveux : Gin ne partagera jamais son amant ! soupira le bleuté. Il me l'a dit ! Je devrais le regarder baiser son gars alors que j'y aurais pas droit ? Non, hors de question ! Il n'aura droit qu'à un seul amant ! Un point c'est tout ! Et comme il va le choisir lui, je me prépare !

- C'est donc pour ça que tu ne lui as rien dit ? questionna le brun.

L'Arrancar acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, jetant un nouveau regard au Shinigami. Il fut choqué de découvrir ses yeux bleus emplis de rage. Lui reprochait-il de ne rien avoir dit ou bien d'être l'amant de son amour ? Le bleuté se sentit mal : il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il se trompait et que Gin l'aimait, qu'il ne rêvait que de le revoir, mais cela risquait de compromettre son plan. Il s'abstint donc, reportant toute son attention sur le Seigneur des lieux, se demandant s'il était intéressé par l'affaire et jusqu'à quel point.

L'homme semblait pensif, le scrutant avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Il craint dès lors ce que pouvait entrevoir le brun, sachant qu'il avait toujours eu la capacité de comprendre toutes les subtilités des personnes l'entourant. Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé à plusieurs reprises en devançant nombre de personnes, bernant des gens qui pourtant, savaient se servir de leur cervelle ? Il avait réussi à dominer la plupart des Arrancars de cette manière et combien d'autres personnes avaient subit son influence à la Soul Society ?

- C'est tout de même dommage que tu ne puisses pas goûter à son corps, continua Aizen, voyant que son interlocuteur ne prendrait pas la parole, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de cheveux du ténébreux. Je suis sûr que tu aurais apprécié...

Pour une fois, le Shinigami réagit, ne se laissant pas faire et repoussa cette mains importune. Il se tourna pour lancer un regard polaire à son congénère qui n'en fut pas plus touché que ça, glissant une main sous son menton pour lui relever le visage.

- Pas totalement résigné, soupira le Seigneur de Las Noches. J'aurais aimé voir vos retrouvailles et plus encore le moment où tu lui feras l'aveu de ta trahison.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui a commencé, répliqua le Capitaine sur un ton hautain. N'est-ce pas lui qui a tenté de tuer ma sœur et qui a transpercé ma poitrine ? Tout cela, sous vos ordres ?

Grimmjow avait suivi leur débat. Il frémit en s'imaginant la tête que ferait Gin en apprenant que son Amour l'avait trompé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'argenté n'envisageait même pas une telle chose. Pourtant, le ténébreux venait d'avouer d'une certaine manière, qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire. Finalement, il était heureux de ne pas se retrouver dans les pattes du couples lors de leurs retrouvailles. Celles-ci promettaient d'être très mouvementées.

- A quoi penses-tu, Grimmjow ? demanda la voix amusée du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo à son oreille.

Depuis quand était-il si proche ? Le bleuté se tourna vers l'homme, surpris de le voir si sérieux, son sourire ayant laissé la place à une expression indéchiffrable et totalement neutre. Cela le rendait-il nerveux de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte ? Allez savoir, du moment qu'il tombait dans le panneau ! Sauf qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas les choses qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour arriver à ses fins. Il jura contre sa condition d'Arrancar qui lui faisait ressentir certains sentiment tortueux dont il se serait bien passé pour l'occasion.

- J'me disais juste que vous ne devriez pas laisser un de vos ennemis vous parler de la sorte ! répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Surtout si un de vos subalternes est présent. Ça peut briser votre réputation d'homme qui n'accepte pas l'insoumission !

- Aurais-tu une idée quant à cette punition que tu entrevois ?

- J'sais pas ! Demandez donc à Tousen ! Lui, c'est le meilleur pour ce genre de cas, j'dois l'admettre, mais faut pas oublier qu'il est du genre radical.

- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lui, déclara Aizen, se saisissant du menton du bleuté pour le rapprocher de lui. J'ai ce qu'il me faut sous la main...

Grimmjow se tourna vers son supérieur, surpris par ses propos. Il n'aimait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Le brun laissa ses doigts glisser contre sa joue. Son regard brillait de convoitise et lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui, le bleuté eut envie de le repousser. Heureusement, l'homme se ravisa, ses lèvres ne faisant que frôler son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant la partie sensible de façon volontaire.

- Et si je te disais "fais-en ce que tu veux" ? murmura-t-il comme une invitation indécente.

C'en était une, bien sûr. Grimmjow ne savait pas si cela le réjouissait ou non. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il éprouvait de la rancune envers le Shinigami, sachant qu'il était jaloux de ne pouvoir espérer une plus grande place dans le cœur de Gin. Finalement, attendait-il plus de l'argenté ? Pourquoi tentait-il de protéger son amant ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire et doutait de tout.

S'abandonner serait peut-être une solution ?

* * *

Byakuya scrutait les deux hommes, se doutant qu'ils étaient entrain de comploter. Le comportement d'Aizen vis-à-vis de l'ex-Sexta avait quelque chose de troublant, de part ses gestes, sa façon de le regarder et la manière qu'il avait de lui parler. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où le Capitaine le voyait charmer les personnes l'entourant. Il avait toujours noté cette "attention" si particulière qu'il pouvait avoir pour Gin ou même pour lui à une certaine époque. Le voir adopter ce comportement avec l'Arrancar avait quelque chose de troublant, non pas parce qu'il trouvait cela anormal de draguer une de ces créatures, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas qui était la proie.

Grimmjow semblait être un de ces joueurs difficiles à manipuler, que l'on ne séduisait pas par quelques mots doux, des attentions bien définies ou des cadeaux quelconques. Le bleuté était quelqu'un de très difficile à séduire, cela sautait aux yeux .

Le brun glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de l'ex-Sexta qui tourna un regard étrangement brillant vers le noble. Cela ne le rassura nullement, au contraire. Lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers lui, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il n'aimait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Cela s'avéra justifié lorsqu'un sourire carnassier marqua ses lèvres et qu'une de ses mains se posa sur sa gorge, ses doigts frôlant un morceau de peau dénudé. Le voir se pencher vers lui le sortit de sa stupeur. Il réagit violemment et gifla l'ex-Sexta, réagissant plus par réflexe que par dégoût.

Les yeux bleus de la créature s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Lui était du genre impulsif. Il lui rendit sa gifle et ne ménagea nullement le ténébreux qui tituba, des étoiles se formant devant ses yeux. Ces bracelets inhibiteurs étaient vraiment une plaie ! Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant face à un monstre. Essayant de reprendre toutes ses facultés, il entendit l'Arrancar râler, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se battre et que finalement, il était pas intéressé. Cela rassura le noble, mais seulement quelques secondes.

Son regard se releva enfin pour rencontrer le regard taquin de Gin. Il eut l'impression de sentir sa blessure au cœur lui faire encore plus mal. Byakuya n'était pas dupe : ce n'était pas l'argenté, c'était simplement Aizen qui recommençait à le tourmenter de façon éhontée. L'Arrancar aussi sembla voir l'illusion et cela le rendit fort nerveux. Grimmjow fut sur le point de quitter la pièce, mais l'illusion parfaite lui barra le chemin. Le bleuté ne sembla plus savoir comment réagir, c'est sans doute pourquoi il recula jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? grogna l'Arrancar.

- Que se passe-t-il, Grimmjow ? Tu n'imaginais pas qu'en venant ici et en m'avouant que cela ne va pas avec ton amant, tu pourrais repartir tranquillement ?

- Ouais, mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? Prendre cette… apparence ?

- Parce que je me doute que cela sera plus simple pour toi de me céder ainsi, et puis...

L'homme se tourna vers le ténébreux qui tremblait de rage, voyant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par ce simple regard : "Pour te punir de ton impertinence". Il voulait lui faire mal en draguant un homme sous les traits de celui qu'il aimait toujours, d'autant plus que l'homme était son amant ! Sa torture s'arrêta cependant là, quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Aizen ne sembla pas satisfait, mais s'écarta, reprenant son apparence normale de brun au regard calculateur. Il accorda l'entrée à l'opportun qui n'était autre que Szayel, l'Octavo Espada. Il fut sur le point de s'incliner lorsqu'il nota la présence de Byakuya et de Grimmjow dans la pièce. Cela sembla le déstabiliser.

- Hé bien, que viens-tu faire ici, Szayel ? demanda sur un ton glacial le Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Je venais vous prévenir que les tests sont terminés, Aizen-sama, et qu'ils sont concluants, déclara-t-il troublé, sans s'en cacher. Dois-je remettre à plus tard la démonstration ?

- Non, allons voir cela.

Le traitre jeta un coup d'œil à Byakuya, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres.

- Je reprendrai tout cela plus tard...

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta la pièce, y oubliant Grimmjow par la même occasion. Le bleuté soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber au sol en se frottant le front, donnant l'impression d'être soulagé par ce départ. Byakuya lui lança un regard glacial qui ne sembla pas le toucher, vu que l'Arrancar se mit à lui sourire, sauf que cela ne semblait vraiment pas sincère. C'était comme si Aizen continuait à maintenir la pression dans cette pièce.

- J'l'ai échappé belle ! déclara-t-il en se relevant pour se rapprocher de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Le frapper ? Se déchainer sur lui ? Il se mit sur la défensive, n'étant pas stupide au point de croire qu'il pourrait réussir à se protéger contre cette créature s'il y avait confrontation. Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

- Enfin seuls ! soupira l'Arrancar. On va pouvoir causer.

Il perdit son sourire, Byakuya restant très hostile face à cette présence qu'il jugeait indésirable. Mais cela ne sembla pas décourager l'ex-Sexta, bien au contraire. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la marque rouge qu'il lui avait faite.

- Il va m'tuer !

Le Capitaine s'écarta pour ne plus sentir la main, continuant de regarder l'intrus de façon glaciale.

- Qui voudrait donc vous tuer ? fit-il sur un ton acide.

- Gin, il va m'tuer quand il saura ce que je t'ai fais ! s'exclama le bleuté avec impatience, comme si la réponse était évidente. T'inquiète pas, j'ai mon lot d'ennemis, mais y a vraiment que lui qui m'achèverait sans craindre qui que ce soit au retour.

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! hurla le noble.

- Ok, j'vais te parler d'autre chose ! Tu va me dires où est ton arme !

- Mon arme ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous savoir où elle est ?

- J'ai pas l'temps de t'expliquer ! Réponds simplement à cette question !

Ne voulant pas obtempérer, Byakuya se contenta d'ignorer Grimmjow, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer cette conversation. Le bleuté n'abandonna pas pour autant l'affaire, lui saisissant le bras pour le tirer vers lui.

- C'est pour sauver ta peau, connard ! gronda-t-il. Ça te va comme réponse ou faut qu'on prenne le risque d'être surpris par Aizen ? Et là, j'donne pas cher de nous !

- Pour me sauver ? répéta le ténébreux avec un froncement de sourcils. Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

- Mais tu peux pas simplement me répondre ? T'inquiète pas, j'ferai en sorte que ce soit pas vraiment moi qui te sauve ! J'veux ton arme pour que tes potes la voient et viennent te tirer de là ! A moins que tu ne veuilles te faire sauter par Aizen ? J'compte pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. J'crois qu'il est allumé grave !

Il était extrêmement vulgaire, mais ne manquait pas de charme. Son regard bleu brillait de cette menace constante. Lorsqu'il était en colère, le Shinigami devait admettre qu'il était très beau. Le frustrer devait être un des jeux favoris de Gin et le pauvre cocu comprit son amant. Ex-amant. Comment définir l'argenté maintenant ? Il ne savait plus trop et cela le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Je ne comprends pas à quoi mon arme vous servirait…

- Ton arme est liée à ton âme et si tes amis la voient, alors ils sauront que t'es en vie ! Bref, il me faut ton putain de Zanpakuto ! Tu te décides ou bien j'attends qu'Aizen te montre à quel point il peut être taré ? Te fais pas désirer, mec !

L'Arrancar était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Cette créature qui avait paru si impulsive, semblait savoir se servir de son cerveau. Le Zanpakuto était lié à l'âme et tant que le possesseur de l'arme était en vie, il existait. Le montrer à ses alliés, ce serait prouver qu'il était vivant. C'était donc pour cela qu'ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés ? Parce que tout le monde le pensait mort ? Pourtant, il était sûr que le jeune Kira avait dû le voir se faire porter par les Arrancars. Peut-être avait-il sombré dans l'inconscience. Avait-il rêvé de voir son visage ensanglanté et ses yeux bleus écarquillés ?

Qu'importe maintenant tout cela : il devait se décider et faire un choix, à savoir : coopérer avec l'ex-Espada qui avait failli tuer sa sœur ainsi que le jeune Kurosaki et séduit son amant, ou bien espérer que ses alliés viendraient le chercher alors qu'ils ne semblaient pas connaître sa situation ?

Cédant, il ferma les yeux, recherchant au plus profond de son être la présence de son Zanpakuto. S'il ne pouvait utiliser son Kudo, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir son pouvoir au plus profond de lui, le localisant par rapport à l'emplacement où lui-même se trouvait. Il pointa la direction de l'index.

- Par là, à deux kilomètres je dirais, souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas, pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

- Parce que Gin t'aime et que si je le fais pas, il piquera une putain de crise quand il apprendra que t'es ici ! répliqua Grimmjow. L'est même pas au courant que t'es là. Alors faut vraiment que je te sorte de là !

- N'êtes-vous pas au service d'Aizen ?

- Non, sinon tu serais pas dans cette pièce et on serait sûrement dans son lit entrain de s'envoyer en l'air ! Putain, pourquoi j'attire toujours les plus dérangés ? Tâche de ne pas te faire sauter par Aizen sinon là, Gin va se griller et Dieu seul sait ce qui arrivera ici. En même temps, si tes potes arrivent à ce moment, ils n'auront plus grand chose à faire. Ce sera l'anarchie grave à Las Noches !

- J'ai du mal à vous suivre...

- Normal, c'est parce que tu connais pas toute la vérité !

Un sourire ironique fit son apparition sur le visage du bleuté. Qu'était-ce donc que cette familiarité qu'affichait cette créature ? Cela devenait irritant pour le ténébreux qui pourtant, ne s'en défendait pas : depuis le début, l'Arrancar le tutoyait et semblait le traiter de façon très intime. C'était très troublant. Ne devait-il pas plutôt ressentir de la haine ? Cela avait été le cas au début, mais le voir se débattre ainsi pour lui alors qu'ils auraient dû être rivaux, l'avait touché.

- Un jour, peut-être... murmura pensivement l'ex-Sexta, son visage devenant indéchiffrable.


	19. Chapitre 17 : Haishin

Sosuke avait fait convoquer les plus puissants de ses Arrancars dans la salle des créations, achevant la toute dernière de ses armes devant tous. Elle était sa plus grande fierté. Après tant de recherches sur différentes créatures, il avait réussi à modifier l'une d'entre elle pour parvenir au résultat voulu, mettant la main sur le moyen de contrer le sabre de ses adversaires les plus puissants. C'est ainsi que naquit Wonderwice. En voyant apparaître son corps maigre, son expression enfantine et lunatique, on avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'il puisse détenir un tel pouvoir au plus profond de lui. Cependant, il était la créature parfaite : obéissante et puissante !

Ulquiorra s'approcha de lui, ramenant avec lui Yammy. Le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo ne posa qu'un simple regard sur les deux Espadas, reportant très vite toute son attention sur son œuvre aux cheveux dorées, mais qui était défaillant comme l'avait prévu Szayel. Spécialisé pour une seule et unique mission, il avait perdu l'usage de toute autre chose qui ne correspondait pas à son but. Il y avait autre chose qui chagrinait le Shinigami traitre en fixant le jeune garçon : elle n'était pas aussi parfaite que Grimmjow.

L'ancien Sexta l'obsédait de plus en plus chaque jour, ce qui était totalement illogique. Pourquoi un être qui manquait cruellement de puissance prenait-il tellement de place dans son esprit ? Lui qui représentait le Chaos, la Destruction... Ce bleuté arrogant continuait à le regarder de haut, malgré ses faiblesses. Le regard du brun chercha l'Arrancar dont il était question. Ce dernier était installé en hauteur et semblait très concentré sur la tâche qu'il venait d'effectuer. Son regard finit pourtant par se détourner légèrement pour se poser sur Ulquiorra. Le bleuté semblait nerveux.

Impossible, cela ne devait être qu'une impression. Il devait sûrement la confondre avec une autre émotion. L'impatience, peut-être ? Il devait pourtant se douter qu'il lui proposerait cela.

- Tu les accompagnes, Grimmjow ? demanda Aizen après avoir confirmé l'ordre d'Ulquiorra, donné le mois précédent.

Le manchot resta silencieux, semblant bien plus pensif que jamais. Cela alarma Sosuke. Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement ! Il devait avoir une conversation avec lui après cette mission, ne serait-ce que pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui torturait l'esprit. Cela pouvait-il avoir un rapport avec sa situation et celle de son amant ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il en aurait le cœur net et très vite, d'autant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à finir tous les deux car le brun n'était toujours pas décidé à lâcher prise. Malgré le répit que Szayel avait donné au bleuté, celui-ci serait à lui !

* * *

Ichigo était entrain de s'entrainer avec les Vizards, lorsque l'attaque des Arrancars se produisit. Bien décidé à affronter l'homme dont la pression hostile se précipitait vers lui, il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son Zanpakuto. Grimmjow approchait à grande vitesse et le rouquin faisait tout pour arriver aussi rapidement que possible vers l'Arrancar, une envie de revanche très forte ancrée dans son cœur.

Depuis que les Shinigamis avaient appris la mort du frère de Rukia, leur combat contre les Arrancars n'était plus vraiment le même. Chacun d'entre eux ayant pris en considération la différence entre leurs deux armées, ils avaient tous pris la décision de ne plus voir ces créatures comme de potentiels alliés. Ichigo était également envahi par un sentiment de vengeance très fort ! Il se devait de battre ses ennemis, pour lui et pour la pauvre Shinigami qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que Byakuya était mort ! Qui pouvait y croire ?

Le Substitut Shinigami se stoppa, se mettant en garde tandis que Grimmjow arrivait, s'arrêtant dans les airs. La première chose qui marqua Ichigo en le voyant fut son bras, ou plutôt l'absence de son bras gauche : la manche pendait mollement dans le vide, s'agitant au gré du vent... La seconde fut l'expression de son visage qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur première rencontre. Avant, il était avide de combat alors que là, il semblait motivé par une chose qu'il était seul à comprendre.

- Salut ! marmonna le bleuté, grinçant légèrement des dents. J'te cherchais, Shinigami...

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! répliqua le nommé en grimaçant. Je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai changé en un mois !

- A cause de vos pertes récentes ? demanda en retour Grimmjow, son regard à demi-fermé donnant l'impression qu'il tentait de le sonder.

Cette phrase n'était pas là pour le mettre en colère. Si cela avait été le cas, le turquoise aurait sans doute abordé le sourire carnassier qui lui donnait cet air si irritant ! Il l'aurait regardé de haut et aurait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour éclater cruellement de rire. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc cette question ? Était-ce de la compassion ? Des remords ? Autre chose ?

Une stratégie pour le berner ? Préférant rester sur ses gardes, Ichigo activa son Bankai, pour se préparer en cas de besoin. L'Arrancar dégaina son sabre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à croiser le fer. Zangetsu vibra entre ses mains de façon si étrange et brutale que cela laissa le rouquin interdit. Il perdit sa concentration l'espace de quelques secondes. Cela fit ricaner Grimmjow dont le souffle chaud caressa sa joue.

- Sors pas ton Bankai, ça va me forcer à être un peu plus sérieux ! T'es aveugle ma parole ! J'fais quoi moi, si tu clamses avant que je puisse te transmettre l'info ?

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? N'était-il pas entrain d'essayer de le berner pour mieux l'abattre ? Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il branlait cet enfoiré d'Arrancar ? Grinçant des dents, le Substitut Shinigami se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses, se disant que son adversaire le prenait sans doute d'un peu trop haut. Il décida de ne plus retenir ses coups. Sa main se positionna devant son front et s'abaissa, faisant apparaître le masque Hollow qu'il avait eu tant de mal à contrôler. Les yeux du bleuté s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension.

Son sabre s'abattit plus brutalement contre celui de l'Arrancar qui fut propulsé loin derrière. Une nouvelle fois, Zangetsu vibra de plus belles entre ses mains, de façon bien plus intense encore. C'était une impression de "déjà vu". Seulement, Grimmjow n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer. Leurs sabres ne s'étaient pas croisés. Alors pourquoi ?

Le regard doré d'Ichigo se posa avec plus d'insistance sur le katana de son opposant. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule seconde pour reconnaître Senbonzakura, le sabre si parfait de Byakuya. Que faisait-il là, entre ses mains ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec l'arme de...

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question ! gronda le bleuté, lui faisant hausser les sourcils. Magne-toi d'faire fonctionner ton cerveau, bouffon ! On a pas beaucoup de temps !

Sans prévenir, l'Arrancar se précipita vers lui, l'arme levée et bien décidé à l'abattre sur lui. Ichigo para sans mal, sa puissance et sa rapidité étaient décuplées par les effets procurés par le masque d'Hollow, mais il était réellement troublé par la scène en elle même : pourquoi ce sabre se trouvait-il entre les mains de cet homme ? Était-ce ça la question qu'attendait Grimmjow ? Il répondrait peut-être "parce que c'est un trophée" ?

Et Zangetsu ... pourquoi continuait-il de vibrer comme cela entre ses mains ? C'était comme s'il voulait lui montrer la voie, mais c'était tellement dur. Il serait bien retourné au plus profond de son âme pour trouver la réponse, mais il n'en avait pas l'occasion, pas avec cette créature qui continuait de chercher une faille dans sa garde, ouverture qui lui donnerait l'avantage.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, comme le jour où il s'était battu contre Kenpachi Zaraki. La fumée provoquée par l'énergie cessa de bouger et même Grimmjow se figea en pleine attaque. Les couleurs disparurent toutes pour rendre le monde encore moins réel et un jeune homme encapuchonné apparut, le bas de son manteau déchiré. Il était la seule chose pouvant bouger dans ce monde.

- Cherche ce qu'il essaye de te faire comprendre ! ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? gronda Ichigo, son corps refusant d'obéir à ses ordres, restant obstinément figé en plein air.

- Il a le sabre de Kuchiki... qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Qu'il a participé à l'attaque du Seireitei ?

- Tu l'aurais su, tu as eu le rapport en mains... cherche encore. Qu'est-ce qu'est le Zanpakuto pour un Shinigami ?

Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Quel rapport avec cet affrontement ?

Non, il ne... qu'est-ce que le Zanpakuto pour un Shinigami... ? Qu'est-ce que ...

- Une partie de son âme ? lâcha-t-il.

Le temps se remit en route. L'arme de Byakuya rencontra Zangetsu qui vibra une nouvelle fois comme pour le féliciter d'avoir réussi à comprendre. Mais il y avait tellement d'autres interrogations qui lui traversaient l'esprit comme par exemple, pourquoi Grimmjow avait-il tout fait pour lui faire comprendre cela ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit clairement ? C'était comme si cela avait été indispensable qu'il le comprenne par lui-même. Pourquoi ?

Pour ne pas devenir officiellement son allié ? Pour éviter que les Arrancars ne le considèrent comme un traitre ? Mais bordel de merde ! C'était quoi cette putain d'histoire ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ? Un ennemi lui faisait comprendre qu'un de ses amis était emprisonné ? Et comment le considérer encore comme un ennemi après cette constatation ? Grinçant des dents, il s'écarta du bleuté, n'éprouvant plus le besoin de l'affronter.

- Grimmjow...

Mais la suite se perdit lorsque le rouquin vit débouler de nul part Ulquiorra. Il était hostile, mais pas envers lui : le ténébreux dirigea son attaque directement vers le bleuté qui l'avait dans son dos.

* * *

Pourquoi les yeux du substitut Shinigami s'écarquillèrent de la sorte ? Il lui fallut une seconde supplémentaire pour comprendre qu'il était la cible d'une attaque et que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui le prenait pour cible. Grimmjow se décala, mais il était déjà bien trop tard. La main du Cuarta s'enfonça dans son flanc. Par réflexe, il utilisa le sabre qu'il avait entre ses mains pour tenter de frapper l'homme derrière lui qui battit en retraite, mais l'enfoiré ne l'avait pas loupé. Il n'avait même pas de quoi faire pression sur sa blessure, préférant garder ce qu'il tenait plutôt que de paraître plus inoffensif encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Tu devais pas faire un truc ?

- Mission accomplie, confirma Ulquiorra de sa voix monotone. Le Seigneur Aizen m'a donné une autre mission, celle de te ramener mort ou vif à Las Noches.

C'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Cela signifiait que le brun avait découvert la disparition du Zanpakuto de Kuchiki et qu'il avait compris ce que cela incluait. Vraiment très mauvais comme affaire. Il ne devait pas retourner au Hueco Mundo ou bien il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie…

- Vous nous avez trahis, souffla le Cuarta, son regard vide le fixant toujours.

Cette phrase changea sans doute les priorités de l'ancien Sexta Espada. "Vous" : cela incluait d'autres personnes et s'il ne s'expliquait pas, les autres seraient exécutés. Il ne savait pas qui était concerné, mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec la vie de ses vrais amis. C'est sans doute pourquoi il ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque Ulquiorra lança l'attaque suivante. Son poing s'enfonça dans le ventre du bleuté qui fut impressionné par la puissance du coup porté. Il fut à moitié assommé par celui-ci et sentit le goût métallique du sang remonter dans sa gorge.

Juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il eut la présence d'esprit de lâcher l'arme appartenant à Kuchiki, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle ne retombe entre de mauvaises mains, comme celles de cet enfoiré de Szayel.

* * *

Ichigo n'avait tout compte fait, pas eu le temps de réagir. L'attaque brutale d'Ulquiorra sur Grimmjow l'avait bien trop choqué pour qu'il puisse se décider. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, le ténébreux ayant emporté avec lui le bleuté. C'était de plus en plus compliqué comme histoire. Se baissant, le rouquin récupéra le Zanpakuto du noble, se demandant si ce n'était pas là la cause du changement de statut du Sexta au sein des Armées d'Aizen. Senbonzakura...

- Ichigo ! appela Renji derrière lui. Hé, t'es en un seul morceau ! Tu t'en es bien sorti !

Ça, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il avait à peine eu l'occasion de tester sa nouvelle puissance.

- Renji, il faut que j'entre en contact avec la Soul Society ! fit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Byakuya est toujours vivant !

- Quoi ? Attends, Izuru l'a vu mourir...

Lorsque Ichigo montra le Zanpakuto de son supérieur au cramoisi, il le vit écarquiller les yeux. Lui non plus n'y croyait plus. Il ne s'attendait réellement pas à voir son arme. Cela le troubla fortement.

- Il est vivant et il est au Hueco Mundo, entre les mains des Arrancars.

- Comment t'as eu ça ? lâcha le Vice-Capitaine, interloqué.

- Justement, c'est là où je ne comprends plus rien. C'est Grimmjow qui l'avait et qui a tout fait pour que je la remarque. Pourquoi chercherait-il à me prévenir de l'emprisonnement de Byakuya ? C'était quoi son but ?

Renji n'avait pas de réponse, bien sûr, mais au moins ils savaient que le Capitaine de la Sixième division avait besoin d'être secouru le plus vite possible !

* * *

Sosuke était installé dans son trône, son dos posé contre le marbre de l'imposante structure, ses doigts caressant son front alors que son visage restait neutre. Il attendait avec patience de voir si tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, en se doutant que ce n'était en réalité pas le cas. Grimmjow ne réagissait pas du tout comme il le voulait, bien au contraire ! Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le manipuler comme tous les autres ?

- Aizen-sama, appela la voix monotone d'Ulquiorra. Grimmjow est en cellule d'isolement.

- Très bien, et pour Inoue ? questionna le brun sur le même ton indéchiffrable.

- Elle a accepté. Je retournerai la chercher ce soir pour lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à une personne, comme entendu.

- Tout ce passe comme prévu...

- Pas exactement. Je suis arrivé trop tard et je n'ai pas pu récupérer le Zanpakuto du Shinigami. Kurosaki a compris.

Décidément, Grimmjow continuait à le faire tourner en rond ! Depuis quand un homme tel que lui pouvait-il le berner à ce point ? Dire que le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo l'avait cru sincère lorsqu'il était venu le taquiner jusque dans sa chambre, sous-entendant certaines choses alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de trouver un moyen de sauver Kuchiki.

Le regard inexpressif du Cuarta fixait la main qui reposait sur l'accoudoir. Sosuke vit les gouttes de sang qui devaient intriguer cet être vide. Le Seigneur avait du mal à contrôler sa rage et ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair, mutilant l'intérieur de sa paume. Il desserra sa prise, son regard se posant une nouvelle fois sur le ténébreux qui attendait ses ordres. Évidement, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son Seigneur. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre.

De la jalousie ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le turquoise cédait-il à Ichimaru alors qu'il lui résistait ? Ce n'était pas logique du tout !

- Qu'attends-tu ? lâcha-t-il avec mécontentement. Va attendre Orihime au point de rendez-vous !

- Que va-t-il arriver à Grimmjow ? demanda le Cuarta.

- Nous verrons bien. Je vais déjà l'interroger, il faut que je sache s'il a fait cela pour obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi et si c'est le cas, je crains d'être obligé de me séparer d'un de mes superviseurs ! Ulquiorra, dépêche-toi d'y aller !

- Vous aurez sans doute besoin d'aide pour l'abattre ?

- Non, c'est inutile, Tousen sera présent, tout comme les autres Espadas.

Le Cuarta s'inclina avant de se tourner pour quitter la pièce, laissant seul Sosuke qui prit le temps de repenser à tout cela. Qu'est-ce que cela allait changer que Kurosaki soit au courant ? Pas grand-chose. Byakuya Kuchiki était présent à Las Noches et bientôt, Orihime Inoue serait des leurs. Que la Soul Society ait entre ses mains Senbonzakura, leur permettrait de connaître l'état exact du Capitaine. Ils sauraient donc qu'il était toujours vivant.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils apprennent l'emprisonnement de Kuchiki. La Soul Society agirait probablement plus vite encore. Ainsi, dès que Kurosaki viendra, il sera sans doute accompagné par quelques-uns des puissants Capitaines, laissant à Sosuke et son armée tout le temps de détruire Karakura. Pourtant, l'idée de la trahison de cet imbécile ne lui plaisait toujours pas ! Il ne pouvait pas admettre que cette créature en tout point inférieure ait pu le berner de la sorte. Il aurait vraiment voulu que celui qui se trouvait derrière tout cela fut Gin, mais si cela avait été le cas, sans doute que l'argenté se serait montré plus habile.

Sosuke devait se faire une raison. Grimmjow avait agi seul et avait prouvé, de ce fait, qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais comme il le voudrait... Jamais comme il le voudrait, hein ? En cet instant, il était enchainé comme un vulgaire prisonnier, prêt à subir la punition que lui réservait son Seigneur pour sa trahison. Cela ne devait-il pas lui convenir ? N'était-ce pas le plus important ? Que personne à la Soul Society ou à Karakura ne puisse prévoir les véritables intentions du maître de Las Noches ? Cet imbécile payerait bien assez tôt le prix de sa trahison, parce que le brun ne le lui pardonnerait pas !

- Aizen-sama ? appela Tousen qui était entré dans la salle depuis peu. Il paraîtrait que tu as fait emprisonner Grimmjow ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour lancer un regard glacial à l'aveugle qui ne pouvait pas le voir. La charogne était arrivée pour réclamer une punition contre l'Espada, punition dénuée de bonnes intentions, bien évidement ! Ah, décidément, Tousen ne pouvait pas contenir sa haine à l'encontre de l'ancien-Sexta. C'est sans doute ce qui l'aiderait.

- Effectivement, il nous a trahi, fit le brun. Il a laissé échapper des informations capitales ! Il va falloir que je sache lesquelles exactement et pourquoi...


	20. Chapitre 18 : Keiji

Tout devenait de plus en plus étrange du point de vue de Gin. Cela faisait des heures qu'il n'avait pas vu Grimmjow et pire, il ne sentait même plus son énergie spirituelle. Au début, il avait crû que cela était en rapport avec cette mission qu'il s'était proposé d'effectuer avec quelques autres membres de l'Espada, mais ceux-ci étaient tous revenus et bien qu'il ait ressenti l'énergie du turquoise quelques instants, celle-ci avait disparu.

Se pouvait-il que le bleuté ait succombé à ses blessures ? Restant septique, l'argenté chercha à se renseigner sur l'Arrancar, mais personne ne semblait au courant. Non, ce n'était pas ça : personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à ses questions, certains devenant nerveux en sa présence. C'était comme s'il avait attrapé une maladie extrêmement contagieuse et que tous cherchaient à abréger toutes les conversations avec lui. Tout cela ne sentait pas bon du tout. Cela se confirma lorsque Ulquiorra vint jusqu'à lui alors que Gin abordait justement quelques Fracciones.

- Ichimaru-san, Aizen-sama vous fait convoquer d'urgence aux geôles, annonça le Cuarta de sa voix monotone.

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna le Superviseur. Inoue-chan ne t'a pas suivi de son plein gré ?

- Au contraire, mais ce n'est pas elle le problème. C'est Grimmjow.

Gin soupira, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, convaincu que l'Arrancar avait de nouveau fait des siennes. La pression augmenta à chaque pas qui le menait jusqu'au prisonnier. Cela devait être bien plus grave qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Il ne put s'empêcher de craindre pour le bleuté.

Grimmjow était enchainé contre le mur, son unique bras valide maintenu contre la parois, sa tête pendant mollement en avant, couverte d'une grande quantité de sang, trop importante pour que Gin ne s'inquiète pas pour lui. Ainsi donc, il avait raison. Cet imbécile en avait beaucoup trop fait et Aizen semblait plus mécontent que jamais. Il le comprit en découvrant son visage contrarié qui le regarda à peine lorsqu'il entra.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? demanda Gin, essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

- Il nous a trahi, trancha le brun. Il a dévoilé des informations capitales à nos ennemis.

- Quelles informations ?

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

Le ton toujours aussi tranchant d'Aizen intrigua fortement l'argenté qui en perdit son sourire. La situation semblait s'aggraver de minutes en minutes et il s'en fallut de peu que Gin ne prenne la décision de tenter une évasion. S'il voulait que le bleuté s'en sorte, il fallait qu'il se décide rapidement. Instinctivement, ses mains entrèrent dans ses manches, frôlant la garde de son Zanpakuto.

- Voilà pourquoi j'veux pas d'toi ! grogna l'ex-Sexta, en piteux état. Combien d'fois j'vais devoir te le dire ?

La main du brun se saisit d'une poignée de cheveux bleu électrique, les tirant pour lui relever le visage et s'en approcher. Il arborait un air extrêmement menaçant. Ce n'était cependant pas dans les habitudes de Grimmjow de se laisser impressionner. C'est pour cela qu'il continua sur sa lancée.

- J'ai essayé de m'débarrasser de l'autre, parce que j'voulais pas partager Gin !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? souffla le nommé, touché à vif.

- Alors, tu n'es réellement au courant de rien ? insista fortement Tousen.

- De quoi devrais-je être au courant ? répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Le brun relâcha enfin Grimmjow, puis se tourna vers lui. Son regard se fit hautain. Plus que jamais, il tenta de le sonder et examina son visage avec un soin minutieux, faisant comprendre à l'argenté qu'il était entrain de subir une évaluation. A la moindre erreur, il perdrait la vie. Finalement, le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo soupira de lassitude.

- Kuchiki Byakuya était parmi les prisonniers, avoua-t-il enfin.  
Gin devait se contrôler ! Trop de personnes dépendaient de lui. Grimmjow et Byakuya... mais depuis quand le noble était-il ici ? Ravalant difficilement sa salive, il tenta de rester aussi stoïque que possible. N'arrivant pourtant pas à dissimuler son mécontentement, il lança un regard glacial à son supérieur ainsi qu'à Tousen, se doutant que celui-ci ne le voyait pas, mais ressentait parfaitement son hostilité.

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela ? gronda-t-il en serrant les dents.

- J'avais chargé Grimmjow de te prévenir, mais il ne l'a pas fait, se justifia Aizen. Depuis, il a tenté de se débarrasser de lui, semble-t-il...

Gin interrogea du regard le bleuté qui était dans l'incapacité de répondre, sa tête étant retombée vers l'avant. Sans doute s'était-il évanoui à cause de la souffrance éprouvée. Aizen allait-il décider de soigner ou de tuer l'Arrancar ? Dieu seul le savait. Il faudrait cependant agir très vite, car le brun semblait peu enclin à pardonner cet impair-là, preuve qu'il s'était attendu à le voir un jour céder pour de bon. Manque de pot, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de l'ex-Sexta.

- Où est Kuchiki ? interrogea Gin.

- Pourquoi me poser cette question ? répliqua Aizen.

- Tu viens de me dire que Byakuya était là. Je veux le récupérer ! Il est à moi !

- Gin, tout n'a pas été éclairci dans cette affaire ! protesta Tousen avec irritation.

- Grimmjow devait m'informer de la présence de Byakuya, tu comptais donc me le rendre, n'est-ce pas Aizen ? coupa froidement le superviseur.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me le réclames, en effet, mais il est sans doute plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'étais pas au courant et que ce n'est pas toi qui a envoyé Grimmjow sur Terre pour prévenir nos ennemis de la présence du noble ici ?

- Si j'avais su que le noble se trouvait ici, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de le laisser plus longtemps avec toi, Sosuke. Rends-le moi ! A moins que tu ne veuilles briser notre accord ? C'était ma seule condition : qu'il soit à moi et que personne ne lui fasse le moindre mal !

Les énergies spirituelles augmentèrent peu à peu d'intensité. La main de l'argenté s'agrippa au manche de son Zanpakuto, prêt à dégainer au moindre geste. Toute créature qui serait entrée à ce moment-là dans cette pièce, aurait été écrasée par la tension qui y régnait alors.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour Grimmjow ? questionna Aizen.

- Il m'a trahi autant qu'il t'a trahi ! répliqua-t-il. Tu es seul, cependant, à pouvoir décider de son sort.

- Alors, si je décide de le faire exécuter dans la seconde, tu ne lèveras pas le petit doigt pour le protéger ? Alors qu'il t'a procuré beaucoup de plaisir et de distractions ?

- Aizen, tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas me répéter. Rends-moi le noble !

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps au Seigneur du Hueco Mundo pour se décider. Il reporta son regard sur le traître. Gin avait pris la décision de mettre Byakuya en sécurité et de revenir chercher le plus rapidement possible Grimmjow. Il était, cependant, déjà trop tard.

Aizen dégaina son sabre et l'enfonça dans le torse du turquoise. Du sang coula abondamment sur le sol et le corps de l'Arrancar commença à s'évaporer. Gin resta mystifié par le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, ayant du mal à y croire. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le brun puisse exécuter dans la seconde l'ex-Sexta, se disant qu'il voudrait d'abord profiter de son corps avant de l'achever. Il s'était trompé et maintenant, il était trop tard pour sauver le bleuté !

Rester calme… ne pas oublier que Byakuya était à Las Noches... il aurait un jour sa vengeance et pria pour que Grimmjow lui pardonne son inactivité. Lui s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir tout de suite répliqué, mais c'était suicidaire de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas qu'Aizen dans cette pièce.

- Kuchiki est dans mes appartements, fit ce dernier. Va donc le chercher...

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que tout le monde avait délaissé Byakuya. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, et tentait même d'en profiter pour entrer en résonance avec son Zanpakuto. Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas là, pas dans ce monde tout du moins. Il se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix en écoutant cet Arrancar. Après tout, il ne savait pas qui il était, et peut-être était-il juste un ennemi qui voulait se faire passer pour un allié. Pourtant, il lui avait paru si sincère, chose étonnante car les rapports le décrivaient comme un être sociopathe.

La porte claqua brutalement contre le sol, faisant sursauter le noble qui était toujours en méditation. Comme il s'y était attendu, Aizen avait gardé cette apparence de Gin. S'il croyait qu'il allait craquer pour si peu, il se trompait ! L'ignorant, le ténébreux continua de s'interroger sur le bleuté, se remémorant sans cesse les paroles de ce dernier. Un jour, il apprendrait peut-être ce qu'était la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Un mystère de plus à mettre sur le compte de cet Arrancar. Décidément, il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ces êtres qu'Aizen avait créés.

Une main imposante l'agrippa pour le forcer à se relever. Sans le moindre ménagement, elle l'entraina vers la porte, surprenant grandement Byakuya qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi. Lâchant un grognement de frustration, il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise qui ne se desserra pas, se faisant même plus pressante encore, tandis que dehors, un Arrancar aux cheveux noir et une Arrancar blonde les attendaient, bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lâcha l'image de Gin avec mécontentement.

Était-ce réellement une illusion créée par Aizen ? Et si en réalité, c'était vraiment l'argenté ? L'idée le fit frémir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui alors qu'il prenait conscience que peut-être, le brun avait décidé de le livrer à son amant ? Non, il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il avait cherché à le torturer moralement et là, il voudrait simplement le rendre à Gin sans même accomplir sa petite envie ?

- Aizen-sama nous a demandé de veiller à ce que vous faites, fit la femme en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- On dirait qu'il n'a plus confiance en vous, nota l'homme, l'air totalement détaché et le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Oui, il faut le croire.

C'était lui… c'était réellement lui ! Il n'y avait pas de doute possible ! Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se soustraire, mais Gin semblait bien décidé à le garder en sa possession. Il finit même par l'entrainer vers un autre lieu. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas… c'était impossible. Le ténébreux ne voulait pas le rencontrer ! Il ne voulait plus devoir affronter son regard.

Le noble fut forcé d'entrer dans une nouvelle pièce. C'était aussi des appartements, mais qui correspondaient bien à la personnalité de son ancien amant. Celui-ci claqua la porte derrière lui, ne laissant pas les deux Arrancars y pénétrer. Byakuya fut envahi par un profond sentiment de crainte, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver seul avec Gin. Il réussit Dieu seul sait comment, à ne rien dévoiler de ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que rien ne transparaissait, mais priait pour qu'on ne remarque rien.

Le Superviseur ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il posa ses mains contre le mur, le visage baissé vers le sol et respirait à un rythme plutôt saccadé. C'était comme s'il était envahi par la colère et qu'il tentait de la contenir. Sauf qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus grande. Byakuya n'avait pas besoin de ressentir son énergie pour s'en rendre compte. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant ces quelques heures où on l'avait laissé seul dans les appartements d'Aizen ? Était-ce donc si grave que ça ? Non, sûrement pas pour lui vu qu'ils étaient tous ses ennemis !

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Quelques jours, fit le ténébreux.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont torturé ou bien...

- Tu connais les méthodes de ton maître, non ?

Le ton avait été assez clair. Le noble remit de l'ordre dans son kimono et décida de rester calme, de tenter de se détacher de ce qui se passait. Il avait énormément de mal à se contenir car après la peur des premiers instants, il éprouvait lui aussi de la colère contre cet homme qui l'avait trahi et qui avait tenté de tuer sa petite sœur. Il se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant le Zanpakuto de son amant s'enfoncer dans son torse.

- Il n'est pas mon maître.

- Tu es sous ses ordres, non ? Tu lui obéis.

- Ça suffit ! hurla l'argenté en se tournant vers lui. Je ne suis pas sous ses ordres ! Mais bon sang Byakuya, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Pourquoi était-il en colère contre lui ? Il n'en avait pas le droit ! C'était plutôt le ténébreux qui avait des raisons de s'énerver contre son... comment le qualifier maintenant ? Celui qui avait brisé son cœur ? Celui qui l'avait fait tomber au plus bas ? Oui, c'était tout à fait ça !

- Ce que je fais là ? répliqua-t-il, outré. J'ai été capturé pendant une invasion au Seireitei !

- Comment ont-ils pu mettre la main sur toi ? Tu es puissant ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te laisser capturer de la sorte !

Alors là, c'était le comble ! Comment pouvait-il se permettre de dire une telle chose ? C'était lui le responsable de cette déchéance dont il était la victime ! Il était tout à fait normal qu'il... non, attendez. Il ne s'était tout de même pas imaginé que sa trahison ne lui ferait rien ? Le prenait-il pour un être sans sentiment ?

- Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Le regard de l'argenté se posa sur lui. Il disparut pour réapparaître juste à quelques centimètres de lui, l'agrippant par les pans de son kimono. Son expression semblait torturée.

- Bordel, Byakuya ! gronda-t-il. Ils l'ont tué ! Ils ont tué Grimmjow !

Qui l'avait donc tué ? Les membres des Armées de la Soul Society ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ainsi donc, l'action de l'Arrancar l'avait condamné à mort ? Non, Aizen ne se serait pas débarrassé de lui comme cela ! Il en avait encore besoin. Non, il se voilait la face. Bien sûr que le Seigneur de Las Noches avait pu se débarrasser de cet homme sans le moindre scrupule.

- Qu'est-ce que..., marmonna le noble.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est mort maintenant. Je m'étais pourtant promis de le sauver.

- Oui, de sauver ton nouvel _amant_ ! répliqua Byakuya sur un ton acide.

Le regard du traître se leva vers lui, se faisant mauvais. Une fois encore, le ténébreux eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre sa réaction : ce n'était vraiment pas à lui d'être en colère ! Le seul qui avait ce droit, c'était lui-même et personne d'autre ! Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant céder le moindre bout de terrain à l'autre. Finalement, le noble décida d'attaquer son ancien amant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends. Il était très beau ! cracha-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

- C'est Aizen qui te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua l'argenté avec agacement.

- Non, il a fait mieux : il me l'a montré !

Gin marqua une pose, son regard parcourant rapidement la pièce. Il comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire et cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas été le seul à t'être amusé de ton côté ! fit le ténébreux sur un ton tranchant.

Le regard du traître se fit plus dur. Il savait parfaitement ce que sous-entendait Byakuya. Ses mains se mirent à trembler étrangement et la colère des deux Shinigamis augmentèrent d'avantage encore. La situation devenait de plus en plus critique, surtout pour lui qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.

- Avec qui ? questionna sèchement Gin.

- Tu veux vraiment tous les noms ?

- Tous les noms ? M'aurais-tu trahi, plus que je ne pourrais l'admettre ?

- Moi ? Te trahir ?

Offusqué, le noble eut beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots exacts et surtout à parler, n'arrivant même pas à faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Cet imbécile…

- C'est toi qui m'a trahi ! hurla-t-il de rage. C'est toi qui est parti ! C'est toi qui m'a abandonné à la Soul Society ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il avait enfin l'occasion de lui dire tout ce qui peser sur son cœur et ne s'en priverait pour rien au monde ! Cela le blessait de tout garder pour lui. Agrippant son amant au bras, il laissa toute sa rage éclater :

- Tu croyais sérieusement que je pourrais supporter ta trahison ? Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le crois ! Tu m'as rendu faible ! Tu as fait en sorte que je tombe amoureux de toi ! Tu m'as rendu totalement dépendant de toi ! Et tu croyais qu'en te voyant partir avec Aizen, je le supporterais ? Tu m'as brisé ! Pourquoi...

Malgré la différence de puissance entre eux, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Gin, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas plus que ça, continuant de l'observer.

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé derrière ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené avec toi ?


	21. Chapitre 19 : Gisei

Cette question... il avait toujours craint de l'entendre un jour et s'était attendu à ce que le noble s'abstienne de la poser, persuadé qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour se taire. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Voir Byakuya d'aussi près, le voir si fragile était dur. Il le savait très en colère, mais aussi très triste, deux sentiments qui l'achevèrent totalement. Gin put voir la rage diminuer dans le regard brillant, laissant place à ce sentiment de désespoir qu'il devait ressentir depuis trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes glisser le long de ses joues, il eut beaucoup de mal à y croire.

Il n'avait pas pu l'emmener jusqu'à cet état de faiblesse ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer à ce point. Le traître se sentit défaillir, mais son amant reprenait déjà le dessus sur ses émotions. Il repoussa ses bras, ses mains se posant sur les pans de son kimono pour serrer le tissus et s'écarter de lui.

- Byakuya, je...

- Inutile de me donner tes raisons ! cracha le noble sur un ton acide. C'est bon maintenant, je m'y suis fait. Tu es un traître ! Tu as suivi Aizen pour que vous vous empariez du pouvoir et que vous régniez en maîtres sur la Soul Society et les autres dimensions ! Tu voulais sans doute me récupérer après pour me mettre dans ton harem personnel, hein ?

- Byakuya...

- Tu es parfaitement de ce genre de personne ! Prendre les plus bels hommes pour les mettre tous dans un beau château, où ils devront tous attendre que tu apparaisses et choisisses l'un d'entre eux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Allez, tu peux me le dire maintenant. Combien d'autres amants as-tu eu à la Soul Society à part moi ? Combien d'autres espèrent secrètement ton retour parmi eux ?

- Il n'y a que toi ! Rien que toi !

- Et cet Arrancar mort ? Juste moi et lui...

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Le noble lui lança un regard haineux, prouvant une fois encore à quel point cette situation le répugnait. Ou peut-être était-il entrain de perdre la raison ? Après tout, Dieu seul savait ce qu'avait pu lui dire Aizen quand il l'avait eu sous la main. Sauf que lui ne lui voulait aucun mal, bien au contraire. Il devait à tout prix le mettre en sureté quelque part, très rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo se serve de son amant contre lui, il ne le permettrait pas !

- Alors qu'était-ce donc ? hurla Byakuya avec rage. Qu'y avait-il entre vous deux ? As-tu vu jusqu'où il est allé pour toi ? Jusqu'à me sauver, moi. Quels mots d'amour lui as-tu glissés à l'oreille pour qu'il fasse ça ?

- Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit qui aurait pu laisser entendre que je fusse amoureux de lui, lui répondit Gin. Je lui ai juste dit la vérité : que je t'aimais et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir te remplacer dans notre lit.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Il était indigné, évidement. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que Gin restait tout de même un homme et qu'il avait des besoins tels que sentir un corps contre le sien. Byakuya ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était fait ainsi, ayant découvert très tôt les plaisirs de la chair, ne pouvant pas s'en passer. Loin de son amant, il avait cherché à offrir son charme à d'autres et Grimmjow, ce pauvre Grimmjow... Il en avait eu besoin.

- Tu as vu de quoi il était capable, n'est-ce pas ? souffla tristement l'argenté. Au début, il était dénué de toute humanité. Je lui ai juste offert l'opportunité de trouver une raison de vivre, autre que le combat ! Lui aussi n'avait pas de cœur, comme toi la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Ne me compare pas à lui ! cracha mécontent le ténébreux. Je ne suis pas une putain, pas comme lui !

Là, c'était trop fort ! L'argenté ne réussit pas à encaisser cette insulte qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné. Il gifla le noble qui eut du mal à rester debout. Restant goguenard, il lui lança un regard choqué car jusqu'à ce jour, jamais Gin n'avait porté la main sur lui. L'argenté ne réussit pas à se calmer et s'emporta, l'attrapa aux bras pour le secouer.

- Bon sang, Byakuya, il est mort pour essayer de te sauver ! hurla-t-il. Il ne méritait pas ça ! Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça ! Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas ?

- Je comprends juste qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi pour t'avoir pour lui tout seul !

C'était vraiment trop. Serrant les dents, il tenta de reprendre son calme, mais n'y parvint pas.

Ainsi donc, lui et Byakuya avaient changé au point que la confrontation serait inévitable ? C'est sans doute ce qu'il attendait, qu'ils soient obligés de se battre pour se faire comprendre ! En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas laisser le noble insulter de la sorte le bleuté qui n'était plus, parce qu'il avait agi seul et tenté de le sauver. Pourquoi le ténébreux ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

Par jalousie ? Oh mon Dieu ! Non, ce ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que cela ! Le grand Byakuya Kuchiki ne pouvait pas être jaloux. Un sourire s'imprima sur son visage, en comprenant qu'il avait trouvé. C'était tout à fait ça, il était jaloux de ce qu'il y avait eu entre lui et l'Arrancar. Si ce n'était que ça, alors tout allait pour le mieux. Il allait de ce pas lui rappeler qui était l'homme qui hantait réellement ses rêves, ses désirs et ses fantasmes les plus inavouables.

Le poussant, il le fit volontairement trébucher pour le faire basculer sur le divan, se plaçant directement contre lui, s'imposant au noble qui ne voulut pas se laisser faire. Il tenta en vain de le repousser, mais Gin captura ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser, forçant le passage de sa bouche pour la pénétrer de sa langue et chercher sa jumelle. Le ténébreux protesta et poussa des gémissements de mécontentement qui s'étouffèrent entre leurs contacts. La main de l'argenté s'agrippa à une de ses cuisses pour la relever, prenant le temps de se placer entre ses jambes.

Il relâcha le baiser lorsque Byakuya se fit plus docile. Il avait eu raison. Le noble s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Ses joues avaient légèrement rougi et il soupirait délicieusement, ses mains toujours posées contre le torse de l'argenté, tremblantes. Ce qu'il était beau. Les mains de Gin se perdirent dans la chevelure ténébreuse, la caressant délicatement. Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était magnifique.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi impatient de me retrouver, ironisa-t-il. Je me serais tout de suite occupé de toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! paniqua son amant. Lâche-moi !

- Que tu es beau lorsque tu es jaloux, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'argenté. Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Il voulut protester, mais déjà l'autre s'emparait de ses lèvres, s'en délectant encore et encore, n'arrivant pas à se satisfaire de si peu. Il finit par craquer et s'attaqua à sa gorge, la dévorant alors qu'il sentait le corps se réanimer et tenter de lui résister, en vain. Gin savait parfaitement où attaquer pour réussir à le faire céder. Sa langue caressa sa jugulaire, le faisant frémir, ses mains frôlèrent sa jambe qui était dénudée, s'approchant de plus en plus de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Cette fois, cela le fit gémir. Quel son agréable à l'oreille que ce gémissement ! Il n'y avait pas plus douce mélodie au monde, si ce n'était le faire gémir encore et encore ! Il y était bien décidé évidement, il allait l'emporter jusqu'à ce plaisir qu'ils n'avaient pas éprouvé ensemble depuis si longtemps !

Se relevant, il prit le temps de défaire l'obi du kimono que portait son amant et encore une fois, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps : son sexe. Une exclamation outrée s'échappa de sa bouche. Il était beaucoup trop beau quand il était indigné ! Mordillant le coin de ses lèvres, ses mains se mirent à le déshabiller, dévoilant totalement son torse et le reste de son corps.

La résistance du noble était cependant grande. Il tentait toujours de se contenir, de le repousser même, mais dès qu'il avait commencé, l'argenté avait décidé qu'il lui appartiendrait et ce serait le cas ! Ses lèvres glissèrent sur son corps, les dents martyrisant ses boutons de chair pour les faire se dresser, sa main continuant de caresser son sexe et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il se dresse.

- Arrête ! supplia le noble.

- Dans quelques instants, tu me supplieras de continuer, assura en retour le traître.

Il se mit à hauteur du visage de son amant et là, il lécha consciencieusement ses doigts, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il attendait de cette entrevue, mais ça, le noble devait bien s'en être rendu compte. Ce qui fait qu'il se braqua, détournant le regard.

- Tu vas encore me trahir !

- Byakuya, tu peux dire que je t'ai trompé, mais jamais je ne t'ai trahi.

- Tu vas dire que c'est pour moi que tu as fait tout ça ?

- C'est le cas, Byakuya, assura l'argenté, frôlant de ses lèvres celles de son amour. J'ai suivi Aizen, mais à l'unique condition qu'il ne te soit fait aucun mal. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu que pour toi et rien que pour toi. Grimmjow était simplement là pour apaiser ma faim, mais il était aussi un de mes amis.

Le noble se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas succomber au charme de ces douces paroles, qu'il devait prendre pour de véritables mensonges et qui pourtant, n'étaient que vérité. Ses lèvres continuèrent de tenter la bouche légèrement rosée du noble.

- Te dire qu'il n'a pas compté serait te mentir, mais ce n'est pas dans le but de te remplacer que j'étais avec lui. Je voulais lui apporter cette lumière qui lui faisait tant défaut ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver.

- Si, tu as réussi.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux exprimant la sincérité de ce qu'ils éprouvaient au plus profond de leur être. Byakuya n'exprima aucune haine, ni tristesse en le regardant. C'était ce regard qui le déstabilisait le plus, ce regard d'amoureux.

- Il m'a sauvé, sans doute pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser risquer sa vie comme cela.

Ah, pauvre Byakuya ! S'il avait pu le connaître un peu mieux, il se serait vite rendu compte que le bleuté n'était pas du genre à mettre en veille ses idées. Si le noble n'avait pas accepté son aide, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de tout faire pour y parvenir seul ! Quelle déception d'avoir perdu un tel homme.

Il reprit ce qu'il avait laissé en suspend, embrassant le ténébreux qui ne montra aucune résistance, se donnant même totalement à Gin qui en fut comblé. Il en profita pleinement et se montra très gourmand. Dès cet instant, les deux hommes se complétèrent, le noble répondant aux caresses de son amant, tout deux s'aimant passionnément. Chacun tentait de combler l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Ses doigts allèrent caresser une partie très intime du corps du ténébreux et se glissèrent doucement à l'intérieur, caressant les parois tandis qu'il gémissait de plus en plus. Gin se montrait très habile. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire le moindre mal, d'autant que cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble. Lui faire mal aurait été insupportable pour lui, c'est pourquoi il y alla aussi délicatement que possible, le préparant avec un soin minutieux, continuant de le détendre par ses baisers, caressant son sexe de sa main libre, déversant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres frémissantes.

* * *

Pourquoi lui cédait-il encore une fois ? N'avait-il donc aucune volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gin Ichimaru ? Ne pouvait-il pas montrer un peu plus de résistance ? Hé bien non, il n'y arrivait pas. Les doigts se retirèrent de ses chairs et l'argenté le fit se tourner sur le divan, lui relevant les hanches, remontant son kimono pour dévoiler son fessier. Décidément, il aimait vraiment cette position ! L'argenté dégagea ses cheveux, déposant un délicat baiser contre sa joue.

Le corps chaud de son amant se colla dans son dos. Malgré l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements, il pouvait parfaitement ressentir son corps et s'en délectait, éprouvant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il se donnait totalement à lui, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au fait que la position était humiliante et se contre-fichait du fait que le Seigneur de Las Noches puisse les voir en pleine action. Il sentit les doigts de Gin se glisser une fois encore en lui, continuant de caresser ses parois alors que ses dents mordillaient délicatement son oreille. Ce que c'était excitant ! Il rougit après avoir eu cette pensée.

Les doigts se retirèrent et l'argenté se positionna derrière lui. Non, c'était là le moment le plus intense car comme à chaque fois, il frémissait d'impatience de le sentir en lui. Dès les premières secondes de pénétration, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. C'était tellement plaisant de sentir son amant entrer lentement en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit entièrement. Pourquoi trouvait-il cela si plaisant ? C'était pourtant humiliant d'être celui qui se faisait dominer, non ? Mais c'était si jouissif d'appartenir à celui que l'on aimait. Comment ne pas apprécier ce contact-là ? Ces sensations étaient si merveilleuses, tout comme sentir les lèvres de Gin contre sa nuque.

- Alors ? murmura-t-il à son oreille, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner le noble plus que cela n'était permis.

- Gin, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tester ma patience ! répliqua-t-il avec agacement, se doutant que son amant voulait juste jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et débuta ses mouvements de hanches. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça, qu'il attendait de pouvoir appartenir de nouveau à cet homme-là, de pouvoir appartenir à son amant, son amour ! Il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'être avec celui que l'on aimait réellement, qu'importait tous les autres. Il n'était vraiment bien qu'avec l'argenté et s'en rendit bien compte à cet instant. Il n'aimait que lui, rien que lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir soigner les blessures qu'il portait toujours à son cœur.

Bien conscient cependant que ce dernier risquait de le trahir encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce ne fut pas le cas, qu'il ne lui dirait plus de mensonge et qu'il cesserait là toute ses manigances, mais c'était impossible. Gin ne serait pas lui-même s'il ne commentait pas quelques impairs. Cependant, il ne voulait plus être laissé en arrière. Il rêvait secrètement de rester toute sa vie avec lui, même s'il le trahissait et même s'il voulait détruire le monde ! Il voulait vivre chaque minute de son existence avec lui, qu'importe qu'il soit damné !

Les allées et venues dans ses chairs se firent de plus en plus rapides. Une main taquine vint caresser son sexe dressé et le souffle chaud de son amant frôla délicatement sa nuque tandis que lui gémissait de plaisir, se demandant comment il avait pu vivre loin de son amour si longtemps. Il était accro à cet homme, totalement dépendant de ses attouchements ô combien humiliants, mais agréables à la fois. Il ne pourrait plus jamais accepter d'être séparé de lui !

Jouissant, le noble se contracta naturellement sur le sexe de son amant, le faisant venir lui aussi dans ses chairs. Sentir ce liquide chaud se déverser en lui, lui procura bien plus encore de plaisir qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il ne put nier le fait qu'il était heureux à cet instant, entre les bras de son amant.

* * *

Sosuke patientait près de la fenêtre, son regard se perdant sur le paysage vide du Hueco Mundo. Il avait l'impression de s'être perdu quelque part alors qu'en réalité, il était proche d'atteindre son but. Il détenait Kuchiki Byakuya, ce qui fait que les Armées de la Cours enverraient forcément des renforts pour lui venir en aide et il détenait aussi Inoue Orihime, ce qui forcerait l'âme errante à venir la chercher. Ainsi, Karakura serait sans défense et il pourrait agir à sa guise !

La jeune fille était présente dans la pièce, le regard sans doute baisé vers ses pieds. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il hésitait. Deux choix s'offraient à lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était un comble, surtout pour lui ! Il était l'éternel maître, celui qui ne doutait pas, le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, le créateur des Arrancars, les plus puissantes créatures existantes sur tous les mondes ! L'hésitation ne pouvait pas exister en lui, et pourtant...

Le puissant Shinigami se tourna vers la jeune fille, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle se permettait de le fixer directement. Il comprit dès lors pourquoi Loly et Melony semblaient si mécontentes. Mais les deux Arrancars ne voyaient pas la même chose que la jeune fille, il était donc tout à fait normal qu'elles soient mécontentes. Cette humaine le fixait lui, alors qu'elle était d'un rang inférieur et qu'elle était une créature à peine digne de lui lécher les bottes ! Ah, si seulement elles avaient eu l'intelligence de comprendre le pouvoir de la jeune fille, il se serait un peu plus intéressé à elles, mais finalement, elles n'étaient utiles qu'à assouvir ses petits besoins personnels et rien de plus !

Les doigts du brun frôlèrent la chevelure sanglante que seule la jeune fille pouvait voir, n'étant pas sous l'influence de Kyoka Suigetsu. Il la vit frémir. Elle semblait s'inquiéter pour le blessé mais il n'avait toujours pas fait son choix.

- Loly, Melony, vous pouvez nous laisser, déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses futures intentions.

Les jeunes filles hésitèrent quelques instants, mais n'insistèrent pas, jetant de nouveaux regards hostiles à la pauvre humaine qui ne sembla pas y prêter la moindre attention. Elle semblait de plus en plus inquiète de l'état du prisonnier.

- Peux-tu garder un secret, Inoue-chan ? demanda-t-il une fois les deux fracciones disparues. Cet homme est mort, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croit ici . Je l'ai tué devant plusieurs témoins, sauf qu'il est toujours vivant, mourant certes, mais vivant.

- Vous avez utilisé les facultés de votre Zanpakuto ? demanda-t-elle, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas que jolie.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Il est étonnant qu'Ichimaru se soit laissé avoir, mais il devait s'inquiéter bien plus pour la vie de Kuchiki. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne me dit pas quoi faire avec ce traitre-là...

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, donnant l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire elle-même, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bas de sa jupe d'écolière et il se dit qu'il devait lui faire envoyer son nouvel uniforme. Détournant le regard, il fixa une nouvelle fois le ciel noir du désert.

- Inoue-chan, si tu promets de ne rien dire à son sujet, je te permettrai de le soigner.

Son choix était fait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Grimmjow Jaggerjack mourir.


	22. Chapitre 20 : Mayoi

Le paradis était à chier ! Ce fut la première chose que se dit Grimmjow lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il avait longtemps souffert et pouvait enfin respirer sans éprouver la moindre douleur, même si Ulquiorra lui avait cassé une ou deux côtes, lesquelles faisaient pression contre ses poumons. Donc crever c'était super douloureux et le réveil dans ce monde que certains qualifiaient de "paradis" était, comment dire, intriguant ? Enfin, il ne voyait pas trop où il était, mais vu qu'on lui avait dit que le Paradis était emplis de lumière et l'Enfer de flammes, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être en Enfer. Tout était blanc dans ce monde, un peu comme à Las Noches... Non, _exactement_ comme à Las Noches !

Se relevant, il regarda autour de lui et identifia instantanément la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était les appartements d'Aizen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, bordel de merde ? Et comment ça se faisait qu'il avait ses deux bras ? Écarquillant les yeux, le bleuté fixa sa main qui était réapparue comme par miracle, n'y croyant pas réellement. Sa main était de nouveau là. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir tout récupéré. Ses doigts bougèrent, s'ouvrant et se refermant, tandis que l'Arrancar hésitait, se demandant comment il devait réagir face à ce retour inespéré.

- Cela te plait-il d'avoir récupérer ton bras ? demanda une voix amusée à l'entrée de la pièce.

Un violent frison parcourut le bleuté. Il reconnut parfaitement cette voix ironique et ne s'y trompa pas. Aizen était à l'entrée de la chambre, le fixant de son regard de prédateur. Grinçant des dents, l'ex-Sexta Espada se jeta hors du lit et faillit se raviser lorsqu'il constata qu'il était dans un yukata blanc. Qui l'avait changé ?

- Tes vêtements étaient sales, murmura le brun à son oreille. Poisseux. Ils collaient à ta peau. J'en ai profité pour te faire prendre une douche...

Voulant s'écarter de l'homme, il fut maintenu par Aizen qui planta ses ongles dans ses épaules. C'est à cet instant que le jeune homme réalisa qu'il ne possédait plus aucune puissance spirituelle, celle-ci étant drainée par le collier qu'il portait à la gorge. Le brun prit un malin plaisir à le caresser du doigt, qui s'attarda sur sa gorge pour ensuite remonter. Il lui tourna le visage en maintenant serré son menton, le forçant à le regarder alors qu'il lui souriait de façon très perverse.

- Comment aurais-je pu mettre fin à tes jours mon beau Grimmjow ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

C'était ignoble. Aizen le forçait à lui faire face. Son regard brillait de plus en plus tandis que son visage affichait un sourire goguenard, plaqué au coin de ses lèvres. Grimmjow ne comprit toujours pas pourquoi il était toujours vivant. Il avait été trop loin en trahissant ouvertement le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Il aurait dû l'achever mais au lieu de ça, il semblait l'avoir soigné, lui rendant même son bras, en plus d'agir de façon très osée avec lui.

Non, c'était pas possible. Il ne le maintenait pas en vie pour pouvoir en profiter, si ?

La réponse à cette question ne se fit pas attendre. Le Seigneur de Las Noches déposa ses lèvres contres celles de Grimmjow, qui le repoussa sans la moindre hésitation, s'en écartant autant que possible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? gronda-t-il, mécontent.

- Je prends mon dû, Grimmjow. Tu m'appartiens maintenant.

- Si tu crois qu'Ichimaru va laisser faire ça, tu te plantes l'doigt dans l'œil !

Le sourire du brun disparut, puis ce fut le cas de son corps aussi, pour réapparaître juste en face de lui, avant de l'agripper à la gorge pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Un craquement se fit entendre, dû au fait que le mur avait cédé sous sa pression.

- C'est toi qui te trompes, Grimmjow-kun ! déclara Aizen avec un sourire sadique. Ton pauvre Ichimaru-san n'est pas au courant du fait que tu sois là ! En réalité, il croit même que tu es mort, ce qui fait mon affaire. Je ne te mentais pas lorsque je t'ai dit que tu étais à moi...

Son ton était impérial et ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il avait décidé du sort de Grimmjow, qui semblait ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur son propre destin. Grinçant des dents, l'Arrancar tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son ancien supérieur, mais la main se resserra sur sa gorge, menaçante. Il ne rigolait pas. Que lui ferait-il s'il se refusait encore à lui ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

- Mon bras, murmura le bleuté, tentant de dévier le sujet de la conversation.

- C'est Inoue-san qui te la reconstitué, avoua le brun. Ses doigts se desserrèrent et ses lèvres rapprochèrent des siennes. Je n'aime pas avoir un jouet abimé.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet ! éructa l'Arrancar.

- Non, bien sûr. Maintenant, tu es mon captif. Mon délicieux petit captif...

L'homme posa son bras à côté de son visage et sa main s'attarda sur les pans de son kimono. L'un de ses doigts se glissa même l'intérieur du tissu, là où sa peau était dénudée. Il y avait quelque chose de déstabilisant dans son comportement, c'était réellement déroutant de voir le Seigneur Aizen agir de façon aussi instable. Étrange et dangereux à la fois. Ça foutait les jetons. Cette instabilité apparente était-elle due au fait qu'il l'avait trahi, ou à autre chose ? Essayant de dédramatiser la chose, Grimmjow tenta en vain de se soustraire à l'homme, sauf que ce dernier le maintint fermement.

- Comment pourrais-je te faire céder ? questionna le brun. Pour que tu sois docile et enclin ? Que tu acceptes de toi-même cette étreinte ?

- T'aimerais, hein ? ricana l'Arrancar avec un sourire carnassier. Tu crois sérieusement que j'te donnerai la moindre satisfaction ? Tu m'prends pour qui ?

- Pour la créature la plus indomptable de tous les mondes, répondit sans la moindre hésitation Aizen. Je veux y arriver. Je veux que tu deviennes mon adorable petite créature. Mon mignon petit chaton...

Il hallucinait éveillé celui-là ! Comme si c'était seulement possible ! Il était hors de question qu'il lui cède ! D'un air détaché, le bleuté détourna le regard, décidant d'ignorer le brun vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Erreur fatale vu qu'Aizen glissa ses lèvres contre sa jugulaire. Sa langue caressa sa gorge avec délectation, faisant grimacer Grimmjow qui tentait toujours de fusionner avec le mur pour échapper au Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Tu es pourtant très sensible, fit remarquer l'homme avec ironie. Je suis sûr de pouvoir éveiller tes sens.

Il s'attela à cette tache, sa bouche s'amusant à aller de plus en plus bas. Sa main entrouvrit les pans du kimono et ses doigts sournois s'amusèrent volontiers à le déshabiller. Non, il n'allait pas réellement essayer ? Le brun ne s'arrêta pas là, bien sûr. Cela aurait étonné Grimmjow qu'il abandonne. Maintenant qu'il l'avait pour lui seul, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Il devait pourtant essayer s'il voulait pouvoir se sortir de là !

- Participe ! ordonna Aizen.

- Va te faire voir ! répliqua l'Arrancar en lui lançant un regard noir. T'y crois pas vraiment, hein ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais accepter ça !

- Tu va devoir, sinon je te promets que tout cela se répercutera sur tes alliés...

Le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo se pencha un peu plus sur lui et lui mordilla l'oreille. L'Arrancar ressentit bien la menace qui existait dans cet acte. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. C'était sans doute cela le plus terrifiant, voir qu'Aizen fut si sérieux. Non, il n'oserait tout de même pas faire une telle chose ? Il avait beaucoup trop besoin de cet idiot d'Ichimaru pour seulement penser à s'en débarrasser ! Il avait tout de même besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières, il était donc anormal qu'il imagine seulement s'en séparer.

Osant jeter un coup d'œil vers son ancien supérieur, il vit que son regard avait clairement quelque chose de dangereux. C'est à cet instant que Grimmjow comprit que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. C'était totalement illogique ! Il était prêt à aller jusqu'à risquer tout ce pourquoi il travaillait, pour l'avoir lui ?

- Oh, je ne tuerai pas tout de suite ces personnes ! continua le brun, toujours avec ce sourire de dément. Je m'amuserai d'abord avec eux. Peut-être pour les éventrer et sortir leurs tripes de leurs ventres, juste pour voir combien de temps ils pourront survivre ainsi.

- Ils ? répéta le bleuté.

- Il n'y a pas que Gin dans ton entourage que je pourrais torturer à petit feu. Je peux attendre Grimmjow, mais une fois que j'ai décidé qu'un homme ne m'était plus utile, je ne change pas d'avis.

- De qui tu parles ? Qui es-tu entrain de menacer ?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Je parle bien sûr de Starrk, mais surtout de sa petite Fraccion avec qui tu t'es lié d'amitié.

Comment pouvait-il menacer une personne qui ne l'avait jamais trahi et qui, au contraire, avait prouvé maintes fois qu'elle lui était toute dévouée ? Il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à cette extrémité. Si, il le ferait. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Il allait donc vraiment s'en prendre au Primera ou à la petite Fraccion s'il n'acceptait pas de lui appartenir ?

* * *

Grimmjow fut bien plus docile après qu'il lui ait fait part de ses petits arguments. Même si cela le désolait de le voir si peu réceptif pour le moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cela car enfin, il pouvait embrasser son torse à volonté sans qu'il n'essaye de le repousser. Il avait pu l'entrainer sur le lit sans la moindre protestation et là, il était bien décidé à le prendre tout entier. Finissant par céder, il alla jusqu'au sexe de l'homme allongé sous lui et tenta de le faire réagir par des coups de langue, le léchant délicatement.

La main du bleuté se posa sur sa nuque, la serrant sans pour autant lui faire mal ou bien l'encourager. Le voir si peu actif avait quelque chose de décevant, faisant s'arrêter Sosuke qui se remit au niveau de l'Arrancar. Observant son visage, il tenta de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête. Il n'y était jamais arrivé, mais peut-être que là, il avait une chance de capter ses pensées ?

Il était hésitant. Son regard voilé par un sentiment d'hésitation profond, il donnait l'impression de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Il finit par relever ses yeux bleus vers Sosuke, une expression de surprise marquant ses traits, prouvant une fois de plus au brun qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à le comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Comment ça ? répliqua le brun avec amusement.

- Je croyais que tu voulais m'baiser.

Comment prendre cette phrase qu'il jugeait affriolante et vulgaire en même temps ?

- Ah ok, j'comprends ! gronda le bleuté sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Pardon, c'est ma faute ! J'avais pas compris !

Sans plus attendre, il poussa Aizen sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Le sentir juste au-dessus fit un effet dévastateur à Sosuke qui eut beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. L'argument avait réellement touché cette créature à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Était-ce plaisant ou bien au contraire déstabilisant ? En réalité, il aimait le voir prendre des initiatives. Cela était vraiment excitant ! Depuis le temps qu'il espérait l'avoir comme un vrai amant ! Il ne risquait pas de laisser l'opportunité à son beau captif de s'enfuir.

Ses lèvres se posèrent contre sa bouche et le brun agrippa la nuque de l'Arrancar, l'embrassant avec engouement tandis qu'il sentait ses mains baladeuses caresser son torse, le dénudant petit à petit pour toucher ses points sensibles. Pour chacune de ses caresses, le Seigneur de Las Noches se faisait un plaisir d'y répondre, ayant un accès total au corps du bleuté dont le kimono entrouvert laissait voir chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses boutons de chair se dressèrent si facilement que cela en devint obscène, tout comme les diverses initiatives de Grimmjow, qui glissa sur son corps jusqu'à aller embrasser le bas de son ventre.

Des baisers délicats furent déposés sur son sexe nouvellement libéré, lui procurant un plaisir incroyable, alors que sa langue taquine le léchait de tout son long.

- Je suis très lent d'esprit, fit remarquer le bleuté.

Pas si lent que ça vu la manière qu'il avait de s'occuper de lui, englobant totalement son membre de ses lèvres pour le serrer. Il lui faisait une incroyable pipe ! S'activant à cette tache avec minutie, il effectua les mouvements de va et viens, Sosuke s'agrippant à sa nuque pour suivre ses mouvements. Ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement. Finalement, il imposa un rythme plus lent à Grimmjow, voulant savourer cet instant autant que cela lui était possible, tout en sachant d'avance qu'il finirait par craquer. Il était patient de nature, mais jugeait que cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'il attendait l'accord de cette créature et à plus forte raison qu'elle allait jusqu'à participer à l'étreinte. Il n'en avait pas espéré tant !

Jugeant qu'il était suffisamment dur, il tira le visage du bleuté vers lui pour lécher le coin de ses lèvres. Tout naturellement, les hanches de l'Arrancar se retrouvèrent au-dessus de son membre palpitant qui frôla quelques secondes cette intimité tant convoitée. Grimmjow esquissa un mouvement de recul que capta parfaitement Sosuke. Il agrippa donc ses hanches pour le maintenir dans cette position alléchante.

- J'ai envie de m'enfoncer en toi, là, tout de suite, Grimmjow ! déclara avec impatience le maître de Las Noches. Si tu savais à quel point cela me tente...

Une nouvelle fois, l'Arrancar paniqua, sans doute terrifié par l'idée de se faire prendre sans préparation. Ou simplement par lui ? Après tout, qu'il lui fasse une fellation ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à être pénétré ! Le sentant chavirer, Aizen inversa les positions et domina totalement le pauvre martyr, dévorant sa gorge alors qu'il enlaçait son corps tremblant. Sa hâte risquait de le dégrader dans ce rôle d'amant, sachant qu'il serait sans doute égoïste, mais ça, Grimmjow ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à lui-même. Le faire attendre si longtemps pour se montrer si entreprenant, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose à faire. D'autant qu'il ne le faisait pas réellement pour lui !

Réalisant cela, Sosuke entra dans une rage qu'il garda enfouie. C'était ce qu'il avait choisi en le menaçant pour l'avoir, qu'il cède sous la contrainte. Mais même s'il se trouvait victorieux dans ce duel qui les opposait, il eut l'impression de perdre et ça, c'était inadmissible ! Agrippant les cheveux bleus, il imposa un baiser à Grimmjow au moment même où il le pénétra, avalant son gémissement de douleur avec un certain sadisme. C'était délicieux de faire une telle chose ! Il éprouva un profond plaisir à s'imposer de la sorte, sauf qu'il aurait tellement préféré que le bleuté soit entièrement à lui !

Ne voulant pas le déchirer, il patienta, ayant envie de pouvoir profiter de lui aussi longtemps que cela le lui était permis, continuant de l'embrasser à la gorge, la martyrisant de ses dents avides. Lorsqu'il trouva qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, il débuta ses mouvements de hanches, allant et venant dans les parois du turquoise à un rythme lents pour profiter de ce corps au maximum, l'entendant gémir de douleur. Un son décevant pour le Seigneur des Arrancars qui aurait préféré le faire jouir plutôt que de lui faire mal. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Jamais Grimmjow n'accepterait d'être à lui volontairement. Jamais.

Prenant une meilleure position, il pilonna les hanches du turquoise, appréciant à sa façon cette étreinte charnelle, qui pourtant ne le satisfaisait pas du tout. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Grimmjow ait pu résister à sa manipulation, alors que tant d'autres s'y étaient laissés prendre avant lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...

Il réussit malgré tout à jouir en l'Arrancar.

* * *

Un lézard vagabondait dans le désert blanc du Hueco Mundo près d'une bâtisse blanche qui semblait sortie d'un mirage. Il n'avait sûrement pas sa place dans ce monde vide, où une véritable société ne pouvait pas se créer vu que les créatures y vivant étaient destinées à n'être que rivales et rien que cela. Imaginer qu'elles puissent se regrouper était impossible et pourtant un homme avait réussi à effectuer ce miracle, regroupant sous son bras plusieurs dizaines de ces créatures, qu'il avait fait évoluer pour les rendre plus puissantes et plus terrifiantes aussi.

Aizen Sosuke était un homme qui semblait bien décidé à devenir l'homme le plus puissant de tous les mondes. Son but était encore incertain pour beaucoup, mais la phrase "devenir Roi" revenait de plus en plus souvent dans les bouches, beaucoup se rendant compte que cet homme possédait un égo surdimensionné !

Il pensait que personne ne se dresserait sur son chemin, mais c'était sans compter sur le groupe de jeunes inconscients qui avait posé les pieds dans le Désert du Hueco Mundo, bien décidé à venir en aide à leurs amis emprisonnés. Personne ne pourrait les arrêter, chacun étant bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de leurs limites pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Le meilleur représentant de ce petit groupe était bien sûr Kurosaki Ichigo. Sa lame tenue dans son dos, il fixait le palais blanc, les sourcils froncés. L'autre personne bien déterminée elle aussi n'était autre que Rukia Kuchiki.

Si la jeune fille avait été attristée en apprenant la supposée mort de son frère, lorsqu'elle avait appris la vérité, elle s'était réanimée tel un phœnix et Senbonzakura, l'arme de son si cher frère, trônait fièrement aux côtés de Sode no Shirayuki.

Était-ce prétentieux de leur part de croire que personne ne pourrait les arrêter ?

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Ichigo en jetant un regard circulaire à ses camarades présents.

Il y avait Chad, Uryû, Renji ainsi que les Capitaines Unohana, Kenpachi et Kurotsuchi, qui avaient emmené certains membres de leur Division, ayant reçu ordre d'apporter leur soutien, dont la priorité était la libération de Kuchiki Byakuya. Chacun lui lança un regard déterminé, certains souriant face à cette phrase emplie d'assurance, car il ne s'imaginait pas échouer ! Ils l'emporteraient, sauveraient Orihime et Byakuya et repartiraient chez eux très rapidement !

- Itsugo ! gémit la petite Nell, les larmes aux yeux.

Leur petit guide ne semblait pas croire cela possible, mais son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage tandis que le Capitaine Unohana déposait une main maternelle sur sa petite tête rondelette.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons parfaitement ce que nous faisons, assura la Shinigami, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Ne crains donc pas pour nous.

- Mais Aizen-dono est très fort ! continua de geindre la petite Arrancar. Les Espadas sont tous très forts !

- Tant mieux ! sourit Kenpachi. J'ai hâte de m'les farcir ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

Le Substitut Shinigami reporta toute son attention sur la bâtisse blanche qui trônait au milieu du désert sans vie. Pointant le bout de sa lame vers cet ennemi qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, mais qu'il savait présent, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- J'arrive !


	23. Chapitre 21 : Touryou

Byakuya avait honte. Il avait encore une fois cédé aux avances indécentes de son ancien amour, si facilement. Quel déshonneur pour lui ! Pourvu que ses parents ne puissent pas voir une telle chose de là où ils étaient. Pourvu que tous ses ancêtres ne puissent pas voir cela ! Ils se retourneraient tous dans leur tombe si c'était le cas. Il ne lui avait presque pas résisté ! Etait-il à ce point amoureux de lui ? Ah, c'était vraiment pathétique ! Il faisait partie de la haute noblesse, il était même l'un des plus puissants hommes du Seireitei et pourtant, Gin semblait avoir une certaine emprise sur lui. Depuis quand ? Et comment tout cela avait commencé ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question. Depuis quand l'argenté avait-il une telle emprise sur lui ?

Allongé sur le ventre, entièrement nu, il avait le bas du corps recouvert par une couverture. Cela n'empêcha pas le superviseur de glisser un doigt sur sa colonne vertébrale, lui provoquant quelques délicieux frissons. Il continua cependant de réfléchir à sa propre situation qu'il considérait comme étant réellement désastreuse ! Ruminant contre lui-même, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était heureux. Oh oui, il ne pouvait le nier, il était heureux d'être avec son amour. Comment ne pas éprouver de la joie alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, après une longue et douloureuse séparation ? Tournant son visage vers son amant, il rencontra son si beau regard et en fut hypnotisé dans la seconde, ne pouvant plus l'abandonner.

- Que tu es beau après avoir fait l'amour, murmura l'argenté, lui ôtant les mots de la bouche.

L'homme passa sa main sur son front, le dégageant de toutes les mèches de cheveux poisseuses qui étaient collées à son front suite à leurs ébats. Ce geste était si délicat et tendre. Comment ne pas tomber éperdument amoureux d'un homme aussi surprenant ? Si le traître avait été plus stable, peut-être que le ténébreux ne l'aurait pas trouvé aussi intéressant. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus charmé, qu'il soit si magnifiquement surprenant !

- Gin, tu vas encore m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander le noble.

Le sourire qui marquait ses lèvres disparut en quelques secondes, ne prévoyant rien de bon pour le pauvre Byakuya. Même si l'argenté fit comme si cette mimique n'était jamais apparue sur son visage, le noble ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

- Est-ce le moment de parler d'abandon ? murmura-t-il en venant l'embrasser sur la tempe. C'est plutôt le temps de l'amour. Je t'aime, laisse-moi profiter de ce moment encore un peu.

- Je déteste quand tu évites le sujet, avoua franchement le ténébreux.

- Non, en réalité tu aimes ça... Ah, mais que tu es beau quand tu es mécontent !

- Et quand suis-je donc censé être laid ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Jamais ! Tu es une de ces créatures qui ne peut pas être enlaidie ! Et moi ? Je suis comment ?

- Je déteste quand tu me souris comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que tu prépares quelque chose et je déteste ça ! Ne me laisse plus en arrière !

- Ah, mais je ne peux pas faire une telle chose. T'emmener avec moi, c'est comme t'emmener en enfer. Il en est hors de question.

Qu'il était cruel ! Ne pouvait-il pas céder à l'une des seules requêtes que lui faisait jamais le noble ? Même pas une toute petite demande ?

Cela aurait pu se transformer en dispute si le ténébreux n'avait pas était aussi las. Il abandonna avant même de débuter, se contentant de soupirer en reportant toute son attention sur un mur de l'autre côté de son amant, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter son regard et surtout ce sourire, plus longtemps. Dire qu'il aimait ce genre d'homme, c'était vraiment pathétique !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Gin dissimula plus encore le corps de son amant, n'aimant vraiment pas le partager avec qui que ce fut. Le Cuarta Espada entra, les mains dans les poches, voulant dire quelque chose, mais ce qu'il vit le troubla quelque peu vu qu'il garda le silence, examinant la scène avec un intérêt bien particulier. C'était étrange.

- Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Gin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Réunion au sommet, résuma le nommé en reportant son attention sur son supérieur. Kurosaki est arrivé avec des renforts.

- "Des" ? répéta l'argenté, surpris. Ils ne devaient pas arriver si vite.

- C'est à cause de notre prisonnier, le Capitaine ici présent. La Soul Society a dû accepter d'envoyer dans l'heure des renforts pour le sauver, mais cela risque d'être juste concernant l'attaque de Karakura.

Byakuya se releva, troublé par ce qu'il entendait là. Ils prévoyaient d'attaquer la ville de Karakura ? Dès maintenant ? Mais, c'était beaucoup trop tôt ! D'après les derniers pronostiques de la Soul Society, ils avaient jusqu'à l'hiver pour se préparer ! Quoiqu'en réalité, Urahara avait mis en doute ces calculs et avait proposé de faire ses propres recherches. Avait-il trouvé une faille ? Si c'était le cas, alors peut-être avaient-ils une chance de sauver la ville ? Priant pour que ce fut le cas, le Shinigami emprisonné décida d'observer le déroulement de la conversation. Le traitre prit conscience de son intérêt.

- Byakuya-kun, je vais devoir y aller ! sourit-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour s'en approcher. Je verrouille la porte, prends bien soin de toi. Adieu mon beau...

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se détourner.

"Adieu" ? Pourquoi ce mot-là en particulier ?

- Gin, tu vas revenir dans combien de temps ? questionna le ténébreux, inquiet malgré lui.

Il lui répondit par un de ses sourire énigmatiques et enfila ses vêtements avant de quitter la pièce, ne disant pas un mot de plus. Cela ne le rassurait en rien. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il dédramatisa la situation. Gin, ne plus exister ? Le monde ne pouvait pas continuer de tourner sans cet homme et toutes ses magouilles ! Ils étaient si rares les renards comme lui, alors un de moins sur ce monde ? C'était intolérable.

* * *

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait eu quelques contraintes qu'il n'avait pas prévues, mais à partir de maintenant, tout irait pour le mieux. La suite ne pouvait pas rater, Sosuke en était plus que persuadé. La seule personne capable de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues n'était autre que celui sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise, Kurosaki Ichigo, et le pauvre Substitut Shinigami n'était pas assez puissant pour le vaincre. Le pauvre jeune homme ne pourrait rien contre lui, surtout depuis que le Hyogoku avait débuté sa métamorphose en lui. Il en avait cependant fait les frais avec Grimmjow. Il avait été affamé par sa chair et avait cédé à son envie primitive de le prendre. S'il n'avait pas repris ses esprits, sans doute l'aurait-il dévoré.

Soupirant, le brun récupéra son sabre avant de survoler le lit où le bleuté faisait semblant de dormir, sans doute pour éviter tout échange de parole. Était-ce bien ou mal venu de sa part ? Le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo s'était cependant attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de l'Arrancar. Il ne lui demandait pas son avis concernant son avenir, alors quelques mots entre eux deux, c'était trop demandé. Il aurait pu lui dire quelque chose, une petite déclaration d'amour ou quelques mots doux, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

C'est donc sans rien dire que l'ex-Shinigami quitta la pièce, prenant soin de la fermer convenablement, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber sur une désagréable surprise à son retour. Il se demandait s'il céderait à son envie de le dévorer entièrement ou bien au contraire s'il le garderait captif. Il ne savait pas encore comment il réagirait une fois sa transformation achevée. Il verrait bien le moment venu. Dans l'heure, il devait préparer son attaque avec soin.

Quels pions devrait-il sacrifier ici ? Voilà la pensée qu'il avait alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Aujourd'hui, il deviendrait l'homme le plus puissant de tous les mondes. Le Roi de la Soul Society !

* * *

Que dire sur les affrontements qui eurent lieu au sein même de Las Noches ? Ils étaient incroyablement intenses et même si certains n'avaient pas dû les ressentir à cause de leurs entraves spirituelles, chacun pouvait témoigner de la brutalité des combats, tandis que les murs tremblaient sous les échanges de coups. Des Fracciones se mirent à trembler de peur dans leur coin tandis que d'autres frémissaient d'impatience en attendant le moment où eux-même entreraient en scène. C'était le cas pour la plupart des subalternes de Barragan, qui ne savaient plus comment faire pour contenir leur envie de se battre. Si Aizen Sosuke n'avait pas été avec eux, sans doute se seraient-ils abandonnés à leur envie de combattre.

Le Primera, le Secunda, la Tiercera et leurs Fracciones, attendaient aux cotés de leur maître, le Seigneur de Las Noches. Non loin, les Superviseurs patientaient tranquillement. Leurs seules présences permit de calmer l'impatience de la plupart des personnes présentes. Chacun prenait un certain plaisir à suivre les combats qui avaient lieux dans la grande bâtisse blanche.

Chacun avait les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur les différents duels qui avaient lieux dans le palais. L'intensité des énergies spirituelles permettait l'identification rapide de chacun d'entre eux. Le jeune Kurosaki faisait équipe avec le Capitaine Kenpachi. Enfin "faire équipe" était un grand mot ! Le Substitut Shinigami et le géant se battaient de leurs côtés, affrontant leurs ennemis en essayant le moins possible de gêner les autres combattants. En effet, Kurosaki ne voulait sûrement pas abréger son existence en se faisant trancher par son propre allié !

De l'autre côté, le Quincy, la jeune Kuchiki et le Capitaine Unohana faisaient face à Aaroniero, ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'issue du combat. Le Noventa était beaucoup trop faible pour ses adversaires, et cela même si Somari approchait de leur position pour porter secours à son camarade. Ce serait trop tard. Cela, Aizen Sosuke s'en fichait. Depuis le début, il avait prévu le sacrifice de ces pions, alors qu'importe la façon dont ils mourraient. Il eut cependant une petite déception en constatant qu'ils étaient moins résistants que les pronostics ne le prévoyaient.

Le Vice-Capitaine Abarai était accompagné du Capitaine Kurotsuchi et eux devaient faire face au si ambigu Octavo Espada. Ce duel-là promettait d'être dès plus intéressants, les deux scientifiques fous se rencontrant avec le pauvre Vice-Capitaine au centre. C'était à en oublier la présence de la jeune Nemu qui était pourtant bien présente. Le duel était incertain aux vus des capacités spéciales des deux hommes les plus puissants.

Les yeux d'Aizen s'ouvrirent lentement tandis qu'Ulquiorra entrait dans la pièce, accompagné de la jeune Inoue. La pauvre jeune fille ne se doutait pas de tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux. C'était le moment d'avouer à quoi elle avait servi pour son magnifique plan, elle et son si puissant pouvoir. Il s'assurerait cependant qu'il ne puisse rien lui arriver. Elle détenait un grand secret et il devait bien la remercier pour avoir rendu à Grimmjow son bras.

* * *

Ils avaient donc été bernés ? Et cela depuis le début ? Cela n'étonna finalement pas plus que cela le Substitut Shinigami qui trancha l'une des tentacules de Luppi, esquivant une autre en se demandant comment il avait pu être nommé à la place de Grimmjow. L'ex-Sexta dans sa forme normale et avec un bras en moins lui sembla bien plus redoutable que cette créature sous sa forme Resureccion. Depuis quelques jours, la dureté de l'ancien Sexta lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Etait-il réellement un ennemi ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien depuis qu'il lui avait fait voir la lame de Kuchiki.

- Hé bien, tu ne réagis pas ? gronda Luppi, le ramenant à la réalité. Aizen-sama vous a berné ! Ne devrais-tu pas être emplis de rage ?

- Tu es bien idiot ! fit Ichigo avec un sourire ironique. Il est entrain de partir à Karakura pour détruire la ville avec ses hommes les plus puissants, alors que vous, vous êtes seuls ! N'attends pas trop qu'il vienne sauver ta peau. Tu es parfaitement remplaçable pour ton "Aizen-sama" adoré !

Luppi écarquilla les yeux, prouvant qu'il savait se servir de son cerveau de temps en temps. Il avait compris les propos du rouquin. Orihime comme lui étaient devenus inutiles. Trop faible, ils n'arrivaient même pas à stopper l'avancée de quelques Shinigamis, alors qu'ils étaient en surnombres. Les pauvres s'étaient crus tout puissants. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas préparés à ce genre de combat, ni à se trouver face à de tels adversaires.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, conseilla Ichigo. Allez, mène-nous jusqu'aux prisonniers.

Il grinça des dents, son nez frémissant de mécontentement. Il était toujours persuadé de sa supériorité sur leurs personnes, ne se rendant pas compte que tout cela était complètement vain. Finalement, il ne comprenait pas que tout combat était inutile.

Utilisant un shunpo pour éviter une des tentacules, Ichigo se demanda s'ils trouveraient rapidement tous leurs amis. Sinon, ils ne pourraient compter que sur les maigres renseignements que possédait la petite Nell qui accompagnait Unohana.

* * *

Byakuya s'était rhabillé et avait décidé de se faire patient, priant le ciel pour que Gin revienne très rapidement. Il fut cependant surpris par un détail dans la pièce où il se trouvait. L'absence de fenêtre. Son amant aimait la liberté et surtout, il aimait dormir sous une fenêtre pour qu'à son réveil, il puisse contempler le ciel et s'en délecter. Pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas ? Était-ce par ce qu'il craignait d'être surveillé ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi donc ? Brutalement, ce fut la révélation pour le noble.

Gin ne comptait pas laisser Aizen atteindre son objectif. Le brun n'avait jamais été dupe, il s'était attendu à la trahison de son Superviseur. Cela devait être très serré. L'argenté lui-même ne semblait pas certain de sa propre victoire. Peut-être s'imaginait-il être tué par le brun ? Ce n'était pas sûr, mais le ténébreux se mit à craindre plus que jamais pour la vie de son amour : si celui-ci comptait affronter Aizen, alors lui aussi risquerait sa vie !

Un cliquetis à sa porte le fit se relever. Lorsque la personne apparut, il fut déçu. Ce n'était que Rukia. Heureusement, rien ne fut visible sur son visage. La déception passée, il réalisa ce que la présence de sa sœur en ces lieux signifiait. La joie l'emplit alors avec beaucoup de retard.

- Ni-sama ! lâcha la jeune fille, ne pouvant dissimuler ses larmes de joie.

Elle se précipita vers lui et il dut ouvrir ses bras pour l'accueillir. La jeune Shinigami semblait si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, qu'il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage, touché bien malgré lui par la sincérité de sa sœur.

- Nii-sama ! Si vous saviez comme nous nous sommes inquiétés !

- Ne vous inquiétez plus. Je suis là et en bonne santé, assura le noble.

Le jeune Quincy et le Capitaine Unohana étaient aussi présents. Il fit en sorte de reprendre un peu de contenance, ne supportant pas que l'on puisse découvrir ce qui se passait réellement à l'intérieur de lui. Il était le chef de la famille Kuchiki et ne pouvait sûrement pas se permettre de laisser entrevoir ses sentiments, cela même si les témoins de ce relâchements étaient du genre discret.

- Rukia, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? questionna le noble en l'écartant délicatement de lui.

- Grâce à votre Zanpakuto, avoua-t-elle en le décrochant de sa ceinture et en le lui rendant. Ils ne vous ont rien fait, au moins ?

- Étrangement, non, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ma lame... Grimmjow a tenu parole.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous avait promis, mais c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pris conscience de votre emprisonnement. Nous pensions que vous étiez mort lors de l'attaque du Seireitei.

- C'est bien ce qui m'avais semblé.

- Nii-sama, puis-je vous demander si vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait de l'Arrancar ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre, sachant pertinemment que cela ferait mal à la jeune fille. Même si cette créature lui avait perforé le ventre lors d'une de leurs rencontres, elle avait contribué à la découverte de la vérité le concernant. Le savoir en vie devait l'avoir emplie de joie, pas étonnant qu'elle tente donc de lui venir en aide en retour. Jamais personne ne pourrait remplir cette dette-là. Personne.

La main de Byakuya se posa sur son sabre pour le récupérer, tandis qu'Unohana tentait de lui retirer son collier inhibiteur. Retrouver son arme avait quelque chose de rassurant pour lui qui en avait été privé contre sa volonté pendant si longtemps. Dès qu'il put sentir l'âme de son Zanpakuto, il fut surpris par la violence de ce contact. Il en écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que Senbonzakura tentait de lui transmettre quelque chose de très important. Son état sembla inquiéter sa sœur qui s'enquit de lui, mais il se concentra sur son arme, fermant les yeux. Il eut du mal. Il avait été privé de son énergie spirituelle trop longtemps.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste Senbonzakura, finit-il par dire avec un sourire désolé. Nous pouvons y aller.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Il se figea lorsqu'il entrevit une silhouette à la porte des appartements. Des pétales de cerisier volèrent alors que cela était impossible. Il n'y avait pas de vent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Son Zanpakuto tentait de le guider quelque part dans le palais blanc. Si c'était si important pour son arme, il ne pouvait que lui céder. Elle était une partie de lui, il aurait été anormal qu'il n'écoute pas son subconscient.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, nous devons vous mettre en lieu sûr, protesta Unohana, l'agrippant par l'épaule.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait à tout prix découvrir ce qui se tramait.


	24. Chapitre 22 : Toriko

Kenpachi était assis sur les restes d'un mur, son regard tourné vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté Ichigo pour rejoindre et sauver la jeune Orihime. Il avait été tenté de le suivre, ne serait-ce que pour en découdre avec le Cuarta, mais c'était l'adversaire du rouquin, alors éviter la confrontation était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Son regard se posa sur le Quinta Espada. Celui-ci était toujours vivant, mais quant à dire s'il allait mourir ou non, il n'y avait que Dame Chance pour le décider ou Nnoitra lui-même. S'il n'avait pas la force de surmonter sa défaite, il disparaîtrait. Son Fraccion était vivant et tentait de soigner ses blessures tant bien que mal. Le pauvre s'obstinait à le sauver sans se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait rien changer au destin.

Ses sens se mirent en éveil lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie spirituelle de Kuchiki. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres et il se mit tout naturellement en chasse. Il ne fut pas long à rejoindre la petite troupe qui s'était mis en tête de protéger le noble, mais contre quoi exactement ? La plupart des Arrancars semblaient avoir décidé que la puissance des envahisseurs était bien trop supérieure et restaient dans leur coin en espérant ne pas les rencontrer.

Le ténébreux lui jeta à peine un regard, bien plus intéressé par autre chose. Quoi exactement ? Difficile de dire. Le géant ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il donnait juste l'impression de suivre un chemin. Jetant un regard interrogatif à Unohana, elle lui répondit par un petit sourire gêné. En clair, Monsieur faisait encore des siennes ! Toujours à se faire remarquer celui-là ! Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne les bonnes manières quand il en aurait l'occasion.

- Hé, Bya-kun, qu'est-c'tu branles ? gronda le géant en le rattrapant.

Mais le noble continua de l'ignorer, ne notant même pas le surnom intime qu'il lui avait donné. C'était encore plus énervant. Il voulut le faire savoir à Byakuya de façon assez brutale, mais dès qu'il posa une main sur son épaule, il sentit des lames trancher sa chair. Il fronça les sourcils.

- T'as activé ton Shikai ? marmonna mécontent Kenpachi.

- Non, il s'est activé tout seul. répliqua le ténébreux. C'est ce que l'on peut appeler la résonance, mais comment pourriez-vous connaître une telle chose ?

Il appuyait volontairement sur sa corde sensible, se doutant que depuis son affrontement avec Ichigo, Zaraki rêvait de devenir encore plus fort, mais son Zanpakuto restait muet à ses appels. Le sale petit con ! Lâchant un nouveau grognement, il s'abstint cependant de faire quoi que ce soit, se doutant que de toute manière, il ne pourrait rien contre lui. Pour le moment, tout du moins.

- Par là, ordonna le ténébreux en s'avançant dans un couloir.

- Et on peut savoir où tu nous guides ? questionna le géant.

Byakuya garda le silence, donnant en premier lieu l'impression au Capitaine de la Onzième Division qu'il l'ignorait. La seconde fut qu'en réalité, l'homme ne devait pas le savoir lui-même et les baladait sans réellement avoir de raison. Après un voyage somnolant à travers le palais où le géant pouvait tout de même ressentir les remous de quelques combats lointains qui devaient s'achever, ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée, chose improbable à Las Noches, le palais d'Aizen Sosuke. Byakuya se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Depuis quand le noble avait-il ce genre de réaction ? Il semblait bien plus arrogant et surtout plus expressif qu'avant, mais depuis quand exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le changer à ce point ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de revoir Ichimaru ? Si c'était le cas, alors il était complètement reboosté, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au géant.

- Puisque vous êtes là, autant que vous serviez à quelque chose. Ouvrez donc cette porte !

- Hé, tu m'prends pour quoi au juste ? gronda Kenpachi avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Pour un démolisseur de mur, répondit le ténébreux. Contentez-vous donc de faire disparaître celui-ci.

Décidément, il avait hâte de se retrouver seul à seul avec cet homme. En attendant, il allait devoir accéder à la requête du noble. Pourquoi donc ? Peut-être parce qu'il était curieux de découvrir ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière. La pauvre porte ne survécut pas une seconde de plus. Il entra dans la pièce et fut surpris de découvrir ce lieu insolite. C'était une chambre luxueuse, contrairement à tout le reste de Las Noches, et elle était emplie de meubles très beaux.

Quelque chose effleura son crâne. Haussant un sourcil, il se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec celui qu'il identifia comme étant Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il était prisonnier dans cette pièce et qu'il venait d'essayer de l'assommer. Il portait une barre en bois cassée en deux. Le bleuté jeta un regard à son arme devenue inefficace et soupira de mécontentement. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas senti venir ? Sans doute à cause de ce collier inhibiteur qu'il portait à la gorge.

- Alors, c'est ça qu'on est venu chercher ici ? demanda Kenpachi en se tournant vers le noble.

- Ne lui doit-on pas beaucoup ? répliqua froidement Byakuya.

- Attends, Aizen m'a pas fait "mourir" ? questionna le bleuté, interloqué.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais si Aizen peut tromper un Shinigami, il ne peut pas tromper un Zanpakuto.

L'Arrancar fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait être heureux ou au contraire, craindre cette libération qui n'en était pas une. En même temps, le cas de Grimmjow était bien particulier puisqu'il avait contribué à découvrir la vérité concernant Kuchiki. Byakuya devait-il le laisser partir ? Il ne savait pas trop mais était bien tenté de laisser faire les choses.

* * *

Grimmjow avait une tonne de questions à poser, ne sachant absolument pas ce qui se passait hors de la chambre depuis quelques heures. Il savait juste que c'était ces dernières qui seraient déterminantes pour tout le monde. Par où commencer ?

- Où est Ichimaru ?

- Parti avec eux, répondit Kuchiki.

- Et comment ça se passe ?

- Je crois qu'ici, tout se passe bien. A Karakura, le reste des Armées de la Cours attendent votre seigneur !

- Ce n'est pas "mon Seigneur" ! grinça le bleuté. Retirez-moi ce putain de collier !

Son regard se posa tout naturellement sur le ténébreux. Son expression neutre ne lui laissait pas entrevoir ce qu'il pensait, mais Gin le lui avait dit. Il était dur de comprendre cet homme si on ne le connaissait pas depuis plusieurs années. Il avait eu bien raison de lui dire cela. Le bleuté se montra cependant très patient, mais c'était difficile lorsque plusieurs personnes vous examinaient comme si vous étiez une nouvelle forme de vie venue d'un autre monde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? cria-t-il. J'ai envie de m'tirer d'là !

- Non ! répondit sur un ton glacial Kuchiki.

N'attendant pas du tout cette réponse, l'Arrancar resta figé comme un imbécile devant le noble qui fut le premier à réagir, lui attrapant le bras pour l'entrainer derrière lui, sans même lui demander son avis. Essayant de se dégager, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien tant qu'il aurait ce foutu collier.

- Pourquoi "non" ? répliqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Parce que je ne vois pas où tu irais si je te libérais. Alors autant que tu viennes avec nous, où tu seras en sécurité, répondit Kuchiki sans se démonter.

- Mais où t'as vu que j'voulais être vu avec des Shinigamis ? ragea l'Arrancar.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Grimmjow-kun.

Hé, d'où il lui parlait de façon si familière ? Fronçant d'avantage les sourcils, il était déjà entrain d'élaborer un plan pour tenter une évasion, mais finit par se demander s'il ne serait pas grandement aidé par l'état de surprise des camarades accompagnant le noble. C'était un peu normal, il avait troué le ventre d'une d'entre eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à celle-ci de façon carnassière, espérant que cela provoquerait une réaction quelconque. La jeune fille ne sembla pas dupe et son nez frémit d'une étrange façon.

- Nii-sama, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lui ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le ténébreux.

Ah ouais, il avait complètement oublié que celle qu'il avait blessé était la frangine du noble. Il avait été sauvé par la famille qu'il avait failli tuer de ses propres mains. Quelle ironie ! Peut-être que l'irriter pour le faire lâcher prise serait la meilleure des solutions ?

- Ouais, tu comptes faire quoi de moi ? lâcha le bleuté avec un nouveau sourire. Tu comptes quand même pas m'foutre dans ton pieu à la p...

Une main s'était posée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer sur sa voie. L'homme lui lança un regard toujours aussi glacial tandis que lui soupira, las de devoir faire enrager tout le monde autour de lui.

- Écoute, j'ai bien compris que toi comme Gin, vous n'étiez pas réellement en accord parfait avec Aizen, alors j'espère que tu vas me dire de quoi il en retourne exactement. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? Que préparez vous ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare ? Ouah, dit comme ça, on dirait que tu nous soupçonnes de comploter contre Aizen !

Il avait employé un ton ironique et n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le nom de son ancien maître sur un ton emplis de dégoût. Erreur peut-être fatale, vu que les deux autres Capitaines semblèrent bien plus intéressés par la conversation que précédemment. Il eut l'impression de s'être bloqué dans son propre jeu de rôle. Il décida de se détourner, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le p'tit Quincy. Lui aussi savait se servir de sa cervelle, au plus grand dam de l'Arrancar. Mais qu'il l'achève donc, plutôt que de le regarder avec cet air-là !

- Donc, Ichimaru-san prépare un coup d'état ? fit une voix qui ne provenait sûrement pas des Shinigamis.

Ah, voilà quelqu'un qui allait peut-être pouvoir régler le problème de son existence ! Le bleuté se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Yammy. Celui-ci devait être fraîchement sorti de l'infirmerie après être allé voir son pote de toujours, Ulquiorra. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout en position de faire le malin, il décida de jouer la carte de l'arrogance. Il fit apparaître l'un de ses plus beaux et plus provocants sourire.

- Ouais, en plus j'étais censé l'aider ! répondit-il. Dommage, j'assisterai pas à la mort de cet enfoiré d'Aizen ! Alors, tu comptes essayer de le rejoindre pour le protéger d'Ichimaru ?

L'homme n'apprécia pas du tout sa remarque. Il posa la main sur la garde de son Zanpakuto, dévoilant parfaitement son état d'esprit. Il voulait lui faire la peau. Enfin, quelqu'un allait mettre un terme à sa vie ! Sauf que l'on oublia le fait qu'un autre semblait bien décidé à le protéger, cherchant des réponses que Grimmjow n'était pas disposé à donner. Byakuya se plaça devant lui et l'Arrancar maudit le ciel de lui avoir donné une personne aussi têtue !

- Tu ne t'imagines pas que je puisse te dire ce qui s'passe réellement dans l'esprit de Gin, hein ?

- Tu es peut-être pénible, mais tu verras vite que je ne lâche pas prise facilement, répliqua le noble, concentré sur le Cero Espada. Je te travaillerai jusqu'à ce que tu me dévoiles tous les petits secrets de Gin !

Ouais, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

Il était impossible de savoir comment les combats se déroulaient à Karakura, les voies vers les autres dimensions ayant été scellées par Aizen. Kurotsuchi s'activait cependant à créer un portail, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus intéressant à Las Noches.

Quelques heures plus tôt, des combats avaient fait rage dans tout Las Noches, faisant s'enfuir les moins courageux des Arrancars. Maintenant, les plus courageux prenaient le partis des lâches, l'intensité des combats ayant augmenté d'un cran lorsque le Cuarta et le Céro s'étaient mêlés à la fête. Les affrontements étaient si intenses que les murs tremblaient de toutes parts. C'était fascinant.

Ulquiorra Schiffer affrontait actuellement Kurosaki Ichigo sur le dôme de Las Noches. Les remous du duel firent même s'effondrer certaines parties du plafond. De la poussière tomba, obligeant Grimmjow à mettre son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé, se demandant comment les autres pouvaient faire pour ne pas être gênés, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de se déchainer.

Yammy Rialgo avait trouvé là de très bons adversaires. L'ex-Sexta était jaloux de ne pas pouvoir en profiter, d'autant qu'il avait l'impression que si Kuchiki Byakuya et la masse de muscles étaient dans le même camps, ils ne semblaient pas en faire cas pendant cet affrontement. Lorsque l'un des deux se trouvait devant l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation, pas de peur de trancher son allié. Bref, ils étaient complètement disjonctés ces deux gars ! Finalement, il les aimait bien ! Surtout qu'ils avaient l'air balaises mine de rien. Malgré son collier qui le privait de son énergie spirituelle, il ressentait leur puissance intérieure et frémissait au même rythme que leurs échanges de coups.

D'autres Arrancars décidèrent tout de même de profiter de cette situation, cherchant sans doute la célébrité dans des actes qui pourtant étaient inutiles. Ils mouraient bien avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'approcher les différents duels, leur résistance étant bien trop insignifiante pour mériter plus d'attention que cela. Quelques-uns tentèrent cependant de s'en prendre directement aux Shinigamis qui restaient à l'écart des duels, comme cette femme Capitaine, la Vice-Capitaine qui la suivait, ainsi que la petite sœur de Kuchiki.

Voyant qu'elles ne pourraient pas faire autrement que de se battre, Unohana posa la petite Nell entre les bras de Grimmjow et dégaina son zanpakuto, n'ayant pas envie de laisser les deux autres jeunes filles en situation trop critique.

- Enlevez-moi ce collier, je peux vous aider ! assura le bleuté.

- Me prenez-vous pour une idiote ? répliqua la femme avec un sourire délicat. Sitôt le combat fini, vous prendriez la poudre d'escampette.

- Mais ça vous apporterait quoi de découvrir la vérité sur Ichimaru ?

Encore une fois, il eut l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse boulette, car la Shinigami perdit son sourire. Elle se détourna, l'air pensif.

- Alors, il y a vraiment quelque chose à découvrir sur lui...

Il voulut répliquer, mais s'étrangla en sentant juste au-dessus de lui la naissance de quelque chose. Malgré son collier qui entravait ses perceptions, il ressentit la puissance de cette chose, la craignant tout naturellement. Il eut l'impression que tous ceux qui l'entouraient, étaient écrasés par la force de cette créature. Certains des plus faibles Arrancars disparurent même sans qu'ils ne furent touchés ou blessés. Pourquoi donc Grimmjow et Nell restaient-ils insensibles à cette effluve ? Il se dit que la petite devait son salut aux réflexes de la Capitaine qui l'avait jetée dans ses bras. Le collier était capable de la protéger, mais c'était tout de même étonnant de voir à quel point l'objet créé par l'Octavo était intéressant.

Cela ne le protégerait cependant pas des potentielles agressions dont il pourrait être victime, car si la pression spirituelle immobilisait la plupart des combattants présents, ce n'était assurément pas le cas des plus puissants. C'est sans doute pourquoi Yammy tenta de profiter de l'étonnement de ses adversaires pour éradiquer l'ennemi qu'était Grimmjow, n'étant pas du tout le genre à laisser une seconde chance aux faibles.

Quelle étrange chose que de se voir mourir. Tout ralentit brutalement jusqu'au moment fatidique où l'on meurt enfin... Depuis combien de temps espérait-il pouvoir être fauché par la mort ? Depuis qu'il avait été vaincu par Gin ? Sous sa forme d'Hollow, il avait rêvé d'être emporté par cette dernière pendant si longtemps, qu'il ne l'attendait plus réellement. La honte de la défaite avait été si grande. Oui, "avait". C'était avant. Maintenant, en y repensant, cette défaite avait changé son existence toute entière, le guidant à Las Noches vers un allié incroyable qui était devenu son amant pour quelques temps. Était-ce donc de le voir partir dans les bras d'un autre qui le rendait désireux de rencontrer la Mort ?

Son cœur lui avait-il été arraché une seconde fois ?

Maintenant, c'était la vie qu'on allait lui ôter pour la seconde fois.

Par réflexe, l'ancien Sexta Espada se retourna et mit son bras devant lui en tentant de créer une maigre protection pour la petite Nell. Son corps servirait d'amortisseur au coup de poing que lui destinait le Céro en pleine libération. Il voyait déjà son corps désarticulé volant au loin et disparaître. Cela serait sûrement douloureux !

Sa mort n'arriva pas aussi vite qu'il l'avait espéré. Elle tardait même de plus en plus. Il finit par se demander s'il n'était pas déjà mort. Il se permit de retirer son bras et d'ouvrir les yeux. La seconde suivante, il regrettait presque d'avoir été trop curieux.

Devant lui, se trouvait la créature qui venait juste d'apparaître quelques secondes plus tôt juste sur le dôme. Même s'il eut les chocottes en voyant cette chose, il ne put nier le fait qu'elle était incroyablement charismatique. Elle puait le danger à plein nez, la contrarier équivaudrait à une condamnation à mort. Ses bras se terminaient par de longues griffes et de dos, on devinait qu'elle possédait de longues cornes comme en possédaient les plus puissants Hollows. Son trou béant se situait au même endroit que celui du Cuarta Espada et ses cheveux, ses long cheveux étaient roux.

Roux ?

- Shinigami ? lâcha-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

La chose se tourna lentement, très lentement vers lui. Oui, c'était bien lui, c'était bel et bien Ichigo Kurosaki ! Qu'avait donc fait cet enfoiré pour devenir "ça" ? Le bleuté n'en savait rien et pour être franc, il s'en foutait complètement. Il avait conscience que cette créature qu'était devenue le rouquin était plus que dangereuse. Elle acheva de se tourner vers lui, se rapprochant même. Il se recula et sentit la petite Nell se blottir d'avantage encore dans ses bras, tentant de se faire oublier. Grimmjow maudit le monde entier de le foutre dans une mouise pareille ! Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il survive à ça et franchement, avec la chance qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps, il était prêt à creuser sa propre tombe.


	25. Chapitre 23 : Rengousuru

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était né sous une bonne étoile et un Ange le suivait continuellement pour le protéger. Certes il était mort très jeune, mais de cette vie là, il ne s'en souvenait pas, tout comme il ne se souvenait pas de ses premières décennies en tant qu'Hollow. Il était devenu un Gillian et avait réussi à garder son individualité malgré le nombre ahurissant d'Hollows qui s'étaient liés pour le former. Puis il était devenu un Adjucha.

Son chemin avait rencontré celui d'Ichimaru qui l'avait battu. Il avait alors espéré une mort qui n'était pas arrivée. Lorsqu'il avait été transformé par le Hyogyoku, il avait ressenti beaucoup de souffrance, jusqu'à croire qu'il en crèverait. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli se faire tuer par des Arrancars voulant se débarrasser de lui, sans oublier la menace qu'était Tousen. Après sa trahison, sa vie était en danger plus encore qu'avant. Depuis toujours, il ne cherchait pourtant qu'une seule chose : mourir. Car Grimmjow Jaggerjack était las de vivre, n'en pouvant clairement plus de cette existence où il devait sans cesse se battre pour survivre.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas peur de cette mort qui se présentait à lui sous la forme d'un Ichigo transformé, ou peut-être se trompait-il encore en croyant que son heure était arrivée. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas car d'autres étaient toujours bien décidés à le protéger.

En tout cas, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette fois, son Ange aurait des ailes colorés en noir.

Ulquiorra Schiffer apparut sous sa forme Reccurecion, une forme que Grimmjow ne lui connaissait pas, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il mit quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître. Ce furent les marques vertes sous ses yeux qui permirent au bleuté de l'identifier comme étant le Cuarta. Le ténébreux planta son étrange lance dans le masque d'Ichigo et celui-ci se brisa si facilement qu'il fut presque impossible que le rouquin ait été réellement un Hollow. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, tandis que l'ancien Sexta reprit sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait eu autant de chance.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronda-t-il en lançant un regard suspicieux à Ulquiorra.

Le Cuarta était cependant bien plus intéressé par le Shinigami à terre. Il resta immobile avant d'enfin tourner son regard vers Grimmjow et quel regard ! Ses yeux étaient inversés, le blanc était devenu vert tandis que le vert était devenu noir. Cela ne ressemblait pas réellement à l'habituel néant sans émotion. Son regard n'était pas vide, il était emplis d'une tristesse profonde. Depuis quand pouvait-il éprouver de tels sentiments ?

- C'est étrange qu'il soit venus ici, non ? demanda le Cuarta en le fixant. Quel intérêt avait-il à te sauver ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua l'Arrancar à terre en fronçant les sourcils. Et toi, quel était ton intérêt de me sauver ? Pourquoi t'as pas laissé le Shinigami me tuer ?

- Décidément, tu n'es pas très fin. Le laisser te tuer ? Alors que tu es l'allié d'Ichimaru-sama ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Pourquoi disait-il un truc pareil ? En quoi cela lui donnait-il une raison de l'aider ?... Oh merde ! Non, ce n'était pas possible un truc pareil ! Alors lui aussi ?

- T'étais un allié de Gin ? hurla-t-il de surprise. Toi ? Le chien d'Aizen ?

- C'est mieux que d'être sa chienne !

Le bleuté grinça des dents, se levant pour faire face au Cuarta qui fixait avec un nouveau intérêt la petite Nell. L'Arrancar eut presque peur pour la petite chose.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais engendrer. Toutes mes félicitations, Grimmjow.

Depuis quand lui avait-on appris à exprimer de l'humour ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas croire réellement que la môme était la sienne ? Là, ça le faisait passer pour un candide et ça, c'était vraiment pas mieux !

Un grondement de fureur attira l'attention des deux hommes. Yammy sortit de sous les décombres pour leur faire face, ayant augmenté de volume. Il avait dû entendre l'aveux d'Ulquiorra. Cela n'arrangeait décidément pas les affaires ni le mal de crâne de l'ancien Sexta qui aurait préféré crever. C'était moins compliqué que de tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Alors s'il avait bien suivi, le Cuarta, qu'il avait cru fidèle à Aizen, était en réalité un de leurs alliés. Un putain d'allié ! Si le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo soupçonnait plus ou moins tous les Espadas de pouvoir le trahir, la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé était bien le ténébreux !

En voyant l'immense créature les menacer, le Cuarta Espada utilisa le Sonido, écartant par la même occasion Grimmjow des potentielles attaques du géant. Malheureusement, Ulquiorra flancha et dès qu'il s'arrêta, son genoux trouva le sol. Son combat avec le Shinigami avait dû l'éprouver plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Heureusement, les Shinigamis avaient tendance à vouloir protéger ceux qui connaissaient la vérité. Kuchiki et Kenpachi entrèrent de nouveau dans la partie, tranchant chacun l'énorme monstre qu'était devenu le Céro Espada. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, éprouvé par son précédent duel.

- On peut savoir ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me sauver la peau ? pesta le bleuté. Laissez-moi donc clamser une bonne fois pour toute !

- Tu es un allier, il est normal pour moi de te protéger, répliqua Ulquiorra avec logique.

Sa réponse lui convint plus que celle des Shinigamis. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à réapparaître sur le devant de la scène, agacés d'être ainsi ignorés par leurs adversaires. Grimmjow lâcha un soupir las en les voyant trancher le Céro, tentant d'attirer une nouvelle fois son attention.

Ulquiorra ne sembla pas plus gêné que cela par l'initiative de ses ennemis. Au contraire, il profita de cette opportunité pour pouvoir régénérer ses blessures invisibles à l'œil nu. Un gémissement attira l'attention du bleuté qui vit le corps d'Ichigo se mouvoir au sol. Il était sur le point se réveiller.

- Et lui ? lâcha Grimmjow. Pourquoi t'es-tu contenté de lui briser son masque ?

- C'est pourtant évident. Si Ichimaru-sama n'arrive pas à battre Aizen-sama, c'est lui qui devra s'en charger.

- Quoi ?

- A part Ichimaru-sama, le jeune Kurosaki est le seul être à pouvoir battre notre Seigneur. Tu te doutes de pourquoi, non ? De toute façon, nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus que de simples spectateurs face à ces dernières batailles. Je ne me sens même plus la force de continuer...

Il disait cela, mais il finit par se relever au moment même où le Shinigami se leva pour leurs faire face. Il ne semblait plus comprendre ce qui arrivait. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie força l'Arrancar à se désintéresser de cette étrange conversation, protégeant le petit être qu'il portait toujours dans ses bras et dont le regard luisait étrangement.

* * *

Bien loin de là, la bataille de Karakura faisait rage et chaque opposant donnait son maximum pour honorer leurs ennemis naturels. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas de Starrk, qui se sentait las de devoir jouer ce rôle de bon petit soldat. Il avait du mal à considérer ses ennemis comme tels, ce qui semblait réciproque, car l'homme portant cet étrange chapeau de paille ne se donnait pas à fond.

Lilinette ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son ancien adversaire ne la prenait pas au sérieux, cet homme à la chevelure blanche. Même lorsqu'ils prirent leur forme Resureccion, elle ne vit pas cette détermination augmenter dans leur regard. Pourtant, tous les autres se donnaient à fond.

Les Fracciones étaient tombés un à un sous les coups des Shinigamis. Même la puissante créature qu'avait été créée par Apache, Mira-Rosa et Sunsun avait été vaincue. Les pauvres étaient hors combat, à terre.

Le regard du Primera s'attarda sur les autres combats. Il vit que Barragan n'y allait pas de main morte et qu'Hallibel cherchait à venger ses amies. Quant à lui, il commençait à se demander s'il n'attirait pas un peu trop l'attention par son manque de motivation. Il se serait bien tourné vers l'endroit où se trouvait Aizen et ses Superviseurs, mais c'était sans doute prendre un peu trop de risques.

- Arrancar, pourquoi te bats-tu aux côtés d'Aizen ? lui demanda le Shinigami à la chevelure blanche.

Un fin sourire prit naissance au coin de ses lèvres et il se tourna vers lui, se demandant comment lui répondre sans dévoiler la vérité. Il y avait tellement à dire à ce sujet… mais il devait garder le silence encore quelques heures et mêmes après. Il avait promis de ne jamais rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait de le savoir ? contra-t-il avec habileté, tout en levant son arme.

S'il ne voulait pas se battre, au moins se devait-il de faire illusion en frappant ses ennemis. Ils n'étaient pas des novices, c'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à utiliser certains de ses plus puissants coups, conscient qu'ils trouveraient des parades à deux. Ce fut le cas. L'homme à la longue chevelure blanche lui renvoya même ses Céros et l'autre tenta de profiter de son inattention pour l'attaquer par derrière.

Peut-être aurait-il dû se laisser frapper pour clore cette affaire ? Cette hésitation lui valut d'être tranché au niveau du bras par l'homme au grand chapeau. Il regrettait déjà d'être si las et soupira. En son fort intérieur, il entendit Lilinette râler contre lui, lui faisant remarquer qu'il aurait l'air con avec un bras en moins.

Cette idée lui fit commettre une nouvelle erreur, mais il eut le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Le souvenir de Grimmjow avait traversé son esprit. Lui qui pourtant était si calme et si détendu, pourquoi sentait-il la colère monter en lui ? Sa main se serra si fort sur son arme qu'il en eut mal. Son comportement n'échappa pas aux deux Capitaines, ni aux nouveaux opposants qui apparurent ici et là, rendant sa situation plus critique que jamais.

Ils durent croire que cette colère montante leur était directement destinée alors qu'en fait, c'était contre celui qu'il servait qu'elle était dirigée et rien que contre lui ! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Grimmjow serait exécuté aussi rapidement. S'il l'avait su, il aurait tenté quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il s'était dit qu'Aizen s'était attaché au bleuté et qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Il avait été stupide de le laisser prendre autant de risques en le laissant faire à sa guise, alors qu'avouer à Gin où se trouvait son amant aurait tout arrangé.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il va se donner à fond, nota l'un des nouveaux arrivants.

Chacun se mit à le craindre, même ses deux premiers opposants semblèrent bien plus tendus qu'avant. Qu'ils puissent voir à quel point il était en colère était surprenant. Lui pourtant si calme et détendu, voilà qu'il se laissait peu à peu envahir par ce sentiment presque inconnu.

- Est-ce à cause de tes amis tombés au combat ? interrogea l'homme.

Ses amis ? Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ?

Lilinette se manifesta, sa crosse rencontrant son menton avec une telle force qu'il crut que ce dernier s'était fissuré. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à cet idiote ? Lançant un regard noir au révolver qui vibrait tout autant de rage, il fut surpris d'y découvrir une marque rouge.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! hurla Lilinette, le frappant une nouvelle fois.

Ses adversaires eurent des commentaires assez marrants qu'il n'écouta pas, râlant à l'encontre de son arme qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle même répliquant avec acharnement à chacune de ses phrases. Elle était très remontée et lui hurlait dessus, lui reprochant de se laisser trop envahir par sa colère. Il lui rappela qu'elle aussi n'était pas très calme.

- Je t'interdis de les laisser dire une telle chose ! hurla-t-elle. C'est pas la mort de Barragan qui nous touche ! Dis-leurs !

Le Primera resta muet de stupéfaction, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le Secunda ? Mort ?

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, captant ses pensées. Mais c'est pas possible ça ! T'as pas remarqué qu'il s'est fait fracasser ? T'as pas ressenti le souffle de l'explosion ?

- Quel explosion ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le lieu du combat du vieillard.

Effectivement, il y avait un gigantesque cratère un peu plus loin, chose qui n'était pas là à leur arrivée. Comment avait-il pu rater ça ? Il s'était laissé aller à sa rage et en avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait. Etait-ce ça que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était humain ?

Il y avait de l'agitation un peu plus loin. Hallibel avait vu le nombre de ses opposants augmenter encore un peu. Deux filles s'étaient jointes au petit Shinigami et donnaient beaucoup de fil à retordre à la blonde, qui ne se laissait cependant pas dominer par ses adversaires. Elle était incroyable, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était toute dévouée à Aizen.

- C'est ça qui t'emmerde ! râla l'arme dans la main du Primera. Voir tous nos amis si dévoués à Aizen ! Pourtant, on l'a bien compris maintenant ! On a tous compris que pour lui, nous ne sommes que des pions... Et pourtant, regarde ! Regarde !

Ils continuaient à se battre pour cet homme, alors qu'il avait causé la mort de Grimmjow, en plus de celle de Nnoitra, Szayel, Aaroniero, Romari et tellement d'autres !

- Tu comptes aller aider ton alliée ? questionna l'un des hommes derrière lui.

S'il se souvenait bien, c'était l'homme à la chevelure blanche. Sa voix douce réussissait à l'apaiser, du moins un petit peu.

- Non, je compte affronter mon ennemi, répondit Starrk.

- Ah, enfin ! soupira l'un des nouveaux arrivants avec excitation.

- Starrk ? s'étrangla Lilinette, comprenant là où il voulait en venir. Non mais t'es malade ? C'est pas le moment de déconner !

C'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il aurait tellement préféré pouvoir protéger tout ses amis, même d'eux-mêmes.

- Qui est votre ennemi ? demanda soudainement l'argenté derrière lui.

Avait-il compris ses sentiments ? Le Primera se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il y en avait un dans cette assemblée qui le comprenait totalement. C'était étrange comme impression, celle d'être découvert par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant, semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, là où tant d'autres avaient échoué.

Un sourire sincère et triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être son ennemi ? Le forcer à se battre pour faire encore un peu illusion ? Il semblait que non. Relevant son arme, le Primera Espada voulut s'attaquer à eux. Ils se mirent en garde, sauf l'homme à la longue chevelure blanche. Son regard était emplis d'incompréhension. Non, finalement, il n'arriverait pas à leur tirer dessus. Pourquoi Lilinette était-elle devenue si lourde ?

Il comprit juste après. L'énergie spirituelle d'Hallibel était entrain de fléchir de façon alarmante. Cette femme qui pourtant incarnait la sérénité, semblait plus troublée que jamais. Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de la défaite de ses Fracciones, ni à cause de ses nombreux adversaires, alors pourquoi ?

Alarmé, Starrk reporta toute son attention sur le combat de la jeune femme. Il fut horrifié de voir qu'Aizen lui-même s'attaquait à la blonde. Il n'eut plus la moindre hésitation, se précipitant vers l'homme pour essayer d'arriver à temps. Le brun esquiva sa faible attaque, qu'il n'avait lancé que pour l'écarter de la Tiercera, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. La pauvre respirait difficilement, son bustier marquée par le sabre de leur supérieur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo.

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle aurait dû l'être et toi non plus, avoua froidement le brun. Les Espadas sont de trop faibles créatures pour me servir. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

La spécificité des pions, c'est qu'ils peuvent être sacrifiés à volonté. Mais sur un champ de bataille, était-ce très intelligent d'agir de la sorte ? Aizen se croyait sans aucun doute tout puissant, mais le nombre ahurissant de ses adversaires aurait dû le faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de se débarrasser d'eux. Grinçant des dents, le Primera resserra sa prise sur la Tiercera, n'ayant aucune envie de l'abandonner. Heureusement, elle avait beaucoup de ressource et se releva d'elle-même.

Elle tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes. Leurs ennemis se trouvaient devant et derrière eux. Pas de retraite possible et une victoire peu probable de son point de vu. Gin, qui était juste derrière Aizen, lui lança un regard l'avertissant. A priori, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour qu'il entre en action. Starrk ne lui en voulu pas. Gin n'aurait qu'une seule occasion pour agir, une seule et unique chance, et jusqu'à ce que celle-ci pointe le bout de son nez, il était préférable de jouer le jeu.

Ils étaient seuls. Un sourire ironique marqua ses lèvres alors qu'il se dit que cela avait toujours été le cas. Seuls pour toujours, eux, les Arrancars nés d'Hollows, destinés à mourir du sabre d'un Shinigami.

- Starrk, fuis ! lui ordonna Hallibel.

Fuir, toujours fuir, et ce depuis le jour où il s'était transformé en Hollow. Et puis, vivre seul. Il était entrain de perdre chacun de ses amis. Pouvait-il laisser faire une telle chose ? De toute façon, que pourrait-elle faire toute seule contre Aizen ? Il en était hors de question ! Il se devait de protéger ses derniers amis. Sans doute la dernière en réalité, mis à part Lilinette. Au Hueco Mundo, les batailles devaient toujours faire rage.

Lorsqu'Aizen releva son sabre dans le but de l'abattre sur eux, il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Un mur de glace se forma entre eux et lui. Finalement, les Shinigamis n'étaient plus réellement leurs ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? Même les Shinigamis nommés "Vizzard" semblaient ne plus les considérer comme des opposants.

- Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, c'est ça ? demanda le Primera.

- Ouais, voilà, t'as tout à fait raison ! grogna une petite blonde. Pas d'coup foireux ou je t'explose la tronche, Arrancar !

- Elle est entrain de dire quoi, la naine de jardin ? répliqua sur un ton acide Lilinette.

- Putain, depuis quand une arme parle ?

- Hallibel, va en arrière et reste tranquille, ordonna Starrk sans se soucier des deux fillettes qui étaient entrain de se disputer, oubliant leur but initial de devenir des alliées.

La blonde lâcha un petit grognement, mais obtempéra et s'écarta. Avoir autant d'alliés d'un coup aurait dû le troubler, pourtant cela lui faisait plaisir, même s'il aurait préféré que ses alliés fussent les Arrancars qu'il avait connu si longtemps.


	26. Chapitre 24 : Oute

Ichigo était entrain de traverser le passage qu'avait créé Kurotsuchi, suivant de près Unohana. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi Ulquiorra l'avait aidé et surtout, pourquoi il avait protégé Grimmjow. Tout cela était tellement flou et étrange qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à réunir ses pensées. Les paroles du Cuarta concernant les projets qu'il misait sur lui avait quelque chose d'intrigant. Lui seul pouvait battre Aizen ? Cela semblait surréaliste qu'un ennemi croit en lui. D'ailleurs, était-il réellement un ennemi ?

Il avait refusé qu'Orihime le soigne, jugeant ses blessures superficielles et refusait de s'expliquer concernant ses paroles. Ce qui lui avait paru le plus étrange, était de voir que le Cuarta et l'ex-Sexta continuaient de garder le silence face à Byakuya. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne semblait pas en si mauvais état qu'il l'aurait cru lorsqu'il s'était décidé à venir le chercher. Lorsqu'il avait franchi le portail, il avait vu que le noble affrontait toujours le Céro.

Donc, pour résumer, tout le monde s'attendait à le voir vaincre Aizen Sosuke. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Lorsqu'enfin, Ichigo et Unohana réapparurent dans la fausse Karakura créée par les membres de la Soul Society, plusieurs choses l'interpelèrent, comme par exemple cet Arrancar en piteux état au sol sur lequel était penché l'un des Vice-Capitaine. Il n'allait pas l'achever, voulant lui venir en aide. Voir Hiyori lui provoqua un réel choc. Il sentit Unohana se précipiter vers elle, tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur sa cible, qui était maintenue par Yamamoto.

Ce dernier brillait étrangement, un peu comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser, ce qui était le cas. Ne faisant pas fi de cette constatation, le rouquin décida de sauter sur l'occasion pour tenter de trancher le brun. Il y arriva. Trop surpris de le revoir ici, l'homme écarquilla les yeux tandis que la bouche du Shinigami prononçait les paroles de son attaque :

- Getsuga Tenshou !

L'immeuble tout entier fut fendu par l'attaque, mais Aizen ne le fut que partiellement, restant sur ses pieds. Ce n'était pas suffisant alors le plus jeune continua d'attaquer le traître, lui envoyant toujours son attaque, décuplant la puissance de celle-ci grâce à son masque. Il stoppa net. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aizen souriait-il ?

- Tu as échoué, jubila-t-il. Tu as raté ta seule chance de me tuer, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- J'ai pourtant réussi à t'infliger une grosse blessure ! répliqua le rouquin avec un sourire.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, elle ne me semble pas si grave que cela...

La blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger était entrain de se régénérer avec une rapidité déconcertante. Cela lui rappela la capacité d'une autre personne, celle d'Ulquiorra. Un Hollow. Non, ce n'était pas du tout cela !

Profitant de son inattention, le brun le repoussa au loin, son sourire semblant s'agrandir un peu plus.

- Ceci est une protection créée pour un Dieu.

- De quoi tu parles ? répliqua Ichigo, fronçant les sourcils.

Aizen dévoila le Hôgyoku qu'il portait sur son torse.

* * *

Gin était assis sur un débris, observant de loin la petite scène qui se déroulait un peu plus haut, se demandant quelle genre de manipulation était entrain d'effectuer Sosuke sur le jeune Kurosaki. Cela ne semblait pas du tout joyeux. Sans doute essayait-il de saper son moral ? Ou peut-être voulait-il le mener jusqu'au bout de ses limites au niveau de la puissance ? Il se demanda si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour agir. Le Hôgyoku dévoilé, il pouvait parfaitement tenter de mettre la main dessus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant.

- Gin ? marmonna une voix non loin de lui.

Ah, voilà, il comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à attaquer le brun. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes soient prises dans l'affrontement. Se tournant vers Rangiku, il lui sourit, satisfait de la voir sortie d'affaire. La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer le fait qu'il ait décidé de la soigner et ne le ferait pas, décidant de garder sa part de mystère.

- Ichimaru-dono… Marmonna incertain, Izuru.

- Restez silencieux et ne vous faites pas remarquer, soupira Gin en reportant son attention sur Aizen. S'il voit que vous êtes vivants, il s'en prendra sûrement à vous.

- Pourquoi ? Gémit le blond.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répliqua l'argenté avec un haussement d'épaules. Pourquoi je vous ai soigné ? Peut-être parce que j'avais envie de le faire, tout simplement. Pour jouer encore une fois avec vous, comme un chat jouerait avec la souris qu'il compte dévorer…

- Ne mens pas, Gin ! répliqua sur un ton acide la rouquine. Tu ne comptes pas nous faire le moindre mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Du côté d'Aizen, un nouveau protagoniste apparut. Isshin. Le Superviseur décida de ne pas intervenir, se concentrant plutôt sur les Vice-Capitaines. Hisagi était toujours inconscient sur le sol, mais sa vie n'était plus en danger.

- Désolé, je ne peux plus vous consacrer de temps ! Sourit-il tristement. Je retourne sur le champs de bataille, reposez-vous bien.

- Attends, Gin ! Hurla presque Rangiku. Pourquoi tu nous as trahi ?

- Je ne vous ai pas trahi...

La seconde suivante, il utilisa le Shunpo pour apparaître aux côtés d'Aizen dont le regard était emplis de reproches. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre pourquoi. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, Gin ne parlant plus à son supposé "maître" depuis qu'il avait assené le coup final à Grimmjow, jouant à merveille le rôle de subordonné mécontenté par les choix d'Aizen. Ils n'eurent heureusement pas beaucoup de temps à s'accorder vu que les Kurosaki revinrent sur le devant de la scène, Ichigo l'entrainant avec lui tandis qu'Isshin s'occupa du brun.

Il était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper du plus jeune des deux, trouvant là l'opportunité de pouvoir parler avec le rouquin. Ce qu'il avait vécu dans le Hueco Mundo semblait l'avoir changé. Quelque chose en lui s'était détruit pour laisser la place à de nouveaux sentiments qui ne l'aideraient sûrement pas à vaincre Aizen. Le Substitut était pourtant la carte "joker" de l'argenté, car s'il échouait, il n'y aurait que le rouquin pour vaincre Aizen !

Le rouquin avait un étrange comportement. Ses coups étaient très faibles et n'avaient pour unique but que celui d'être esquivés, l'éloignant de plus en plus du lieu où son "maître" s'opposait à Isshin. Intrigué par son comportement, Gin joua le jeu, se contentant d'éviter les attaques en s'écartant du lieu du combat, jusqu'au moment où il jugea qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin, parant un coup pour qu'ils soient tous les deux proches l'un de l'autre.

- Hé bien, tout cela manque de vigueur, nota Gin avec ironie. Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ne te bats pas à fond ?

- Tu n'es pas celui que tu sembles être, n'est-ce pas ? souffla le jeune homme.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. Pourrais-tu être plus explicite ?

- Tu es aussi l'ennemi d'Aizen, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose ?

- Ulquiorra et Grimmjow ne sont pas avec lui, donc ils sont avec quelqu'un d'autre et c'est toi.

Que s'était-il donc passé au Hueco Mundo pour que le garçon ait ce genre de propos ? Gin voulut répliquer par quelques uns de ses mensonges pour esquiver, mais le regard que lui lança le substitut le fit taire avant même qu'il aie prononcé le moindre mot. Perdant son sourire, il se demanda si certaines personnes ne l'avaient pas trahi dans le palais de Las Noches, sauf que c'était impossible. Même Starrk ne l'avait pas trahi alors que sa situation n'était pas des plus simples.

- Ils n'ont rien voulu dire, mais j'ai parfaitement compris, lâcha le rouquin. Que cherches-tu exactement ?

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il de le savoir ? Tu n'es qu'un simple gamin immature. Attends, Grimmjow est-il… ?

- Oui, il est vivant. Et maintenant, comptes-tu toujours jouer la comédie ? Faire comme si nous étions tes ennemis ? Je suis sûr qu'ensemble, nous pourrions vaincre Aizen !

C'est qu'il en avait de ces idées le petit ! L'annonce de la survie du bleuté raviva l'argenté, dont toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules s'évapora brutalement. Lorsqu'il avait vu le Primera en difficulté, il s'était senti totalement inutile, mais avait jugé cette perte acceptable.

Finalement, il n'était pas un très bon meneur. Pire, il était tout comme Aizen, capable de sacrifier ses hommes alors qu'en réalité, il aurait dû être capable de les protéger. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un pathétique égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à la réussite de sa mission. Il soupira et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'Ichigo Kurosaki était quelqu'un d'unique dans son genre. Lui était l'un de ces hommes à qui l'on pouvait confier sa vie sans la moindre hésitation.

Ichigo Kurosaki, ce jeune homme était capable d'aller jusqu'à se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis. Il l'emportait haut la main, surtout contre Gin qui s'écarta.

- Crois-tu réellement pouvoir le vaincre ? soupira l'argenté. Il est entrain de devenir plus puissant encore que ce que tu peux imaginer. Te sens-tu réellement prêt à l'affronter avec à tes côtés un homme capable de te trahir à tout moment ?

- Tu ne me trahiras pas. Ton but est de le détruire et c'est également le mien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me frapperais dans le dos.

Ah, il était réellement désespérant ! Était-ce le bon moment pour agir ? Jetant un coup d'œil au brun, il pesa le pour et le contre.

* * *

Sosuke était en pleine jubilation. Le Hôgyoku lui procurait de plus en plus de puissance, même s'il ressentait une grande faim. Il était entrain de faire céder les frontières existantes entre son Shinigami et son Hollow. Même s'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire avant qu'il n'atteigne le sommet, il avait hâte de pouvoir expérimenter tout cela. Son regard victorieux se posa sur Isshin. Plus personne ne pourrait le vaincre !

- Tu devrais abandonner, Kurosaki, souffla avec satisfaction le brun. Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi...

- Je peux encore essayer ! répliqua le ténébreux en fronçant les sourcils. Crois-tu que je sois du genre à abandonner aussi facilement ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour une faible créature qui n'a que peu de chance de réussir. Tu vas mourir, Kurosaki-san.

Il y eut un déplacement juste à côté de lui et Ichimaru apparut dans son champ de vision. Du sang tachait son visage, ce qui créait un véritable contraste avec sa peau si pâle. Le Superviseur restait une créature extrêmement fascinante pour lui. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il aurait aimé le garder pour l'éternité à ses côtés, mais il fallait faire des choix et quitte à choisir, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de perdre toute sa puissance.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Kurosaki-kun ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est pourtant évident, non ? Je l'ai tué ! Après tout, n'avez-vous pas cassé un de mes jouets, Aizen-sama ?

L'argenté lui lança un regard glacial, un sourire marquant tout de même son visage, intriguant quelque peu le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo.

- Capitaine, allez à Karakura, lui conseilla Ichimaru. Je m'occupe de celui-ci.

Décidément, il prenait beaucoup d'initiative. Peut-être que finalement, il était temps de se débarrasser de lui ? Il fallait dire que la fin était proche. Mais en même temps, cela le chagrinait franchement de le détruire. Levant la main dans le dos de son Superviseur, il la rabaissa avant que qui que ce soit ne voit cette esquisse.

- Ouvre-moi le Seikamon, céda le brun dans un soupire las. Ne crois pas cependant que nous soyons quittes. Tu ne devais pas tuer Kurosaki-kun.

- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas dû tuer Grimmjow-kun, le contra Gin. Et si tu comptes t'en prendre à _lui_, je te le ferai regretter pour l'éternité et plus encore. Sosuke, rien que le fait de le menacer est une trahison.

Il prenait toujours tout au premier degré et ne mâchait pas ses mots ! Soupirant bien malgré lui, Aizen décida de céder à son subordonné.

Quelque chose pénétra soudainement dans sa poitrine, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'une vive douleur l'envahit. Le plus étonnant était que la lame appartenait à Ichimaru. Le regard froid que lui lança l'argenté était réellement emplis de haine.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'as menti, lâcha le Superviseur tout en retirant la lame. Tu as fait semblant de tuer Grimmjow, mais dans quel but ?

- Sans doute pour être sûr qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi, avoua le maître du Hueco Mundo, posant sa main sur sa blessure fraîche. Alors c'est à cause de ça que tu me trahis ? Pour un Arrancar ? Moi qui croyais que tu n'éprouvais pas le moindre sentiment...

- Si cela avait été le cas, je t'aurais laissé Kuchiki avec plaisir, répliqua l'argenté sur un ton acide en posant sa main sur son torse. Finalement, j'en éprouve bien plus que je ne le croyais moi-même. "Tue... Kamishini No Yari" !

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Cette incantation, Sosuke ne la connaissait pas du tout. Une vive douleur lui déchira l'intérieur de la poitrine. Des craquements sinistres provinrent de son corps et bientôt, la douleur s'évapora en même temps qu'une partie de son corps.

Gin avait agit seul comme toujours, regardant avec un certain plaisir le corps se déchirer de l'intérieur, explosant même. Il n'éprouva aucune satisfaction à avoir agi de cette façon, trouvant cela lâche, mais n'avait pas trop eu le choix. Aizen n'était pas du genre à se battre de façon très équitable, la seule capacité de son pouvoir le prouvait. L'objet qui avait intensifié la puissance du brun apparut devant ses yeux bleus, tandis que le corps du Maître de Las Noches tomba en arrière. Gin se fit une joie de récupérer le Hôgyoku entre ses mains.

Dire qu'il y avait eu tant de morts et de sacrifices pour une chose aussi petite... Combien de personnes avaient vu leur vie brisée par cette pierre qui pourtant, ne faisait que trancher les liens existants entre les Shinigamis et les Hollows, des ennemis naturels ? Vizards, Arrancars, Shinigamis et même Humains avaient soufferts à cause de cette chose. Gin était bien décidé à faire que tout cela cesse définitivement.

Sans doute par réflexe, la main d'Aizen tenta de rattraper son poignet et tout aussi instinctivement, l'argenté s'écarta d'un shunpo. Le corps tomba sur le sol. Tout semblait fini, enfin.

- Ichimaru-san, comme c'est étrange de vous voir agir de la sorte ! Fit la voix moqueuse d'Urahara non loin de lui.

Gin avait cependant reporté son attention sur la Perle de Destruction ou plutôt, sur la blessure que lui avait infligé le brun en tentant de le rattraper. Même au moment de sa mort, cet homme avait réussi à le toucher ? Bah, ce n'était plus si important que ça maintenant.

Levant un visage malicieux vers le blond, il fut heureux de constater que ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à attaquer, pas plus que Yoruichi. Il leur avait volé la vedette, mais la rage avait été trop intense en lui quand il avait découvert la vérité concernant le pauvre Grimmjow. Il savait ce qui s'était passé entre le maître et le traître et ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

- Cela vous dérange-t-il si je garde cela ? demanda Ichimaru avec ironie en montrant le Hôgyoku.

- Cette pierre, je ne peux pas vous la laisser, répondit le scientifique avec gravité, son humour habituel ayant fait place à un air très sérieux. Je dois la détruire. Rendez-la moi.

- Oulà, vous avez l'air grave, Urahara-san !

Mais la menace était claire et malheureusement pour lui, ses alliés étaient beaucoup trop loin pour espérer traverser un Garganta. Il était heureux cependant de les sentir toujours en bonne santé. Cependant, cela ne réglait pas son problème. Bloqué, il ne pouvait pas trouver refuge à la Soul Society, car Kurosaki viendrait sûrement l'y déloger. Ici, il n'avait que peu de chance de résister.

Ce fut le jeune Ichigo qui se plaça entre lui et ses potentiels adversaires. Il était heureux de voir que quelqu'un voulait lui servir provisoirement de bouclier. Qui oserait s'en prendre au Shinigami remplaçant, lui qui avait prouvé être l'allié de la Soul Society et de tant d'autres ?

- C'est bon, on n'est pas obligé de le combattre, assura le rouquin. Je ne connais pas ses motivations, mais il est clair que ce n'est pas un ennemi !

- Hé bien, les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, mais une fois l'ennemi commun détruit, peut-être ne sont-ils plus que de simples ennemis, non ? lâcha Gin avec amusement.

- Oh, ça va ! répliqua Ichigo en lui lançant un regard las. Si tu avais été un ennemi, je l'aurais su ! C'est pas le cas, tout le confirme ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu cherches, mais je suis certain que tu n'es pas un adversaire ! Allez, donne-moi le Hôgyoku !

La main de Gin se referma sur la Perle de Destruction, bien décidé à en rester le gardien. Il lança un regard empli de défit au gamin qui soupira. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de débattre quant à savoir qui aurait le petit trophée. Une vive lumière aveugla chaque personne présente. Une pression spirituelle les frappèrent tous, écrasant à moitié les combattants les plus faibles présents encore sur le champ de bataille. Certains immeubles cédèrent sous la puissance écrasante.

Surpris bien malgré lui, l'argenté protégea son regard de cet éclat. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il essaya de comprendre, mettant en avant les hypothèses de la plus folle à la plus simple et il réalisa que son intuition était la bonne. Aizen n'était pas mort ! Le Hôgyoku vibra dans sa main et le brun réapparut sous une autre forme avec des cheveux plus longs, tandis que son énergie spirituelle matérialisa de véritables ailes dans son dos. Le plus frappant restait ce trou au centre de son torse.

Un Hollow ! Aizen était devenu un Hollow !

- Il est à moi ! souffla avec satisfaction le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Il fait parti de moi, Gin, alors rends-le moi. Rends-moi le Hôgyoku.

Il n'attendit pourtant pas le désaccord ou même l'accord de son ancien Superviseur et s'attaqua à lui, le tranchant sans la moindre hésitation.

C'était douloureux, très douloureux, mais moins que l'échec cuisant qu'éprouva alors Gin ! Le Hôgyoku disparut pour réapparaître au centre du trou d'Hollow du brun. Si proche du but, il avait échoué ? La bonne blague ! Il n'abandonnerait pas. Tendant la main vers la Perle de Destruction, il réussit à la frôler. En effleurant son but, il eut l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait être aussi éloigné de son objectif qu'il ne l'était maintenant !

Son poignet fut saisi et écarté. Lorsqu'il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son torse, il sut que tout était fini pour lui. Il avait échoué et ne pourrait compter que sur son petit joker qui malheureusement, manquait encore de puissance.

- J'aurais aimé t'ajouter à mes trophées, Gin-san, murmura le Maître de Las Noches à son oreille, mais je me contenterai de Grimmjow et Byakuya...


	27. Chapitre 25 : Fuiuchi

Devait-il considérer ces Arrancars comme des ennemis ? Ulquiorra, soigné par Orihime, n'avait plus entamé de combat après, se contentant de rester auprès de Grimmjow, l'air las. Ce dernier était tout aussi las, mais il semblait également impatient de connaître l'épilogue de cette guerre qui avait débuté ici.

Malgré tout ce que pouvait leur dire Byakuya, aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à dire quoi que ce soit concernant les motivations de Gin. Ce qu'ils dissimulaient tous deux était pourtant d'une importance capitale pour le noble ! Il savait que son amant lui dissimulait quelque chose de très important.

- Je veux seulement connaître la vérité, murmura-t-il tristement.

- Écoute, t'as pas réussi à me faire parler depuis tout à l'heure, alors cherche pas je te dis ! Grinça l'ex-Sexta dans un soupir, avant de pointer le Cuarta. Tente plutôt avec lui !

- Ah, mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! assura l'ébène en se justifiant. Moi, je ne couchais pas avec lui !

- Dis, t'es obligé d'étaler ma vie privée, toi ?

- C'est la vérité. Gin était bien plus proche de toi. C'est sans doute parce que tu provoquais volontairement ou même involontairement Aizen qu'il t'en disait plus. Il était clair que tu ne le supportais pas et que c'est pour cela qu'il pouvait se confier à toi.

- Tu te tapais Ichimaru ? demanda Kenpachi avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

L'Arrancar voulut répondre, mais ce fut son compère qui le fit à sa place.

- Non, c'était le contraire. Ichimaru-san se le faisait !

Lâchant un gémissement indigné, l'ex-Sexta lança un regard noir à son allié qu'il ne semblait pas plus apprécier que cela. Byakuya comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Lui, il n'aurait pas pu admettre qu'on puisse dévoiler sa vie privée, surtout avec la présence de Rukia. Quoi qu'il soupçonnait cette dernière d'avoir compris l'intégralité de ce qui s'était passé...

- Alors tout l'monde t'es passé dessus, nota ironiquement le Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

- Nan, pas toi ! répliqua sur un ton acide le bleuté.

- Faudra que j'y remédie alors...

- Si tu me dis tout, je te protégerai de lui, tenta Byakuya.

Grimmjow regarda tour à tour les deux Capitaines, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre de la proposition du noble, comprenant que la menace n'était peut-être pas une menace en l'air. Finalement, il se tourna vers son allié le plus puissant de cette petite assemblée et sans doute la personne ayant le plus d'autorité dans le petit groupe qu'ils constituaient. Enfin, disons plutôt le plus dangereux, à savoir Kurotsuchi Mayuri !

- Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

- Oh, mais bien sûr ! assura le scientifique avec un sourire terrifiant qui ne présageait rien de bon. Si tu acceptes de devenir mon cobaye !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Byakuya pour décider de récupérer son captif, car c'était bien ce qu'il était tant que leur situation ne serait pas clarifiée. Le saisissant par le col de son kimono, il l'entraina avec lui loin des deux autres Capitaines fous furieux et fut vite suivi d'Ulquiorra qui avait dû sentir instinctivement le danger. Voilà sans doute pourquoi Grimmjow avait si peu de chance. Son instinct était totalement inexistant ou bien était-ce sa capacité de réflexion qui était limitée ? En tout cas, il ne comprenait pas où était le danger !

Quelque chose lui fit mal au plus profond de son âme. Il s'arrêta net, sa main se resserrant sur son kimono. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Gin.

* * *

Pauvre, pauvre Gin ! Sosuke le plaignait réellement, regrettant d'avoir à mettre un terme à cette existence qui pourtant, avait mis du piment dans sa vie. Il était celui qui lui avait appris ce qu'était le désir, la convoitise, ainsi que la jalousie. Il était donc normal qu'il ait des scrupules à mettre un terme définitif à son existence. Le laissant retomber au sol, il hésita une dernière fois.

Le jeune Kurosaki apparut cependant, tentant de le frapper de sa lame. Le brun s'écarta bien avant, se disant que c'était là un signe du destin.

Tiens, c'était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez le jeune garçon. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant qu'il remarqua que sa chevelure était un peu plus longue. Il y avait aussi cette absence d'énergie spirituelle ! Qu'avait donc fait Gin pour qu'elle soit si peu élevée, voire inexistante ?

- Que t'est-il donc arrivé, Kurosaki-kun ? demanda-t-il tristement.

- Vous n'aviez même pas remarqué cela, répliqua ironiquement le jeune Substitut. Finalement, c'était bien lui le plus malin.

La phrase du jeune homme l'interpela grandement et le choqua. Comment osait-il dire une telle chose ? Lui qui n'était pourtant qu'un humain ! Son arrogance était bien trop forte pour cette faible créature ! Sans doute devait-il y remédier, ne serait-ce que pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières ?

Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il était bien décidé à le remettre à sa place. Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit quelqu'un l'agrippa à la gorge, l'entrainant jusqu'à terre où il fut plaqué sans le moindre ménagement. Il sentit le sol s'écraser sous son corps, provoquant une crevasse qui devait sans doute être impressionnante. Il écarquilla les yeux pour voir le jeune rouquin.

Sa lame ténébreuse se glissa sous sa gorge, la caressant. Son tranchant érafla sa peau et de fines gouttes de sang s'en échappèrent. La menace était grande et ça, Aizen le réalisa en rencontrant le regard acéré du jeune Kurosaki. Il semblait si déterminé à le vaincre qu'il devait sans doute envisager le fait de devoir le tuer, lui qui pourtant était faible. Il ne croyait tout de même pas le vaincre après l'avoir pris par surprise ? Décidément, il se surestimait ce pauvre petit hypocrite !

Tentant de se défaire de la prise, il fut horrifié de constater que cette créature inférieure le maîtrisait totalement. IMPENSABLE ! Sosuke était devenu tout puissant ! Qu'un humain si faible et sans énergie spirituelle puisse le maintenir si facilement était...

- Il aurait préféré que je ne l'utilise pas, avoua tristement Ichigo. Je préfère cependant vous battre tout de suite.

- De quoi parles-tu ? répliqua le brun sur un ton glacial.

- Du Getsuga Final.

* * *

Dire que c'était un étranger qui avait appris comment obtenir cette technique ultime à Ichigo… C'était étrange. Cela lui faisait se poser des questions telles que "comment connaissez-vous cette technique ?", mais la principale, la seule qui aurait mérité de voir le voile se lever, était bien sûr "pourquoi faites-vous ça ?". L'argenté lui avait souri de façon mystérieuse en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- C'est mon but, mais chut ! avait-il dit.

Son but était-il de vaincre Aizen ? De faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse définitivement de la surface de la Terre ? Par vengeance ? Pour d'autres raisons ? Comment savoir ! Ichimaru était un véritable mystère à lui tout seul. Il semblait vouloir partir avec ses secrets dans l'au-delà. Partir comme un traître, ennemi de tous, alors qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça !

Le regard d'Ichigo se posa quelques petites secondes sur l'homme à terre entouré des deux Vice-Capitaines, Rangiku et Kira. Gin aussi observait chacun de ses gestes, le suppliant ainsi de finir tout cela. C'était bizarre de pouvoir lire en lui de la sorte car habituellement, cet homme avait un regard clos de renard conspirateur. Là, il avait un regard transparent, dévoilant toute son envie du moment ! Ce qu'il désirait, c'était qu'Aizen Sosuke soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Ichigo allait se faire une joie d'accéder sa requête, pas seulement pour l'argenté, mais pour lui aussi, car tant que le brun pourrait agir, certains de ses alliés seraient en danger.

Aizen lui lança un regard incrédule, ne comprenant sans doute pas comment faisait Ichigo pour le retenir. Lui qui était pourtant si puissant, voilà qu'un gamin qui avait à peine débuté son apprentissage en tant que Shinigami pouvait l'empêcher de bouger. Cela n'était bien sûr qu'une petite démonstration de ce qu'avait pu lui apprendre l'argenté. Il était bien décidé à tout mettre en pratique.

- Je vais vous montrer ce que cet homme m'a appris, fit-t-il. Vous allez bientôt comprendre qu'il était bien plus dangereux que ce que vous imaginiez. Combien de coups aviez-vous en retard par rapport à lui ? Trop !

- Crois-tu réellement pouvoir me vaincre ? Répliqua le brun avec rage. Toi ? Un simple Substitut de Shinigami ! Allons donc ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis presque l'égal des dieux !

- Mais vous n'en êtes pas un.

La réplique fit se taire l'homme qui ne fut que plus énervé par de telles déclarations. Il tira profit de cette colère pour écarter le jeune homme, le repoussant au loin. Décidément, il fallait un rien pour l'énerver !

- Je vais te rabattre le clapet ! hurla-t-il.

Le rouquin se souvint alors des mots qu'Ichimaru lui avait dit en lui apprenant cette ultime technique : "Je préférerais que tu ne l'utilises pas, alors attends de voir si je meurs ou non !". Cette phrase, plus que le revirement du jeune homme, l'avait choqué. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse avoir de tels mots alors qu'il était si fort.

La rage d'Aizen était extrêmement puissante, au point qu'il en vint au dernier échelon de son évolution, son crâne, ses ailes, comme le reste de son corps, devenant plus morbides encore. Cela ne changea cependant pas le fait qu'Ichigo se savait plus fort que lui. Même si l'homme jubilait face à ce nouveau excès de pouvoir, le Substitut se contenta de maintenir proche de lui Zangetsu.

Gin était toujours vivant, mais il ne lui en voudrait sans doute pas s'il activait maintenant tout son potentiel. Il n'y avait réellement plus que lui pour vaincre Aizen et mettre fin à cette guerre inutile !

* * *

Rangiku et Izuru étaient penchés sur lui, tentant de soigner cette hémorragie dont le sang ne faisait que s'écouler. Gin ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour son état, bien au contraire. Tout son être était fixé sur le combat épique qui avait lieux à des dizaines de mètres de là. Trop proche d'eux en réalité, mais les deux Vice-Capitaines ne craignaient que quelques incommodités.

L'apparence du jeune Substitut Shinigami changea à un point inimaginable. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, prenant une teinte ténébreuse qui lui allait très bien et ses yeux virèrent au rouge, tandis que des bandages entourèrent son torse. Il était magnifique sous cette apparence. Gin sourit malgré la souffrance que lui transmettait son corps meurtri.

- Rangiku, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le simple fait de parler lui demandait un grand effort. Cette constatation le fit sourire. Il était si affaibli, alors qu'Aizen ne lui avait porté qu'un seul et unique coup ! Finalement, il n'aurait servi à rien dans cette guerre, juste à distraire un peu Aizen et encore.

La rousse se pencha vers lui. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Mais pourquoi donc ? Ne l'avait-il pas trahie en partant avec le brun ? Et Izuru aussi, il l'avait même forcé à faire des choses contres ses principes, lui faisant de fausses promesses. Ah, décidément, il n'était entouré que d'abrutis ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Des cas désespérés…

- Allez vous mettre en sécurité, ordonna-t-il sur un ton pitoyable.

- Gin, ne ferme pas les yeux ! répliqua Rangiku avec force. Tu m'entends ? On va s'occuper de toi !

- Non, pas le temps...

- Tais-toi ! Contente-toi de tenir le coup !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'attache à de telles personnes ? Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur Ichigo qui lança "Mugetsu".

Comment décrire avec exactitude ce qui se déroula par la suite ? Lui était beaucoup trop faible pour y parvenir. Le ciel sembla se déchirer en deux par un flot noir et le souffle qui s'échappa de cette attaque détruisit les immeubles les moins résistants les entourant. Clair qu'il clamserait s'il se prenait directement ce flot là en pleine tronche ! Ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Ne lui avait-il pas conseillé d'utiliser cette technique plus loin ?

Quelque chose de noir apparut juste devant lui et l'arrivée brutale du flot d'énergie spirituelle fit s'envoler en éclat chaque lieu les entourant. Eux, furent protégés par quelqu'un qui déploya à merveille son énergie.

* * *

Gin se réveilla quelques secondes après qu'Orihime lui eût prodigué les premiers soins sous le regard d'Ulquiorra, dont la régénération devenait de moins en moins efficace. Son bras, brûlé par le flot d'énergie de Kurosaki, reprenait peu à peu l'apparence blanchâtre qu'il lui connaissait, mais il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme cela. Il mettrait plusieurs jours à régénérer son énergie spirituelle dans son intégralité. Cela était bien plus embêtant.

Starrk et Hallibel ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à ses côtés, la blonde ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Cuarta avait préféré protéger l'argenté plutôt que son maître. Elle ne posa cependant pas la moindre question. Évidement, c'était le brun qui lui avait fait cette affreuse blessure sur le torse. Pas étonnant qu'elle décida de prendre son parti, ou du moins de garder pour elle les potentielles interrogations qui tracassaient son esprit.

- Il va s'en sortir ! Commenta inutilement Starrk, ne pouvant dissimuler son sourire soulagé.

La rouquine, qui était en partie allongée sur lui pour le protéger, se tourna vers le petit groupe d'Arrancars qui s'était formé. Elle ne sembla pas rassurée par la présence du Cuarta qui avait une mauvaise réputation à la Soul Society, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le froisserait. Ulquiorra tourna le regard, fixant un point dans la ville ravagée, avant de finir par faire connaître sa lassitude par un petit soupir.

- Je vais voir ce que fait Grimmjow. Il devrait être là depuis longtemps.

- Grimmjow ? Répétèrent les deux Arrancars, l'air interrogatif, avant qu'Hallibel n'ajoute : Aizen ne l'a-t-il pas fait exécuter ?

- Non, faut dire que le p'tit Grim-kun a fait son petit effet ! Se moqua Ichimaru en se relevant. Personne ne résiste à son charme ravageur ! C'est bon Inoue-san, tu peux retirer le bouclier.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas totalement rétabli ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Peut-être, mais je préfère partir en mauvais état plutôt que d'être arrêté par la Soul Society pour haute trahison. Cela me condamnerait assurément à mort !

Ulquiorra ne put dissimuler sa surprise, se disant qu'il devait se tromper. Certes, l'argenté avait suivi Aizen, mais n'avait-il pas prouvé sa bonne foi en se retournant contre lui ? Ses actes étaient très inconfortables pour sa situation, mais de là à dire qu'il allait être jugé sans qu'on ne lui laisse expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte... Oh, c'était donc ça. Il ne voulait rien dire ? Finalement, c'était bien lui.

Plusieurs pressions spirituelles approchèrent d'eux et bientôt, Grimmjow apparut, toujours entravé par le collier. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était si lent ! Si Ulquiorra l'avait su, il l'aurait tout de suite emporté avec lui. Quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr que le Capitaine Kuchiki l'aurait laissé faire. Ce dernier s'obstinait toujours à surveiller le bleuté qui n'appréciait pas cette initiative.

- Ichimaru ! Gronda Kenpachi, derrière le noble.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir fuir rapidement ! Fit Starrk qui se tourna vers la rouquine. Désactive le bouclier !

La jeune fille céda volontiers, les petites fleurs se reformant sur ses cheveux roux. Déjà, les Arrancars dégainaient leurs armes. Le ténébreux constata qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus de cinq minutes vu leurs nombreux adversaires, même avec Ichimaru. Fallait-il réellement qu'ils se préparent à ce simulacre de bataille ?

Le Primera, la Tiercera et le Cuarta, sans oublier le Sexta, ne pourraient rien faire du tout. A la vue impressionnante des opposants qui ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, le moindre mouvement brusque provoquerait incontestablement leur mort.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant, Ichimaru-san ? Demanda Ulquiorra sans un regard pour ce dernier.

- Peut-être que se tirer serait une bonne idée ! Gronda Grimmjow qui était toujours maintenu par le Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

Ils n'allaient rien pouvoir faire pour lui, ni pour eux, d'ailleurs. Trop de Capitaines les entouraient. L'Arrancars prit également en considération le fait que la bataille avait été rude pour tout le monde et eux-mêmes portaient des blessures qui ne s'en iraient pas avec le temps. Une jeune femme petite dont le bras manquait s'avança, son front luisant de sueur et de douleur.

- Au nom de la Soul Society, je vous arrête tous ! Déclara-t-elle.

Alors, ceci n'était pas une mise à mort ? Ichimaru chercha cependant à fuir pour faire en sorte de se sortir de cette situation. Ouvrir un Garganta et fuir ? Le Capitaine fou dût capter ses pensées car il déclara :

- Inutile de penser à ouvrir un de vos portail ! J'ai fait en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas vous enfuir ! J'ai trop besoin de cobayes.

- Et c'est ce genre de déclaration qui devrait nous convaincre de nous rendre ? ironisa l'argenté en posant sa main sur son épaule mal soignée.

Plusieurs regards incrédules se posèrent alors sur l'étrange homme. Cela n'enchanta pas tout le monde de voir qu'ils allaient être transformés en sujet d'expérimentation. Ce fut le tour d'un homme à la longue chevelure blanche de parler.

- Vous n'avez pas réellement le choix, Ichimaru-san. A moins de vouloir causer votre mort et celle de vos alliés.

- Cela ne me pose pas de problème de me sacrifier pour vous, assura Ulquiorra sur son éternel ton neutre.

- C'est probablement ton cas, mais qu'en est-il de Tia-chan ? Répliqua l'argenté. Nous ne pouvons pas choisir à sa place ! Honneur aux dames !

La Tiercera fut surprise par cette requête, autant que les hommes présents d'ailleurs. Elle regarda tout le monde, mais finit par baisser le regard, se doutant que se battre ne servirait à rien.

- Avons-nous réellement le choix ? Demanda-t-elle tristement. Nous ne sommes pas de taille.

- Alors c'est décidé. Nous nous rendons, céda Ichimaru.

Ulquiorra vit l'argenté abandonner son arme et fit de même. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de Starrk qui refusa catégoriquement d'être séparé de sa petite Lilinette.

Alors, tout était fini ?


	28. Chapitre 26 : Sabaki

Pourquoi avait-il le droit à un tel traitement de faveur ? Grimmjow n'en savait rien du tout, mais se voir traité de manière différente le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il n'était plus considéré comme un véritable ennemi, cependant personne ne semblait vouloir lui laisser trop de liberté. Bien qu'il fut mis sous la garde de Kuchiki Byakuya, il avait l'impression d'avoir droit à beaucoup plus d'égards que la plupart de ses amis. Qui avait eu cette idée idiote de le foutre avec le mec dont il était l'amant ? Putain, Gin l'avait quand même trompé avec lui !

Installé devant l'homme, il tenta de comprendre en quoi le fait de le maintenir avec lui pouvait lui servir. Grimmjow avait décidé de rester muet, conscient qu'il se trahissait sans cesse en ouvrant la bouche. Cela sembla déplaire fortement au Vice-Capitaine du noble qui n'aimait pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Franchement, s'inquiéter pour son Capitaine était vraiment inutile. Il devrait plutôt se demander ce que le ténébreux comptait faire du bleuté !

Sentir le regard du noble posé sur lui, tentant de l'évaluer à chaque seconde, était réellement déstabilisant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps, mais il regrettait franchement d'être celui à qui Ichimaru avait le plus confié de secrets. Était-ce parce qu'à un moment, ils avaient été plus que de simples amis ?

- Pourquoi vous me faites tous chier ? râla-t-il à voix haute. J'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! Toi, Gin et même Ulquiorra ! Pourquoi vous me surprotégez ?

- Peut-être parce que tu donnes l'impression d'en avoir besoin, répliqua l'homme avec franchise. Tu es un adolescent un peu arrogant, voilà ce que je pense de toi.

- Un adolescent qui a quand même réussi à foutre dans son pieux ton mec.

Ne pouvant se battre avec ses poings à cause des nouvelles entraves d'énergie qu'on lui avait imposé, ne serait-ce que pour le dissuader de tenter de faire s'évader ses anciens amis, il essayait d'énerver le ténébreux. Bien qu'il savait que cette manière n'était pas très loyale, il ne trouva pas d'autre moyen de combattre. Le pire était que cela marcha, vu le regard emplis de colère et de tristesse que lui lança le noble.

Grimmjow baissa le regard. C'était vraiment mal de faire ce genre de chose. Décidément, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour lui. Plus il expérimentait la vie des humains, plus il éprouvait leurs sentiments, desquels il s'était pourtant détaché en devenant un Hollow.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, déclara-t-il perdu. En fait, je ne voulais pas...

- Vous voyez, vous réagissez comme un adolescent inexpérimenté, soupira le ténébreux. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais avancer, mais j'ai bien l'impression que transformer un Hollow en Arrancar ne fait pas que le rendre plus puissant. Vous retrouvez peu à peu chacune de vos émotions.

- Je préférerais que cela ne soit pas le cas, répondit le bleuté.

- Vous dites cela, mais bientôt vous éprouverez une réelle satisfaction à ressentir toutes ces choses. N'appréciez-vous pas de pouvoir de nouveau aimer ?

- Aimer ? Et qui donc ?

- Vos amis et puis… Ichimaru-san ?

Il semblait réellement gêné d'aborder le sujet. Cela fit pitié à Grimmjow qui lâcha un petit grognement, jugeant que cet homme n'avait pas à lui parler de cela. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours de cette façon ? Pourquoi tout le monde le traitait-il comme un gamin ? C'était réellement frustrant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de fracasser le crâne de tous ces enfoirés qui le sous-estimaient !

Il voulut protester, mais Kuchiki capta ses pensées. Il fit claquer sa langue dans son palais, agacé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente, bien que lui-même ne faisait que cela. Ne dissimulait-il pas sa relation avec Gin ? Beaucoup l'avaient pourtant compris.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver, déclara le noble. Vous devez vous demander ce qu'il va advenir d'eux.

- Ouais, et toi tu t'inquiètes pour _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua le bleuté avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver maintenant ?

- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. On m'écarte du sujet par peur que je ne me laisse aller à une petite vengeance.

Grimmjow ne dit rien, mais n'avait pourtant qu'une envie, celle de sortir ses amis de la merde dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés ! Sauf que dans son état, il avait peu de chance d'y parvenir.

Soupirant, il laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Ainsi donc, Kuchiki ne pourrait rien faire pour ses amis ? Finalement, il n'avait servi à rien dans cette pitoyable guerre, si ce n'était à distraire les uns et les autres.

- Nii-san ! hurla tout-à-coup une jeune fille en entrant dans le bureau en panique.

Lâchant un grognement, l'Arrancar observa la petite Shinigami dont le visage semblait torturé par un savoir trop grand pour elle. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et lorsqu'elle constata la présence de Grimmjow, elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma naturellement le bleuté.

Elle sembla hésiter, jetant des coups d'œil à son frère, l'air de plus en plus perdu. Cela eut pour effet d'énerver un peu plus Grimmjow qui finit par se lever.

Le regard du ténébreux parcourut le document et au fur et à mesure, son visage se décomposa. Le bleuté n'eut pas besoin de savoir ce que contenait le document. Les conclusions concernaient ses amis et cela ne semblait pas bon du tout.

* * *

- Le Primera Espada, Coyotte Starrk , la Tiercera Espada, Tia Hallibel et le Cuarta Espada, Schiffer Ulquiorra, ayant été reconnus coupables de fraternisation avec Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin et Tousen Kaname, sont condamnés à passer le restant de leur existence isolés dans des cellules du Nid des Vers et seront surveillés en continu par les Forces Spéciales de la Soul Society, énuméra le Capitaine Soi Fon, lisant la condamnation qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Leurs fracciones, Apache, Mira-Rosa et Sun Sun, ainsi que la jeune Lilinette Gingerback...

- Je suis pas jeune ! protesta la petite blonde en faisant la moue. Un Arrancar n'a pas d'âge !

- …Seront elles aussi emprisonnées dans le Nid des Vers, mais pourront circuler comme elles le désirent en cellule communautaire, continua néanmoins Soi Fon, sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Concernant Ichimaru Gin, il est jugé coupable de tentative d'assassinat, de haute trahison et de complot visant directement la Soul Society. Ses crimes étant plus graves que ceux des Arrancars, il sera transféré à la Tour des Regrets où il devra attendre son exécution.

Le silence qui suivit fut d'une incroyable froideur pour tout le monde et chacun avala difficilement sa salive. Ce fut Lilinette qui réagit en premier, hoquetant en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

- Ce jugement à été rendu par la Chambre des 46 bureaux du Chuo ? Interrogea finalement Ichimaru.

- Oui, et elle prendra effet immédiatement, répliqua la femme en tendant la feuille à son Vice-Capitaine. Vous allez devoir nous suivre !

- Et qu'est-il advenu de Yama-san ?

- Le Commandant Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni est mort lors de l'explosion de l'Arrancars nommé Wonderwice.

- D'accord, je vois. Hé bien, puisqu'il faut vous suivre...

La petite blonde se mit alors à hurler à plein poumons, tentant vainement d'attraper l'argenté pour le garder avec elle. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'était pas une gamine, ses réactions prouvaient bien le contraire.

- Et concernant la petite Nell et Grimmjow ? demanda Gin tandis que la femme lui ouvrait la porte.

- Ils ont tous deux été graciés pour divers motifs, répondit Unohana qui était aussi présente, sans doute pour prendre soin des Arrancars. Ils ont le droit d'aller et venir librement, mais devront être surveillés les premiers temps. De plus, ils porteront une entrave neutralisant leurs pouvoirs.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. Si aucun d'eux n'était directement mis en danger, alors ils pouvaient s'en aller tranquillement. C'était tout de même triste que cela se finisse ainsi, surtout pour Byakuya qui venait juste de retrouver son amant, mais si le Grand Conseil avait décidé de le supprimer, même un noble ne pouvait rien pour lui.

- Ichimaru-san ! gémit Lilinette en larmes.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas douloureux de mourir, assura-t-il en lui souriant. Ce qui est douloureux, c'est de tomber amoureux. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant que je te déconseille de découvrir ce sentiment, ma petite puce. On se reverra sûrement dans une autre vie ! Soyez des prisonniers exemplaires et peut-être qu'on vous libérera !

Il les salua de la main avant de suivre Soi Fon.

* * *

Grimmjow avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler ce qu'il éprouvait. Il fut horrifié face au jugement de la Chambre des 46 Bureaux du Chuo et l'avait été d'autant plus en apprenant qu'Aizen avait eu une peine allégée. Pourquoi existait-il une telle différence entre les deux hommes ? Sans doute parce qu'Aizen descendait d'une famille de nobles, tandis que Gin venait du Rukongai ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Byakuya qui tentait de trouver une solution pour sauver son amant.

L'image d'Ichigo Kurosaki forçant l'entrée du Seireitei pour venir sauver Rukia lui traversa l'esprit. Le noble eut même l'idée de faire la même chose, sauf que lui déciderait d'envahir son propre monde pour aider un traître. Il démolirait à jamais l'image de sa propre famille, les emplissant tous de honte et de déshonneur ! Il ne pouvait pas admettre de faire une telle chose, car lorsque l'on salissait l'image d'une famille, c'était pour toujours. Il suffisait de regarder le cas de Yoruichi.

Pouvait-il abandonner son amant pour autant ? Bien sûr que non ! Si lui, avait pu le faire en le laissant ici plutôt qu'en l'emportant avec lui, Byakuya ne pouvait pas faire pareil ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et rapidement !

- Vire-moi ce collier ! S'impatienta Grimmjow. Dépêche-toi !

- Que vas-tu faire ? L'interrogea le ténébreux sur un ton acide.

- C'est pourtant clair ! Je vais exploser tout l'monde et me barrer avec lui ! Avec eux ! Bordel de merde ! Il s'est retourné contre Aizen, alors que cet enfoirée n'a eu que vingt mille ANS !

Cela le mettait réellement hors de lui de découvrir qu'il survivrait. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre pourquoi, mais les traumatismes qu'avait pu subir l'Arrancars étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Il y repenserait lorsqu'il aurait plus de temps.

Comment sortir Gin de cette situation ? Il avait été condamné à mort. Il allait être exécuté et la seule manière de le sauver était que suffisamment de Capitaines contestent la décision prise par la Chambre des 46 Bureaux du Chuo ! Il était déjà entrain de faire la liste des personnes à aller voir pour tenter de les convaincre, excluant d'office Soi Fon ainsi que le jeune Hitsugaya. Ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'ils pensaient d'Ichimaru. A l'opposé, Unohana défendrait le jeune homme car elle était totalement contre la peine de mort. Quant aux autres, il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Hurla le bleuté. Bouge ! Fais quelque chose ou retire-moi ce collier !

- Céder à l'impatience ne servira à rien Grimmjow, protesta le ténébreux. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver une solution. Qui… qui dois-je aller voir pour les convaincre de m'aider ?

Lui et Unohana ne suffiraient pas. Il devait réussir à convaincre quelqu'un qui ferait pencher la balance.

- Ukitake Junshiro et Kyoraku Shunsui ! lâcha-t-il avec satisfaction, se relevant. Rukia, où est ton Capitaine ?

- Je crois qu'il est allé voir le Capitaine Kyoraku, supposa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est lui qui remplacera provisoirement le Commandant. Nii-sama, je vais...

- Rester ici pour éviter que notre ami ne fasse de grosses bêtises, la coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Dans son état, il ne doit pas sortir, à moins de vouloir supprimer sa "grâce" !

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que l'Arrancar lâcha un grognement de frustration, se laissant retomber au sol. Il devait en avoir mare de ne servir qu'à la simple décoration et Byakuya avait actuellement la même impression que lui. Pourrait-il seulement convaincre un des deux Capitaines de l'aider ?

* * *

L'annonce du remplacement de Yamamoto par Shunsui aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle, surtout pour ce dernier, même si ce n'était qu'une situation provisoire, mais pour l'homme et son meilleur ami, la promotion ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Au contraire, il se sentait vide de tout sentiment. C'est sans doute pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à vider sa coupelle de saké qu'il faisait tourner dans ses doigts.

Junshiro agissait de la même manière, tous deux gardant le silence tandis qu'ils broyaient du noir, trouvant injuste chacun des jugements ayant été portés contre les Arrancars et Ichimaru. Ils avaient prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas du côté d'Aizen, ou du moins qu'ils ne l'étaient plus. Pourquoi des emprisonnements à vie ? Enfin, ils avaient pu mettre en sécurité Grimmjow ainsi que la petite Nell.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront tout de même interroger les prisonniers ? Demanda l'argenté en posant la tasse sur la table basse.

- Maintenant que je suis le Commandant des Armées, oui, nous pourrons, assura le ténébreux en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Son chapeau reposait tranquillement à côté de lui, attendant que son propriétaire ne décide de le reprendre. Soupirant, Kyoraku finit par vider la coupelle d'une seule traite, se contrefichant de l'effet que cela provoquerait sur son propre organisme. Sans hésiter, il se resservit pour la vider une nouvelle fois, jugeant qu'il devait se décontracter s'il voulait pouvoir s'amuser, mais même ainsi, il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir car beaucoup trop démoralisé.

- Tu sais, Shunsui, je crois que j'aimerais vraiment lui venir en aide. Il n'a pas l'air si monstrueux que ça...

- Habituellement, ce genre de remarque me rendrait jaloux, mais je suis du même avis que toi ! Avoua son ami. Il n'était pas un ennemi.

- Il ne l'a jamais été ! Tu te souviens lorsqu'ils ont envahi le Seireitei ?

- Ils ont enlevé Kuchiki-san à ce moment-là.

- Mais lui, d'après cette femme, il les a protégés elle et les autres personnes de cette ruelle. Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un Shinigami. Shunsui, il faut que je comprenne pourquoi il a agit ainsi.

- Alors allons le voir tout de suite ! Déclara le Capitaine de la Huitième Division en se levant, remettant son sakama sur le crâne. Il doit toujours être détenu au sein de la Deuxième Division, en attendant son transfert vers le Nid de Ver !

Tendant la main vers son ami, il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que celui-ci ne réponde à l'appel, la prenant pour se relever, le suivre vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Sa jeune Vice-Capitaine ainsi que les deux Lieutenants de Junshiro se préparèrent à les suivre, récupérant rapidement les documents qu'ils avaient étalé pour effectuer leur travail.

Devait-il accepter de voir ces jeunes gens les suivre ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas aller à l'encontre des ordres de la Chambres des 46 Bureaux du Chuo ? Ceux-ci avaient bien stipulé qu'il fallait éviter tout contact avec les prisonniers, pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent des alliés. De toute façon, eux étaient perdus, vu qu'ils étaient déjà du côté des Arrancars !

Finalement, il décida de laisser les jeunes choisir eux-même. D'après leur visage, ils devinèrent sans mal ce qui se passait avant même qu'ils n'arrivent devant la Seconde Division. Personne ne leur opposa la moindre résistance, chacun les saluant en s'inclinant bien bas devant leurs passage. Soi Fon parut surprise de les voir là et après quelques échanges polis, les deux Capitaines avouèrent la véritable raison qui les avait poussé à venir ici.

Elle connaissait les consignes, mais elle non plus ne les respecta pas en leur autorisant l'accès aux prisons, sans même argumenter d'une quelconque façon. Dans la pièce des cellules, il y avait un boucan pas possible et bien que la Capitaine grimaça, elle ne tenta pas de faire taire la jeune fille qui tentait d'arracher les barreaux de sa cellule.

- C'est pas juste ! Hurlait la petite Lilinette. Lui, il est condamné à mort alors qu'Aizen est juste emprisonné pour quelques millénaires ! Elle est où la justice là-dedans ? Sortez-moi de là tout de suite !

Elle sembla se calmer cependant, en voyant les deux Capitaines. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se jeta sur son Espada, l'enlaçant comme un koala s'accrocherait à sa branche.

- Jamais vous ne me séparerez de lui ! S'écria-t-elle avec une grimace menaçante. Vous n'arriverez pas à nous séparer de mon vivant ! Je vous l'interdis ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous séparer pour l'éternité !

Sa dernière phrase avait été dure pour Shunsui car emplie d'une tristesse sincère. Son œil rose se gorgea de larmes déchirantes qui achevèrent le noble. Il en oublia les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir ici. Jetant un regard aux autres Capitaines présents, il constata que même Soi Fon n'était pas insensible aux plaintes de la jeune fille. Qui aurait pu ignorer cette pauvre enfant ?

Non, pas une enfant. Elle était l'arme de Starrk, une partie de son âme, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur affrontement. Était-ce bien moral de séparer pour toujours deux personnes ne faisant qu'un ? C'était vraiment troublant comme situation, mais il décida de ne revenir au plus important. Comprendre Starrk Coyotte et les siens.

- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, fit-il en se frottant la nuque.

- A qui donc ? Interrogea Ulquiorra qui était installé près de la fenêtre, fixant le ciel sans le voir.

- Starrk Coyotte et vous tous en réalité ! J'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous a motivé dans cette guerre.

- Désolé, nos motivations resterons secrètes, déclara le nommé en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elles le resteront pour toujours, c'est sa volonté et je la respecterai.

Sa volonté ? La volonté de qui ? Il ne parlait clairement pas de qu'Ichimaru, si ? Après tout, c'était tout à fait plausible. Starrk aurait suivi l'argenté pour vaincre Aizen. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était le cas aussi d'Ulquiorra qui avait joué les serviteurs dévoués avant de protéger d'autres personnes, comprenant que le coup d'état d'Ichimaru allait commencer. Hallibel était à part. Là encore, elle le prouvait en regardant ses amis, surprise par leurs commentaires.

- Écoutez, nous voulons vous venir en aide, mais il faut que vous coopériez ! s'impatienta le noble. Laissez-nous vous comprendre !

- Oh, mais c'est déjà fait. Vous avez protégé Grimmjow et Neliel, alors que demander de plus ? Peut-être que si vous pouviez aussi sortir Hallibel de là avec ses fracciones, ce serait parfait. Sans oublier Lilinette.

- Je préfèrerais mourir que d'être séparée de toi ! Répliqua la blonde en frottant sa joue contre la sienne. S'il te plait...

- Si on vous promet de tout faire pour vous sortir de là, allez-vous nous permettre de faire la lumière sur cette affaire ? Tenta Junshiro.

- Non ! Répondit franchement l'Arrancar sur un ton tranchant. Une promesse est une promesse. Ce secret doit rester un secret pour le bien de tout le monde.

Décidément, cet homme ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Ceci était encore plus frustrant pour le noble, qui avait bien envie de lui donner un coup de poing dans la tronche. Il était si dévoué que ça à Ichimaru ? Non, ce n'était pas de l'adoration ni même de l'admiration, pas comme ce que les gens avaient éprouvés pour Aizen. Là, c'était plutôt de l'ordre de l'amitié. Il aurait sans doute tout fait pour sauver son maître s'il le considérait comme tel, hors là ce n'était pas ça.

- Je suis sûr que ce que vous pourriez nous dire sauverait Ichimaru ! Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement en parler ?

- Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes plein de bons sentiments, mais trahir un ami n'est pas dans notre nature et cela même si nous sommes issus des Hollow, soupira Starrk. Aucun d'entre-nous ne dira quoi que ce soit. Vous perdez votre temps avec nous.

- Capitaine Kyoraku, Capitaine Ukitake ! S'écria une voix derrière eux qui les firent tous sursauter.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que le jeune Vice-Capitaine Kira. Essoufflé, il donna l'impression d'avoir couru dans tout le Seireitei, ce qui était sans doute le cas. D'une main, il se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, reprenant sa respiration. De l'autre, il froissait un document parfaitement reconnaissable vu que tous les hauts gradés avaient le même : la conclusion du procès d'Ichimaru.

- Moi, je vais tout vous dire ! Lâcha-t-il, laissant incertaines les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il faut que vous le sauviez ! Promettez-moi de le sauver si je vous dis tout !


	29. Chapitre 27 : Jitsu

**Note d'Axel :** Alors, ceci es une réponse à la rev de _Testarossalea_, elle m'a fait remarquer que cela faisait longtemps que cette fic était en "pause". Je tiens juste a avouer que c'est la correction qui prend du temps, la fic à vus ses derniers chapitres écrit il y à très très (très) longtemps ! J'ai dut paumer la correctrice en court de route ... Bref, Testarossalea, tes fautes, c'est pas grave, merci de m'avoir rappeler à l'ordre ! X3 Je tâcherais d'être plus sérieuse.

A toute celle qui me lisent et ont attendus la suite de l'histoire en espérant qu'elle soit publier, vous pouvez remercier Testarossalea qui m'a interpelé et ramener dans le droit chemin ! ... XD Le pire es qu'après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus qu'un et l'épilogue ... T_T

* * *

Byakuya était de plus en plus frustré, ne réussissant pas à mettre la mains sur ceux qui auraient pourtant fait penché la balance. Il finit par abandonné lorsqu'il comprit que son énergie n'était pas totalement remise de cette longue entrave et repartis à son bureau où il trouva Grimmjow et Rukia. Tout deux avaient attendus sa venue avec une grande impatience, mais il n'eu pas besoin de leurs faires par de son échec provisoire : ils purent le lire sur son visage.

Se laissant tombé à la table, il se dis qu'il avait encore le temps avant de perdre patience : l'exécution d'Ichimaru ne se déroulerait que dans trente jour. Il arriverait bien à trouvé des arguments pour convaincre les deux hommes et cela même s'ils n'aimaient pas l'argenté ...

- Tu crois que sa ira mieux demains ? Demanda Grimmjow avec tristesse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverais à le sortir de là. Assura le ténébreux. Si j'échoué ... J'irais jusqu'à détruire tout ce qui s'opposerait à moi !

- Et là, tu acceptera de me retiré ce foutus collier pour que j't'aide ?

- Bien sûr, nous ne seront pas assai de deux pour vaincre l'ennemi : nous nous opposeront à une armée bien constituée ...

- Moi aussi, j'serais des votre ! Assura la jeune Rukia. Je veux vous aidez, Nii-Sama !

L'homme posa une mains sur la tête de sa sœur, lui souriant avec sincérité. Elle avait belle et bien comprit ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Gin et cela ne semblait pas la choquée plus que cela. Il lui en fut très reconnaissant, éprouvant une grande fierté d'avoir une telle femme pour petite soeur.

* * *

Kira avait demandé à ce qu'on exclus toutes personnes n'ayant pas un grade élevé, refusant même que Kotetsu ainsi que Kotsubaki participe à cet étrange entretient car si les Shinigami furent exclus d'office, il déclara que la présence des Arrancars étaient indispensable. Ils n'avaient pas changés de lieu, jugeant que les cellules étaient le lieux qui attirerait le moins l'attention quand à cette réunions totalement improvisé.

- Depuis le début, tu savais ce que tramer Ichimaru-San ? Demanda incrédule Junshiro.

- En réalité, je suis coupable de haute trahison au même titre qu'Ichimaru-Sama. Avoua franchement le jeune homme, agenouillé sur un couffin, la tête baisser et les poing serrer sur ces genoux. J'étais un agent double ... Je fournissais des renseignement sur les agissements de la Soul Society à Aizen ...

- Quoi ? Hurla Soi Fon.

- Te rend tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Répliqua l'argenté. Tes aveux seront utilisé contre toi !

- Ne me dite pas que vous n'aviez pas des doutes sur moi ! Protesta le blond en leurs lançant un regard enflammée. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé comment j'avais pus survivre lors de l'attaque des Arrancars ?

Les deux hommes s'interrogèrent du regarde avant de reporté leurs attentions sur le blond. Bien sûr, ils y avaient pensées et avaient fait part de leurs soupçons auprès de Yamamoto qui avait parus pensifs avant de leurs demandé de garder le silence sur cette affaire. Yamamoto était mort, mais la seule raison qui les auraient forcés à mettre au arrêt le Vice-Capitaine était de retour : Kuchiki Byakuya ... Ils l'avaient crus mort, mais ce n'était pas le cas ...

En y repensant ... Sans doute était ce le fait qu'il soit un agent double qui avait sauvé le noble ? Le regarde de Junshiro se posa sur les Arrancars présents. Aucun ne semblait surprit par les paroles du jeune homme, pas même la Tiercera qui avait semblé si incertaine jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ils connaissaient mon nom et avait pour consigne de ne pas me tué. Avoua Kira. Ils pourront vous le confirmez. Lorsque j'ai vus le Capitaine Kuchiki tombé, j'ai décidé de me dévoilé à eux pour le protéger ...

- C'est vrais. Confirma Starrk. Il a prit un gros risque en faisant une telle chose, mais il savait que votre Capitaine ne risquerait pas de mourrir emprisonner.

- Vous rendez vous compte qu'Aizen aurait parfaitement put décidé de le supprimer ou pire de l'utilisé comme cobai pour ses expériences comme il l'a fait avec les autres ? Cracha Soi Fon avec les sourcils froncé.

- La situation de Kuchiki-Sama était bien différente de toute autres personnes du Seireitei. Avoua le blond. Jamais Aizen ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal physique ... Je ne m'étais pas trompé : Kuchiki n'a pas était mal mené ...

- Mais Dieu seul sais ce qui lui es arrivé pendant sa captivité ! En tout cas, ce que vous me dites là me conforte dans l'idée que nous devrions vous arrêtez pour haute trahison !

- Vous ne m'avez pas écoutez ? J'ai dit être un agent double ! Yamamoto était parfaitement au courant que je fournissais des informations à Aizen et ses hommes : je lui en fournissais en retour !

Il était au courant ? Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé le silence sur la supposition ? Un agent double ... Qui aurait put croire que ce jeune homme travailler pour deux maîtres totalement différentes ? Aizen et Yamamoto ... Le Commandant avait semblait au courant du fait qu'il soit un traître, mais pour le traitre ?

- Aizen a t il découvert que vous fournissiez des infos au Commandant ? Questionna Shunsui.

- Non, ce n'était pas à lui que j'adressais mes rapports concernant les Armées de la Cour. C'était à Ichimaru-Sama ... J'étais son agent à lui, pas à Aizen ! Je n'ai jamais étais avec Aizen Sosuke ! Jamais !

- Mais tu lui fournissait des informations sur nos agissements ! Protesta Soi Fon.

- Oui, j'ai toujours tout envoyé quand aux agissements de la Soul Society à Ichimaru ! Je n'ai jamais rien caché jusqu'au fait que nous savions exactement ce qu'ils comptaient faire et ils connaissaient tout les détailles concernant la barrière de protection de Karakura ! C'était à Ichimaru de décidé ce qu'il transmettrait à Aizen ! Comprenez vous pourquoi ?

Il y avait deux conclusion possible à cette déclaration, la première était que Gin prévoyait d'affaiblir les forces d'Aizen par la contre attaque de la Soul Society et qu'il comptait faire le coup d'éclat pendant cette dernière pour prendre la place du brun ... Une hypothèse très forte, la plus probable car la seconde supposé qu'Ichimaru était lui même un agent double ... Travaillant en réalité pour Yamamoto depuis le début ...

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, même si la première hypothèse fut plus probable, la seule que Junshiro crut réellement possible était la seconde ... Pourquoi ? Sans doute cela s'appelait il l'instinct ?

- Ichimaru Gin, si ce que tu sous entend es vrais ... Depuis quand travaillait il pour Yamamoto ?

Le blond posa sur le Capitaine un regard serein, sans doute par ce que pour lui, dire la vérité lui permettait de se libérait du plus lourd fardeau qu'il n'ai jamais porté sur ses épaules. Il le comprenait parfaitement : comment aurait il put laisser son supérieur se faire tuée alors qu'il avait les cartes pour l'innocenté !

- Depuis toujours. Avoua t il. Bien avant qu'Ichimaru n'entre dans les Armées de la Cour ...

- Quoi ? Lâcha surpris Shunsui. Attend, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Yamamoto n'en a jamais parlé à personne ...

- Pas même aux Unités d'espionnage ! Lâcha Soi Fon qui se sentait insulté.

- La condition qui faisait que vous n'avez jamais apprit la vérité à ce sujet, c'est qu'Ichimaru avait acceptés de travailler pour Yamamoto à la seule condition que personne ne le sache jamais. Tout document parlant de cet accord devait être détruit, tout entretient avec Yamamoto devait resté secret ... Personne ne devait jamais savoir ce qui se tramer !

- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Ise qui semblait outré pas tans de mystère. Et pourquoi n'en parle t il pas maintenant ? Il es condamné à mort et tout ses aveux pourraient lui sauvés la vie ...

- Ise, c'est pour le bien de la Soul Society. Avoua le blond avec tristesse.

- Il doit considérait que sa mort signera la réussite de sa mission. Lâcha Kira avec tristesse. Pour la Soul Society, Ichimaru es une menace et le restera éternellement maintenant que la seule personne pouvant prouvé le contraire es morte ... Il es le plus grand traître que le Seireitei à connu et il doit mourir ...

- D'où tire t il une telle logique ? Lâcha mécontent Junshiro. Nous pourrions croire à son innocence !

- Sans preuve ? Contra Soi Fon avant de s'expliqué : Certes, les aveux de Kira peuvent être considérait comme sincère, mais Ukitake-Sama ... Qui pourrait réellement croire qu'Ichimaru-San travaillé pour Yamamoto ? Surtout si lui n'en parle pas ...

Elle n'avait pas tord et cela, les deux amis le comprirent sans mal. S'il n'existait aucun document prouvant l'accord entre le Commandant et son "agent", ils ne pourraient en rien changé la condamnation du jeune homme ...

Pourtant, c'était le cas : il était innocent ! C'était la seule explication possible : il avait soignée Kira et Matsumoto et avait prit soin de se mettre dans la poche les plus puissant Arrancars ... Se tournant vers ceux ci, l'argenté les supplia du regard mais chacun d'entre eu gardé le silence ... Si Ichimaru était du coté de la Soul Society et avait réussis à convaincre ses créatures d'être du sien, ils étaient des alliés eux aussi ... Pourquoi s'obstinaient ils à gardés le silence ? Par simple amitié ? C'était insencé !

- Vous ne pouvez pas acceptés votre jugement ! Lâcha t il d'une voie suppliante. Vous pourriez annulez vos condamnations ! Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ? Pourquoi acceptez de vivre enfermé pour l'éternité ?

- Vous, les Shinigami, vous êtes fait pour briller ! Soupira Starrk. Nous, Arrancars, nous sommes issus d'Hollow ... Que ferions nous donc d'une liberté dans un monde où nous n'avons pas notre place ? Et je ne parle pas que du Seireitei ... Dans le monde humain, nous turions sans le vouloir tout être incapable de supporter notre énergie spirituelle et au Hueco Mundo ... Nous avons trahis notre maître ...

La peur d'être rejetais ... Alors, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour les sauvées ?

- Je n'ai pas tout dit. Avoua Kira, le visage toujours baisser vers ces genoux. Yamamoto n'a pas était ... Très sincère envers Ichimaru ... Et il m'a chargée de vous confiez ceci si jamais il venait à lui arrivait malheur ...

Il sortit de sous son kimono un étrange paquet qu'il tendit aux Capitaines présents. Les deux hommes hésitèrent, mais la curiosité de Junshiro était bien trop grande, il se saisit du paquet. Plusieurs couches de tissus portant l'insigne de la Première Division recouvert une boite en bois quelconque, ce fut le contenus qui attira toute l'attentions de l'argenté.

- Qu'est c'que c'est ? Demanda Lilinette qui semblait aussi intéressé que les deux autres hauts gradés.

- Se sont des basses de données ...

- Yamamoto savait ce qui arriverait s'il venait à disparaître ... Il avait bien plus de coups d'avance que quiconque ...

* * *

En effets, l'ancien Commandant en Chef des Armées de la Cour avait tout prévus et cela jusqu'au tout début, ils avaient même visionnées une vidéo vieille de plus d'une siècles où Yamamoto avait parler avec un tout petit garçon avide de vengeance car c'était le cas : Ichimaru Gin avait l'apparences d'une enfants humains de sept ans, mais était bien déterminer à venger une amie qui avait souffert des agissements d'Aizen ...

Yamamoto avait avoué à l'enfant qu'il connaissait son potentiel exacte, ils étaient puissants et intelligent, suffisamment pour berner "quelqu'un" de mettre en danger la Soul Society. A l'époque, il n'avait pas parler d'Aizen, juste d'une menace. Le garçon avait acceptés à la seule conditions qu'on le laisserait agir à sa guise ...

- Si vous décédez, nous prendront soin de votre amie. Avait assurée le vieille homme. Vous recevrez aussi tout les honneurs que nous pourrons vous offrir ...

- Les Honneurs sont inutile ! Avait répliqué le tout jeune garçon. Si je meurs, c'est que j'ai échouée ! A quoi bon félicité un homme qui aura subit un telle echec ? Et puis, vus la façon dont je vais agir, peu de monde croirons que je puisse être quelqu'un de bon !

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Que je vais faire en sorte que personne ne m'aime pour évité que le jour de ma mort, on me pleure de trop ...

Sur ce point là, le garçon avait bien jouer : combien l'avaient haïs dès les premiers jours ? Personne ne lui avait accordés la moindre confiance, par ce que tous avait crus avoir en face d'eux un être sans coeur. Combien avaient finit par l'apprécié à sa juste valeurs ? Ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une mains et ceux qui le haïssaient ? Il avait vraiment réussis sur ce point ... Bien qu'à son goûts, il c'était bien trop attaché à "certaine de ces personnes" et qu'elle même l'était tout autant ...s

La vidéo montré Ichimaru plus vieux, portant l'insigne de Vice-Capitaine à son bras. Il était assit avec désinvolture sur le coin du bureau de Yamamoto qui ne semblait pas plus offensé que ça. L'argenté lissait une liste de noms figurant sur une feuille à son supérieur, certains évoquèrent quelques choses aux Capitaines car ayant étés cités pendant les rapports des Capitaines telle Nnoitra Jigura ou même Neliel et Starrk.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, il tendit la liste au dessus de la flamme d'une bougie, le papier s'enflamma et il le jeta au sol sans se soucié de l'incendie que cela pourrait provoquer.

- Voyez vous là certain potentiel alliés ? Demanda Yamamoto d'un aire intéressé.

- Oui, beaucoup en réalité, mais je devrais la jouée finement : Aizen-Chama se doute de quelques choses ... Je pense qu'il se trompe à mon sujet : il doit croire que je veut juste prendre sa place ! Cela fait notre affaire, non ?

- Voyez tout de même : cela pourrait être en notre faveur, ne croyez vous pas ?

- Je ne peu pourtant rien leurs promettre ... N'oubliez pas que même si je suis un "gentil", ce ne sera jamais le cas aux yeux des autres !

- Pourquoi ne pas faire comme Aizen ? Manipulez les et considérez les comme des pions que vous pourrez sacrifiées ...

Le jeune garçon avait parus choquer par les paroles, son visage troublé se détourna de son supérieur pour se poser sur le feu s'éteignant au sol.

- Manipulé des êtres qui ne savent même plus ce qu'ils sont ? Répéta t il tristement. Les Arrancars ne sont plus des Hollow ... Ils ne sont plus qu'instincts primitifs ... J'ai vus Neliel regarder amoureusement Nnoitra hier ... Et Lilinette a commencé à jouer à chat avec Pesche ... Se ne sont plus des monstres assoiffés de mort et de chaos ... Dois-je réellement m'en servir comme Aizen ?

- Nous pourrions leurs offrir une nouvelle vie à la Soul Society ...

- Je l'ai dis, je ne peu rien promettre ! S'ils m'aident, eux aussi risqueront leurs vies !

- Je vous promets que chacun de vos alliées seront blanchis ...

Une promesse que le garçon n'avait peut être pas entendus, mais qui n'avait pourtant pas étés oubliés, l'enregistrement le confirmé ... Et chaque fois qu'il c'était trouvés un allié, cela était confirmé par les Vidéo. Certains noms ne leurs dit cependant rien, mais l'explication était simple : ils étaient morts et chaque fois le rapport était fait par Ichimaru, de plus en plus triste. Il avait supposé la nommée "Neliel" morte, tuer par Nnoitra sous l'ordre d'Aizen.

Cela semblait blessés de voir chacun de ses "alliés" périr les uns après les autres. L'image qu'il donnait de lui était alors celle d'un homme échouant, attristé ... Et cela toucha fortement Ukitake et Kyoraku qui n'étaient vraiment pas habituée à ce visage ... C'était presque comme s'ils découvraient qu'un parfait inconnus travailler non loin d'eux.

Le temps passés et bientôt devait arrivés l'ultime trahissons d'Aizen ... Et les doutes d'Ichimaru qui n'était plus sûr de pouvoir vaincre l'homme. Il avoua cependant à Yamamoto que tout n'était pas perdus et qu'il avait une idée sur qui mettre tout les espoirs ... A l'époque, personne à part Aizen ne connaissait l'existence du jeune Kurosaki ... Déjà à ce moment, l'argenté était sûr de la victoire du jeune homme sur le traître, il ne c'était pas trompé ...

Les preuves était là qu'Ichimaru Gin n'était pas un traitre. Les apparences étaient trompeuse, surtout avec lui.

Troublée par tout ce qu'ils venaient de découvrirent, les trois Capitaines restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Junshiro récupéra chacun des documents qu'ils remit dans la boite, la mettant en sécurité dans son Kimono. Ils allaient tous agir en conséquence, c'était très claire : ils n'allaient tout de même pas laissé un homme se faire tuée alors qu'il n'effectuait que la mission qu'on lui avait confiés !

- La Chambre des 46 bureaux du Chuo mettront sans doute en doute la véracité de ces preuves. Fit remarqués Soi Fon. Nous serions naïf de croire qu'ils accepterons ses preuves ...

- C'est pourquoi nous devons les montrer à tout les Capitaines. Décida Shunsui. Si nous avons l'appuis de tous le monde, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils plieront !

- Voulez vous que je fasse envoyé mes hommes pour une réunion urgente ? Proposa Soi Fon.

- Cela attirerait l'attention. Fit remarquer Junshiro. Non, nous agirons patiemment : nous avons le temps ...

- De toute façon, je ne laisserais pas faire ! Assura Shunsui. Je suis le Commandant remplaçant ! Certes, mes pouvoirs sont moins importants, mais j'arriverais à évité l'exécution d'Ichimaru ! A moins que vous ne voulez être accusé d'insubordination, Capitaine Soi Fon !

La jeune femme eu un sourire indulgent et ajouta :

- Je présume que je dois également "oublié" de transfert les Arrancars ?

- Oui, cela va de soit ! Bon, alors ... Allons voir nos alliés !

* * *

Grimmjow allait finir par devenir fou ... Certes, ils avaient trente jours pour agir, mais c'était trop peu à son goûts : il lui faudrait un certain temps pour récupérer lorsqu'on lui aurai retiré ce foutus collier alors pourquoi donc le noble ne le lui retirait il pas dans la secondes ? Voulait il à ve point le protéger ? Mais il lui demandait rien du tout ! Bordel de merde alors ! Il voulait vite fait sortir Gin de là !

- Et comment tu va les convaincre de te suivre ? Demanda finalement le bleuté.

- Je trouverais bien un moyen. Assura le ténébreux. Arrête de t'énervé comme cela ...

- Ouais, bah quand j'm'énerve comme ça, y à qu'un moyen pour m'calmer !

- Lequel ?

Il fut sur le point de dire la vérité, mais s'étrangla à moitié en se souvenant qu'une jeune fille encore pure et innocente se trouvait dans la pièce et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rukia en rougissant légèrement. Ils comprirent tout les deux et en parurent très gêné : ils ne parlaient sûrement pas sexe à table ceux là !

Il n'y eu plus aucune paroles les quelques minutes qui suivirent, l'Arrancar lui même se calmant, ne faisant que tapoter la table devant lui alors qu'il élaborait un nouveau plan pour sauvé ses amis, mais en réalité, il ne s'en sentait pas capable du tout : il devrait choisir entre ses amis et Ichimaru, c'était claire, sauvée l'un, c'était avertir d'une évasion ...

- Et si j'te prenais en otage ? Proposa t il soudainement. Si j'ai bien comprit, un noble es très important pour eux ! Peut être que sa pourrait marché !

- Il es tout à fait hors de question que je te laisse me prendre en otage, Grimmjow. Soupira le ténébreux. Ecoute, tu es tiré d'affaire alors ne fait rien qui pourrait compromettre ta situation ...

- Mais j'peu pas resté sans rien faire !

- Tient, y en a qui aurait besoin de divertissement ? Demanda une voie amusé à la porte.

Deux hommes se tenaient là aux cotés de Renji. Le bleuté les avaient déjà vus pendant la sortis de la réunions de Capitaines, mais il ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms, mais savait qu'ils étaient important.

- Excusez nous de vous dérangez ainsi, Capitaine Kuchiki, mais nous aurions voulus nous entretenir avec vous d'un sujet ...

D'après la réaction qu'eu Byakuya, l'Arrancar en déduisit sans mal qu'ils étaient les hommes qu'il comptait aller voir : il s'agenouilla convenablement devant eux et se prosterna, surprenant tout le monde au point qu'ils en restèrent tous bouche bée.

- S'il vous plait ! Lâcha le ténébreux sur un ton suppliant. Il faut que vous m'aidez ! Je ne veux pas qu'Ichimaru soit exécuté ! Aidez moi !

Ce mec super arrogant qui accepte de plier l'échine pour sauvé celui qu'il aimait ? ... Son amour pour l'argenté devait être très fort pour qu'il aille aussi loin devant tellement de témoin.

- Je ne vous fais pas cette requête en tant que Kuchiki, je vous le demande en tant qu'ami ! Continua le ténébreux. Je n'admettrais pas de vivre sans lui ...

Houa ! Si on avait dit un jour à Grimmjow Jaggerjack que l'un des nobles les plus pointilleux qu'il y ai sur tout les mondes puisse avoué officiellement être homosexuel, il n'y aurait jamais crus et même en assistant à la scène, il n'y arrivait pas ... Cela lui semblait si improbable ...


	30. Chapitre 28 : Kaihou

**Réponse au rev :**

_Testarossalea_ : Ho non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pris ton message pour un rappel a l'ordre, mais je me suis dit que sa suffisait l'attente, j'ai dut perdre toutes mes lectrices depuis le temps. Les chapitres sont écrit depuis près d'un an maintenant, voir plus, autant les mettre en lignes, même "mal corriger" ... J'espère que le final te plaira ! X3

* * *

Comment réagir ? Ca, Junshiro n'en savait rien du tout, une chose était sûr : il n'était pas le seul troublé par l'étrange scène. Jetant un regard à son ami, il le sentit gêné et finit par décidé qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette mise en scène totalement inutile ! Se précipitant vers le jeune homme, il le força à se relevé et fut frapper par la pâleur de son visage qui était marqué par l'inquiétude ...

Ho ... Voilà qui expliquait certaine chose ... Ainsi donc, il n'y avait pas que Shunsui qui entretenait des relations "interdite" par son rang ? Peut être était ce cela qui choquer à ce point le Capitaine de la Huitième Division qui n'avait toujours pas bouger, heureusement que l'argenté se sentait capable de prendre en mains cette étrange situation.

- Kuchiki-Sama, vous nous gênez ! Avoua t il avec un sourire désolé. C'était la requête que nous venions vous formulez ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit le ténébreux. Que voulez vous dire ?

- Hé bien, nous venions réclamer votre aide pour empêché l'exécution d'Ichimaru et ... Enfin, vous n'avez réellement pas besoin de nous supplier, nous avons quelque chose à vous montrer.

- Ukitake-Sama, je n'ai pas l'impression de comprendre ...

- Nous ne voulons pas qu'empêché l'exécution. Avoua franchement Shunsui qui c'était remit de sa surprise. Nous voulons annuler la condamnation.

Le jeune homme fut surprit par l'aveu et ne put s'en caché, les regardants tour à tour alors que Junshiro sortait la boite.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda incertain Kuchiki.

- C'es ce qui prouve l'innocence d'Ichimaru-San et de ses alliés Arrancars. Avoua Shunsui. Il ne vous à jamais rien dit ?

- Qu'aurait il dut me dire ?

Il semblait agacé par ce que cela pouvait sous entendre et bien qu'il n'en fut pas tout à fait sûr, l'argenté pouvait parfaitement le comprendre : si Shunsui lui avait fait le même genre de secret, il ne l'aurait pas très bien prit ...

* * *

Byakuya resta silencieux, ses yeux fixant les mains de Ukitake qui ranger les documents important avec soin. Comment devait il prendre cette nouvelle preuve de traitrise ? Le pure fut qu'il ne pouvait pas même en parler avec le fautifs et c'est sans doute pourquoi il tourna un regard glacial à Grimmjow, se doutant que c'était ça qu'il avait cherché à dissimuler si longtemps et l'Arrancar avala difficilement sa salive, lançant un regard suppliant aux deux autres Capitaines.

- Kuchiki-kun, il n'es pas le seul a avoir garder le silence. Avoua Kyoraku. Les autres Arrancars semblent vouloir garder le silence alors qu'ils étaient aux courants de tout depuis le début ...

- Mais pourquoi t'obstiné à garder le silence ? S'impatienta le noble. Aurait tu attendus jusqu'à l'heure de son exécution pour en parler ? Quand aurait tu fini par en parler ?

- Mais il m'a fait promettre de rien dire ! Protesta le bleuté. Il m'a interdit de dire quoi que se soit ! De toute façon, j'aurais pas laisser faire ! J'aurais défoncé tout l'monde !

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Ne vous cachez pas derrière des promesses faite à un homme qui ne tient jamais les siennes !

Kyoraku toussa pour faire savoir qu'ils étaient toujours là, mais le noble n'avait que faire de leurs présence : il avait réellement besoin d'explication. Comment avait on put lui cacher de telle fait ? Il se promit de se venger auprès de Gin et savait parfaitement comment faire : le privé de tout moyen d'assouvir ses petits envies.

Ses pensées furent sans doute capter par le bleuté vus le rire canissier qui s'échappa de sa bouche, il devait pensée que l'argenté arriverait a avoir ce qu'il voulait mais ça, il en était hors de question ! ... Réalisant ce que c'est pensées signifiait exactement, Byakuya en fut choquer ... Mais pas de façon désagréable : il allait peut être pouvoir revivre une vie presque normal avec son amour ... Voilà ce que signifié ses pensées, bien qu'indécente pour son rang ...

- Il es sauvé ? Demanda t il en jetant un regard à Ukitake.

- Oui, même si nous n'avons pas l'aide de tout les Capitaines, nous ne laisseront personnes l'exécuter. Confirma volontiers l'argenté. Kuchiki-Sama, puis-je cependant vous demandez depuis quand vous éprouvez de telle sentiments pour Ichimaru-San ?

- Depuis bien trop longtemps. Je crois que ça finissait par me peser ... Pourriez vous cependant garder le secret ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant tous souffler et cela même si Byakuya n'avait pas tout à fait finit avec Grimmjow. Il aurait put dès le début lui faire comprendre ce qui se tramer réellement ... Gin ! Un espion de Yamamoto ! Qui aurait put croire une telle chose ? Heureusement qu'ils avaient des preuves !

Soupirant, il décida de ne pas en tenir compte pour le moment, se disant qu'il aurait l'occasion de demandé des comptes directement à son amour ! Dire qu'il avait crut en perdre sa mentalité ! Savoir son amant emprisonner et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sortir de là si ce n'était en déshonorant définitivement sa famille ...

Les deux hommes Capitaine prirent congé pour y aller, avouant qu'il avaient d'autre Capitaine à avertir concernant le cas d'Ichimaru et des Arrancars. Finalement, ils n'allaient même pas finir leurs vies au fond d'un cachot sombre quoi qu'avec leurs pressions spirituelles, il était évident qu'ils ne mourraient pas, même après plusieurs siècle d'emprisonnement !

- C'est cool quand même ! Lâcha Grimmjow avec un sourire nerveux. On peu dire sans crainte que tout es bien qui finit bien, non ?

Le ténébreux se tourna lentement vers lui et le bleuté avala une nouvelle fois difficilement, sentant sans doute qu'il n'allait pas passer les meilleurs moments de sa vie les jours prochains ...

- Si vous croyez que la libération d'Ichimaru-San vous met en sécurité, vous vous trompez ! Confirma le noble. Vous allez rester avec moi !

- Quoi ? S'exclama t il avec indignation. Hé, on dirait presque que tu veux m'empêché de l'revoir ! ... Non, sérieux ... C'est pas ça ? ... Par ce qu'à cause de lui, j'suis devenus sexuellement dépendant et que ... Heu ... J'me vois mal le faire avec ... Toi ...

L'argumentation inexistante et sans fondement de l'Arrancar cessa là et Grimmjow se détourna, vaincus comme bien souvent par le regard de glace du ténébreux qui se demanda s'il allait lui faire ce genre de scène devant les autres Capitaine car si c'était le cas, cela serait un problème : un homme qui parle sexe sans pudeur et dans la Sixième Division ? C'était du jamais vus ...

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Gin se trouvé dans la Tour des regrets, bien sûr on avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté et dans l'esprit, les secondes se transformaient en minutes, les minutes en heures et les heures en jour ! Il comprenait pourquoi Rukia c'était sentit si bien après seulement quelques jours passés en ses lieux : isolé, on avait le temps de faire le point sur sa propre vie et même si la peur hantés les premières heures, vites on se rendait compte qu'on ne pourrait rien faire ...

Il laisserait derrière lui Byakuya seul et c'était la chose qu'il regrettait le plus. Le noble pourrait facilement se trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais combien de temps mettrait il à se remettre de cette pertes supplémentaire ? Et Grimmjow ? Comment les choses se passerait pour le pauvre petits Arrancars à peine née ? Au moins était il entre de bonne mains ! Rangiku le pleurerait aussi ainsi que le petit Izuru, mais ils s'en sortiraient très bien ... Quand aux autres ...

Quand aux autres ? Tous se sentirait bien mieux sans lui ! Son existence seul devait les terrifiaient tous et il savait que tant qu'il serait vivant, le petit Capitaine Hitsugaya craindrait pour la sécurité de la Soul Society ! Et qui d'autre ? Il n'était sûr de rien ... Mais savait que tous serait rassurée lorsqu'il aurait disparut : il avait très bien jouer son rôle d'ennemi numéro deux ! Au point d'avoir écoper d'une peine plus lourdes que celle du numéro un ! Fallait le faire, non ?

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il abandonna la vue sur le Sokyoku pour observer la visite qu'il recevait, surprit : habituellement, les visites étaient interdite alors qui diable avait l'autorité pour pouvoir venir lui faire quelques dernière misère ? Il fut surprit en découvrant le jeune Hitsugaya dont le regard lui parut bien sombre ainsi que Soi Fon. Se pourrait il qu'ils soient arrivé au moment fatidique ? Finalement, le temps passait beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il avait imaginée !

Voulant lancé quelques piques au plus jeune, il vit la Capitaine sortir une feuille de son kimono et la peur l'envahis : peut être avait on avançait l'heure de son exécution ? Malgré tout le courage qu'il disposait, il ne put s'empêché d'avoir un frisson à la pensée de sa mort proche.

- Comment allez vous, Ichimaru-Sama ? Demanda le jeune Capitaine sur un ton hautain.

Qui l'eu crut : ce fut le petit glacé qui fut le plus rapide et lança une belle pique à l'argenté. Il était loin le temps où tout le monde craignait chacune des paroles du Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Réussissant cependant à sourire sincèrement, il pencha la tête sur le coté, prenant un aire détaché malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qui le torturait.

- Bien pour un homme qui va bientôt être exécuté, non ?

- Vous allez bientôt perdre votre sourire ! Répliqua le garçon avec agacement.

- Ho oui ! Confirma avec une certaine satisfaction Soi Fon qui avait enfin réussis à dérouler le document.

Ainsi donc, il n'y avait pas qu'Hitsugaya pour être sadique avec lui ? Hé bien ...

- Ichimaru Gin, nous venons vous faire par du nouveau jugement que viens de prendre la Soul Society après la mise à jour de nouvelle preuve. Annonça t elle sur un ton pourtant neutre.

... Nouveau jugement ? Quand avait on prévus un nouveau procès pour son cas ? Et pourquoi donc ? Aggravé sa condamnation ? Mais enfin : il allait être exécuté ! Comment pouvait on faire en sorte qu'il ai pire ?

- Attendez, de nouvelle preuve ? Lâcha t il en ouvrant ses yeux.

- Laissez moi finir ! Répliqua t elle avec agacement avant de lire : Suis au nouvelle preuve apporté au dossier du cas d'Ichimaru Gin et des Arrancars nommer Coyote Starrk, Tia Hallibel, Schiffer Ulquiorra, Gingerback Lilinette, Apache, Mira-Rosa et Sun Sun, chacune des condamnations ont étaient annuler !

Elle tendis sa feuille à son subalterne avant de faire signe au garde d'approcher, ils s'approchèrent de lui pour lui retirer son collier et repartir avec, le laissant incertain et troubler : il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passé ...

- Nous avons était gracié ? Demanda t il. Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que nous avons appris la vérité à votre sujet ! Avoua Hitsugaya avec un haussement d'épaule. Les preuves étaient indiscutables ... Vous ... Un agent double à la solde de Yamamoto ...

- Au vus de ces nouveaux faits, vous avez récupérez le droit de récupérer votre place en tant que Capitaine de la Troisième Division avec les approbations des membres de l'Armée de la Cour ! Quand pourraient vous reprendre vos fonctions ?

Non, finalement, il devait avoir une hallucination ou quelque chose dans le genre ... Qui aurait put lâché l'infos ? Grimmjow ? Il avait tendance a faire quelques gourdes ... Mais cela n'aurait pas suffit qu'il parle ...

- Ichimaru-Sama ! Hurla une voie qui déboula directement dans la pièce pour se jeter sur lui.

La chose non identifiée n'était autre que Lilinette qui s'accrocha à lui comme un koala, son visage ruisseler de larme de joie. La pauvre petite, elle avait faillit voir l'enfer en étant s'éparer de sa moitié et voilà qu'elle était finalement libre ? S'imaginé sans Starrk avait dut être un véritable calvaire pour elle.

- J'ai pas bien comprit c'qui arrive ! Avoua t elle franchement. Sa doit être bien vus qu'on es libre, non ? J'sais plus ... Mais j'suis heureuse ! Ho, Ichimaru-Sama !

- Qui a vendus la mèche ? Demanda t il avec un sourire nerveux.

- Personne ! Répondit Hitsugaya avec un froncement de sourcils mécontent. Nous avons parler de "preuve" et non de témoignage ! Vus votre caractère, nous aurions mis en doute le témoignage de chacune de ces personnes. Finalement, vous êtes un très bon acteur ...

- Gin ! Hurla la voie paniqué de Grimmjow qui s'accrocha lui aussi à lui. Pitié, sort moi de s'merdier ! Exige un transfert ! Fait quelque chose ! J'veux pas resté une minutes de plus dans la Sixième Division !

- Pardon ?

- Kuchiki-San ! Il veut m'affecter à sa division sans même prendre en compte mes envies ! Il en a rien à branler ! Fait quelque chose !

- Mais que veut tu que je fasse ? Répliqua l'argenté. Kuchiki-Kun es un noble ! Il à bien plus de pouvoir que moi alors ... Désolé ... Mais tu es un membre de la Sixième s'il en décide ainsi ...

Les yeux bleu s'écarquillèrent d'effrois tandis que Lilinette se faisait une joue de se foutre de sa gueule et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle, la seconde suivante, elle le fuyait en appelant Starrk à l'aide ...

Mais alors, c'était vrais ? Il était non seulement libre mais pouvait récupérer son poste de Capitaine ? Ce n'était pas un piège pour le tuer en pleine "tentative d'évasion" ? ... Non, Hitsugaya n'était pas ce genre d'homme ! Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il sortit de la tour et finit par trouver tout les Arrancars réunis ...

Lilinette se caché derrière sa moitié tirant la langue à Grimmjow retenus tant bien que mal par les fracciones d'Hallibel, celle ci était en pleine discutions avec Unohana, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Ulquiorra, quand à lui, examiné la petite scène avec son éternelle in-expression et la petite Nell était accroché à sa jambe, n'étant plus terrifié par l'Arrancar. La quasi totalité des Capitaines et Vice-Capitaine était présent et tous se tournèrent vers lui en un belle ensemble lorsqu'il s'approcha, c'était presque inquiétant ...

- Hé bien, Capitaine Ichimaru ! Lâcha avec satisfaction Kyoraku. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas et que vous comptez reprendre votre poste au moins ?

- Hier, j'étais condamner à mort et aujourd'hui gracié, laisser moi le temps de comprendre exactement ma situation d'autant plus que c'es plutôt au commandant de me faire une telle proposition, non ?

- Justement, tu parle au Commandant ! Jubila Lilinette, fière d'apprendre quelque chose à Gin. C'est d'ailleurs sous ses ordres que Starrk es affecté !

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit l'argenté.

- Réhabilitation des Unités allièrent. Annonça Ulquiorra. Chacun d'entre nous avons était affecter à une unité différente par rapport à nos capacités ...

- Oui, vus que j'étais un agent de liaison, on m'a affecter à la Dixième Division ! Sourit la blonde. Nell es affecté à la Quatrième, Hallibel et ses fracciones sont affectés à la Douzième ! Et puis, Ulquiorra ira la Onzième ! Mais c'est bizarre par ce que Zaraki voulait Grimmjow et que Kuchiki-Sama à refusé !

- Lilinette, on t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ça ! Soupira sa moitié en secouant sa tête.

- Oui, tu sais bien que Grimmjow-kun n'aime pas qu'on accentués le fait qu'il attire les esprits tordus ! Continua Ulquiorra.

- Hé, qu'est c'que tu veut dire ? Gronda le bleuté.

- C'est pourtant évident, non ? Tout les cas les plus terribles veulent couché avec toi ! Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que ce ne sont pas ses réelles intention, je n'y croirais pas ...

Byakuya était aussi là, mais il se faisait plus discret, n'ayant sans doute pas envie qu'on découvre leurs relations. Il comprenait, mais en cet instant, la seule chose que désiré réellement Gin était de se retrouvé seul avec son Amour, rien que cela ...

... Mmh ? ... Attendez voir une seconde ... Comment ça Kenapchi voulait s'taper Grimmjow ? Gin se tourna vers le Capitaine qui ne semblait pas offusquer que ses envies primitifs soit dévoilé à tous. Il ne serait pas étonnant, en effets, que le vigoureux Capitaine ai mis sont dévolus sur le pauvre Arrancar : il était chiant, arrogant et puis irrité facilement les autres et vus sa belle gueule, il était normal qu'on es plus envie de le mater ...

- Ho, mon pauvre petit chou ! S'exclama Gin en enlaçant Grimmjow. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne laisserais pas le vilain Capitaine Kenpachi te touché ! Si jamais Kuchiki-Sama veut plus de toi, je te prendrais volontiers dans ma Division !

L'écartant de lui, il lui lança un regard d'amoureux transi qui le déstabilisa totalement, le pauvre petit bleuté était vraiment à craquer quand il était dans ce genre d'état, partager entre l'envie de fuir et de profitait de cette étreinte délicate que lui prodiguer si rarement l'argenté.

- C'est pour abuser de lui ? Demanda Ulquiorra avec un soupir lasse. Je croyais qu'Aizen vaincus, on cesserait de le considérait comme un morceau de viande mais en fait, il semble devoir garder ce rôle éternellement ...

- Morceau de viande ? Répéta Byakuya en s'approchant.

- Quoi, j'te l'avais pas dit ? Râla le bleuté avec un froncement de sourcils. Moi, mon seul but à Las Noches, c'était de distraire Aizen et ça, j'y suis arrivée !

- Ho, mon pauvre Grimmjow à était malmener par le vilain Aizen ! Pleurnicha Gin.

- Attendez, ne me dite pas que ce qu'il dit es vrais ! Répliqua Hitsugaya mécontenté par la nouvelle.

- Plait il ?

- Il pouvait pas servir a "distraire" Aizen ...

- Ho, si : Aizen crevé tellement de désire pour lui qu'on avait le temps de comploté contre lui à loisir ! Comment faire en sorte qu'un géni du mal ne fasse pas attention à ce que vous faites : mettez lui sous le nez un morceau de choix et le tour es jouer !

Il y eu un étrange silence et bien rapidement, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division finit par se saisir du bras de l'Arrancar pour l'emporté loin de lui. Au moins était il sûr d'une chose : Byakuya ne risquait pas de laisser Grimmjow partir de sa Division ! Même si l'argenté protesta mollement, tentant de récupérer son petit protéger, il trouvait là l'occasion de pouvoir être seul avec son Amour ...

Dès qu'ils furent hors des yeux, l'ancien condamné à mort agrippa les deux hommes, en prenant chacun sur chaque épaule avant d'utiliser le Shunpo jusqu'à la Sixième Division. Il eu cependant beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'écraser au sol, ayant quelques difficulté après avoir vécus sans son énergie si longtemps. Réussissant à poser les deux hommes avant de poser le genou à terre, épuisé.

Byakuya s'accroupie auprès de lui, l'aire inquiet et il n'en fallut pas plus à Gin pour prendre avantage de la situation, se cessisant de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et lui voler un baiser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait espéré celui ci ... Il en avait rêvé alors qu'il observer le Sokyoku de la fenêtre de sa cellule ... Sa dernière volonté aurait sans doute était de demande un baiser, mais par pudeur pour le noble, il n'aurait pas donner son nom à lui ...

Au porte de la mort, il rêvait d'un simple baiser voler à son amant ... C'était étrange venant d'un manipulateur, non ? Relâchant enfin les lèvres du ténébreux, pour lui sourire avec attendrissement.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Avoua t il franchement.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Assura le noble avec amusement. Je me voyais déjà seul ...

- Non, j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir t'embrasser ... De ne plus pouvoir caresser tes cheveux ... Ma mort n'était pas si terrifiante que ça, j'avais peur de te laisser seul ... Rassure moi, tu aurais refait ta vie, n'est ce pas ?

- Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas où je vivrais seul tout le reste de ma vie ... Tu es prévenus, Gin !

- D'accord, alors plus jamais je ne risquerais ma vie.

- Vous l'dite si j'dérange ! Gronda la voie mécontente de Grimmjow.

L'argenté reporta son attention sur le pauvre Arrancar délaissait et lui sourit avec amusement. Finalement, il était toujours un petit pervers : le savoir là avec son Amour lui donnait des idées pas très catholique et Byakuya dut le remarquer vus le coup qu'il lui porta sur le crâne.

- Tu ne me trompe plus ! Lâcha t il d'un ton impérieux.

- Alors toi non plus ! Répliqua t il. D'ailleurs, avec qui donc me trompait tu ?

- Ho, je crois que je vais garder le silence, ne serait ce que pour te dissuadé de recommencé avec Grimmjow ! De toute façon, c'est bien pour cela que je le prend dans ma Division ... Pour évité qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaise mains ...

- En claire, j'ai même plus l'droit d'baisser tout cour ? Soupira le bleuté. Même pas avec un autre ? Putain, et moi qui voulait m'taper Poil de Carotte ! C'est pas juste ...


	31. Epilogue

La vie promettait de changé à la Soul Society avec les derniers évènements. Tout semblait se bouleverser par le simple retour du Capitaine de la Troisième Division, Ichimaru Gin. Beaucoup avaient du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait : on décidé de le condamné à mort pour ensuite revenir sur la décision et ainsi lui rendre son poste ? C'était du jamais vus, mais ces dernières décennies, ce genre de chose était monnaie courante : après qu'un jeune garçon du nom de Kurosaki Ichigo soit arrivé pour foutre un bordel pas croyable et prouvait que le vrais méchant était en faite Aizen Sosuke, il semblait presque normal de voir toute condamnation remis en cause ...

Les Arrancars condamnés furent graciés eux aussi et furent même affecté à certaine unité quand aux Vizards, leurs situations changea du tout au tout : considérait comme des ennemis de la Soul Society pour avoir changer leurs natures profondes se virent proposé d'être réaffecter dans les Unités de la Soul Society, ce fut le cas aussi pour le groupe d'Urahara Kisuke. Il n'était donc pas anormal de voir des Arrancars ou des Vizards se baladé ici et là dans le Seireitei ...

Rangiku devint très amis avec la petite Lilinette, les fracciones d'Hallbiel et cette dernière trainée avec Nemu et là, c'était vraiment très étrange : Mayuri était parfaitement en phase avec elles ... Et aucune d'elles ne semblaient terrifier par l'homme ... Ce qui était étonnant, non ? D'autre le fuyait pourtant comme la peste et c'était le cas de Grimmjow que le Capitaine voulait étudié pour comprendre pourquoi tant d'homme voulait se le faire ... Par ce que lui même éprouvé l'envie de le découvrir plus profondément ! Heureusement, le Capitaine Kuchiki ne le lâcher pas d'un pouce.

intégrait officiellement à la Sixième Division, l'ex-Sexta Espada faisait miserait toute la Division par son comportement impudique qui choquer énormément de monde et le noble en premier, mais tout le monde s'y faisait petit à petit : il ne changerait plus ! En tout cas, si au début l'Arrancar et Renji ne s'entendaient pas très bien, ils finiraient bien par trouvé une entente ... C'est ce que pensée Gin qui rendait souvent visite au Capitaine.

* * *

Installer dans un lit, Gin relisait un dossier sous le regard de Byakuya qui ne se lassait pas d'observer son amant. Dire qu'il avait faillit le perdre, mais tout cela allait changé car plus jamais l'argenté ne risquait d'être accusé de haute trahison : la preuve était faite qu'il était l'un des plus fidèle agent de la Soul Society et même si certain soldat de basse classe pouvait avoir de doute, il risquait fort d'être remit en place par ses supérieurs qui eux ne douteraient plus jamais.

Dire qu'il avait réussis à le berner ! Pourquoi le ténébreux n'avait il jamais crus en l'innocence de son Amour ? Il avait toujours caché quelque chose et sa, il l'avait toujours sut ... Mais le jour où il lui avait planté sa lame dans son corps, il c'était sentit trahis et lui en avait beaucoup voulut ... D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait toujours pas expliquer pourquoi il avait voulut aller aussi loin avec sa pauvre sœur : n'avait il pas tenté de la transpercer avec Shinzo ?

En fait, il restait encore tellement d'interrogation concernant toute cette histoire que jamais les réponses ne se ferait pour tout, c'est sans doute pourquoi personne ne les posés et pas même lui qui se satisfaisait simplement du retour de son amant dans son lit. Il se sentait affreusement bien et priait pour que cela dure éternellement. Se blottissant contre lui, il se dit que cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'être câlin, mais il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être ainsi, savourant volontiers ces rare moment de répits que lui offrait les membres de sa Division. C'était étonnant de voir que Grimmjow était si enclin à les couvrirent tout deux ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda l'argenté en se tournant vers lui.

- Pourquoi ton amant es il aussi compréhensif ? Soupira le ténébreux l'aire suspicieux.

- Ho, sans doute par ce qu'il m'aime plus que toi ? Rigola Gin. Aurait tu peur de le voir revenir au devant de la scène ? C'est vrais qu'il es un sacret rival pour toi, non ?

- Tu ne pourra plus me tromper avec lui !

Il ferait tout pour ça : l'intégrait à sa Division, c'était s'assurer de ses déplacements au sein du Seireitei !

- Ho, c'est plutôt toi qui risque de me tromper avec lui ! Protesta l'argenté qui prit une mine boudeuse. En fait, j'suis sûr que tu te l'es déjà fait ! Petit coquin, va !

- Je ne te tromperais plus ... Si tu me promet de ne plus m'abandonner, et cette fois, je veux ta parole !

- Quoi ? Tu n'ajoute pas "et fait moi la promesse de ne jamais me tromper " ?

- Par ce que j'ai bien compris que tu me trompera quand même ... Quoi qu'il arrivera ... Alors, tu promet ?

- S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir ! Sourit le Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Je te promet de t'emmené jusqu'en enfers si j'y vais !

C'était étrange, mais son ton avait quelque chose d'intriguant ... Cela l'inquiéta et il ne put s'empêché de le faire remarquer à son amant :

- Quelque chose t'inquiète ?

- Oui, quelque chose m'inquiète. Avoua t il franchement. Je ne pourrais pas te dire quoi exactement, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que la Soul Society fait le meilleur des choix en acceptant de laisser vivre un homme telle qu'Aizen Sosuke ...

- Il es emprisonner pour les vingt mille années à venir.

- Ho, mais Byakuya-Kun, je suis sûr qu'il sortira bien avant de sa prison ...

- Comment peut tu en être si sûr ? T'aurait t il fait part de ses plans en cas de captures ?

- Non, justement, et c'est bien ça qui me conforme dans cette idée : il devait avoir un plans de secour ... Mais ne m'en a pas fait par ... Il devait se douté que je le trahirais avant qu'il ne soit emprisonner ...

- Qu'est ce qu'on peu faire ?

- Attendre que le plan de secours ne fasse irruption ... Et se tenir près ... On ne peu rien faire d'autre.

Il était toujours aussi inquiet et cet état se propagea au noble qui s'interrogea sur ce qu'il devait pensé de cette affaire. Pour lui, Aizen avait peu de chance de pouvoir s'échapper de sa prison, il lui semblait impossible qu'il puisse trouvé un moyen, mais ce n'était là que son point de vus ... Peut être qu'en réalité, il fallait plus se fier à Gin : il avait vécus longtemps avec Aizen et connaissait le brun mieux que quiconque ...

Posant sa tête contre le torse de son amant, il décida de ne pas donner suite à ce sujet de conversation, jugeant qu'ils en avait déjà trop parler. Une mains se posa sur sa nuque, caressant délicatement le cuir chevelu. Ils passaient un bon moment tout les deux, que demandé de plus ? ...

Que Gin se trompe au sujet d'Aizen et que ce dernier reste éternellement emprisonner dans la dimension dans lequel il était coincé !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai prévus une note final pour cette fic, elle sera bientôt mise en ligne.


	32. Note final

Voici donc la note final de cette fic qui es plus un moyen d'expliquer certain de mes choix qu'autre chose, déjà, il faut savoir que cette histoire à était écrite pour Saitou-Saruwatari et que c'est elle qui à choisi tout les couples qui sont apparus ! ... Sauf peut être le Aizen/Grimmjow que j'aime bien, mine de rien ... Mais bon, qui va s'en plaindre ? .. Non, sérieux, vous vous en plaigniez ?

Bref, les anti Renji X Byakuya ou même Kenpachi X Byakuya, si vous devez vous plaindre, tournez vous vers Saitou-Saruwatari qui voulait les voir ! C'est de sa faute ! ... Ca, Saitou, c'est à cause de l'idée qui en es résulter ! Ouais par ce que tu te rend compte ? 28 chapitre en tout ! VINGT HUIT ! è_é ... Tsss ...

Bon, alors, déjà, le plus gros problème que certaine auraient noter sans mal es ... Le choix des titres de chapitres ! ...

La raison en es simple : la fic s'appelle "Ai Netamu", un ensemble de mot qui donne a peu près "L'Amour es Jaloux" (a peu près, je ne suis pas experte en japonais donc pas sûr que j'ai fait une bonne traduction). Donc, le titre des chapitres se devait d'être japonais ! ... D'autant que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des titres de chapitre alors sa m'arranger bien ! Voici donc la traduction des titres (un bon moyen d'apprendre comment dire certain mot en japonais !)

Chapitre 1 : **Kyomu**

_ mauvais rêve , cauchemar_

Chapitre 2 : **Roken**

_ découverte , révélation_

Chapitre 3 : **Yuzuru**

_céder , léguer , concéder ; reculer_

Chapitre 4 : **Mukae**

_rencontre , accueil_

Chapitre 5 : **Inbou**

_complot , conspiration , machination , intrigue_

Chapitre 6 : **Touyou**

_vol , usage frauduleux_

Chapitre 7 : **Wakaru**

_comprendre ; séparer_

Chapitre 8 : **Houmon**

_visite_

Chapitre 9 : **Kizutsuku**

_se blesser , être blessé_

Chapitre 10 : **Kakegoto**

_jeu , pari_

Chapitre 11 : **Koubou**

_attaque et défense_

Chapitre 12 : **Shissou**

_disparition_

Chapitre 13 : **Kangeki**

_émotion profonde , inspiration , impression_

Chapitre 14 : **Tousou**

_fuite , évasion_

Chapitre 15 : **modaeru**

_ être tourmenté , torturé par_

Chapitre 16 :** kuwadateru**

_entreprendre , projeter , tenter , essayer_

Chapitre 17 :** haishin **

_ abus de confiance , trahison_

Chapitre 18 :** keiji **

_ révélation_

Chapitre 19 :**gisei **

_ sacrifice_

Chapitre 20 :** mayoi**

_illusion_

Chapitre 21 :** touryou**

_abandon_

Chapitre 22 :**toriko **

_ prisonnier , esclave_

Chapitre 23 :** rengousuru **

_ s'unir , s'associer , s'allier_

Chapitre 24 : **oute **

_ échec , échec et mat_

Chapitre 25 :** fuiuchi **

_ surprise , coup imprévu_

Chapitre 26 :**sabaki**

_jugement_

Chapitre 27 :** jitsu **

_ vérité , fidélité , sincérité_

Chapitre 28 :**kaihou **

_ libération_

Voilà donc pour la traduction des chapitres, inutile de se demandé comment j'ai fait pour chercher les noms : j'ai juste regarder le contenus du chapitre pour le décrire en un seul mot, rien de plus compliquer ... Et pour celle qui pourraient se dire "mais elle c'est vraiment pas casser la tête pour écrire cette fic", hé bien 28 chapitre ... Quand même ... Et juste pour quelques lemons !

Que dire de plus ? Hé bien, je suis fière d'avoir écrite une fic où l'on peu voir des couples trop rarement vus à mon goûts, je ne dirais pas lesquels vus que dans un avenir proche, je risque de les aborders de nouveaux et vus que j'aime de plus en plus écrire des fics sans dévoiler les couples, bah voilà quoi ... Je vais me taire maintenant !

J'éspére donc que cette fic vous aura plus et on remercie la correctrice, Weird ... Que j'aurais sans doute achevé avant la fin de cette histoire (confirmer !), quoi que peut être que je me trompe ? En tout cas, une chose es sûre : j'ai beaucoup aimait écrire cette histoire et j'ai hâte de pouvoir ... Niark niark niark ... Ecrire la suite que je contait faire un jour car oui, vus la fin, une suite es potentiellement "possible" ... En espérant que je la fasse rapidement !

A la prochaine ! Et merci de m'avoir lus ! X3


End file.
